Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's goal
by Agent Archangel
Summary: A teen with a dark past and mysterious powers suddenly appears in the forests on a hunt for an old ally, must now protect four children from his once comrade. With a shaky alliance with one Heavenly Knight, he journey's to prevent the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, a powerful artifact born of the slaughter of innocents and their blood, as a dark storm looms in the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: AgentArchangel does not own anything related to Monster Girl Quest, all rights go to their respective owners._

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter One

Pursuit and allies

A portal of swirling darkness opened up in the middle of a forested area, and a teen about seventeen walked out. He wore a bleak leather coat with a hood and black leather pants and shin high black leather boots, on his hands were black gloves. His hair was a messy brown and his eyes were a striking ice blue, he looked around and pulled his hood over his head and walked to where he thought the edge of the forest was, unbeknownst to him he was being followed by someone, or rather something. A Tiny Lamia slithered silently, watching the man of interest. She had a snakelike tail as a lower torso with a wrap around her midsection and her undeveloped upper torso was barely covered by a simple wrap, she had long purple hair and teal blue eyes. To her he appeared weak but her instincts told her not to attack him head on so she slithered away to a base in a cave, there were three other girls waiting. One was a Goblin Girl which had short light brown hair covered by a leather helmet with horns light blue eyes, and leather belted armor and was carrying an oversized hammer. The other was a Vampire Girl with long blond hair cropped into two long ponytails and orange eyes with red slits, she wore a black frilly cape and only underwear since the frilly top covered her undeveloped breasts.

The third was a Dragon Pup she had yellow eyes and long purple hair, her lower torso was that of a scaled dragon's and had a tail while wearing a wrap around her midsection, her upper torso was covered only by a cloth bra covering her slightly developing breasts and her forearms and hands were claws.

"Hey I saw something interesting outside," The Tiny Lamia spoke up as she got in the cave, "A man came out of nowhere!"

"So?" The Vampire Girl replied not too amazed by the statement, "That happens with stimulation ya know."

"Not what I meant, he just walked out of some dark swirly thing and it went away." The Tiny Lamia added sheepishly.

"What?" The Dragon Pup asked her and the Tiny Lamia explained what she saw to all of them and her description of the teen that came out of the portal.

They moved inwards talking to themselves, soon it was night time and they were getting tired. Meanwhile after a day of walking in the forest, the teen approached a cave.

"This should do for now, hopefully I won't have to sleep lightly here." The teen said and he went inside, something flew out at him the moment he walked in and had to dodge a Goblin Girl with an oversized hammer, which he easily did.

The teen summoned a sword seemingly out of the same darkness as the portal he came through. The sword was a jade green katana with symbols carved into its blade. The Goblin Girl threw sand in the teen's face and swung her hammer, again the teen dodged.

"Hyaah," The Goblin Girl yelled and retreated, "Now prepare for my ultimate move!" The Goblin Girl swung about wildly and the teen did not have to use his sword to block as he dodged the hammer and then the Goblin Girl tripped over a rock, falling face first to the ground, hard, and the teen winced a little. The Goblin Girl got back up and moved away from the teen, which looked at her impassively.

"My turn..." He said and rushed forwards with a blinding speed, and before the Goblin Girl knew it, his sword was at her throat, "Now, why did you attack me?"

"Because I'm one of the Four Bandits, and I have the Earth quality!" The Goblin Girl yelled triumphantly, the teen had to give her credit; at least she wasn't cowering in fear.

"If you are a successful bandit, I fear for the warriors of this place." The teen sighed.

"Yeah, wait... Hey!" The Goblin Girl agreed and then she realized that wasn't a compliment, "By the way there are four of us you have to defeat, good luck stranger!" And with that the goblin girl was off deeper into the cave.

"Well, this is going to be troublesome..." The teen said before heading in further. He heard slithering and then a snakelike tail enveloped the teen, he easily broke out of the grasp, "And what, did you hope to accomplish with that?"

"..." The Tiny Lamia backed away from the hooded teen, her eyes began to wet with tears, "I- I'm the second of the Four Bandits, you're strong but can you deal with my powers over water?" The teen moved faster than the Tiny Lamia could keep up with, and she found herself at sword point.

"I think this is over, is it not?" The teen coolly asked and the Tiny Lamia fled with tears in her eyes, "Man, beating on children, not my style..." The teen continued and walked deeper inside taking his hood off, something clung onto him and began to bite his neck, it stung but no skin had actually punctured. The teen gently and easily lifted his assailant off him and she turned into a bat and then returned to her normal form. Jonathan instantly looked away while taking his coat off and holding it out.

"What's that for?" The Tiny Vampire asked, and then the teen told her to put it on. The vampire girl refused but Jonathan had already got within sword range and was at her throat, "H-Hey no fair..." The vampire girl ran off crying, the teen sighed and put his coat back on.

"Thanks, it's not every day I feel like a horrible person ya know..." The teen said as he walked further, the Dragon Pup blocked his path and the teen got into a ready stance.

"So stranger, you bested my allies but can you fight fire with fire?" The Dragon Pup grinned and the teen lowered his weapon to his mistake, and the Dragon Pup spewed forth fire which the teen nimbly dodged.

"That caught me off guard." The teen said to his enemy, nodding as if that was a nice move, "My turn." He rushed at her and held his sword to her throat and she went for his crotch, the teen grabbed her hand and picked her up, the Dragon pup kicked at him but it didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"Hey! Put me down!" The Dragon Pup yelled at him and scorched him with fire which made the teen drop her and the Dragon Pup scrambled back, "Hah! Gotcha, what... the..."

The teen stood in the middle of the flames his burns healing as fast as they formed and he walked out.

"Now, is that all?" The teen asked. The Dragon Pup backed away from him.

"P-please d-don't hurt us." She cried out.

"It was never my intention; I just needed a place to rest." The teen said and he sat down on the ground, "What's your name?"

"P-Papi..." The Dragon Pup replied.

"I'm Jonathan," The teen said as he took his hood off, holding his hand out for her to shake it, and Papi tentatively shook his hand, "You don't mind me staying here until I get enough energy to go to the next village?"

"No." Papi replied.

"You wanna introduce me to your gang?" He asked and Papi nodded.

"I'm Cilia." The Vampire Girl introduced.

"I'm Puchi." The Tiny Lamia introduced.

"I'm Gob." The Goblin Girl introduced and Jonathan introduced himself.

He then took off his jacket and fashioned a makeshift pillow out of it and laid his head down and bade the four good night, they waited until they thought Jonathan was asleep and shed their clothes. They then jumped on him and tried to unbutton his pants, but the teen shrugged them off and glared at them.

"Put your clothes on, I will not allow you to rape me, an unforgivable crime in my eyes." Jonathan glared and the four shivered, Jonathan noticed that they had succeeded in stimulating him and turned to readjust his pants, "Do that again and you won't be leaving this cave alive."

And with that he slept, the next morning came to the growling of a stomach. Jonathan woke up and noticed Puchi curled up on top of him and he smiled, _'After all, they still are just children... I'm probably the first person to treat them without hate.'_ Jonathan thought and Puchi's stomach growled again and then she woke up, Puchi noticed who she was on and ran away to a corner.

"Hey, don't worry, I couldn't kill you if I truly wanted to, I do want you to remember not to rape me." Jonathan said and Puchi nodded and Cilia jumped up on his back and sat on his shoulders.

"Hai there, what's up?" She said with a smile.

"Hello there," Jonathan asked, and noticed her stomach growling as well, "Do any of you have food?"

The four bandits shook their head, and Jonathan asked where the nearest town was as he got Cilia off of his shoulders and when he got the directions, he headed off and eventually found the town. There he found that it was under siege. He saw a dragon woman with red hair, striking yellow eyes and an intricate tattoo on her neck and cheek. She wore a purple cape fastened to the shoulder plates on her chest armor. Her arms and legs tapered green scaled into talons and claws. She was currently in the middle of what looked to be breaking a teens back. A shrill whistle got her attention and she noticed Jonathan striding up to her with his coat flowing back behind him for theatrics. He summoned his jade katana and smirked.

"Are ya done beating on children?" Jonathan asked her and she dropped the boy and readied her sword, Jonathan noticed that there were many guards on the ground and realized he might have bit off more than he could chew.

"Do you believe yourself powerful enough?" The dragon woman asked, "Do you believe you can defeat one of the four heavenly knights?" Jonathan shrugged and ran in, slicing his sword the dragon woman sidestepped him but had to block since Jonathan whirled around and sliced at her again quickly.

Their blades met with a loud clang, and both the Dragon woman's cape and Jonathan's coat blasted out behind them with a rush of wind.

"Is that a good enough answer?" Jonathan asked her and then disengaged only to block a slice from his opponent.

He parried the blade and stabbed at her but it was knocked away and Jonathan caught the dragon woman off guard by using the momentum to jump and twist, sending a round house kick straight to her head, but it was dodged. The woman sliced at Jonathan but he was unable to block and received a nice gash on his side that began to heal rapidly. The two began to fight in a manner similar to a dance of multiple slices, stabs and strikes. Metallic clangs filled the air and both opponents grunted when they were struck, what surprised the dragon woman the most was that every cut she made on her opponent seemed to heal rapidly, but at the same time, her opponent couldn't make much more than a cut on her armored skin. The dragon woman was able to slice at Jonathan's cheek and this time it did not heal, and blood began to leak down from his cut. A bright flash of light suddenly appeared in front of the two and a man in the same coat as Jonathan was there and stabbed him through multiple times, Jonathan was also able to stab his assailant through before the man teleported away in a bright flash. Jonathan fell onto his hands and knees, his all but one of the sword wounds healing.

Blood dripped onto the ground, and he shakily got back up and raised his sword, only to stumble back down and cough up some more blood.

"D-damn it..." Jonathan cursed and he got back up again, readying his sword.

The dragon woman walked over to him and Jonathan began to lose consciousness, there was a woman talking to her and then the boy ran to him and darkness overcame him. Jonathan awoke to find the dragon woman placing him on a bed; she then began to walk away and Jonathan's eyes closed. He could hear her tell him something before he blacked out. He awoke again to a teen boy staring at him; his immediate reaction was to summon his sword and had it to the teen's neck.

"W-wait, I'm a friend!" The teen called out hastily.

"Where am I?" Jonathan asked and the boy told him he was at the doctors.

Jonathan asked how long he had been out and it had been around five hours. Jonathan got up and the boy protested, he took the bandages off and his body was all healed.

"How did..." The teen asked and Jonathan smirked before grabbing his coat and shirt, getting dressed and then leaving. He went to a store, and was going to plead a lie to the owner.

"Umm, hey..." Jonathan said, acting nervously to make the lie more believable.

"There he is!" A woman called out and a boy ran up to him asking him tons of questions about his fight.

People crowded around him and he realized they think that the teen he met earlier, the woman and he had fended off the dragon woman. Jonathan moved through the crowd, getting to the store owner.

"Something you need here hero?" the woman asked and Jonathan asked for food, telling her that he had no money since he was very poor. The woman gave him some travelling meat to last a week as a reward for helping defeat the monster attacking their city. "Got a big family?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm just here to get some food." Jonathan smiled and walked off with his food, "Thank you!"

"You be careful of those four bandits!" The shopkeeper told him and Jonathan nodded back to the man and walked off to the caves and got there as quickly as possible and entered.

"Gob, Puchi, Cilia, Papi! I've got food!" Jonathan called out and he was stampeded by the four monster girls who couldn't thank him enough.

Jonathan sat there and decided to get to know them better and then Gob got up and said someone was there, she rushed out and a while later she came back in and warned the others there was a "Hero" which they asked Jonathan to wait as the last enemy, Jonathan just shrugged thinking he could finally test his skills. Eventually all four rushed back and hid behind Jonathan.

"Oh so there is a fifth member!" a young boy about 13 yelled and drew his sword, Jonathan drew his, "Hey wait, I remember you!"

"May I have a name?" Jonathan asked the warrior.

"Luka, what's yours?" The warrior asked.

"Fair's, fair since I asked you," Jonathan sighed and got into a ready stance and the girls stopped clinging to his leg, "My name's Jonathan."

Jonathan rushed at Luka who was barely able to block Jonathan's sword, it seemed as if Jonathan was holding back, his sword was suddenly at the teen's neck.

"H-how did you?" Luka asked him.

"That is for me to know and you to wonder, but know this," Jonathan stated calmly, "You need to work on your skills." Jonathan lowered his blade and held his hand out for a truce and Luka shook.

"What now, you five have been..." Luka began and Jonathan held up a hand to stop him.

"Four, I just arrived here yesterday and needed a rest and then sorta befriended these four." Jonathan said and then something slithered in.

She had a light purple hue to her skin with dark markings on it and silver hair; she had orange eyes and a long snakelike tail that was a dark violet ending in a bright red at the tail for a lower torso. She looked at Luka with apathy.

"So these are the bandits, and why is a human with them?" The woman asked.

"He isn't." Luka explained and Jonathan told them his story of what happened.

"May I have your name please?" Jonathan asked the woman.

"Alipheese Fateburn XVI, but you can call me Alice." The woman told him, "And you four, are going back to apologize to the townsfolk for your mischief." The way she looked at Jonathan while telling the four bandits what she was going to have them do made him think that she was wanting to know whether he would stop her.

"Fine by me," Jonathan said, "Makes sure nobody hurts them."

Alice leveled a cool glare at Jonathan who was unaffected. The seven of them made their way to the village. Alice asked him what he was doing in the forest since she believed Puchi about his appearance.

"And who exactly are you?" Alice asked him directly.

"Jonathan and I'm here looking for someone, by the way have any strange things happened like, well, say a village being destroyed?" Jonathan explained and dodging the question.

"The only chaos I know of was the recent chaos caused by a slime girl in mine." Luka replied and Alice had no info also so they continued and once they reached the village.

Alice transformed into a human form with legs, her skin turning a cream color. They had the four bandits apologize and they were accepted into the community with people offering jobs.

"Well, I must get back to the hideout, I left something there," Jonathan said, and Puchi slithered up to Jonathan, "Yes? Do you need something?"

"Can I come with you?" Puchi nervously asked and Jonathan nodded, she slithered up onto him and he just carried her back and reached there with a nice pace.

Jonathan set her down and said he'd be back as he ventured into the cave's depths. A figure walked up, he was dressed the same way as Jonathan and he took out a sword.

"Where is that red stone?" The figure asked, Puchi told him she didn't know, the figure rushed at her and impaled her cleanly, she cried out in pain, "Again, where is the stone?"

"I-I don't know!" Puchi cried out and yelped as the man drove forward, then screamed as he began to slowly twist the blade.

"Then who has it?" The man said and kept twisting.

Puchi could only scream and then suddenly the sword forcefully exited her chest and Puchi dropped to the ground, the figure swung down with the intent to kill her and a tear escaped from Puchi's eye, but the pain never came as the sword was blocked with a clang.

"Xerephas, how low of you to torture a child such as her," Jonathan snarled with animosity, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm doing exactly what I was intended to do, my job, Scribe." Xerephas spat and swung at Jonathan who blocked and cut Xerephas's side, it was a light gash and Xerephas backed up before fleeing. Jonathan noticed Puchi and raced back to the village with her and called out for a doctor.

"Someone help! She's injured badly!" Jonathan yelled and the ensuing commotion quickly rushed him to the doctors and they were able to patch Puchi up. Luka and Alice rushed in with the other three monster girls.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Luka asked.

"What happened?" Alice asked him.

"She's fine for now, but I can't heal her yet, I don't know if she can take my energy without burning up..." Jonathan replied and he noticed more bleeding and then he placed his hand on Puchi, "Never mind! Emergency treatment is needed now!" The wound began to close and heal but Puchi began to get hotter and hotter and then Jonathan took his hand away and Puchi's temperature began to return to normal.

"What..." Puchi asked groggily and Jonathan told her to rest and she fell unconscious.

"Tomorrow I'll be able to heal Puchi the rest of the way; her body's taken enough energy right now." Jonathan said and he told everyone he would stay with Puchi. The three monster girls reluctantly walked off, Luka and Alice went off as well, "Xerephas, what have you become? You son of a bitch, I won't forgive you for this."

* * *

 _Alrighty then, four more weeks till chapter 2, unless i get a lot of reviews and favorites. Tell me what ya like, tell me what ya hate. Flamers, I like my marshmallows golden brown, not crispy, constructive criticism accepted readily. That's it folks, AgentArchangel out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter two

An Explanation

Jonathan woke up from a light slumber to find Puchi having a terrible nightmare and struggling around in her bed, he picked her struggling form up gently and cradled her to him, hoping she would subconsciously be at peace, Puchi clung as tight as she could to him, which fortunately wasn't too tight for Jonathan. He gently pet her hair and whispered comforting phrases to her as he could feel her tiny heart beating rapidly like a drum against his chest. Eventually Puchi calmed down, and began to breathe evenly once more. _'I guess they have a right to know about me and who I really am...'_ Jonathan thought while looking out at the full moon. The night was quiet and peaceful, and a tear slid down Jonathan's cheek.

"If you could look at me now, what would you think of me, Sophie?" Jonathan spoke to the air, "Would you tell me that I am a good person? Or would you run away from me in shame, knowing my actions caused such chaos where we came from?"

Jonathan's eyes began to feel heavy and he looked down at Puchi, he didn't want to wake her by getting up so he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. The next morning Alice and Luka walked into the room, there they found Jonathan and Puchi sleeping peacefully together and then Jonathan opened one eye, gave the two a quick grin before closing it and returning to sleep. Gob, Cilia and Papi ran into the room making a racket that caused Puchi to wake and Jonathan to stir again. He then placed Puchi on the table and began healing her; again her body became dangerously feverish. Soon her wound healed and her body temperature returned to normal.

"Puchi, can you tell me why that man was after you?" Jonathan asked her and Puchi nodded.

"He wanted a red stone we had, but it has been lost for a little bit." Puchi said, and Alice gave Jonathan a stern look. Jonathan seemed to be upset at the news and placed his hand on Puchi's head.

"Puchi, I'm not going to lie, without me here, Xerephas will attack again." Jonathan told her, "But my mission is to either take him back to where he belongs for judgment, or if need, eliminate him by any means, so that means I cannot leave you on my journey. The four of you will have to come along and even then I'll need an ally."

"I want answers, and they better be the truth." Alice ordered sternly.

"There is not much I can tell you, but this should help," Jonathan started, "I came from a place far away, and so did that man that attacked Puchi here, we were once colleagues. I have many strange powers, and so does he, the man is named Xerephas and intends to become a God using something we call the 'Philosopher's Stone', a stone made of many human souls."

They all listened intently as Jonathan explained that he was looking for Xerephas to take him back so he could not cause any trouble, he explained that Xerephas does not have the ability to create the stones but can cause enough damage to be considered a threat.

"Where do you think he fled?" Luka asked him.

"Most likely a place with a vast library, he'll probably try to find a way to make the stone with other methods if he can find the methods." Jonathan replied, "And I have the feeling that the stone the kids had was what he was looking for, and that creates a problem."

"What?" Cilia asked him.

"He will most definitely try to target them," Jonathan told Alice and Luka, "Xerephas is the type to stoop low and harm anyone in his way."

"So?" Alice asked somewhat impassively and Jonathan leveled a cool glare at her.

"I would rather we team up for the children's sakes, I cannot watch all four of them at the same time and still be ready for whatever may happen on the trip." Jonathan said, "With someone as powerful as you are and with Luka here who could use my training, they would be much safer than without you."

"I agree." Luka said immediately and Alice nodded, still narrowing her eyes at Jonathan.

"Tell me, you were able to almost instantly heal the one's wounds, how?" Alice asked him.

"I have a certain energy coursing through me, it acts as a power source for a natural regeneration I have," Jonathan explained, "This energy can be transferred, healing wounds, but most people cannot handle this energy and are likely to burn up from the inside from the exposure, as you saw with the rising temperatures."

"The biggest library would probably be at San Ilia," Luka said and Jonathan asked how long it would take for them to travel, "About a good five days to reach Iliasport and another few to reach Port Natalia."

"Good, we can train you and I can help train the four a little." Jonathan said and noticed the four children were staring at something outside the window, and then they heard shouting and panicking.

People were screaming about a monster returning. Jonathan looked out to see a female dragon with green claws and feet with a large sword, many guards were on the ground unconscious and she looked impatient. Jonathan summoned his sword and Alice chuckled, Jonathan only smiled at her and leapt out the window and ending his landing in a roll. He soon approached the dragon woman from before, "Might I ask what you're doing here again?" Jonathan raised his sword and prepared to defend himself.

"We didn't get to finish our little match," The dragon woman smirked to him, "Shall we continue?

"My name is Jonathan, and if you are going to harm anyone else or not leave this place alone peacefully, then yes." Jonathan replied and ran his hand over the symbols over the blade and they turned a bright green as the blade caught fire with flames the same bright green color, "I will stand and fight for those who cannot, and I will protect those who need my help."

"I am Granberia, one of the Four Heavenly Knights; this is your last chance to flee now." The dragon woman answered and raised her gigantic sword, which caught fire as well.

"Sorry, I don't back down." Jonathan said and Granberia sneered at him and then called him foolish, she swung her sword and it was blocked by Jonathan's katana. That surprised her allowing a shocked look on her face, then Jonathan swung his sword quickly, Granberia swung her sword to avoid a light cut and blocked his with a little difficulty.

"Well now, it seems a presentable opponent has finally arrived, nice to see you're up and running," Granberia grinned and Jonathan grinned back, "This is going to be enjoyable."

"Indeed it will be," Jonathan grinned back and both pushed off each other's blade and landed a few feet away.

Both rushed back in and sliced at each other, Jonathan dodged the blade and swung upwards to Granberia's neck, knowing purposefully that his strike would only make a small scratch. Granberia leaned back and kicked Jonathan in the chest, he nimbly went with the force and landed a few feet away. The two rushed in again, their coat and capes flapping in the wind and their swords locked. Both began retaliating with numerous powerful blows, the clanging of their swords ringing out across the town. Jonathan dodged three thrusts to his chest in rapid succession and sliced back, forcing Granberia to dodge. Granberia thrust her sword forwards and Jonathan was unable to dodge completely, receiving a slice to his cheek that did not heal. Jonathan rushed forwards and swung at Granberia, surprising her, but a burst of light signaled the return of Xerephas. He blocked the blade and sent a punch to Jonathan's face. Suddenly his sword speared through Jonathan's chest.

"Now that your healing factor is out of the way, you're vulnerable as ever." Xerephas sneered and thrust the blade further in, Granberia rushed at him and Xerephas had to dodge an oversized sword, "You're not my enemy, but now I can get ahold of those children..."

Suddenly Jonathan's sword speared through Xerephas's chest and he retreated, taking the blade out of Jonathan's chest, Xerephas growled at him, blood seeping through his robes and dripping onto the ground. He then retreated out of the village and vanished from sight, Jonathan's stab wound began to heal but the process stopped and he collapsed, at best his current injury was deep, but not life threatening. His blood dripped down onto the ground, and Granberia stood over him, Jonathan looked up and struggled to stand, readying his sword, and he stumbled back to the ground. Granberia rested her sword in the ground and helped Jonathan up.

"You are the first enemy I have faced truly in a long time; it would be a shame if you were to go this easily." She said to him and Jonathan smiled, his eyes went wide as he coughed up blood, he then collapsed into Granberia unconscious and bleeding heavily and she picked him up and took him to the doctors everyone trembled at the sight of her. They were able to stop the bleeding and he lay unconscious on the bed.

"You were holding back on him." Alice said to Granberia.

"And he was holding back on me as well." She replied, looking over him, "The battle would have continued far longer if that man hadn't gotten in a deceitful attack on him."

"You like him don't you." Alice asked with a coy smirk, Granberia glared at her and eventually nodded.

"He wasn't afraid of me, even when his so called regeneration ran out, he never thought of retreating since he was about to attack me when it ran out." Granberia explained, "He may not be a hero, but he still is an honorable warrior." Alice nodded and the rest of the group left the two alone. Eventually Jonathan woke up and it seemed his wound had completely healed.

"Damn..." Jonathan muttered, "You held back."

"And so did you." Granberia replied back and Jonathan nodded.

"True, I don't think anyone of us wanted to truly kill each other now, did we?" Jonathan grinned, and he coughed up a small amount of blood, "Oh, I must not have healed fully."

"No, we didn't." Granberia grinned, she got up and began to walk out, "May we meet again, Jonathan."

"Wait," Jonathan called out, "I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?" Granberia stopped and turned.

"That man that attacked me, he is after four innocent children, and when he is done taking what he wants from them, whether it be information or sex, he will dispose of them. He will use torturous methods for those purposes." Jonathan said to her, "I would like someone to help me keep the children safe as I was sent on a personal mission to apprehend him and if need, eliminate him. I cannot do my mission effectively watching children and journeying. I do not want to leave them alone with anyone else, would you accompany me on my journey to stop him and protect the kids?"

"You are an honorable warrior, in five days I will have my answer." Granberia replied, "I will be waiting at the edge of town at noon, do not keep me waiting." And with that she was off, she walked out of the town and was gone.

Jonathan got up and walked out to the armory, there he bought four weapons for the children at a discounted price for "Defeating" the monster that was attacking the village. He went back and purchased a room at the inn and got the five of them situated. He handed a dagger to Cilia, a short sword to Papi, a double edged short sword to Puchi and got a nice sized but balanced hammer for Gob.

"We will begin our training tomorrow," Jonathan said, "I will teach every one of you how to effectively use the weapons." And with that they found Alice and Luka in the main square of the town, he recognized Alice since she had the same dark purple markings and flower even if she was in a human form.

"Luka, can I prolong your stay here for at least four more days, by then if I have a travelling partner, I will go. But if I don't, I would like to accompany you." Jonathan asked and Luka agreed and Jonathan told him he would like to train Luka, they reached a meadow and Alice looked after the kids in her true form while Jonathan trained Luka. He was able to refine his stance and swings into a more orderly and precise fashion. After a while the two took a rest and Jonathan played with the kids and then got everyone lunch.

"You were able to go toe to toe with a Heavenly Knight with ease; you must have had a good trainer." Luka said and Jonathan nodded, "I couldn't even compare to her even at her weakest."

"She was holding back on me," Jonathan admitted and looked off into the distance, "Don't worry, I've had more training than most people have had, and a lot of effort went into it as well. She was a great opponent."

"By chance you said travelling partner, I'm assuming you asked her for help?" Alice asked him and Jonathan choked on his drink. That confirmed Alice's suspicions right away, "Pathetic, even if you are a good opponent to her, she would most likely not tag along."

"She said she would have an answer in five days," Jonathan defended, which Alice for the first time gave him a look of surprise.

"We're gonna have one of the Heavenly Knights go with us?!" Papi asked excitedly and Jonathan told her it wasn't a fact just then. The next day he began to train the four in their weaponry and eventually after at least three days he was able to call them very competent in their weaponry. The next and final day was approaching fast for Jonathan and he got up out of his bed at night and stared at the moon.

"Sophie, I'm here now because of my mistakes, but not as a punishment." He said to the night, "But as a blessing that I found the traitor and have another goal, the temptation to use the stone and bring you back is gone. Please forgive me. I was wrong, and now I am nearing the end of atoning for my sins." Something shuffled and Jonathan turned his head, Papi was awake and staring at him.

"Who are you talking too?" She asked him and Jonathan told her that he was praying to a special person, "Is she your lover?"

"No, she is my little sister; I loved her very much though." Jonathan shook his head, "On the journey you will definitely learn more about me, but for now get some rest."

Jonathan lay down in the bed on the side and Papi snuggled up closer to him, due to her higher than normal body heat, Jonathan fell asleep easily.

* * *

 _Jonathan was watching a teenager carry what appeared to be a guard into the cafeteria like room, a moment later a creature that looked like a large crocodile with red skin, a dorsal fin running along its back, and violet eyes ran in. Jonathan watched as the door closed and the guard pulled the teen into a kiss, causing the teen to blush. Jonathan leapt down from the second floor ledge and grinned._

 _"Look at you Casanova," Jonathan said as he walked forward and_ _took his hood off._

 _Suddenly the scene changed, there was a man wearing a white kimono and pants, along with combat sandals. There were two black angelic wings and two white angelic wings sprouting from his back, two thin horns that protruded from his head. His wings were flapping lazily to keep him afloat and he began to descend, landing on the stone with a tap. The man opened his eyes and gazed to the others,his eyes were the color of a deep crimson. There was a pale teen girl with a woman with black eyes, a man with two swords and a young boy. The pale teen's eyes turned to a gold on black color as a silver aura surrounded her. A crimson aura surrounded the boy and the others but the man. With a wave of his hand and a small smirk, the man broke the spell._

 _"I always win. Laws and rules are created by those who must helplessly cling to them for protection, limiting their own potential." The man leered to them in a deep silky voice smoother than a baby's ass, "Now, I have risen above the laws governing my existence, abandoning my limitations."_

* * *

Jonathan awoke to Papi staring intently at his face and he bolted up while holding onto Papi. He gave her a questioning look as his brain began to start up and turn on.

"You were talking in your sleep," Papi said and the others began to wake up, "You said something about abandoning your limitations and your hand twitched as you had a really mean grin."

"Again, I'll tell you more about me on our journey." Jonathan said and there was a knock at the door a waiter came in with food and then Alice and Luka walked in.

"Hi," Luka smiled and Alice just gave him a look, Jonathan smiled back to Alice and she narrowed her eyes at him since it was so foxlike.

"Did I do something?" He asked Alice and she told him no, so he shrugged and helped set out plates for everyone.

After they were done and settled Luka challenged Jonathan to a spar to compare their skills and Jonathan nodded, both headed outside and Jonathan summoned his sword much to Luka's surprise. Both sparred for a little bit and then they heard screaming and panicking.

"You'd think they'd learn..." Jonathan sighed and walked towards the village gates with the kids and Luka. Sure enough Granberia was there and a few unconscious soldiers, Luka looked at her nervously.

"I accept, but there will be conditions." Granberia nodded at Jonathan.

"Agreed," Jonathan nodded back and he offered his hand for her to shake and she did, surprisingly her hands were sleek and soft, "I guess it's time to pack up then."

Jonathan went back into the hotel, he helped get the kids situated and packed up some food for travelling and cooking materials in a backpack before putting it on and heading outside the inn. Papi went to follow Jonathan since she was done packing up her stuff first and the others stayed in the inn. Jonathan looked back to her and smiled warmly as they headed back to Granberia.

* * *

 ** _Well, since a lot of people are reading this fiction, I wanted to show you how thankful I am by posting a chapter early. Let the reviews and PM's roll in and I'll post even more and more before the scheduled dates. Tell me what ya liked, tell me what ya disliked. That's all folks, AgentArchangel, signing out._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers in the first chapter_

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter Three

The trip Begins

"Alright then, what are the conditions?" Jonathan asked with a peaceful smile, Papi jumped up and down excitedly, Jonathan chuckled and Luka smiled at Papi's antics while Alice gave a slight smile. Even Granberia gave a small but almost unnoticeable grin.

"Condition one, if I want to go somewhere randomly, you can either tag along or wait for me to return to you. Two, you do not interfere with my battles and vice versa unless strictly necessary, and three," Granberia grinned at Jonathan, "I want a true rematch, no holds barred and no killing, magic and skills are allowed."

"Well then, I have an idea." Jonathan grinned back, "If at any point you want to spar me, we should head to the nearest village and I can "defeat" you in combat so we can get discounts on rooms."

"I don't think that's honest." Luka tried to scold Jonathan, who just waved him off and told him to get used to some dishonest things like that when near him. Papi ran off to tell the others that there was a surprise person talking to Jonathan and Luka was forced to chase after them to keep an eye on them, naturally so did Alice.

"It's a good idea, but I don't like it." Granberia crossed her arms and huffed, "But it will prove useful so I'll go along with it, just put up a decent fight." Granberia lifted her sword and Jonathan summoned his, they walked outside of the town and faced off a fair distance away and it looked like some spectators were forming and the children watched with anticipation.

"Do you think he'll win?" Cilia asked.

"I don't know... both were holding back last time." Luka replied.

Jonathan's green symbols on his sword lit up the same green as the flames on his sword and Granberia's blade caught fire as well. Both began to slice, block and stab at each other and each used evasive moves to dodge what they cannot block. The ringing and clanging of metal filled the air as their deadly dance continued, both Granberia and Jonathan swung hard and their blades met with a loud ring, and then wind rushed out and blasted the onlookers.

"You parried that well," Granberia grinned and Jonathan pushed back, his sword de-summoned and she sensed a spike in his energy, "I don't like that one bit, take this!" She then swung at Jonathan as she closed in and he dodged. That allowed Granberia to analyze his situation, he could only dodge, but he hasn't gotten any injuries on him and never needed to use his regeneration.

"Kōgeki butai (Striking Force)!" Jonathan roared out and thrusted his palm at Granberia, then a shockwave radiated out and struck her, sending her flying and knocking her to the ground easily. Unfortunately Jonathan's right arm was hissing and steaming, and he looked to be regenerating from second degree burns. Granberia got up and they both shook hands, Granberia noticed his hand was burning hot.

"That was great; you really are a formidable ally and warrior." Granberia sheathed her sword and Jonathan led her to the room and everyone got packed to the best of their abilities and then the six set out on the roads, "Where are we going first?"

"San Ilia, apparently there is a vast library there and so I want to check if Xerephas was there." Jonathan said and continued walking, "You wanted to know more about me? We'll probably hit a few places along the way to Iliasport."

"Yes, let's start with your background. How old are you?" Granberia replied.

"Seventeen," Jonathan answered and took out a map, they were about a week away from Iliasport.

"Do you have a favorite food?" Granberia pressed, Jonathan looked up in thought and wondered for a bit and then came to a specific food.

"My favorite food is Lobster Bisque." He replied but Granberia looked confused and his stomach growled, "Heh, sorry, just thinking about it makes me hungry."

"What is Lobster Bisque?" Granberia asked him.

Jonathan explained that it was a type of lobster soup from where he came from, and offered to stop at Port Natalia's shops along the way to San Ilia to see if they can catch lobster and Granberia agreed, she was curious and so were the children. Suddenly a Lamia slithered onto their path and looked over the group.

"Now isn't this an interesting group here," She said as she noticed one of the Four Heavenly Knights and the only human male, "Oh, is that a man I see? We'll I guess it's time to have fun!"

"Are you challenging me?" Jonathan said as he summoned his jade katana.

The Lamia responded by trying to squeeze around Jonathan who slipped out of the way and kept low to the ground to avoid her swinging tail. Jonathan was able to get close and pin her to the ground and stepped on her back with enough pressure to keep her down, but not enough to cause pain and held the katana to her throat, which caused the Lamia to tremble in fear, "You've lost, now scram before I take you out and if I find you raping anyone, well... same goes." Jonathan got off of her and took any gold she had before she slithered away as fast as she could. The five others talked with Jonathan as they walked and tried to get to know him better.

"So who was that you were praying to that one night?" Papi asked.

"My little sister, her name is Sophie." Jonathan replied to her, his gaze became far and slightly unfocused.

"She passed hasn't she?" Puchi asked him and Jonathan nodded, he talked about his family and then what happened after as they walked in the sunset.

"And so I met this one family, the mother was named Sarah, and she adopted a son named Christian. Christian was an interesting case by far; he had a Demoness named Tsukairi bound to him at birth, eventually a two vampires, a warrior, and an ally of mine, sorta became part of the family. The mother and the warrior got close, and I could swear one of the vampires liked Christian, but so did my ally." Jonathan explained, he had told them about his journeys to other places, at some parts the children laughed while Granberia chuckled.

"Seems like you've been to a lot of places," Granberia said to him and Jonathan looked to the distance and said that he'd seen a lot of people too.

"So, Granberia, do you have anything you want to share with us?" Jonathan asked her.

"I am one of the Four Heavenly Knights that serve under the Monster Lord, I am the youngest at age 24, and I have a main affinity for fire and some others in the other three elements. My sword's name is Ares."

"Mine is Gyokuryū, meaning Jade Dragon." Jonathan nodded and Granberia told him it was a fitting name for the sword, "So you have a favorite food?"

"The type changes every once in a while, but it is Ama-Ama Dango," Granberia said and Jonathan told her he'd have to taste some later.

"So you're a Heavenly Knight, can you explain that to me?" Jonathan asked her and everyone looked at him with an amazed expression on their faces.

"A Heavenly Knight is the most powerful type of monster warrior; they serve as the Monster Lord's personal warriors." Granberia explained and Jonathan learned that the Monster Lord was the ruler of every monster in the continents; he looked as if he was thinking about something but shook his head.

They journeyed on and Jonathan brought them to a clearing since it was becoming night and unpacked. He set up a tent and made a fire where he cooked some dried meat and seasoned it, everyone commented on how good of a cook he was and their bellies began to fill. Jonathan unpacked blankets and began to nod off himself. He dreamed about one of his experiences from his travels.

* * *

 _Jonathan got up from the glazed over ground, his body covered in excruciating burns although he could not feel much pain since most if not all of his body had been so damaged the pain receptors shut down, and his energy nearly depleted and focused on healing the constant damage done to his body by the lingering radiation. He trudged throughout the barren wasteland of the city- its winds dying down and the sky a burgundy red- his soles burned from the heat and pain of walking on them and the rubble beneath, but he was unaffected in his steady but slow walking. Jonathan was hunched over and tears flowing from his eyes, stinging the burns further, gravel crunched beneath his bare feet and he kicked up red dust in the wind, barely noticing his lack of clothes. He trudged solemnly and detached from the world towards where the blast would've only injured many, trying to find a way out of the desolate and irradiated ground zero. He kept walking throughout the red-skied ruins, as a slight wind whipped by him as he looked for any sight of daylight from under the debris cloud._

* * *

Jonathan awoke to someone nudging him, it was Cilia.

"You were crying..." She started and he pulled her into a gentle hug, thanking her for waking him up, he held onto her for a long time and they both found themselves waking up in each other's arms, "Wake up sleepyhead!"

Jonathan got up and yawned, he got up and said he was going to quickly wash up and he would be back. When he got back he packed things up while Granberia went to the spring, he had to wait a bit and then they were of again.

"So, tell me about your powers..." Granberia started and Jonathan agreed.

"It would be better to explain their limitations first, imagine a sheath that could hold four two handed swords." Everyone nodded, "I can only wield one at a time, meaning I can only use one power at a time, each of these powers though has their own advantages and disadvantages."

"Go on, what's next?" Puchi exclaimed in excitement and Jonathan chuckled.

"I can manipulate my shadow for a medium to close range attacks," Jonathan emphasized this by flaring up his shadows. His shadow rose up like a cobra and numerous sharp tentacles broke off. The children backed away and the shadows faded to dust, "I can shape shift, make a spear of energy and depending how much energy used, causes it to be more or less explosive, I can also regenerate."

"So how does the regeneration work?" Granberia asked him.

"You remember the sword sheath analogy? Imagine me taking a sword out and replacing it with a potion that can be used to heal my wounds." Jonathan explained, "My regeneration acts the same way, I can regenerate from any injury automatically, but the energy is limited and takes about four hours to recharge, so I always reserve some as a spare. The bigger the attack and more I have to heal from, the more energy is needed. I can also use it to power some spells."

"Spells?" Cilia asked and Jonathan nodded.

"I know a few spells, but I do not use them since they still cause damage to me and use up my regeneration." Jonathan said and he then stopped and aimed his palm at a tree, "Kōgeki butai (Striking Force)!" A shockwave arced out of Jonathan's hand and blasted the tree which snapped in half and the bottom part flew out of the ground, they noticed Jonathan's arm was healing as it steamed.

"So it's a double edged sword," Granberia stated, "You only use it for a last resort."

"Yes, I know many others, but most are not accessible do to the high energy requirement." Jonathan replied, "I would burn up from the inside while I used my life energy to cast the spell."

"So those are bad?" Puchi asked.

"Yes." Jonathan agreed with her, "Yes they are. The one I used was a forbidden one, due to the high energy requirement; I can bypass that limitation with the sacrifice of some of my regeneration energy."

"Tell me, what can these forbidden spells do?" Granberia asked and the children scooted closer to him as they walked.

"Yeah, tell us more!" Papi yelled in excitement, "Are they awesome?"

"What can they do?" Cilia wiggled in excitement, Puchi also did.

"Kōgeki butai or Striking Force allows the user to send a wave of power from their palm; this is forbidden because of its high energy requirement. Daitai sekai tensō or Alternate world transfer allows the user to escape into a mirror realm and return at will; again this is forbidden because of the high energy requirement."

"Are there more?!" Gob asked in excitement, "Can you teach us?" Even Granberia looked to Jonathan at that one and Jonathan shook his head, much to the children's dismay.

"I cannot because it is against the rules, sorry." Jonathan said, "Ketsugō no jū chēn or Ten paths demonic sealing allows the user to bind another with magic; forbidden because of the high requirement, Fukushū kunō or Vengeful torment causes the victim to see horrible visions relating to them; forbidden because of the cruelty and high energy requirement."

"Has anyone ever used these on you?" Gob asked and Papi jumped up and down while trying to cast one of the spells.

"No, and Papi, there are restrictions on each spell, one is that you need to learn first the incantation for all of them and then become proficient." Jonathan chuckled and Papi looked upset and Jonathan just pet her head, "Kyūkyoku no shin'en or Ultimate abyss causes a point where everything is drawn into it; forbidden because of the destruction it can cause and its insanely high energy requirement."

"Have you used it?" Granberia asked.

"Twice with dangerous repercussions, one repercussion is that both times I lost some body parts due to setting it off in close proximity and two, both times I exhausted my energy supply and I nearly burned up." Jonathan said to them, "Shi no sutoraiki or Death strike is an instant killing move that sacrifices an insane amount of energy to kill an enemy in one blow, but if missed, cannot be used for twelve hours; forbidden because of the insane amount of energy required to cast the spell and also, its deadliness and misuse."

"What do you mean by misuse?" Puchi asked him and tugged on his sleeve and Jonathan set her on his shoulders allowing her to cling onto him.

"It was stated this spell was originally an assassination technique but many learned of its use and began using it for personal gains, and now for the most powerful one, Fujun'na kokoro or impure heart. This spell binds the victim and allows their life energy to replenish the caster's; this spell is forbidden for its cruelty since it crushes the victim's body, uses their life to replenish yours, and sends them to hell and for its insanely high energy limit. I am the only known caster."

"You have used it?" Granberia asked him with disbelief.

"Yes and my target escaped its prows, a first time since the spell is so powerful." Jonathan sighed, "It is a spell I do not ever wish to use again."

"Since these spells exist, there must be a way to create more." Granberia asked, "Is their not, I might be able to learn a few of the smaller techniques."

"There is, but I do not possess that knowledge, the demoness Tsukairi is the only one in possession of the knowledge, and she is not going to let anyone have the knowledge." Jonathan explained, "Sorry."

After walking a group of six bandits surrounded them, demanding their money and Jonathan just slammed his hand on the ground while yelling "Kōgeki butai!" and a shockwave radiated out and knocked the bandits off balance and Jonathan summoned his sword, Granberia unsheathed hers. Jonathan then ordered the bandits to give them whatever money they had and they ended up with 367 in gold, which Jonathan pocketed in his coat pockets and left the bandits alone as they continued on their travelling. They were able to reach a place called Happiness Village by the evening and Jonathan bought a room for six with his acquired loot, he had enough left over for more supplies and lunch for everyone tomorrow. And with that everyone chose a bed and began to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Seems like a lot of people like to read this story, PM me or review the story, I want to know what's going through your head. Tell me what ya liked, tell me what ya didn't. AgentArchangel, signing out. See ya next time._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers in the first chapter_

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter Four

The wings of trouble

Before Jonathan could go to sleep, Granberia walked over to him and sat on his bed, facing him.

"When you were dreaming last night, you were crying." She asked him, "I've only seen people cry like that when there is a true pain that cannot be forgotten, was it about your sister?"

"No, imagine a town, probably as big as San Ilia, and now imagine a weapon that could wipe it out leaving scorched rubble and ruins, people vaporizing in an instant and survivors left with un-healable burn wounds. I have witnessed firsthand of that weapon in my travels, surviving the closest to the weapon's explosion. I could not stop that weapon from hitting the place," Jonathan said in sorrow and pain, "Because of my failures, 22,234 innocent people, men, woman and children lost their lives and another 1,294 were injured beyond help." Granberia enveloped him in a tight hug and noticed Jonathan was struggling frantically for some reason.

"Is there something wrong with you?" She asked and he tried to nod.

"Y-yeah, you're killing my back." Jonathan gasped out desperately and Granberia loosened her hold on him, eventually they parted.

"If you tell anyone," she started and Jonathan just nodded, he got the message. Both went to their beds and fell asleep, again Jonathan dreamed.

* * *

 _Jonathan was standing on a rooftop watching a brother and sister play together. The wind gently let his unzipped coat flap in it, his hair swaying to the breeze. He looked troubled; it was as if seeing the two hurt him_

" _You seem troubled." A woman called out to him, walking next to him. The breeze gently blew through her perfect hair._

" _You could say that," Jonathan replied not even looking at the woman next to him, "Nothing a Philosopher's Stone couldn't fix, though."_

" _So you lost someone?" The woman asked, knowing the answer already._

" _My sister," Jonathan replied._

* * *

Jonathan awoke to Puchi curled up on top of him and he chuckled, he got cleaned up and so did the rest and he went to cook them breakfast, once they got done he went out to take a look around, the village seemed desolate of men.

"I don't like the looks of that..." Jonathan muttered and told the six of them to be careful as he entered the village.

Many women told him to leave before the monsters got him and then a Harpy landed on him and pinned him, or so she thought. Jonathan struck her in the side with the flat of his blade and sent her tumbling off; he quickly got up and raised his sword to protect himself.

"Aww, you didn't like my soft feathers?" She pouted and squeezed her breasts together.

"They were as soft as pillows, but when a pillow is placed over the face and pressure is applied, one can suffocate in his sleep." Jonathan told her cryptically in an attempt to sound cool but the Harpy cocked her head in confusion and he sighed, "I did not like what you did to me."

"Hmph, you're mean." The Harpy pouted and attacked at Jonathan who rolled out of the way, and sent her flying sideways with a hard slam of his blade, his intent was not to kill her, "Ouch..."

The Harpy foolishly lunged and Jonathan put all of his power onto the next swing, another Harpy was able to get a glancing blow on Jonathan with her clawed feet, his blade was sent upwards. A second later with a loud rumbling and roar, a tree in the small woods next to him uprooted and rent apart in a violent display of power, stunning both Harpies and everybody inside the village as well.

"This is only half of my power. And with that, the landscape changes with a simple swing of my sword." Jonathan said with a look of unconcern for the destruction he had just caused, "Back off, before I use it on both of you."

Granberia blinked, not allowing her surprise to show then she began to rationalize what he had said, Jonathan was lying, but Puchi trembled at the display of power her rescuer had at his disposal. And that wasn't even his full strength. Both harpies retreated and Jonathan saw one carry off a teenager, he took aim with a rock and threw it at her wing while running, the rock struck but he had misjudged his throw and nailed her in the head, both went down and Jonathan caught the teen and his shadows caught the Harpy.

"Ugh..." She groaned and Jonathan set both the boy and the Harpy down and checked her for any severe wounds. She was dazed but unharmed for the most part, "Ow."

"Sorry about that, I meant to aim for your wing." Jonathan said, helping her up. The Harpy panicked and flew off leaving the village alone. The villagers came out to thank Jonathan and when his group caught up, they began to back away I fear, "Do not worry, they're with me." The villagers eased up but still looked weary, especially of Granberia considering who she was.

"T-thank you for saving me..." The teen said nervously he looked to be around 13; Jonathan chuckled as he was reminded of someone he knew.

"Don't mention it kid," Jonathan said, "Now, we need to get rest so we can be ready to find out more about this problem."

A villager offered them shelter in her home; it was a bit small for six extra people but it worked out. The woman made dinner for them and they thanked her again, after dinner Jonathan let the four children use hid coat as a pillow while he slept in a chair across from Granberia. His dreams were not peaceful, and he twitched.

* * *

 _Jonathan suddenly appeared in front of a woman and sliced at her, his devastating blow was blocked by another blade that was black as midnight and sent upwards by the figure, a split second later the ground rumbled ferociously as it and the trees to the side of them tore out of the foundation they were rooted in and were violently rent apart from the force of Jonathan's blade, everyone around them exclaimed in shock and everybody's view became obscured by the lingering dust. The dust cleared and the figure was revealed. A was standing in front of the woman, his black wings wide and majestic._

" _Zephyro, so it seems you did survive after all, you blocked my blade well, but you still must be surprised," Jonathan said to the man with a slight smirk, "With a single swipe of my blade, I have changed the landscape. My power is growing further."_

" _Is it?" The man asked narrowing his eyes at Jonathan._

* * *

Jonathan awoke to Puchi clinging onto him and crying, he stroked her hair and offered soothing words to her and Puchi began to calm a little; eventually she was able to have a peaceful dream. She clung even tighter to him while smiling. Jonathan stared at the moon; it cast moonlight through the windows and illuminated the peaceful sleeping forms of the other children. Jonathan smiled, it was warm and loving.

"I wonder what you dream about, as you cling tighter to me, as if your life depends on it," Jonathan sighed quietly at her, "I wonder if you ever ask yourself as you see me dreaming, what do I dream about? If I told you, would you find me so comforting?"

"She would, she always will." Granberia huffed out, "To her, you are her guardian angel; she knows you would never harm her."

"Sorry to wake you," Jonathan said quietly, "I do have terrible dreams."

"No worries, I was awake before you began to dream," Granberia shrugged, "Tell me, what was it about this time, your sword hand twitched, you were fighting were you not?"

"Yes, I was fighting my brother," Jonathan's gaze became a little far away, "Our fight was life changing, to say the least."

Granberia nodded and he bade her goodnight, the next morning the woman who gave them shelter found Jonathan and Puchi together; she thought it was the cutest thing. Jonathan yawned and woke up and looked around he saw the others sleeping peacefully and smiled warmly at the children, he then noticed the woman watching them.

"Are they yours?" She asked him and Jonathan shook his head.

"I gonna guess that was the villages unspoken question." Jonathan sighed and the woman nodded, "No, the children are with me so I can protect them from a very bad person, the one over there is here to help me watch over them as I cannot fight and keep them safe at the same time."

"Oh, well I start making breakfast." The woman nodded, "I'm Celine by the way."

"Would your last name be Moonshadow?" Jonathan asked her, and the woman stared in shock.

"Y-yes, how did you know that?" She asked and Jonathan told her it was a wild guess, and that she looked like someone he once knew, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"..." Jonathan just stayed silent and eventually Gob woke up, she looked at Jonathan cradling Puchi and giggled, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought of something." She replied and the rest began to wake as well and soon everyone was gathered at the table.

"So, I guess Harpies are attacking the villagers?" Jonathan asked Celine, he took a bite of the food and noted she was an excellent cook.

"Yeah, they keep kidnapping men from the village." Celine said, "My husband Kirai was taken a while ago." Jonathan looked at her; he then looked as if he were seeing someone he had forgotten about a long time ago.

"Tell me, did you ever meet a man named Scribe at one point?" Jonathan asked and Celine nodded and Granberia raised an eyebrow at him.

she told him in a daze that they were similarly dressed and that she guessed they were connected, "Celine, I am Scribe." Celine leapt up and hugged him, thanking him for allowing her husband to live and for them to live in peace. Jonathan nodded and told her he would find a way to bring them back together, Granberia got up and walked over to Jonathan.

"I have to go somewhere important, if you wish to come, you cannot look human." Granberia told him Jonathan agreed and he got up.

Red lightning crackled around is form and he began to change his form. When it was done, Jonathan had two black angelic wings, two white angelic wings, and two horns that protruded from his forehead, his eyes were the color of a dark blood with the irises being cat-like slits and he looked about 21. Jonathan wore a white kimono and combat sandals. His hair was long and black; he had a thin smile on his face.

"I believe this should be satisfactory?" He asked her, his voice was deeper and silky and Granberia agreed.

she then held out her hand and told everyone to cling to her and for Jonathan to hold onto her hand. He held on and with a disorienting wind, they found themselves at a large and imposing castle. Granberia looked at Jonathan, he didn't look too good. _'I will not puke. I will not puke... I will not, nope, screw it!'_ He chanted in his head and then ran for the bushes, puking up whatever he had in his stomach when he was done he took a bite of some mint he had on him to cover up the horrible smell, "That, was unpleasant."

"You'll learn to get used to it," Granberia sighed and they opened the massive doors to the castle. It looked like a castle from out of a medieval period movie, one where the evil sorcerer would reside in. The children pressed closer to him.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." Jonathan soothed and the four began to relax, they walked into the spacious castle and Jonathan's sandals made a faint tapping sound that echoed around the castle.

"Oho! What's this?" A new voice said to them.

Jonathan slowly turned around to see a woman with a reddish/pink tail and bat wings of the same color behind them. On closer inspection, he noticed she had two horns sticking out of her long light purple hair; she wore a cape of some sorts, revealing chest wear which connected the thong she wore to it, stockings with one silver ring on them.

"checking me out eh?" The woman raised an eyebrow while grinning.

"It is hard not to when you put everything on the display shelf," Jonathan said, the faint smile never leaving, he looked coy and the smile seemed to radiate an aura of ' _Oh, look, my next victim -I mean- form of entertainment._ ' The woman's red eyes danced with amusement, "But I'm only window shopping." That got her, her smile never faded as she chuckled.

"You sure found a lively one, and a unique one at that, just look at those wings!" She exclaimed to Granberia, "They look so soft!"

"You're free to touch them, and only the wings." Jonathan replied, knowing that was going to stir her up a little, and the woman gently stroked his wings, claiming them to be as soft as pillows, then she pulled back and saw the four kids feeling the wings.

"She's right!" Puchi said.

"Wow, they're so soft!" Gob replied as well.

"I want a pillow like this!" Papi exclaimed and Cilia seemed to be in heaven.

"Oho! It looks like you two have kids! You four can call me Auntie Alma!" The woman replied happily, "Granberia why didn't you tell us?"

"Because they're not mine or his," She sighed, "Jonathan why don't you explain the situation to her. I'll keep watch over here." Jonathan nodded and he took Alma to a secluded spot out of the children's hearing.

"I have a mission to find someone and if need, eliminate him, he is going to use a village and slaughter everything living inside it. Men, women, children, babies, monsters, and even pets, and when he's done, all of those souls will create a stone of unimaginable power, he will attain the power of a god and return to our homeland, after that I don't know." Jonathan explained, "The four children are with us since I cannot fight and protect them from harm at the same time, the man is after them since he believes they have the knowledge of the whereabouts of this stone, making the job easier, he will use torture on them and kill them when done, I know this because I was able to save the Lamia from getting killed, he wasn't too kind with her."

"He's going to slaughter e-everything that is living, even innocent babies?" Alma shuddered; Jonathan noticed that he must've struck a nerve with the babies' part.

"He does not have the power to create the stone on his own, but he will no doubt find a way to either create it himself or get someone else to do it." Jonathan nodded, "I'm here to bring him back, and pass judgment by taking his powers away from him, rendering him normal again."

"Granberia must see strength in you; she would not be travelling like this if she didn't." Alma said, "But, I have a feeling taking you would not make her happy."

She noticed Jonathan's eyebrow rise, and chuckled while telling him he is naive. Granberia went in with the kids who rushed to see Jonathan and hugged closer to him, Granberia nodded and offered her hand to him, and he accepted. Both Vanished leaving Alma alone, she giggled and walked off.

"I see what caught her eye," She sighed to the air.

"Caught who's eye?" another voice called out and Alma only giggled.

When Jonathan got back from puking into some bushes he heard a familiar voice tell someone to leave someone alone and Jonathan took flight to see Luka fighting a Harpy, eventually the Harpy fled and Jonathan lightly touched down behind him, Luka jumped and swung his sword, which was caught in Jonathan's hand easily.

"W-what are you?" Luka asked and then he saw Alice, he lowered his sword.

"Lowering your sword in front of an assumed enemy, what is that going to accomplish." Jonathan asked coyly.

"That's enough Jonathan." Alice scoffed and Jonathan returned to his original form, surprising Luka.

"No Luka, I'm not one of them, I'm a shape shifter. Its part of my powers, and I can take on many forms." He sighed and Luka nodded, "Come, we need to form a strategy for the rescue of the men."

They all gathered with the townspeople and formed a plan since Harpies slept early but woke up early, they would have to work at night. Jonathan watched as Luka spearheaded the group, forming possible points of entry into the Harpy village. Jonathan looked to Celine and saw her worried expression and so he walked over to the distraught woman.

"Hatred shared with you half of his life energy, so you and him would die together. He gave up immortality for you, do not worry." Jonathan whispered to Celine who jumped in a startled fashion.

Celine nodded silently and grasped Jonathan's hands in trust, hoping he was speaking the truth. Jonathan went back to the group and helped the group plan their mode of attack. The women and able bodied men that were left would help storm the Harpy village after Luka snuck in and opened the gates.

"So, we sneak in at dusk, free the men, and stop the kidnappings." Luka said and Jonathan shook his head.

"You leave sneaking in to me; I'm the only one who can effectively disguise himself as a Harpy." Jonathan said to them.

And with that he changed forms into the harpy that had pinned him down, earning gasps and mutterings of a spy. He then changed his hair to make it longer and his eyes green, "I'll go off and see what defenses and how they're treating the men. When I return, I'll help you lay out a plan."

And with that, Jonathan exited the hut in his new form and he flapped up into the sky and flew off. The wind breezed by him, whipping through his long hair and he closed his eyes. Jonathan sensed multiple spiritual energy signatures ahead of him and kept on his path. When he reached the Harpy village, he was able to slip in without any questions. He found an unexpected sight, the men were happy, some looked to be holding children or what looked like wives, there was one man though, staring intently at a picture of Celine. He landed next to him.

"I told you, I will not be unfaithful to my wife. Go away." The man said to him sternly.

"That's good, she misses you a lot, now listen up." Jonathan said, surprising the man, "I made a promise to her that I would return you, so I'm gonna pick you up, and take you back."

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" The man said and Jonathan told him much to his surprise of his skills and whispered something in the man's ear, the man nodded and Jonathan picked him up and flew off. They reached the village and Jonathan set him down gently, before transforming into his original form.

"Hello Hatred." Jonathan said with a grin, "It still seems that you're always getting yourself into trouble."

"Scribe..." Hatred blinked, "Thank you, I never got to say that before." They walked in and Celine ran up to her husband and hugged him tightly, thanking Jonathan for saving him.

"We got some changes to our plans we need to make, Luka you and I are going straight to their village to talk to the Queen." Jonathan said, "The men there are in no danger, but most have a new family, with the exception of Kirai here." Jonathan avoided saying the man's real name for his sake, and Celine muttered something into Kirai's ear to make hum blush. Jonathan chuckled.

"What's going on?" Luka asked.

"Granberia, would you please watch over them?" Jonathan asked and Granberia nodded and Jonathan shape shifted into his four winged form and picked Luka up with no effort at all.

"Wait! Hey!" Luka protested.

Alice walked up to him and gave him a cold look, it said _'I find your hands roaming and the pain I inflict will be massive'_ Jonathan nodded at her and she clung to his arm and the two of them took off. Jonathan flew with ease through the beautiful night sky, Alice looked up to Jonathan's face. She saw a slight smile as he himself were enjoying the flight. Luka marveled as he looked to the ground, watching trees race by them and recede into the background. Alice looked at the moon, it seemed as if since they were flying so high in the air that she could almost touch the moon itself. Alice caught herself raising her arm and clung to Jonathan again, unbeknownst to their ride. They reached the village in no time, with both Luka and Alice commenting on how enjoyably amazing it was to fly.

"You're, not so bad." Alice nodded at him, Jonathan just chuckled and this exchange went over Luka's head.

"Yeah, now it's time to get to the queen." Jonathan proposed.

* * *

 ** _You guys seem to love this story so I felt generous that two reviews are posted and put up another chapter, keep those reviews coming. PM me if you want to, I'm always open to talk and such. Sorry if the Syntax of the story is bothersome, I don't have a beta reader... So there's that, AgentArchangel, signing out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter Five

Negotiations and travel

The three of them were able to successfully reach what appeared to be the queen's hut, but no one was there.

"Looking for someone?" A pleasant female voice rang out and everyone turned to find a Harpy.

She had vibrant green eyes, large wings with the top being pink and the last parts being a light purple. She wore a revealing frilly blouse top and her bottom feathers were pink. She wore an elaborate necklace with a red stone, and an elaborate headwear with three pink feathers. Jonathan immediately used his senses to check the blood red stone; it was just an ordinary stone.

"Indeed we are, and you're just the one we were looking for." Jonathan said as he bowed to the Queen of Harpies.

"You need to!" Jonathan held up his hand and silenced Luka.

"We would like to negotiate with you." Jonathan said and Luka stared at him.

"I am willing to oblige here, speak." The queen replied with a nod and a ruffle of her wings.

"We would like to ask you to stop kidnapping the men here from this village, I see what you're trying to do, but there are other ways to go about it." Jonathan said, "You've torn apart families from the village, so I suggest a merging of both."

"Jonathan what are you doing?" Alice asked him.

"Simple, both villages need men, both villages want men, if both villages can learn to live in harmony, there will be no need to kidnap people and break apart families." Jonathan explained. The queen bowed her head low.

"I know what we are doing isn't exactly right, but can you believe that there can be a peace? What if the men don't naturally accept us and our species go out?" The queen asked him and Jonathan told her to ask Luka that.

"Yes." Luka said with determination, "I wish for monsters and human's to coexist peacefully with one another. As long as it's consensual and there is love, everyone can accept everyone." The queen brightened up.

"I could not have said that any better. I will return with the rest of the villagers so we can arrange a deal, as we three are only travelers." Jonathan said to the queen who agreed, she summoned a messenger to tell the other Harpies to let them back in. Jonathan smirked as he took a quick look at Luka before pointing to him, "Please try not to rape him, not until after the negotiations at least."

Luka protested at the notion of what Jonathan was saying, and Jonathan exited the hut and took flight back towards the village. He gathered everyone up but the remaining males and Celine and Kirai, then he led them to the village so they could negotiate as he explained what he was doing along the way. The group entered the village and families were reunited, some seemed happy, some seemed upset but all were willing to include the children of the Harpies into their families. The negotiations went long into the night and when they were done both villages celebrated. Alice walked up to him.

"You're a good person, but I can tell something weighs down on your soul." She told him, "You never even call yourself a hero and you always put emphasis on warrior or traveler."

"Would you believe at one point I would have stopped at nothing to create that cursed stone so I could raise my sister from death?" Jonathan said sadly, "I committed many horrible things in the past, I am no hero."

"But you are a changed man, I do not know what did, but you feel regret." Alice said to him, "You are striving to undo your actions and make things right, that is why you are a good person."

"I never expected the Monster Lord to tell me that." Jonathan said in a barely audible whisper.

"How did you know?" Alice asked him.

"During my travels, I heard about the monster lord, knowing she would be powerful I compared you with Granberia, and since I can accurately sense power," Jonathan explained, "You're at least 10 times more powerful than she is, and by that reaction you gave me confirmed my suspicions." Alice nodded and told him never to tell anyone and Jonathan promised he wouldn't. They went back to the village, Jonathan's shadows gently carrying the sleeping children in the moonlight.

"Those shadows are creepy," Luka shuddered, "When they popped up, it looked like they could tear someone apart."

"But he could not keep the other form in doing so," Alice replied she was in her monster form, "So that mean's he can only use one of his powers at a time."

"Yes, except for my regeneration, this is a passive ability." Jonathan explained they got back and Alice changed into her human form.

Jonathan knocked on Celine's house door and she opened up for the six as Alice and Luka spent the night in a small hotel. Jonathan immediately fell asleep after using his coat like a blanket to cover the four sleeping children. Unfortunately, his dream was unpleasant.

* * *

 _A woman with long black hair, long claw-like nails and a wolf tail sat down near Jonathan, she had on a white robe that complimented her figure and showed off a little, and there was a kunai placed on her throat, the man came back for more. Three kids sprang into action and got ready until Jonathan waved them off._

" _She can take care of him." Jonathan said to them._

" _Listen to Kanno here, I can handle him." The woman assured then turned slightly to her attacker, "If you resort to armed combat, I will use lethal force."_

 _The man didn't care, and he started his attempt to cut the woman's throat. Blood splashed everywhere onto the floors and counters, the woman was covered in blood, staining her crisp white robes. The rest of the people panicked and the three kids surged forwards to help the woman, only to realize the blood covering the area wasn't the woman's. The pink haired girl gave a startled squeak as the man fell to the ground, his neck brutally torn out and across the table. He was dead before he hit the ground. The woman turned around and everyone but Jonathan, who had remained seated, backed away. The woman's eyes were a blood red and her mouth in a snarl, showing elongated canines._

" _M-monster…" The pink haired girl shuddered, holding a knife in her shaking hand._

* * *

Jonathan awoke to someone shaking his shoulder, instead of the children or Granberia, it was Kirai.

"You were twitching in your sleep; I assumed you were having a nightmare." Kirai said to him.

"You could say that." Jonathan said with a sigh, "It's been a long time, Hatred."

"Yes it has, Scribe." The man said to him, both shook hands.

"You don't mind if the six of us stay for a bit, I'd like to catch up." Jonathan asked and Kirai nodded in affirmative He headed back and Jonathan fell asleep. He awoke to his stomach growling and smelled a great breakfast. The six of them got up and went to the table, "Hey, these two are long-time friends of mine I never thought I would see again in my travels, you don't mind if we stayed here for a few days to catch up?"

"I don't mind." Granberia said and she began to eat, the four kids started questioning the two.

"Do you have cool powers?" Puchi asked them.

"My husband does, I'm just normal." Celine told them, Gob practically begged for Kirai to show them his powers.

"Finish up first, and then I can show them off." He smiled and Jonathan chuckled, when they were don.,Kirai led them outside; he showed off his powers leaving the children awed. Kirai had the ability to harden his skin into a form harder than diamond and create claws as well, "Scribe is there a reason you're here? You don't seem like the visiting type, and when you do, it isn't as long as this."

"Yes, you remember Xerephas?" Jonathan asked Kirai, and then he motioned for Kirai to come around the corner.

"Yes I do, why?" Kirai asked, somewhat puzzled, "Isn't he your ally?"

"Not anymore, Xerephas went AWOL a while back; at first he was harmless and passive, so we let him be, he was friendly and kind, we thought he would eventually come back." Jonathan explained, "And then we found out more and more places were dissolving into chaos, we connected that to him and sealed him off, but he broke out before we could extract him. I know now he is after the stone, and a means to create it. That brings us to why I'm travelling with kids, Xerephas is after them as he and I believe they had their hands on a stone at one point, but lost it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kirai wondered and Jonathan shook his head.

"No, the only thing you can do is to stay out of this, Xerephas doesn't know about you two being here." Jonathan replied, "It's best if it's kept that way, if he knew, you would be his number one target, and he's grown stronger."

"I see, is that all?" Kirai asked him, quickly casting his eyes at the hiding children and back at Jonathan's eyes, Jonathan gave his head an ever so slight nod, saying that he knew they were there.

"Yes, that should be, IF Xerephas comes for you," Jonathan warned, "Run, take Celine and run, do not fight him." Kirai nodded. Both walked back and were talking about a more cheery topic.

"So Celine and I got married five months after we set sail for a new land, by then we'd had two months to establish ourselves here and got to know the locals well, and you can guess that men began to be kidnapped." Kirai said, "I promised Celine I would always stay faithful to her."

"And you did a great job of that," Jonathan nodded with a smile, "So, you having any kids soon?"

"Quite shockingly, yes, Celine's three months pregnant." Kiria smiled and Jonathan snorted.

"She hides it well; you two haven't aged a bit." Jonathan snickered and Kirai glared at him, "What? That's a compliment." Both walked back in and Jonathan helped make lunch.

"So, is the baby a he or a she?" Jonathan asked Celine nonchalantly as he handed her the sugar.

"We have a little girl going to be arriving; her name is Shizuka, Shizuka Moonshadow." Celine smiled as she rubbed her belly gently.

"Calming Moonshadow, a fitting name for someone who can tame Hatred itself," Jonathan said as he watched Kirai play with the four children with a smile on his face.

"So when are you gonna settle down?" Celine asked and Jonathan sputtered, this caused Celine to laugh as Jonathan went red.

"I- I uh, well, I have..." Jonathan replied quickly, "I have to right a few wrongs, and stop Xerephas from causing any more harm."

"I see so you do have someone, I'll bet Alexis has caught your attention." Celine giggled, then she noticed Jonathan's saddened expression, "Oh my..."

"..." Jonathan looked out, "I only viewed her as a sister, and even then, Xerephas and I are the only ones left of the original group."

"I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories." Celine sighed dejectedly and Jonathan told her not to worry about it.

They all sat down and Jonathan told them more about his travels, eventually they needed to sleep and Puchi asked if she could sleep with him and Jonathan agreed. Once everyone was asleep, he waited a bit and channeled his energy throughout the village, searching, but never finding anyone or anything. He sighed and fell asleep peacefully, but his dreams were anything but peaceful.

* * *

 _A pillar of crimson energy was slowly shrinking and turning black, it shrunk into Jonathan and he now sported a new look. Jonathan had four black, angelic wings, two white angelic wings, two horns that protruded from his forehead, his eyes were the color of a dark blood and he looked about 21. Jonathan wore a white kimono and combat sandals. He was lazily flapping his wings in the air and floating, he gracefully floated down and touched the stone ground with a tap. The wolf woman with a katana, a man with ancient tattoos with two swords as black as midnight, a boy holding a Kodachi, and a teenage girl with a rapier were stunned._

 _The girl's left eye turned to a golden black color and a silver aura surrounded her. There was a crimson aura placed onto the other three. It appeared the teen had cast a spell of some sorts. And with a wave of his hand, the spell broke and Jonathan formed a small smirk._

" _I. Always. Win. Laws and rules are created by those who can hopelessly cling to them for their protection, limiting their own actions." Jonathan said to them in a deep silky voice and a smug smile, "And now I have risen above the laws governing my existence, therefore abandoning my limitations."_

* * *

Jonathan woke up and saw that Puchi was clinging tighter to him; it was still very early so he was still tired. He heard a soft moaning, and realized it was coming from Puchi so he listened to see if she was dreaming about anything in particular.

"Y-yes... more... Harder, oh my, Jonathan... yeah, yeah, yes faster!" She moaned and panted a bit.

Unfortunately for Jonathan, the tiny lamia began to hump his body with a fervent passion. His face was a deep crimson and he had every idea what she was dreaming about. Granberia walked in with a glass and then noticed the two. Even for her, seeing a mortified Jonathan and an energetic Puchi made it hard for her to keep a straight face.

"You didn't know?" She teased.

"I do now; it explains why I find her curled up on or around me most of the times." Jonathan sighed, not knowing what to do in this situation, "I know of a demoness who's 30 times more forceful than Alma here, and still I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"This demoness is 30 times more forceful than Alma Elma?" Granberia asked with a raised eyebrow, not believing the statement.

"Yeah, while travelling, she was the one calling shots on the hotel rooms, and she almost always put me with her or someone that hated my guts." Jonathan explained, grateful Puchi had stopped her actions, "She would always hump my leg in her sleep, no matter where I was, and even did it in broad daylight once, claiming that she had a lovely dream about me every time."

"Oh, and I'm guessing..." Granberia trailed off, knowing exactly what the demoness had done, and Jonathan nodded. Telling her it wasn't pretty. Eventually both got settled down and morning soon arrived. Jonathan awoke and so did everyone else.

"Good morning everyone, how are you?" Celine chimed and everyone replied they were good back.

"So Puchi, have a nice dream?" Jonathan asked and chuckled a bit when he saw Puchi's face go as red as he did earlier. Eventually they got packed after having breakfast and bade the two their goodbyes, and then the set out for Iliasport.

* * *

 **So folks, look at all those readers. All 341 of em, now if we can get most of these 341 readers to review the story, that would be brilliant. And Sheepy36, your OC will be added into the next chapter. Sayonara folks, AgentArchangel, signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter six

Chaos caused and a Haunting to investigate

The six reached Iliasport within a day and arrived at evening; even with many people wary of Granberia, they got a room and slept for the night. When they awoke, Jonathan decided to check out the place and after hearing rumors of a treasure cove, the six of them decided to investigate it. After a bit of talking and travelling, they found the location and out came two unusual people. One girl had two silver foxtails, and silver fox ears along with short silver hair and orange eyes. She wore sandals, tights that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and a pink battle kimono. The other had nine blonde foxtails with white tips, long blonde hair with blonde fox ears; she wore an elaborate white robe with a purple wrap that had gold embroidery there was a bow in her hair and two spherical objects dangling from her waist. Jonathan had to suppress the urge to pet her tails.

"Oh, isn't this interesting? You can change your form." The blonde Kitsune exclaimed.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I've met you." Jonathan said to her bowing, he could sense that this Kitsune, no matter how much taller he was compared to her, was about as powerful as Granberia, if not more, "May I inquire your name?" He rose up.

"I'm Tamamo, one of the Four Heavenly Knights." The Kitsune answered, the other Kitsune sidled up close to Jonathan with a foxlike smile on her face. Jonathan smiled in the same fashion and leaned down next to her, for some reason the smile irked Granberia, he got closer to the Kitsune.

"Don't even think about it." He said sternly, his smile never wavering and the Kitsune just pouted.

Tamamo vanished and Granberia told the five of them to hold on again, and they teleported to the spacious castle, Jonathan quickly transformed into his four winged form. They walked in deeper and Granberia met up with Tamamo and discussed things that were out of Jonathan's hearing, not that it seemed to matter to him. But at the same time, with that small smile of his, it seemed nothing could irritate or irk him, one could probably murder a child in front of him and he wouldn't bat an eye or let that small smile waver. Granberia came back and wondered if that smile would ever not unnerve her and she had the four of them hold on and they arrived back at Iliasport. Jonathan went back to his original form. Jonathan went to the inn and prepared a few things; once they got done the six were able to get on a boat to San Ilia. They were able to learn more of Jonathan.

"I had a sister named Sophie and I have a brother named Zephyro." Jonathan said, "He's a powerful warrior but doesn't fight unless absolutely necessary, and wields a katana like I do."

"Really, he seems powerful." Granberia wondered.

"I know a demoness named Tsukairi, she has long flowing black hair, black eyes that can turn into cat like slits with blood red irises, she has talons, a wolf tail and has the ability to release her spiritual energy which can easily win a battle by weighing down on you if you don't know how to resist it." Jonathan described as they walked, unaware of another watching them, "It also seems to burn you from being close to the source of its release, give you a personal hallucination if you don't know how to resist them, can perform some of the spells I've mentioned and has regeneration more advanced than even my own."

"She sounds dangerous." Papi shuddered.

"She is, but she is friendly once you get to know her," Jonathan replied.

"How did you meet her?" Gob asked him.

"That is a long story," Jonathan smiled, "You see, she was bound to her son, well, the majority of her powers were, but that didn't mean she couldn't travel. I met her on one of my travels in a distant village, I got to know her and we soon became friends, she did and still does want to take things a step further. She also possesses knowledge of how to create more spells."

"Interesting," Granberia nodded and Jonathan agreed. It was soon getting late and with that they wandered off into the quarters, Granberia noticed Jonathan was staring out the window hole, he seemed troubled.

"Is something the matter?" She asked him, and Jonathan realized she had changed into normal clothes, and he found that to be different, "What? I don't sleep in my armor you know."

"I'm worried, Xerephas has yet to show up and cause chaos." Jonathan sighed, "I'd just like to know what he's up to..." Granberia nodded and both turned in for the night, biding each other good nights and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 _He was glaring at Zephyro. Zephyro glared back at him. The wolf woman could feel the anger rippling off of Jonathan and told everyone to get back; an ominous darkness began to gather around Jonathan._

" _I'll bet you are happy that you have destroyed and escaped the most powerful forbidden spell in history, I'll also bet you're pleased with managing to slice me open... But you're getting full of yourself. You are only human, whereas you are limited by your humanity, I have never been human and am not bound to the same rules you are. Now watch as I!" Jonathan never got to finish his sentence as his wings became a flurry of feathers as they disappeared, "What the hell have you done to me?"_

 _He suddenly shed his long hair and his eyes became their original color and type. Twenty bright white chains erupted from the ground an ensnared Jonathan's arms and legs, binding him and immobilizing him. A circle appeared and began to glow as the lines became a blood red pentagram, long ghostly arms with tapered fingers reached out of the pentagram and ensnared Jonathan's hands and legs as well, two more grabbed each shoulder and one covered his mouth so he could not use any spells. A red circle with Kanji for restrain appeared over Jonathan's heart and forehead._

" _I placed a new type of "Demonic Seal" on you before you could transform but you overpowered it and now it is beginning to take effect." The wolf woman said coldly, "All thanks to everyone here fighting so hard to keep you from defiling the laws of nature and brining about unneeded deaths." Jonathan ripped his hands free of the ghostly arms and tore the one off of his mouth._

" _You! You dare think you can just seal me away? Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Jonathan roared out in outrage, "I am a limitless being! I should decide how this battle ends, I should decide whether my sister lives or dies! Do you know how much I hate you?!" More arms began wrapping around him, three times as many as before wrapped around his limbs._

* * *

Jonathan awoke with a start, his breath heavy and he realized that he had unconsciously summoned his sword. He de-summoned it and helped pack up. The gang walked for a bit,Jonathan telling more about his past and they found themselves nearing Port Natalia, after about ten minutes they arrived in Port Natalia. Jonathan immediately wanted to get a hotel and Granberia told him her plan.

"I'm going to test Luka on his skills once we get to San Ilia, and you can jump in when I'm done, after that I'll leave for a bit and use a disguise to come back." Granberia explained.

"Now you're getting it!" Jonathan smiled and with that Granberia transformed. She had cream colored skin, long tapered nails on her hands and feet in place of the claws, her red hair became longer, "Nobody would be able to notice you now."

Granberia nodded and she told them he would arrive at the castle by the late afternoon so Jonathan went to the stores to buy them lunch. He took them to a store and bought lobster, some minced shallots green onions, garlic cloves, white wine which he had shape shifted into an attractive woman for, butter and then headed back in time for lunch. He then cooked six servings of Lobster Bisque and poured the leftover wine for Granberia. She eagerly took a try and told him that it was her new favorite food, Papi liked it while Gob said it was too rich for her, Puchi ate it so fast she burped and fell asleep while Cilia ate it slowly but said she liked it. After they were done Jonathan wanted to see the sites and when he wandered around he saw a mermaid girl in rags, trying to sell food.

"How much is it?" Jonathan asked her kindly.

It was only twelve in gold, so he paid double and got one of the foods for himself and helped her on tips for cooking and told her his recipe for Lobster Bisque, the mermaid girl thanked him and began to work on it right away, Jonathan found a bar and saw a main in a black coat similar to his and long black hair.

"Well, I didn't expect you to show up." Jonathan said as he walked over to the man he had golden eyes, and caramel colored skin.

"I was wondering if you would show here, or if I was going to have to find you." The man said and they both shook each other's hands and then gave each other a manly hug, "It's been far too long."

"Let me introduce you to my brother, Zephyro." Jonathan said to the group and Zephyro introduced himself, although they did not look alike they had the same peaceful yet powerful aura, "No, I was technically adopted, I'm not his brother by blood. But we're close enough."

"So, tell me, any particular reason you aren't doing your mission solo?" Zephyro inquired and Jonathan told them the story, "Unfortunately I cannot stay long, shall I tell Tsukairi about them?" Zephyro hinted coyly and Jonathan shook his head.

he'd rather not have to deal with new problems when he got back. Zephyro finished his drink and got up, leaving the bar after setting the money down, Jonathan walked out as well and then returned to the hotel, and Jonathan continued to train the children and sparred against Granberia to keep his moves fast. They stayed there a couple of days before packing up and leaving for San Ilia. They talked and traveled.

"Your brother is scary." Puchi said to him.

"He wouldn't harm a fly if he didn't need to." Jonathan assured, "If he could stay longer, I would've asked him to watch over you four."

"R-really, he seemed so powerful..." Papi shuddered and Jonathan patted her head and said he trusted his brother the most.

"What does he do?" Granberia asked.

"My brother runs an organization that combats something called Ghasts, these are fragments of the human soul that have become corrupt with dark emotions, and these things only seek the destruction of other things." Jonathan explained, "He helps keep people safe from them."

"A noble man," Granberia replied and Jonathan agreed, "He also regulates dimensional travel. He was the one who created the rules for such travel."

"What is dimensional travel?" Cilia asked, "I don't understand it at all."

"I'm sorry, I cannot say more," Jonathan shook his head, "It's against the rules for me."

The children nodded. They reached San Ilia and Jonathan whistled at the sight of the massive church like castle. They went in and Granberia headed straight for the kings castle, she told Jonathan to wait and soon a sound of battle could be heard, the guards rushed in. That was the signal, Jonathan and the four children rushed in. Granberia had tested Luka's strength and found him to be improving, Jonathan summoned his katana and they began to fight. Eventually after a while, Granberia retreated and everyone praised Jonathan and Luka for their combined efforts to stop Granberia, as she walked in in her disguise Jonathan noticed she had a slight smile on her face. Luka had no idea who she was.

"Who are you?" He asked her and Granberia allowed one of her hands to return to a claw for a moment before returning the disguise, "Oh... I see." Jonathan and Luka were able to gain access to the library and both seemed to be searching for some books. They ended up near each other.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Jonathan asked.

"Sorted out a zombie house, with a necromancer, learned that Alice is afraid of ghosts." At this, Jonathan dropped his book, "What?"

"Where did you find this necromancer?" Jonathan asked, his voice was very serious, "I need to find her quickly."

Luka told him where the mansion was and Jonathan told Granberia to watch over the four kids, they were near her since many people kept giving them looks. Jonathan ran out of the building and then out of town. He changed into his four winged form and flew to the mansion where Chrome the necromancer would be. Jonathan saw smoke and set down, the forest and the mansion were alight in a hellish inferno of fire and destruction, everything was burning and the heat was intense. Smoke wafted towards Jonathan and he coughed to clear his lungs, sweat poured down his temple. The flames crackled and roared as trees, house, plants, and even some animals unlucky enough to be caught in the fire burned. Jonathan saw the bleeding bodies of slain monsters everywhere, blood staining the grass crimson, it was a massacre.

"Xerephas..." Jonathan murmured in revulsion at the horrible sight before him as he changed back to his form.

He then noticed Xerephas standing in a clearing of untouched grass with roaring flames all around him, smiling like he was a young child presenting a macaroni sculpture to his mother, and then he walked away through the infernal flames and was soon obscured by the flames. Jonathan noticed someone else there and rushed through, ignoring the temporary pain from the healing burns and he picked up the person and again turned into his other form and flew over the fire. He laid the person gently on the ground and healed the girl as best as he could. She had multiple painful stab wounds. The girl had long dark purple hair that was cropped into two long ponytails on the side, light purple skin; she wore a short purple top, and short purple pants connected by suspenders. She also had light purple and black banded stockings and black shoes. On her head, she had a medical cap and two red crystal looking devices.

Jonathan also saw a man in a black sheepskin coat that had a hood on it, he also wore black boots, gloves and pants. The man's nails were more like claws and two purple daggers that seemed to be glowing were lying next to the man. Jonathan smirked, _'At least he has style.'_ He thought before picking up the unconscious man, he appeared to have a non-lethal sword wound and had mostly fainted due to blood loss. The moment Jonathan searched his energy signature, he was blown away by how much the man had. Jonathan shouldered the man and grabbed ahold of the girl more securely.

Jonathan immediately took flight back to San Ilia and transformed back into is original form, and rushed to the nearest doctors so he could get the two healed up and safe. He went back to the castle to find Luka and a dejected Alice with Granberia and the four children near a bench. Ghosts were everywhere and Jonathan began to silently panic, the only comfort he had was the knowledge that Xerephas still may not have a way to harness the spirits to make the stone.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Never mind that, what about you?" Granberia asked him.

"I found the mansion, everything was a blazing inferno, Xerephas had reared his ugly head, and he interrogated the Chrome person and left both her and this other person to die by either bleeding out or burning to death." Jonathan explained, he did not tell them about the monsters slaughtered in that forest for the sake of Alice, Luka was appalled by the news.

"How horrible, how could someone do this?" He said in shock and Jonathan nodded his head.

"I was lucky I got there when I did or they would not have survived." Jonathan said, "She's currently being treated and I'm gonna stay at the doctors to help heal her fully, the man has a non-lethal wound I will treat in a moment." They went back to the doctors and Jonathan sat next to the man, placing his hand on him and much to Jonathan's amazement, the wound healed without a hitch.

"I see; he must have some magical abilities." Jonathan guessed.

"This Xerephas person, I may not know what rules you have to abide by, but if you have an option, I want you to eliminate him." Alice said coldly and Jonathan understood. They all walked out and Puchi clung to Jonathan's arm.

Alice noticed the spirits and was trying to save face by pretending they weren't there, eventually the two left, quickly. Under different circumstances, this would've been funny. Jonathan was able to get the six of them a hotel using a hero's discount since he "Fended off" Granberia, and he went and stayed at the doctors. He fell began to look tired as he had been watching this girl all day and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 _Jonathan knocked on a door to a home; a woman opened the door and regarded him with a cold look._

" _Hey mom, I left my wallet here, is Sophie..." The woman smacked Jonathan hard and he looked shocked and hurt._

" _You have no right to call my daughter by her name!" The woman yelled at him, "Because you weren't here, she was murdered!"_

" _But mom, how..." Again another slap, this one hurt even more._

" _Get Out! I never want to see your face again!" The woman screamed, throwing a wallet in his face, "And don't ever call me mom again! I hate you more than Sophie's killer! Go!" And with that, the door slammed in Jonathan's face. Tears streamed down Jonathan's face._

" _Mom..." He whispered, "Please."_

* * *

Jonathan awoke with tears streaming down his face. He placed his hands on Chrome and healed her wounds even more; she woke up in the middle of the process and began to panic. Her breathing was fast and she looked for any exit, she struggled weakly when Jonathan placed his hand on her chest, crying out in fear. She then noticed a warm sensation and that her wounds were healing even faster than they should have been, soon she began to feel warmer and warmer and the person took his hand off of her. Her body temperature began to return to normal.

"I'm not going to harm you, I'm here for you." Jonathan said kindly, "My name's Jonathan, I assume you're Chrome?"

"Y-yes..." The girl said to him, "Tha-thank you."

"I'm sorry I have to ask these questions, but that pathetic excuse of a man was looking for something," Jonathan asked her calmly, "Am I correct?"

"Y-yeah, he wanted to know if I could make a stone comprised of many human spirits," Chrome shuddered, this did not go unnoticed by Jonathan, "I didn't know and he... he... it hurt so much!" Chrome began to tear up and shudder and Jonathan pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Shh, that's enough now, it's okay." Jonathan comforted, he kept his hug loose and much to his surprise, Chrome hugged him back, "I can promise you, that man will never harm you again." Chrome only whimpered and slowly faded out of consciousness, Jonathan set her back on the bed.

"Damn it Xerephas, this is getting too far out of hand..." Jonathan growled and he walked off.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, AgentArchangel once more folks. The plot thickens more and more, if anyone can find the videogame easter egg, the first to PM me it will receive a reward. That's all for now folks, tell me what ya liked and didn't. AgentArchangel, signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

 _Warning, over the top violent language._

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter Seven

A witches' brew of trouble

Jonathan headed back to the hotel, once he sat down he asked if Granberia had a moment and she nodded.

"Granberia, I left part of the description of Xerephas' destruction out," Jonathan admitted, "I could not say it in front of the kids, but Xerephas had slaughtered every monster in the area."

"But what about this Chrome person, Luka said that she was a necromancer," Granberia pressed, "Wouldn't she have the knowledge to summon and manipulate spirits?"

"I am well aware of what knowledge Xerephas may have gained from Chrome, but what doesn't make any sense is him starting the fire and the slaughter." Jonathan told her, "Why set fire to the mansion? Why slaughter everything in the forests? Why try to kill the one person who can potentially help you create the stone?"

"I don't understand it either. Can you tell me more about Xerephas' powers?" Granberia asked him and Jonathan nodded and sat down.

"Xerephas is unique, like I am. Metaphorically, he has a sword sheath of only three swords." Jonathan explained as he walked back to the man's room, "He can teleport, but it gives his location away, he can regenerate on the same level I can, and he is immune to flame based attacks."

"So what do we do now?" Granberia asked him.

"I don't know. I'll have to question this Chrome girl more when she is fit, but now we wait." Jonathan said he then pulled out a necklace, it had a smooth blood red stone shaped like a quartz crystal inside a transparen casing attached to the string, "This, is the Philosopher's Stone."

"That is what he's after?" Granberia got a little closer to it she could sense something from within the stone, it was alive in a sense but it had no discernible conscience.

"Yes, but this is one I keep for a sentimental purpose, sure I could merge it with myself and attain a greater power, but that would be a last precaution." Jonathan explained, "We need to come up with a plan. Xerephas is heavily focused on magic and science, those two fields can create the stone, so naturally he's going to go to places where either magic is present or science is heavily influential. Can you tell me those cities?"

"There's a forest nearby, Sylph's forest have magic wielding elves, Witch Hunt Village might be an option just for curiosity, Xerephas will most likely go there, and The Fairy Island is as you can guess." Granberia said, "I named these by order of closeness."

"So to Witch Hunt Village it is since I don't think elves would help him. Witch Hunt Village might be most likely where he's headed, I want you to stay here with Chrome and the kids, try to find out more about what Xerephas tried to get from her, I have a bad feeling about witch hunt village..."

Jonathan walked in to the room of the unnamed sheepskin wearing man and took out a brush and some ink, drawing on a symbol on the man's hand. Soon the man stirred and found numerous faces in the room he did not recognize. The man held up his hands and tried to chant incantations but nothing happened.

"Whoa there sheepskin," Jonathan smirked, earning a death glare from the man, "We're not here to harm you."

"How do I know you aren't in league with the other one dressed like you?" The guy replied nervously.

"Cause I'm the one who saved your sorry ass." Jonathan explained and offered his hand to shake, "I'm Jonathan by the way." The stranger nervously shook Jonathan's hand.

"John, John Crown." The man introduced, "Now what did you do to my spells?" Taking a closer look, Jonathan realized that John was about the same ages as he was, 17.

"Well now, since I noticed the high amount of magical energy you possessed, I had to seal it off." Jonathan explained lightly while scratching the back of his head, "A statrled mage usually flings spells right and left."

Jonathan took a cloth and wet it, taking John's hand and wiping the symbol away. John could feel his magical energy once more and smiled.

"Thank's for saving me, I guess..." John replied.

I know this is a bit sudden, but I healed you up nicely, would you like to accompany me?" Jonathan asked John, "I think having a mage in the group would be very helpful, I can explain everything about this later though."

"Sure, why not?" John agreed nonchalantly, "You seem to know your way with magic as well."

John asked if Granberia would watch over the children until he got back and Granberia nodded, Jonathan told the kids they would be safe with Granberia, she told him the location of Witch Hunt Village and he left with John and turned into his four winged form, he reached the village by mid-morning after two days of flying and carrying John, and when he arrived he changed back, once he was in he found the two most unlikeliest people there, Alice and Luka.

"Hello you two, what's going on?" Jonathan called out, rushing up to them.

"We're here to sort this village out, what about you?" Luka replied, "Who's this?"

"What about the kids." Alice asked.

"I left the kids with Granberia, I'm here because Xerephas may go or already have been here." Jonathan replied and then gestured to John, "And this lucky contestant within the polls is John."

"Contestant?" Alice asked.

"Polls?" Luka wondered.

"Never mind that now," Jonathan said as he dismissed their questions with a wave of his hand.

The two of them told Jonathan and John about the situation of this village and he agreed to travel with them, the three reached a manor and Alice scared the guard off easily off easily. What upset Jonathan the most was the books on alchemy and the scientific instruments. John immediatly eyed the spellbooks. They saw a cauldron on the fire and a green smoke that mimicked the color of radioactive waste was floating out of it. What caught Jonathan's attention was the intricate runic circle underneath the cauldron, he narrowed his eyes a little, and that didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"What's this?" Luka asked aloud.

"Hehe... how surprising..." When they entered they found a woman with long grass green hair and a matching revealing dress.

"Has a man wearing the same coat come here?" Jonathan suddenly asked and the woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"Careful, she has a lot of magic energy." John cautioned.

"Who are you?" Luka asked her.

"I am the lord of this mansion, Meister Lily, a sorcerer aiming to understand the truth of all creation." The woman said, "And no, it's only been me here."

"I'm sorry to trouble you; this man may have broken in, but also may not have come yet." Jonathan replied.

"You seem sure he will come here." The woman said daintily, "How pathetic."

"Yes indeed he is, now back to our topic," Jonathan said, "What have you done with everyone you kidnapped?"

"I used the women as experimental materials, the men... I just squeezed out their semen until they were dry, and discarded them." Lily replied with an air of superiority, she noticed Jonathan's cold glare at her but for some reason he did not say anything.

"You, are just like those heartless monsters," John scowled and gathered up his magical energy.

"Why... why are you doing such horrible things to these people?" Luka growled angrily at her.

"This old fashioned village always rejected knowledge and magic." Lily glared at them, "But ever since I took over as Lord five years ago, I've been fascinated by magic power."

"So you decided to use the townspeople's prejudice and fear to gather up people for your experiments." Jonathan stated calmly, this shocked Lily.

"Experimental materials... that's all they are!?" Luka yelled at her.

"It looks like the three of you hold magic power, but I'm more interested in tall, dark and cold over there," Lily smirked, "That's quite an impressive amount you hold. Why don't you join me?"

"No." Jonathan said flatly, "I will never help someone as twisted as you are."

"Is that so, well then I'll just capture you two and research your power." Lily shrugged, "What about you sheepskin?"

"I'm with tall, dark, and cold." John replied, "And don't call me that."

"I won't let you do that!" Luka called out courageously, "I'll save everyone that's still alive in here!"

"Oh? Hehehe, welcome to my mansion then, please take your time and make yourself at home." Lilly grinned maliciously, and then she escaped through a nearby door. Both Luka, John, and Jonathan chased after her, finding themselves in a large jail cell like room.

"Is this a prison?" Jonathan asked and he noticed anemone like things on the ceiling, all sucking on a man, "Oh..." A young woman with light red hair and red eyes came running up.

"H... please someone help me..." She pleaded.

"It's alright." John comforted her.

"We came here to help you," Luka said and Jonathan nodded.

"Oh what a naughty girl," Lily's voice rings out and suddenly she was at the end of the hall, "You'll need to be punished." With a snap of her fingers, the girl's body begins to mutate, Jonathan and Luka stared in horror and outrage as the girl began to grow octopus like tentacles everywhere.

"What are you doing?!" Luka yelled at Lily.

"Stop this," John growled and took out his glowing purple daggers.

"I just changed her into a life form that craves semen." Lily shrugged, "Ah, but it looks like she's another reject." The girl completed her transformation and became another one of the anemone like things on the ceiling.

"Damn it..." Jonathan said through clenched teeth.

"Well, since you tied to escape, I guess the body of a failure suits you." Lily glared at the thing, "Now make yourself useful and suck these intruders dry."

A tentacle shoots out of the thing and by instinct Jonathan had summoned his sword and cut the tentacle in half. The thing didn't even register it. Luka unsheathes his sword, and attacks Jonathan noticed the peculiar looking sword with interest.

"What powers does it have?" Jonathan asked, slicing another tentacle, "I can still feel the girl in there!"

"It can seal monsters!" Luka said and Jonathan told him to hand it over.

John shouted an incantation, causing the tentacles to freeze solid and Luka hsnded over the sword, taking it, Jonathan rushed to the monster with an incomprehensible speed. He sliced it with a deadly accuracy and it began to turn to dust, which then returned as the girl. Jonathan returned the sword.

"It isn't my type of sword, but I did not want to kill the monster for fear the girl was still there and your sword could do something about that." Jonathan said, "We need to move forward, with Lily on the loose, she'll only be a problem. Then we can save everyone here."

Luka nodded and they proceeded, they found a lot of strange looking women from the village with tentacles for arms, they looked to be designed for gathering semen. Jonathan swapped his sword with Luka's.

"What can those daggers do?" Jonathan asked John, who explained they had the ability to seal monsters as well.

"Why do you need my sword?" Luka asked.

"Would you rather I killed them all?" Jonathan asked coldly, "Besides, they are much more powerful than you are and I can easily take them out. If need we can sneak around them."

Luka nodded, he couldn't contest with that logic and Jonathan rushed in, beheaded two and they turned back into normal women and collapsed, the others seemed busy and didn't notice Jonathan. He looked at the two women as if he were caught in a painful memory. John stabbed one through the heart and the girl reformed in her normal form, he noticed Jonathan's dark expression.

"What is it?" Luka asked him.

"I'm lying to you," Jonathan admitted, "During one of my travels, I met a person who was able to cause mutations in humans, she injected a seven year old girl with something and I could not heal her, I then put her out of her pain. Killing her still haunts me to this day, and I have no doubt I am here now to make amends for that."

Luka stayed silent, they both continued on. Both found a cell with a soldier in it and a creepy looking iron maiden torture device. The soldier was panicking and the thing kept getting closer and closer, Jonathan and Luka tried everything to cut the bars open but to no avail. John began to chant an incantation, trying his hardest not to mess up.

"God Damn It!" Jonathan yelled out in panic, "I can't use my lance power, or the explosion would kill him at these close quarters!"

It was too late, the thing opened up and the inside looked like a huge tongue with tentacles and an opening, saliva spewed everywhere and the thing swallowed the man, and it closed. Terrified screams could be heard and Jonathan pushed Luka over to the other door and out of the room, kicking the door open. They found themselves in a laboratory. Jonathan wrested his jade sword back from Luka forcefully. John silently glared at Lily as he raised his daggers to her.

"Really, how savage you two." Lily giggled.

"I have one question; do you know a necromancer by the name of Chrome?" Jonathan asked coldly.

"Yes, what of her?" Lily asked and both she and Luka gave him a questioning look.

"A man left her with agonizing stab wounds, torturing her obviously, and left her to die by bleeding out or burning to death." Jonathan said emotionlessly upsetting Lily, "The man will come here, as I said earlier, but you won't have to worry about him harming you." John looked puzzled for a moment.

"Jonathan?" Luka asked he didn't like this one bit.

Jonathan rushed forward and instantly Lily's body mutated and grew tentacles, a large one slammed into Jonathan and knocked him into a bookcase hard. Jonathan groaned and another tentacle shot out at him and he sliced it off and Lily yelled out in pain, it began to quickly regrow and Lily focused her attention towards Luka and he had to dodge the tentacles that were aiming to grab him. Lily fanned her tentacles out as Jonathan leapt in at her and sliced through a few before being bound, he was lifted off the ground and Luka sliced at them, Lily dropped Jonathan. He repositioned near Luka.

"Those damn tentacles are annoying," He growled, "It's beginning to really piss me off. Luka, stay near John here and protect him while he fires off spells."

"I know," Luka said and they both had to dodge another tentacle.

It crashed down between them with a solid thud, shaking the room. Lilly swung another tentacle at Jonathan and he grabbed it and tugged as hard as he could, Lily just lifted him up with the same tentacle. She grinned in an insulting manner and Jonathan gave her a vexed scowl before he sliced the tentacle off, Lily screeched in pain. Another tentacle slammed into Jonathan's chest and he went flying, Lily had some serious strength behind her and Luka was also sent flying by a tentacle smacking into him. John finished chanting a spell and a gust of wind combined with shards of ice blasted Lily, only for her to slam a tentacle into him.

"I think we just got our asses handed to us..." Jonathan groaned.

He got back up and dodged a tentacle slicing another one which caused Lily to roar out in pain and anger. He got in and sent a side kick straight to her chin and jumped up, and turned so his other foot smacked her in the head, Lily was sent careening sideways and smacked into a bookshelf, irony. John blasted Lily with a firball and Jonathan raised his palm to her.

"Kōgeki butai!" Jonathan shouted and an invisible force slammed into Lily, knocking her back hard and causing John to whistle.

"I hate you so much right now..." Lily glared murderously, "Do you know how much you piss me off?"

"223," Jonathan interrupted and Lily tilted her head, caught off guard. John stopped in mid sentance as well.

"When I am done with you I'm going to make you wish you hadn't..." Lily began again.

"134," Jonathan interrupted once more and Lily was beginning to get furious. She glared at him, growling in anger as her tentacles flailed about angrily.

"You're starting to make me want to kill you in the worst ways possible..." She started.

"97," Jonathan replied and even Luka was beginning to wonder what he was up to.

"You're going to pay for this..." Lily fumed and her tentacles clenched.

"179," Jonathan replied casually.

"What the HELL are you..." Lily yelled and Jonathan told her to continue, not to mind him at all, "As I said, I'm gonna rip you to pieces and make you beg..."

"56," Jonathan counted, once again interrupting Lily, she turned to Luka and he shrugged, Luka had no idea what Jonathan was doing either. John turned to Luka for an answer but found none.

"That's it! What the fucking hell are you trying to do?!" She screamed at Jonathan, her tentacles slamming into the ground and causing the room to violently tremble.

"Oh, I'm just counting off of how many times I've heard a threat." Jonathan smiled and both Luka and John deadpanned, and Lily growled in fury.

"You god damn no good piece of shit," Lily huffed irritably and again she thrusted a tentacle at him which Jonathan dodged and smiled a little wider, "I'm going to rip your god damn balls off and force feed them to you in a soup."

"25," Jonathan called out and Lily was furious, she fell into a rage and her tentacles grabbed ahold of Jonathan and she began slamming him into everything, and then throwing him at a wall as hard as she could.

"I'm going to use your eviscerated anus as a condom for my tentacles as they repeatedly skull fuck your face!" She cried out in pure malice, "And when I'm done with that I'm gonna use your blood as lubrication while I forcefully destroy whatever ass you have left!"

Alice's tentacles flailed wildly, slamming into nearly everything that could not move and sometimes Luka who yelled out at Jonathan for him to cut it out, things weren't getting any better. Jonathan chuckled lightly. John had a brilliant idea and began to sneak around them.

"Oh, wow!" Jonathan said airily, "3."

"That's it!" Lily screamed out in hatred and rage.

She thrusted all of her tentacles at Jonathan who could not dodge or slice them all and he was torn apart in a frenzy of blood, bone, and organs. An arm went flying at Luka, a leg flew at the door, and blood splashed everywhere. Jonathan's head was repeatedly bashed onto the ground and then torn off his body which was then mutilated even more by Lily, when she was done; she just sat down and twitched. Luka began to back away very slowly, but Lily turned her attentions toward him. It was like staring at a horror monster, Lily was covered from head to toe in blood and bits of Jonathan littered her body and shreds of his black clothing were everywhere. Luka began to silently say his good byes and then a familiar voice was heard.

"So, are we done here?" Jonathan asked and Lily turned, there he stood his clothes and body perfectly intact.

"B... But how... I tore you to pieces..." Lily gasped and she backed away from him, he took a step forward and she backed up again. Luka could almost believe she was trying to hide herself behind John.

"Death cannot die." Jonathan said coldly, John took his chance to behead Lily and she turned to dust, reforming without the tentacles.

"My powers... they're... They're gone!" Lily screamed in fright.

Jonathan walked up to her and she cowered in fear and tried to hide behind Luka but Jonathan just reached around him and dragged her away, Jonathan slapped her hard and she went down, Jonathan pressed his foot down on her throat.

"J-Jonathan what are you doing?" Luka asked fearing for Lily now.

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffie! Gotta keep you guys and girls on the edge and waiting since I wont be posting for a good amount of time. Wanna know how many people are collectively reading this fanfiction? 517 people. That is amazing, so all of you, leave your reviews and such. I'll personally favorite the story(s) of the first person who can either PM me the anime abridged reference. Review, review, review! That's all folks, AgentArchangel, signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter Eight

New allies, old enemies

Jonathan looked at Luka coldly; it was a look that sent chills down his spine. Luka finally saw that behind the caring person Jonathan seemed to be, there was also a much darker side to him that was now beginning to surface. John began to whisper an incantation in case things went south, which he had a feeling would happen very soon.

"Stay out of this." Jonathan growled menacingly and then he turned back to Lily who was gasping for breath and struggling to lift his foot off of her throat, "Do you know what I have seen?"

"N-no..." Lily said fearfully and she screamed as Jonathan picked her up and hit her again.

"I have seen a man, I could not help him and save him from death in his cell," Jonathan snarled at her, "And do you know who he reminded me of?"

"Jonathan, that's enough!" Luka yelled out in protest, this was going too far now.

"W-who... who did he remind you of?" Lily began to tremble.

"A little girl, seven years old, forced to begin an excruciating mutation until I ended her pain." Jonathan said and he slapped her again with all his force and Lily was sent flying into a bookshelf.

"Jonathan! Stop it!" Luka shouted at him, Jonathan ignored him.

"P-Please... no more..." Lily said, she was bruising and bleeding from her mouth.

"Hey! Stop!" John shouted and tried to launch a portal spell but Jonathan blasted him into a bookshelf with his own.

"I watched that girl's skin bubble up as if she was boiling from the inside out, I could not save her, and you forced me to relive that experience again!" Jonathan screamed at her in rage, "I was forced to hear those same cries of fear and pain again because of you!"

He grabbed her and shook her, screaming out at her in his own pain as he ranted and became less understandable, he was about to slap her again when he felt Luka's sword at his neck, Jonathan broke out of his trance and his eyes widened as he slowly let Lily down to the ground as he sobbed. Jonathan backed away from her in horror and sat near the corner, crying. Alice came in and saw the both of them and could see that Jonathan needed someone to comfort him, she pulled him into a tight hug and surprisingly he hugged her back, crying into her shoulder.

"Jonathan..." Alice began and John groaned as he got back up.

"I saw it all over again... and I let go," Jonathan said to her in a baleful, hopeless tone, "I couldn't think, and all I felt was to... to make her endure the pain others had felt at her hands... I'm sorry."

"It's all right now," Alice soothed and Jonathan got up, he walked over to Lily who tried to escape, Jonathan placed a hand on her cheek and it healed.

"T-thank you..." Lily said meekly, terrified of another outburst.

"Shut up." Jonathan growled, "You're lucky I cannot kill you, or you would not have a head on that neck. You will face the village's judgment."

Jonathan walked off, sealing all of the monsters with John accompanyng him and Luka's sword with ease. He was able to free everyone and John, Luka, Alice, and Jonathan helped everyone out and led Alice to the village, they took her with glee.

"You know she's going to be executed." Alice said to Luka.

"That is the rightful thing to do." Jonathan said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm going back into the mansion; I want to destroy the knowledge in there and prevent Xerephas from gaining access to it." Soon they all could smell smoke, and the two rushed to the mansion, it was ablaze. They saw Jonathan kneeling and in the middle of praying.

"Hey sis, I just set the mansion on fire, I kinda feel like Xerephas," Jonathan said, "Well, I did it to keep him from harming anyone, so I guess that's a good thing." He got up and passed by them with a look that told them that everything was alright with him now.

"It's ok Jonathan, we understand." Alice nodded, Jonathan smiled warmly as he transformed into his four winged form and flew back to San Ilia. After two days, Jonathan got there and walked in after transforming into his original form. Everyone was fine. John was allowed to stay at the inn and Jonathan stopped him for a moment.

"Hey, no hard feelings right?" Jonathan asked John who nodded and shook his hand.

"It wasn't your fault." John sighed, "I didn't know that affected you so much." John walked off into his room and closed the door.

"Hello." Granberia nodded to him as she walked up.

"How's Chrome doing?" Jonathan asked her, "Also how was watching the kids?"

"Uneventful, but Chrome seems to have a lasting trauma." Granberia told him, "She frequently has nightmares."

Jonathan nodded and went off to see Chrome, who Granberia told him was in the hotel with them. It was late and all the kids were asleep, but Chrome was violently twitching and Xerephas entered through the window with a gag and some ropes.

"You picked the wrong time to come here." Jonathan said darkly, and Xerephas summoned his sword, but it was too late as Jonathan's plunged into his awoke to see her savior from the fires warding off the man who hurt her, "I won't let you harm her."

Xerephas swung his sword but Jonathan blocked it with his hand and Xerephas vanished with a blinding light. Jonathan swung his sword and at the right moment Xerephas appeared behind him, his sword was blocked and Jonathan locked swords with his old ally. Xerephas was pierced by Jonathan's shadows and Xerephas speared his hand through Jonathan's chest.

"Long time no see, Xerephas." Jonathan scowled, "When was the last time we ever got to fight like this?"

"Since the mansion incident, not for a long time I'm guessing?" Xerephas sneered, both he and Jonathan disappeared in a flash of bright light and they reappeared in a flash outside, both disengaged only to rush at each other and again locking blades with a loud clang, "You like what I did to the mansion?"

Jonathan's answer was a stab to his gut and a slice to his chest, the stab was blocked but Xerephas received a nasty slice. Xerephas teleported away and Jonathan quickly scanned the battle field and a bright flash alerted Jonathan of his enemy's reappearance and dodged a strike to his heart, Jonathan took a moment to assess his situation, _'I can't use any spells with incantations, that damn teleportation skill is annoying, I'll have to disable it first.'_ He thought and then he thrusted his palm at Xerephas, who raised his sword and rushed at Jonathan.

"Kōgeki butai (Striking Force)!" Jonathan yelled out and Xerephas was blasted back. Jonathan rushed at him while he's down, Xerephas was able to barely dodge a stab downwards by rolling, but Jonathan's sword cut through his pockets and a paper fell out, Xerephas quickly teleported away and Jonathan realized its limitations, "I see..."

Jonathan quickly got close to Xerephas who had to block his sword from decapitating him, Jonathan swung low and aimed to cut off his leg but Xerephas teleported away. _'Seven seconds, that's how long it takes for it to recharge, got it.'_ Jonathan thought as he placed his fingertips touching each other and his thumbs on the top to make a diamond shape near his chest and a lime green colored energy filled his hands, he spread them out and a lance formed, its entirety was composed of the green energy and seemed to pulse. Jonathan got close and stabbed with his sword and Xerephas teleported to avoid, which Jonathan had planned for him to do. He reappeared and Jonathan threw the lance, it pierced Xerephas' heart and was lodged in him, then Jonathan snapped his fingers and the lance went off in a green explosion, tearing Xerephas' upper body apart in a shower of gore and blood splashed everywhere around him, only for it to reform like the rest of his injuries. His coat didn't reform and he looked pissed.

"Kōgeki butai!" He yelled out and a shockwave rushed out and Jonathan used the same spell to cancel out Xerephas' own.

Jonathan noticed the severe fourth degree burn wounds on his opponent's arm. Xerephas' arm was steaming and hissing violently. It was heavily charred and some areas his and was mottled with openings of black, red, magenta, and whatever flesh wasn't charred was white and leathery. Liquid flesh dripped off of his arm and onto the ground, muscles were damaged and bone was also charred and blackened, what wasn't burned was bleeding heavily and Xerephas' arm didn't look to be healing. It fell to his side with a sickly sound of crackling paper. Xerephas screamed out in agony as the nauseating stench of burned flesh wafted over and he puked, Jonathan had averted his eyes, he seemed to be having trouble with the sight as well. The arm was useless at the moment, and he was out of regeneration. Xerephas disappeared in a flash of light. He didn't reappear and Jonathan sheathed his sword. People had run up to him by now and had seen the ending of the fight, Jonathan nodded to the townsfolk and apologized for waking them up at the time and explained to them that man was going to harm others and he fought to protect those people. Jonathan found the piece of paper Xerephas had dropped and took it with him as he went back to the hotel. Granberia was waiting for him in her human form.

"That's some serious magic play there," John whistled, "That man only needed to use his sword on me."

"I saw your battle, it wasn't pretty." She said to him.

"No, it wasn't." Jonathan sighed, "I have a lot more to go over now." They both walked inside and found Chrome waiting for him.

"T-Thank you for saving me..." She said timidly as she noticed them and Jonathan nodded at her.

"Granberia, Xerephas and I seem to be almost evolving." Jonathan said as they sat down to discuss what had happened. John gave them a questioning look.

"Why do you think that?" She asked him.

"I'll get to that in a moment." Jonathan replied, "John, the man I fought is after four children. He tortured one and is still after them. This man wants to slaughter at least an entire village to create a stone that can allow him to take over my homeland and turn everywhere else into total pandemonium. I'm on a mission to stop him and take him in for judgement for his atrocious crimes in the past. Will you stay with us?"

"Hell yeah, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to help." John grinned and set his hand on the table, "By the way, I'd like to learn more spells and increase my knowledge. My father was a mage and taught me, I stumbled onto portal magic and attacked by a slime girl and eventually became her wife, she and I tried to remove a magical stone but in the end she got sucked into a portal. I've been trying to get her out for a while now."

"I see, I can teach you how to control your magic, but I'm not allowed to teach you any spell I know," Jonathan nodded, "So, let's get back to the main topic."

"Yes I agree." Granberia nodded as she sighed, clearly bored.

"Xerephas tried to cast the spell I used, but with a terrible repercussion, he received fourth degree burns all over his arm from using the spell and his regeneration energy." Jonathan explained, "But when I did it just before, I had noticed that my arm was uninjured. I also found this, it fell out of his pocket and he probably got angry because he must think that I had vaporized this." Jonathan pulled out the paper and opened it up. It was a list of villages and populations.

"San Ilia, population 87 people total, it was crossed out "Archive Destroyed". Haunted Mansion, curiosity, it was crossed out. "Necromancer unusable, Archive unusable." Witch Hunt Village, population, 34 people total, it was crossed out "Archive Destroyed". Sylph's forest, Population unknown, it was not crossed out. There was also a note about finding a woman named Promstein."

"Hmm, so Xerephas is using villages close by to him, unfortunately I don't know where Xerephas might be hiding. But I do have a hunch." Jonathan opened up a portal and then walked through, "Granberia, I will return."

And it closed. Jonathan had hit the figurative nail on the head when he saw all of the equipment and machinery inside the cave where he had met the four bandits. _'So, Xerephas uses this place as a hideout, but all of this? Not even he could pull this here... it's just too advanced for our world.'_ Jonathan thought, computers ran streams of code in green, code screens blinked red at times and Jonathan summoned his sword. _'Someone from here must be helping him out, maybe it's this Promstein person...'_ Jonathan continued in further but no one seemed to be in this cave. Jonathan found some papers with runic symbols all over them.

"Nodes..." Jonathan said and he took one and deactivated it, the symbols were now red. "Clever, it's a good way to know if they're on or not."

Jonathan pocketed the paper and continued onward. More screens and computers with diagrams, everything looked so futuristic but what caught Jonathan's eye was a screen with the title "Subject HMN: 001- Designated Name: Xerephas." It detailed the energy Xerephas contained and its remarkable use as a way to create new monsters. Another showed a woman with plant like additions to her body, it seemed Xerephas' regeneration energy was the key to bringing life to the monster and cannot seemingly be recreated. Jonathan sat at a computer hub and logged in, there was a lock screen, Jonathan was able to easily bypass it and found Xerephas' notes. There were locations on a certain map; there was a dot on a part of Hellgrondo called Remina, a dot on an island called Fairy's island with the title "Drain Lab", Jonathan took out the map of the world and marked two dots where they were seen on the computer.

"This is getting even more interesting, now I have a way to track Xerephas, but who from this world would team up with him?" Jonathan wondered as he checked the files, he found Xephras' notes on a woman named Promstein. "Well I'll be damned, she found him first. Usually this scientist woman would have turned him into another experiment, but due to being unable to harness his regeneration energy, they are forced to work together."

Suddenly Jonathan felt a massive power source appear in the cave, he changed into his four winged form without the wings and summoned his katana, while leaning back in the chair and facing the entrance after closing out of the computer. A long red haired woman with red eyes walked in, her blank, soulless stare boring into him. She was wearing a lab coat over a grey sweater that she wore over a blue button down collared shirt. She wore a black skirt and grey leggings.

"And who are you?" The woman asked and Jonathan got up from the chair.

"You must be Promstein." Jonathan said, giving her his unnerving slight smile.

"How did you know of that?" The woman glared at him.

"I have my ways," Jonathan antagonized, "Now, where is Xerephas?"

"Why do you want to know? And who are you?" she asked rather irritated, "Xerephas never mentioned anyone looking like you in the descriptions."

"I am who I am." Jonathan replied and Promstein's aura became dominating as a transparent, ghostly grey halo appeared above her head while two transparent ghostly grey wings appeared behind her back, this did not faze Jonathan in the slightest.

"Now I'll ask again, who are you and what are you doing here?" Promstein threatened and Jonathan's small smile never wavered.

"I can do that too," Jonathan said and his four wings grew from his back and he let his presence be known. The room trembled even though nothing was shaking and Promstein felt an oppressive weight on her whole body, she noticed that while Jonathan's smile had never changed, it appeared a little more sinister, and then the pressure let up, "Now, where were we?"

The woman received something on a screen and tapped a button, all of the screens said "Data Wiped" and she left. Unfortunately for her it was a little too late. Jonathan reverted back to his original form and opened a portal to the hotel and walked through.

"Did you find anything?" She asked and Jonathan nodded and told her they would need to go to the monster lord's castle to meet with the other knights to discuss the things he had seen.

Granberia helped gather everyone and held out her hand, the others clung to Jonathan and they were at the castle. Jonathan walked straight in, not even changing his form. Suddenly Alma was all over him and he summoned his sword, and then she noticed Granberia and backed off. John looked around and his jaw dropped. They all turned to John and Granberia held up her hand.

"He's with us." Granberia explained.

"Friends in mighty places," John muttered quietly.

"Where are the other knights?" Granberia asked Alma gathered the other two and the slime-like one immediately attacked Jonathan who dodged with ease, she was able to get a grip on him then let him go.

"What are you?" She asked and Jonathan was able to get a better look at her. Her nude body was made of a blue slime and she had red markings on her, her eye was a bright red and there was a circular crimson stone on her forehead.

"Not a human, that's for sure." Jonathan said as he noticed Tamamo come up to them, "I need to explain things to you four before something terrible happens. What is your name?"

"I am Erubetie," the woman said, "Speak; tell us what you need to tell us."

"There is a man I was sent to find, his name is Xerephas." Jonathan began, "This man has the powers of teleportation, instant regeneration and immunity to fire. He wishes to slaughter and use the souls of monsters, women, men, children, infants, and even pets to create something called the "Philosopher's stone" But that's not all, he is being aided by a woman named Promstein."

"And, what are you proposing?" Alma asked him.

"I propose we form an alliance, you see, this man will slay anything in his path, monster and human without any regards." Jonathan continued, "I am protecting these five from being brutally tortured, and in one case again, from Xerephas and Granberia has offered her help so I can complete my mission in taking Xerephas back to where we belong to be judged."

"I was wondering why you had four kids with you," Tamamo smiled, "I didn't want to interrupt."

"You seem powerful, and if Granberia has sided with you, so shall I, especially so since you are protecting monsters from harm," Erubetie answered, "Only if you explain to us what exactly you are."

"I am known in my home as a "Homunculus", a man-made soul in a man-made body. I may resemble a human but I can shape shift, regenerate, summon an explosive energy lance and manipulate my shadows."

"And is this Xerephas the same?" Erubetie asked him and Jonathan shook his head, stating that Xerephas was only human.

* * *

 **By the time you read this my dear loyal followers and readers, I will have passed the point of no return. The point where I no longer have any wifi or internet to speak of. By the way, I fixed up the previous chapters and eliminated a massive error. Shower me with reviews, make this my Christmas present from you! That's all folks, AgentArchangel, signing out! I shall return.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

 _Sexual content in this chapter_

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter Nine

Troubling feelings

The four knights and the five others gathered in a central meeting hall, everyone sat down.

"While I was investigating a cave, I had found advanced technology; it appears that this woman named Promstein is working with him only because Xerephas is the only one other than I am to produce natural regeneration energy." Jonathan explained to them, "I had picked up what we call a "Node", a beacon for teleporting powers."

"How does this Node work?" Tamamo asked him curiously, tilting her head in confusion.

"There are a certain types of runic symbols needed to power the node, and once they are written, one must place a drop of their blood in the middle of the circular text." John explained further before realizing he had interrupted, "Sorry, I can get carried away when the talk is about magic..."

"This allows the Node to be synched with the person using it, a node is a an amplifier for teleportation, it acts as a signal for the one teleporting to lock onto, thus allowing them to teleport more than the normal 20 feet average. Jonathan resumed with a smirk, " Don't worry about it."

"You can leave it in San Ilias and go to Hellgrondo and be able to teleport back to San Ilias when needed," John continued, "It's quite a useful escape and travel tactic."

"Yes indeed." Alma agreed while nodding her head, no-one but Jonathan noticed her wagging her tail a bit.

"Here, I was able to deactivate one so I could use it." Jonathan said and he took the Node he had stolen out and everyone got a better look, Jonathan then took out a map, "Does anyone have anything to write with?"

Tamamo pushed forward the brush and ink on the table to him Jonathan thanked her and then folded the map around the Node. Jonathan began to write symbols all over the front in a perfect circle and then touched the paper, it steamed and hissed and then it stopped. Jonathan unfolded the map and the Node was gone, he pushed in a little of his energy and red dots appeared on the map.

"What did you do?" Granberia asked and the kids crowded to see the map.

"I made a tracker for all of the known Nodes that are active." Jonathan explained, "The first thing anyone does with a Node is activate it when entering a place where you want to leave it, allowing it to adjust the necessary requirements and calibrate." There were red dots on San Ilias, Iliasburg, Port Natalia, and Witch Hunt Village.

"So you're saying we will know where he is when he activates a node?" Puchi asked and Jonathan nodded, "Then maybe you can teleport to him!"

"Maybe, but teleportation isn't my ability, I'm terrible at it." Jonathan admitted, "Who here has the best control over their teleporting?"

"Not me, I am terrible at teleportation spells," John admitted.

"I do. I have a mastery over the wind as well." Alma said, her eyes lustfully sweeping over Jonathan's form and he had to repress the natural urge to shudder.

"Thanks then, I just have one request." Jonathan began.

"If you and the others can stay at the castle to protect them, am I right?" Erubetie asked and Jonathan nodded, he doubted Xerephas could be able to harm them here, much less reach the castle, "I see no harm in doing so, as long as our business is not intruded too heavily upon."

"Thank you, Lady Erubetie." Jonathan said as he bowed in respect to her and she nodded, allowing him to rise, "I will be leaving this castle to check up on a village, I will return shortly."

"Can I come with you?" Puchi asked him timidly, and Jonathan nodded while ruffling her hair.

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem, just stay within my sight at all times, ok?" Jonathan said to her and Puchi agreed.

Jonathan opened his portal and he held Puchi's hand as they walked through it, Jonathan did not notice her light blush when he gently held her hand. The portal closed and Tamamo began to giggle, Granberia raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked and Tamamo just smiled and said it was nothing. Jonathan arrived at the clearing they had passed and began to walk with Puchi.

"So, where are your parents? You must have had to have known them at least?" Jonathan wondered and Puchi sighed, she told him that her parents were murdered by a hero, and that it was the same for the other three.

"What about yours?" Puchi asked.

"I have no true biological father; I have no biological mother also. I was created." Jonathan said to her briskly, avoiding the topic. She looked at him, not understanding what he was trying to do, "I was created using a base of the human part of my brother. Technically I contain genetic markers of his parents, but they are not mine."

They continued to walk and rested for a bit, suddenly a large snakelike tail lashed out and was able to wrap around Jonathan and began to squeeze. The culprit was a Lamia.

"'I've gotcha now!" She grinned at him and squeezed tighter around him, the cracking of ribs could be heard.

"No! Stop! He's my friend!" Puchi begged and the Lamia looked at her for a moment before squeezing again, Jonathan cried out in pain and coughed, blood spurted out of his mouth.

"And he's my prey, or would you rather be my prey?" The Lamia replied and squeezed harder, sickly crunches and cracking sounds could be heard and when she squeezed, "It won't matter though, when I'm done with him, I'll get to you next."

Jonathan yelled out and instead of a cry of pain, the most unlikely of noises was heard, Jonathan had just squeaked. The Lamia's eyebrow shot way up her forehead.

"... T-that's a... Ow, new one... could you do that again?" Jonathan wheezed and the Lamia squeezed him again, and Jonathan made the sound of a squeaky toy being squeezed and let go, "Ok, I'm officially as lost as you are..." The Lamia squeaked him again, Puchi didn't know whether to laugh or be afraid.

"Why the HELL do you make that noise?" The Lamia squeaked him once more, "Is this some sort of prank?"

"Proba*squeak*ly... could, *squeak* you, *squeak* please, *squeak* not, *squeak* do that? *squeak*" Jonathan's sentence was interrupted by the Lamia squeaking him repeatedly, she giggled, "It isn't funny."

The Lamia kept squeezing him harder and harder, apparently interested in the squeaking and a loud cracking was heard along with a squeak, then she felt something poke her tail and warm blood began to coat a part of her tail. It was one of Jonathan's ribs, He coughed up blood, and it had begun to fill one of his lungs.

"You should be dead right now." She said deadpan.

Jonathan shocked her by straightening up, kissing her on the mouth and covering her face and mouth with his blood, when she uncoiled in surprise; he was able to slip out and get away and regroup near Puchi. He instructed her to wrap his coat around her head and she did. Jonathan rushed back at the Lamia and she swept at him with her tail, it missed and Jonathan plunged his sword into her stomach, the Lamia began to bleed. She noticed that Jonathan's wounds were gone.

"..." Jonathan looked down on the Lamia in silence, his eyes cold and merciless as the Lamia pleaded with her eyes as she could not talk due to her coughing up blood, "May you cause harm no more."

He then plunged the sword into her heart, took whatever gold she had, and then used his sword to cut his chest open, he rooted around with his hand and pulled out a bloody squeaky toy and threw it out into the forest as his wound healed. Jonathan led Puchi away from the slain monster and then told Puchi it was okay for her to look. She took the coat off and leapt at him and began to hug his chest tightly, crying her heart out,

"It's alright now Puchi, I will never leave you." Jonathan assured.

"I got so scared, I just..." Puchi said and then with a look of determination she lunged up and kissed Jonathan on the lips, his eyes widened and he didn't know what to do and then she broke the kiss, "I'm sorry... I, I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"It's okay, I understand." Jonathan said to her, stroking her soft and silky hair, "I've known."

"Then please... do it with me!" Puchi begged him and Jonathan looked at her calmly, "Please, I love you more than anything else here!"

"Puchi, I can't, loving me always ends in heartbreak." Jonathan said sadly, hanging his head in sorrow, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Puchi begged him desperately, tears rolling down her face, "Why can't you?"

"Because I will have to leave for my hometown," Jonathan answered solemnly brushing a tear from her eye gently, "When all of this is over, I must go. I may not ever return."

"Then take me with you!" Puchi asked him, looking determined.

"I can't, it's against the rules." Jonathan shook his head and Puchi looked to on the verge of heartbreak, she cried about not having to obey those rules and beat her tiny hands on his chest. Jonathan looked at her and noticed that she wanted this with every fiber of her being, "Puchi, in this short time while we're on this mission, I can promise you love, more than anything, but what will you do when I am gone?"

"I will move on, I want something to remember you by, something other than saving me from Xerephas." Puchi lowered her head, "I want something with passion, something with love..."

"I see." Jonathan looked straight into her eyes and pressed his lips to hers.

Their tongues began to caress each other's, Puchi's tongue was more maneuverable than Jonathan's but he seemed to have more experience. He gently rubbed the back of Puchi's head and they parted for air, Jonathan undid the straps on Puchi's top and her chest became exposed to the cool air, her tiny undeveloped nipples became hard. Jonathan felt a pang of guilt at doing this and pushed it aside with his own will. Jonathan undid the wrap around her waist and took his coat and shirt off, he was well defined but not overly muscular, and there was a small white scar on his chest near his abdomen. Puchi tentatively touched it.

"How did you get this?" She asked him softly, "Can't you heal?"

"I got this before I could, it never heals." Jonathan said to her and he sat down with her in his lap, "This scar is where I took a blade to my stomach to save a friend of mine."

He looked at her and once again they began to kiss, Jonathan rubbed his hands gently all over Puchi's back, making her shiver in pleasure. She tried to do the same with Jonathan's abs but nothing happened, Puchi noticed that they were hard yet soft. _'Is this what a man feels like?'_ she thought to herself and Jonathan teased the small nub of her right nipple, Puchi broke the kiss in a pleasure filled moan and arched her back a bit. Jonathan smiled softly and kissed it and his fingers trailed lower and lower, sending Puchi into bliss. Jonathan reached her tiny vagina and gently began to rub the outer lips, Puchi's moaning increased in volume and Jonathan began to play with her clitoris. Puchi's moaning became longer and more pronounce and Jonathan began to play with her nipples, soon she was in heaven and began instinctively coiling around Jonathan's leg. Jonathan laid Puchi down onto the grass, it tickled Puchi a little and he lowered his face to her honeypot, there was a good amount of sweet smelling liquid coming out and Puchi instinctively covered up with her hands. Jonathan looked her dead in the eye with a loving smile and gently moved her hands aside.

"You are beautiful, and so is that." Jonathan said to her tenderly, "With me, you don't have to be afraid."

He took a long lick and Puchi gasped in while arching her back as waves of pleasure ran amok throughout her body. He kept licking, changing his pace and direction every once in a while, he kissed Puchi's clitoris which sent her into a new wave of ecstasy and moaning. Jonathan began experimenting and put one finger inside while continuing his licks, pumping her while licking Puchi, who was now going crazy. Jonathan began to suck and lick, alternating between the two every so often. Puchi started to moan his name as she starts to feel a feeling in her stomach.

"Oh my god, don't stop, I'm almost there..." She moaned, elongating the "there" in a loud pleasure filled moan.

Jonathan increased his sucking and she finally yelled out in pure ecstasy. Her muscles tightened and began to signify that she was close to an orgasm. Jonathan blew gently on her clit and sent her over the edge, a small amount of juice came out onto his face and Puchi moaned loudly, twitching in pleasure as her orgasm died down. It was better than the dream she had.

"I-I've never..." she said in a daze and Jonathan chuckled.

He unbuttoned his black pants and undressed all the way, his soldier was standing tall at just about six inches, average for the normal male. Puchi reached out and grabbed it; it was hard yet very soft. She began to stroke it, slowly at first and then speeding up, Puchi stopped and began to lower her mouth on it, and she then bobbed up and down while her delicate snake-like tongue curled around the shaft. Eventually she could feel his muscles beginning to harden.

"Puchi... I'm gonna!" Jonathan exclaimed and his dick burst, semen painted the walls of Puchi's mouth white and there was so much it began to leak out of her mouth. It was a little bit salty, "Now I guess it's time for the main event."

Puchi nodded and Jonathan got on top of her, lining up with her entrance. He slowly pushed in; she was tight like a vice and warmer than an average human. Jonathan looked at her and kissed her as he slammed into her as fast as she could, Puchi screamed out in pain as he penetrated her all the way. Jonathan let her get adjusted to the size. Puchi could feel him inside of her womb, his tip pressing against her wall. She looked down and saw that there was a small bulge that ran from her entrance to her end, and rubbed it, amazed by the view. Once it was okay to move, Jonathan slowly moved out, her bumps and knobs inside brining him pleasure, and he began to thrust harder. Both Puchi and Jonathan were in heaven and Puchi's mouth was open wide and her tongue was touching her chin, with each thrust she could feel Jonathan penetrating her womb and hitting the back of it and then leaving just as quickly for the next pump.

Jonathan kissed Puchi passionately as he thrusted inwards and she moaned into his mouth, Jonathan could feel her walls. There were many bumps and ridges, his dick slid over all of them and sent pleasure arcing through his body, soon Puchi began to tighten, signifying her coming orgasm and he could feel his too. With a few more thrusts Puchi came and with the last thrust, Jonathan hit the back of her womb and spurted everything he had into her, Puchi could feel the liquid sloshing into her and moaned once more. Jonathan brought them into a spooning position, and draped the blankets next to them over the two.

"So, how was your first?" Jonathan asked as he caressed Puchi's cheek.

"It was wonderful, thank you." Puchi replied, "Thank you..."

"Let's try to get some sleep; we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Jonathan said and Puchi nodded, both fell asleep peacefully, but that was just the opposite for Jonathan's dreams.

* * *

 _Jonathan stood in a room that looked to be a laboratory with a woman whose skin was pure black, her long hair a silver in color and her eyes were yellow. There was a man there as well; they stood facing a woman with a syringe inside a seven year old girl's neck._

" _Stop right there or I pump her full of it!" The woman ordered all three of them stopped and lowered their weapons, "Put them on the ground."_

 _And so they did, the woman then pushed the lever on the syringe and injected the liquid into the girl, who shortly after began to scream. The woman escaped and shut two blast doors and the girl's skin began to bubble up as if the very blood inside her body was boiling, she cried out in agony, falling over and clawing at some of the bubbling skin, which made it burst and send blood everywhere. It hissed and steamed. Jonathan rushed over to the girl, he was trying to heal her but nothing seemed to work, the little girl was screaming out in pure agony and Jonathan looked her dead in the eyes._

" _P...Please...Please... Make it stop." The girl begged him, "Please! It hurts too much!"_

 _Her skin boiled again and one popped, blood splattering everywhere and another scream of agony, bones began to crunch as limbs started to mutate, sickly crunches and painful screams continued._

" _I'm sorry..." He whispered a tear sliding down his face, "Please forgive me." and his sha_ _dow formed a small blade and pierced the girl's brain, killing her instantly, Jonathan began to sob loudly. The mutations stopped._

" _Oh, poor dear, was I too hard on you?" The woman said over the intercom in a mocking tone, "Oh well, she did escape from the table so I guess that she would never make it anyway."_

 _Jonathan glared at the blast doors, he got up and a powerful dark aura began to form in the air, his shadows burst up and he walked towards the door._

* * *

Jonathan awoke with a start to see Puchi snuggling tightly around him, and he smiled. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Screw the rules Zephyro, I'm gonna follow my heart." Jonathan said, "I don't care now."

* * *

 **I have returned from the distant land of no internet, and present to you, a chapter! Anyone getvthe reference in this chapter? So, I'll bet you were all waiting for this moment. The next partner has already been decided, but PM me on how to create a poll so I can have a vote.**

 **Ye I walk through the valley of no internet and no cell service... I shall fear no evil.**

 **Review, review, review! The courageous AgentArchangel, signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter Ten

More fighting, more loving

Jonathan got dressed after he and Puchi cleaned up and began to pack their tent. She looked at Jonathan, the man she adored, no... The man she loved and smiled. He smiled back, kissing her on the forehead.

"We'll stop at Nightwalk village along the way." Jonathan said to her, and she nodded. Jonathan looked at her again she nodded, "We'll need supplies and some more food." Puchi nodded and went along with him, they talked and Puchi got to know Jonathan more.

"Have you gone on many adventures before?" She asked and Jonathan nodded, "What about lovers?"

"I've had my fair share, some good some bad. All were fun in the end." Jonathan explained and they found themselves at Nightwalk village, it seemed quiet.

Jonathan could smell fires and checked into a hotel, the owner nodded and the two went to their rooms. Jonathan looked out the window and saw a bustling marketplace; there he saw people were getting ready for what looked like a celebration. Jonathan took Puchi with him to see and there he found that many of the people there were selling weapons and some were slicing at wood cutouts of Harpies. Jonathan began to feel alarmed for Puchi's safety and kept her close. A man walked up, he was big and burly, instantly Jonathan put his hand around Puchi.

"Would the young miss like to have a turn?" The man asked her kindly, this puzzled Jonathan.

"Oi, Jacob what have we here?" A smaller man said, "Oh! Travelers! Welcome!" Again, Jonathan was very confused by this.

"So, what's going on here?" Jonathan asked as he gestured to the people attacking the cutouts.

"Oh, that's our tradition. Ya see our mayor's son was taken by a Harpy, later they were found bloody and the Harpy near death. There was a sword in his kid's hands, and it looked like he put up quite a struggle before that wretch killed him." The man said, "I'm Lennitz, Lennitz Mairon. The big man here is Jacob Frost." The big man nodded and Jonathan introduced himself.

"So, everyone here hates Harpies?" Jonathan asked, wondering about the story.

"Well, the Mayor had executed the Harpy and another one showed up, this one killed his daughter in front of him in their sick and twisted version of justice." Lennitz started again, "It was said that they then pillaged the village, killing every parent there but him. I don't know what happened after; I was born after the Slaughter."

"There is an old man, he is mad, but he claims to be a survivor of the slaughter." Jacob said.

Jonathan nodded and thanked the two and walked off with a wave. The two went back to their hotel and Jonathan sighed while looking out the window, Puchi slithered up next to him and then they saw a familiar coat. It was Xerephas; Jonathan instantly changed into an attractive woman and told Puchi to hide. Jonathan saw Xerephas cut through a stuffed scarecrow designed to look like a harpy and the crowd cheered. _'God help any harpy that comes here...'_ Jonathan thought and he turned back to Puchi.

"Puchi, stay here, I'm going to have a nice chat with Xerephas," Jonathan said with a pleasant smile and Puchi gave him a quizzical look, "And by nice, I mean I'm ramming a sword through his chest."

Now Puchi understood and he gave her a kiss on the lips, his experienced tongue dancing over hers and then he parted and told her to stay safe. Jonathan walked out and the manager eyed him warily, never seeing the woman enter before. But never gave it a second thought and Jonathan was off, he waltzed right up to Xerephas.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" Xerephas said and Jonathan had a revelation, Xerephas could not sense Jonathan's energy or presence.

"I'll give you a name if you can buy me a drink." Jonathan said, tossing his long blonde hair behind him.

In the woman's form, Jonathan had smooth, flawless creamy skin, long golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes. The form had a good amount of cleavage and the dress revealed some leg. Xerephas took him over to the bar. _'Oh my God the look on his face will be priceless, this will have been the second time I've done this to him... well, minus the sword.'_ Jonathan thought while trying to hide a smirk, and while he was getting drinks, Jonathan grabbed onto his arm and literally rammed his sword through Xerephas' heart. Blood splashed everywhere and the crowd panicked. Jonathan transformed back and Xerephas looked down at the blade.

"Dude, I hate you." Xerephas snarled out, looking a little weak.

"I know. That would be twice now." Jonathan agreed and pushed the sword in deeper, "Now tell me what you have been up to?" Xerephas took the time to teleport away and Jonathan sighed, even when holding onto him, it seemed that Xerephas could still teleport away.

"Oh, nothing much, you know, stuff," Xerephas replied offhand and summoned his sword, "Recovering from my injuries."

"Yeah, so how's the arm?" Jonathan said, noticing it was still bandaged and Xerephas growled as he teleported in front of Jonathan who blocked the blade, "Touchy subject I guess."

Both of their coats flapped out and they swung again. Clangs of metal hitting metal filled the air; sparks flew off each other's swords. Jonathan moved out of the bar and waited for Xerephas to teleport; again he was able to block the sword and punched him in the gut. Xerephas locked swords with Jonathan and both wrestled for control, Xerephas kicked Jonathan and due to the force the both of them were using, both of them tumbled forward. Both swords embedded into trees and the two resorted to hand to hand combat. Jonathan got in low and sent a side kick to Xerephas' chin, this sent him back flipping and landing on his chest.

Xerephas rolled away to dodge a leaping axe kick that would have been aimed for his head. He got up and directed a powerful roundhouse kick to Jonathan, who blocked it and tried to use a crescent kick to hit Xerephas in the face. Xerephas blocked and sent a punch a Jonathan who intercepted it with a his arm, both began to use multiple strikes to get at each other, and Xerephas swung low and tried to use his leg to trip Jonathan who easily jumped over it and as Xerephas was standing back up, sent a kick to his face. Xerephas flew backwards and now had a broken nose, Xerephas teleported to his sword and saw something, and teleported. Jonathan traced the trajectory and realized he was heading straight for Puchi.

"Xerephas! No!" Jonathan yelled and rushed to the hotel, only to find Xerephas holding Puchi hostage with his sword at her throat, "Xerephas, leave her alone."

"Put the sword down on the ground and we'll talk." Xerephas ordered and Jonathan complied, "Now kick it away from you."

Jonathan kicked the sword into the crowd, they were watching in fright. Some seemed upset that Xerephas was holding a child hostage but they could not do anything. Suddenly something dropped from the sky and knocked Xerephas off balance. It was a Harpy; she got off him and took Puchi to the room. A kid had picked up Jonathan's sword and threw it to him; in a fit of rage Xerephas targeted the kid and swung. The kid braced himself for pain, and warm blood splashed onto his face. The Harpy had placed herself between the blade and the kid, Xerephas had stabbed her through. Blood leaked from her mouth and she began to spasm a bit before going limp. Jonathan ran up to Xerephas and he sliced Jonathan open easily, but it healed. Jonathan sliced and Xerephas' arm fell off only to heal again. A young girl with a small sword ran out to help.

"No! Stay back!" Jonathan yelled, but it was too late and the girl received a nasty slice to her chest, blood began to flow onto the ground and Jonathan stared on in shock.

He could feel his energy rising and accumulating and instinctively thrusted his palm at Xerephas and a white ball of energy blasted into him and exploded, his hand hissed and steamed, badly burned and healing. Xerephas flew backwards and hit a tree, a branch impaled him. Xerephas reached behind and cut off the branch. He then pulled it out of his body, chocking up blood and glaring. Xerephas teleported to Jonathan who allowed his shadows to spear Xerephas through and Xerephas threw his sword into Jonathan's chest. Xerephas sprouted numerous bladed tentacles from his back and sliced Jonathan up.

"Ya like what I've done?" Xerephas sneered.

The tentacles brought the two closer so Xerephas could get an accurate hit and Jonathan summoned the strange ball again, it blew up close and the two flew apart. Both began healing from the injuries. Jonathan's regeneration stopped, and Xerephas was about to gloat when he noticed his stop as well. His tentacles also began to fade into ashes and blow away, "Damn it... not now!" Xerephas then teleported away, Jonathan immediately ran up to the Harpy. He found Lennitz himself tending as best as he could and nodded. He then ran over to the girl and placed his hand over her stomach, she too began to heat up and then the wound closed some. Jonathan took his hand off of her. _'Thank God I leave some for spare,'_ He thought and he then touched his hand on the Harpy's skin and it began to redden a little and Jonathan took his hands away. The harpy was not fully healed and the stab wound was still there, Xerephas had speared her through and severed her spine.

Jonathan was only able to heal the paralysis of the spinal injury and make it so the wound wasn't life threatening. But she still needed medical attention. He took her to his room and laid her on the bed, he ripped a part of his sleeve off and wrapped it around her waist, and Jonathan then tied his belt onto the sleeve. He told Puchi to watch her and ran out to the doctors and bought some medical wraps. Jonathan rushed back and began to wrap the Harpies wounds. When he was done, he was able to get a better look at her. She had bright pink hair, blue eyes and pink fur and feathers, even though her arms were wings, Jonathan had no doubt that they could easily function as hands. She also had birdlike claws for feet.

"Who taught you how to do this?" Puchi asked him.

"... A long time ago, I had gathered ten people, and had given them powers. We helped out a lot in our home." Jonathan said, "Back then, we were just children with nothing better to do with our powers than harmlessly mess with others and go on adventures. There was a traitor, who helped others die."

"Xerephas," Puchi wondered and Jonathan shook his head, "What?!"

"Yeah, Xerephas was a good person back then." Jonathan sighed, "The powers he had made his ego inflate gradually, he began to claim that we were Gods and Goddesses among the common. I was able to correct him, but deep down, I knew I could never shake that belief."

"So then what happened?" Puchi asked him, enthralled in the tale.

"He left, wanting to see the world; he had a goal of always helping others." Jonathan continued on, "Everyone got like that, they would always want to travel, eventually returning to their home, but I guess whatever Xerephas had seen, changed him and so he began to reject reality and hid in other places. We were able to find him and he was relatively peaceful so we let him be, and then chaos began to crop up here and there."

"Xerephas had taken a turn for the worse?" Puchi wondered and Jonathan nodded.

"He fully believed himself to be a God, all of us, he thought, were deities." Jonathan replied, "Eventually we were able to contain him but he slipped out and was never seen again, by then he had murdered so many innocents that his trial will end in death."

"So you're after him to take him back?" Puchi asked.

"..." Jonathan stayed silent for a moment, "Yes. I am. But there's something I must tell you."

"What is it?" Puchi asked him and Jonathan stood up and walked away from her a bit.

"I was once like Xerephas. I had been given a second chance and tried to give Xerephas one too, but he went back to his old ways here," Jonathan admitted, "I have murdered people in cold blood, I had broken the hearts of so many. And now I am here to finally make amends to my crimes." Jonathan looked down on the ground, waiting for Puchi to run from him.

"I trust you." Puchi said and she slithered up to him, hugging him, Jonathan openly cried into her shoulders, Puchi was shocked as she had never seen a vulnerable side to Jonathan, "You were the one who saved my life, I would trust you with it any day." Jonathan nodded and he walked over to a chair and Puchi curled up on him. They both fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeats.

* * *

 _"You know what devastation that could bring!" Alexia gasped._

" _Yes, and that is why I will use it far from this city if need arises," Jonathan nodded solemnly, "Unfortunately I can only use it once."_

" _And that's a damn good restriction on the power too!" Trey agreed._

" _I am fully aware of the severity of this power, and that is why I have classified it as an Omega Level type power," Jonathan nodded, "Let us hope I never need to use it."_

 _They began to walk and sometimes snuck food from vendors. They passed by a woman with a figure that woman would kill for and men would obey any command from and sat down at the table across from her and took their hoods off as a man with a blue military uniform and spikey wheat blonde hair sat next to her._

" _You lost kiddies?" A burly man said to them, and then put a knife to Jonathan's throat._

" _No good sir, I think you are the one who's lost." Jonathan said while breaking the man's arm with extreme ease, "Now, if you don't want me to break every single bone in your body, SCRAM!" The man ran off, nursing his broken arm._

* * *

Jonathan awoke to the sound of a creaking board. He looked up and saw the Harpy trying to get up.

"Rest, you still have a ways to go yet." Jonathan said to her and she got back into the bed.

"Thank you." The Harpy said and Jonathan nodded, he then noticed Puchi waking up and she looked up at him with her bright turquois eyes.

"Good morning." Jonathan said and Puchi yawned. He then got up and placed his hand on the Harpy's chest. She began to heat up and then it abruptly cut. She was fully healed, "So what's your name?"

"Crystal." The Harpy replied.

"I'm Jonathan." Jonathan introduced.

The Harpy sprang up to kiss him on the lips and wrapped her wings and legs around him, but then apologized. Jonathan told her it was ok and that he would stay with her. There was a knocking at the door, Jonathan hesitantly walked over and opened it. Lennitz and Jacob were standing there.

"We're just checkin' ta see if the young lads are fine." Jacob said to him and Jonathan let the two in, "Thanks mate, you worked some wicked magic out there savin' that lassie out there."

"I did only what I could," Jonathan said humbly, "I need you to watch the children for me; I need to talk to the mayor for something."

Both agreed and Jonathan was given directions to the mayor's house. Jonathan left the room and walked out of the inn they were at and then he took out a note book and wrote down about how his plan to keep Xerephas from teleporting by holding onto him had failed. He also wrote down that Xerephas could not sense him at all when he was in disguise. Jonathan pocketed the book and made his way to the mayor's residence. A woman ran up to him and hugged him powerfully.

"Thank you, thank you for saving my baby girl." The woman cried and Jonathan hugged back as a means to comfort the woman. A man walked up and wrenched them apart, punching Jonathan in the face.

"Now that was uncalled for." Jonathan frowned in annoyance, the man tried to punch him again but Jonathan easily sidestepped the blow and instantly had a sword to the back of the man's neck.

"Don't hurt daddy!" The girl he had healed yelled out and Jonathan lowered his sword. He kicked the father away a bit and walked over to the girl; she tried to put on a brave front but failed miserably. Jonathan ruffled her hair and chuckled.

"I see you are doing well," Jonathan noted and walked off, he reached the Mayor's home, it was nothing marvelous.

The mayor's house was a two story wood shack, windows and torches placed here and there. Jonathan knocked and a man opened. He wore armor and his face was covered by a helm.

"What is your business here?" The man said, his voice slightly muffled by the armor.

"I am the one who chased off a bad person and healed the girl; I wish to speak with the mayor please." Jonathan asked politely and the man told him to wait and closed to door.

A few moments later it opened up again and the soldier led him through the house. The mayor was in a room waiting for them, he was balding and what hair was left was grey, he was portly too with a grey mustache, stress wrinkles adorned his face.

"Ah, well hello mister." The mayor said jovially and Jonathan reached out to shake hands.

"Good morning, my name is Jonathan." Jonathan introduced.

"Well then, what brings you to my home at this early hour?" The mayor asked him, and a young teenager ran into the room.

"Maxwell, mom wants to know if," The girl began and then noticed Jonathan, "Oh, hello, I didn't see you."

"It's ok, and who are you?" Jonathan raised a hand in acceptance.

"I'm Marlene, Maxwell's stepdaughter." The girl introduced.

Jonathan told her that she should call Maxwell father or dad, even if he wasn't her original father before apologizing and explaining that his father had died when he was young. Suddenly a blur raced into the room, knocking Jonmathan over, and the figure placed herself in front of Marlene. The woman was actually a harpy, something that confused Jonathan.

"You will NOT harm her like you did Lord Maxwell's son!" The harpy woman screeched at him and the soldier drew his sword. Jonathan noticed a scar on the harpy's chest and looked about.

"So, you've met Xerephas too it seems." Jonathan wondered as he held up his hands in surrender, "Please, allow me to explain this situation."

* * *

 **Uh oh, seems like somebody has gotten himself into trouble... More to come, Christmas awaits! I'll have a present ready for all of my loyal readers. I must venture out into the land of darkness once more, help me defeat the dreaded boss named "Boring Car Ride of Doom" by posting lots of reviews! AgentArchangel, armed with the sword of entertainment, and protected by the armor of videogames, signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter 11

Rebirth and Evolution

Guards rushed into the room, their armor clanking and the numerous rings of metal scraping against sheaths was heard as swords were drawn, soldiers instantly surrounded Jonathan and placed their swords at his throat. The Harpy rushed in and a dagger stabbed straight through Jonathan's ribs with startling accuracy, he dropped down in surprise and twitched before going limp.

"That's for his son, you fiend." She growled out, taking the dagger out of his chest, Jonathan got back up much to the surprise of everyone there, "B-But that's impossible..." Jonathan showed her the hole in his clothing where she had stabbed him and the Harpy maneuvered back to guarding the Mayor's stepdaughter.

"What are you...?" Marlene whispered in fear and Jonathan pushed past the soldiers and walked up to the Harpy.

The Harpy woman stabbed and sliced at him but each cut healed and the Harpy muttered her goodbyes to the family as she tackled Jonathan to the ground, bracing for pain. She was startled when she found a hand gently caressing her teary cheeks.

"I'm not here to harm them, but to take the one that did for judgment." Jonathan said to her softly, "You are very brave, protecting those who have done you wrong even with your life." The guards lowered their swords.

"Is it true?" The Harpy asked and Jonathan nodded, she got off of him and he got up, dusting himself off.

"Now, why don't you tell me what really happened the night of the slaughter?" Jonathan asked the Mayor, whom began to ask what rumors he had been hearing, and tried to tell Jonathan about how the Harpies slew all the adults before Jonathan cut him off, "I think I detect bullshit, do I need to get my boots on? This is the same Harpy that tried to save your son; I want answers so I can find the culprit responsible for this chaos." He turned straight to the Harpy, and waited for her answer.

"Marlene, go to your room?" Mayor Maxwell ordered her and she shook her head adamantly in refusal, "Marlene, I won't be asking again."

"I want to know the truth," Marlene told him courageously, stepping out from between the Harpy, "I want to know what Kyra has to say."

Maxwell nodded and walked forward, asking her for one last hug since she would never be able to love him ever again after it. Maxwell walked closer and the two enveloped themselves in a loving hug, and then Marlene cried out in pain and struggled to break free of the hug. Jonathan realized in shock what had happened.

"W-why?!" Marlene gasped out as Maxwell pulled a knife out of his stepdaughter before stepping back.

She fell to the ground lifeless and broken. Jonathan raced over to Marlene and placed a hand over her, trying desperately to heal her wound, but he was too late.

"I told you, you would no longer view me as any relative." Maxwell said to her corpse coldly, blood seeped out onto the floor and began staining it red.

"Why? How could you do this to your family?" Jonathan summoned his sword. The Mayor sneered cruelly before his image shattered like glass, Jonathan's eyes widened. The figure in front of them was a teen girl his age wearing a hooded cloak, there were bangles around her wrist and a lock of brown hair covering one of her green eyes, "Clara Rockefeller, that's not possible! You died!"

The Harpy leapt a Clara and a blast of electricity sent her into the wall, killing her. The guards rushed her, now getting over their shock but their metal armor was more than enough to conduct the electricity fired from Clara. Jonathan rushed in and Clara threw a fireball at him, forcing him to change his course, and then suddenly she disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Jonathan had no time to block the stab from her knife. Blood splashed onto the ground and his face registered with surprise and Clara reappeared behind him and stabbed him again, this time Jonathan caught onto Clara's tactics.

"You see? I've been training to fight you; you won't be able to keep up with me now." Clara told Jonathan who smirked.

"Just like Marcus, you're underestimating me." Jonathan said, "Now drop the illusions so we can fight for real." The room shattered like glass and the real Clara dashed at him, but this time Jonathan was ready and his sword blocked her knife.

"How did you figure that out?" Clara asked him calmly, electricity arced around her arm before being fired at Jonathan in a devastating beam of destructive energy.

"That is the question isn't it?" Jonathan smirked and Clara grasped her side in apparent agony before straightening up and glaring at him, a fire ball impacted near Jonathan and he had to dodge the flames. Clara grinned and the air began to ripple and distort.

"Jonathan!" Puchi yelled to him as she slithered into the room out of breath with Lennitz and Jacob, "There's something happening in the town!"

"Puchi get out of here!" Jonathan yelled to her and the view of the area distorted beyond recognition.

All he could see was a swirling background, the only clear objects were Clara, Puchi, Lennitz and Jacob. Suddenly the place stopped swirling and they noticed they were in a crowd. Jonathan realized that he was in his home world. Jacob, Lennitz and Puchi all took the time to admire and gawk at cars, buildings, and the technology. Carla ran at Jonathan and sent a burst of lightning to him, Jonathan dodged it and the crowd began filming their fight.

"God dammit! Get out of here!" Jonathan yelled and Carla suddenly gasped out in pain and clutched her head, swinging at something invisible before returning to normal.

Jonathan caught a brief emotion on Carla's face and he frowned. Something leapt out of an alleyway and attacked Carla. The thing was humanoid, its fingers twice the length of a human's and tapered to sharp points, its eyes were pure white and its skin darker than the blackest midnight. The monster seemed to be made of something not quite solid but had enough form to interact with the physical world; Jonathan rushed in to kill it and Carla when he was blasted back powerfully by an invisible force field a few feet away and landed straight onto his back, Jonathan raced back to the invisible barrier and swung at it but it was no use. _'She isn't going to survive...'_ Jonathan thought grimly.

"Where are we?" A scared Puchi asked as people began taking videos and pictures of her, "What are those people doing?" Jonathan backed up and regrouped near the three.

"You are in my home town," Jonathan explained, suddenly a blinding light erupted from Carla and a pillar of pure, black energy arose to the skies as she cried out in agony and the civilians began fleeing, "Oh now they start running! Clara! Stop this madness this instant! You don't know what you're doing!"

The very ground began to crack and tremble as the pillar of pure energy reverberated and pulsed, soon it faded away and Clara had taken on a new form. Her now black hair was floating upwards and her eyes closed and her mouth in a serene but sinister smile. Her skin had darkened considerably with black swirling tribal markings on her neck and left arm and two thin horns protruded from her forehead, her coat had become a sleeveless black dress, black dragon like wings had sprouted from her shoulder blades and her hands ended in black tapered claws, her bare feet were also black and tapered. Suddenly Clara's eyes snapped open and her sclera turned black before her irises turned a brilliant shade of violet. She looked absolutely stunning yet equally as deadly. She floated to the ground with a small tap, dust floated outwards from the ground in a circle just above the ground and her hair sat back down; people began evacuating from buildings, screaming out in terror as they ran.

"This isn't madness," Clara said as she focused on the group, "This is..."

"Sparta?" Jonathan interrupted, Clara glared at him and blue lightning arced around Clara's arm before blasting Jonathan into a nearby building and causing rubble to collapse on him.

The rubble shifted and Jonathan stood up, a hole in his chest healing and he drew his sword. Suddenly Clara ducked under another blade; Zephyro went flying with a powerful kick to his stomach and landed next to Puchi and the group. Jonathan ran out to them, "No time to explain, she merged with a Ghast." Zephyro nodded and both of them drew up their swords again. Jonathan's shadows leapt up to stab and restrain Clara but she unexpectedly appeared in front of him, a shadow whipped around and Clara's kick to his chest went low and Zephyro cringed as she kicked Jonathan in his manhood. He cried out in agonizing pain, his voice at least three octaves higher and a shadow pierced Clara's leg. Zephyro rushed in and Jonathan was kicked to the curb, again holding his groin. Jonathan squeaked out and Clara appeared in front of Jonathan, he guarded his groin area, stopping a kick to his groin, and he smirked. Clara twisted around and kicked him in the face instead, sending him flying into a building and then as he got up, kicking him in the groin before fleeing when Zephyro sliced at her neck, and he too darted off. Lennitz and Jacob hid behind the rubble with Jonathan.

"You ok?" Jacob asked him and Jonathan growled.

"She keeps kicking me in the dick, why? Why the hell does she keep kicking me in the dick?" Jonathan cried out in rage and then leapt over the barrier and Clara appeared right in front of him only to be stabbed through the heart by Jonathan, and dodging a slice to the head by Zephyro, unfortunately Jonathan was caught in the crossfire. His head came clean off and dissipated into a dark smoke as another regenerated, "Dude, friendly fire."

"You're fine." Zephyro said casually, he thrust out his palm at Clara, "Kōgeki butai!"

Clara was sent into a building and Zephyro flew up and began an assault of various strikes, slices, and stabs. Jonathan raised his palm at her and recited the same spell; Clara was forced deeper into the building and Jonathan summoned his lance and threw it into the building. Zephyro flew away and regrouped near Jonathan as the building exploded with a loud boom as a green mushroom cloud formed. Winds blasted the fighters and trees bent as windows shattered. Clara appeared in front of the two and she kicked Zephyro in the groin, speared her tapered hand into Jonathan's chest and tossing him over her shoulder. Both combatants landed in a heap and got back up.

"You say anything remotely close to a joke, and I'll kick you in the dick." Zephyro gasped out angrily.

Jonathan lunged at Clara and Zephyro sent a dark fireball at her and Clara dodged, Jonathan seeing the golden opportunity, batted the fireball back at Clara while she was distracted. The fireball burst on her back in an explosion, and she knelt down on one knee. A bestial roar erupted from her and she sent a blast of lightning tearing through Jonathan's abdomen, Zephyro dodged the one Clara sent to him and sliced her head off, but it regenerated. Jonathan pierced her body all over with his shadows from behind while Zephyro began stabbing every vital organ imaginable. Clara suddenly teleported behind Jonathan and sent an electric blast to him, Jonathan dodged but the blast still managed hit his arm and disintegrated it. His arm regenerated and he threw another lance at Clara and it detonated on her chest, blasting her backwards and onto a broken pipeline. Black blood spurted from her chest, and looking everywhere, Jonathan noticed that red and black seemed to have stained the ground. Red being his blood obviously and Clara sent a fireball at him; Jonathan dodged it with ease while Zephyro sliced Clara's head off again. Another fireball was thrown at Zephyro and there were suddenly an army of Clara's surrounding the two in a circle, all about to throw the fire ball at them both. Suddenly the illusion shattered like glass as a lance from Jonathan pierced her heart and detonated. Blood showered the ground as body parts flew everywhere, Clara's injuries healed and her body reformed and she growled at them. It seemed that Jonathan was able to detect her illusions with ease and she rushed at him, unfortunately she was impaled by a shadow and Zephyro's sword. She kicked them both to Lennitz, Puchi and Jacob.

"Cursed fools!" Clara yelled out, her last word ending in an almost bestial roar and a devastating electric shockwave tore out from her.

Jonathan grabbed Puchi and quickly changed his form to have wings to fly over it while Zephyro grabbed Jacob and Lennitz while doing the same. Clara blurred out of existence before reappearing in front of Jonathan and sending him flying with a punch to the face, she blurred out again and sent Zephyro careening into a building with a kick to his back and Jonathan rushed to her, "Raagh!" she roared out and sent a fireball blasting to Jonathan, he threw Puchi away and took the fire ball to his chest, it exploded in a massive burst and he was sent flying into the concrete sidewalk, destroying a good portion of it. Jonathan and Zephyro regrouped near each other to see Clara flying above the ground and Zephyro flew up at her and Clara dodged with ease and kicked him in the back, which sent him flying into another building. Jonathan flew up to her and suddenly Clara turned to him and summoned a fireball, she suddenly slammed into Jonathan and sent them both tumbling to the ground and they accidentally locked lips. Both Clara and Jonathan began to blush.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zephyro yelled at Jonathan.

Zephyrowinced as Clara kneed him in the groin before flying off and then kicking Zephyro in the face, he retaliated by kicking her away and Jonathan realized that she was right above him and blushed as he got an accidental glimpse up her dress. He noticed that she wasn't wearing panties; Jonathan summoned his lance, throwing it at Clara while she was distracted and it was caught in her hand, she was now right next to him.

"Shit." Jonathan sighed and Clara grinned, kissing him on the cheek and then punching him in the gut so he doubled over, groaning in pain and coughing.

"You'll have to do better than that," She scoffed and Jonathan grinned before snapping his fingers.

The lance blew up in her face and forced her to the ground. Jonathan fired off another lance, this one piercing her stomach before exploding. Zephyro went in and stabbed her through the heart. Clara sent an electrical blast to him and Zephyro was forced to dodge back to avoid getting a hole blown through his chest, landing near the frightened Puchi, "Gragh!" A ball of electrical energy formed into a spear and zoomed impossibly fast towards Zephyro, he had no time to dodge and suddenly Puchi rammed him out of the way with her tiny body and the spear pierced through her abdomen. She hit the wall behind her and dropped to the ground bleeding. Jonathan screamed out her name and attempted to rush over to her before he too was sent back by the same lance, this one exploded and rubble collapsed over him.

"Jonathan!" Zephyro called out but had to dodge three more lances, each exploding a second after they hit the ground.

A muffled, rage filled cry emanated from the rubble and suddenly a burst of crimson energy skyrocketed upwards in a pillar-like fashion, bright red lightning crackled and winds surged outwards, buffeting everyone. The rubble lifted up and disintegrated into nothing as an immense aura permeated the air, baffling Zephyro even further. It seemed as if two entire oceans worth of power was weighing down on him and forced he and Clara too their knees. Winds circled and lightning flashed in arcs and everybody's skin began to sting, Clara recovered and the pillar pulsed and dissipated. Jonathan now sported six white angelic wings; three on each side, his eyes were now a deep shade of violet and were reptilian slits instead of the normal color. His black coat had become a flowing, pure white robe, his boots white as well. Jonathan's hair reached down to his hips and a lock fell onto the side of his face, his age was that of an adult and his wound had healed.

"What is that form you've taken?" Clara asked Jonathan as she backed away from him, her face full of fear.

Jonathan said nothing as he appeared next to Puchi, instantly healing her wound, staring into her eyes and Puchi shuddered at the emotionless gaze. Jonathan suddenly appeared next to Clara and she dodged out of the way of his sword block, a building next to them was blown apart and the rubble caused another to collapse. Clara blasted lightning at him but Jonathan batted it away with his hand like nothing, he sliced Clara's stomach but it healed and her clothes patched up, she sent a spear of lightning through his heart but it healed as well, the fabric on his clothes patched itself up the same way Clara's clothes did.

"Is that really him?" Puchi asked as she timidly slithered up to Zephyro as he lowered his sword. Clara was the one on the defensive now, dodging every ruinous slice from Jonathan, each slice completely destroying a building or two with ease.

"Yes, but this form has doubled in power since the last time we fought." Zephyro said in awe, "He must have been training in this form."

Puchi stared on in amazement, suddenly Clara gripped her head and Jonathan speared her through the heart and grabbed her by the throat. Clara detonated a fireball in front of them and both were sent back healing from their injuries. He then whipped forward and touched her forehead, Clara screamed out in agony before going limp, Jonathan took the sword out and healed her wounds. Jonathan carried her bridal style as he walked back to the group; his expression was that of near apathy, cold and collected. Clara's form reverted back to normal and the dress blew away into smoke, leaving her bare and exposed.

"I-Is it over?" Puchi asked as she hid behind Zephyro's legs, Jonathan noticed this and knelt down to touch her cheek, she looked into Jonathan's eyes.

"It's still me Puchi," Jonathan said to her, his voice silky and smooth, "And yes, it's over now." Jonathan disappeared and reappeared with Jacob and Lennitz.

"What are you?" Jacob asked and Jonathan told him that would be a secret that remained with him.

Jonathan then opened a portal back to the village and tapped both of the two men's foreheads instructed Lennitz and Jacob to explain the fight but not to describe his home world and then they walked through, when they were safely across, he closed it. He turned to Puchi and shook his head.

"I guess you're going to have to clean up my mess?" Jonathan asked Zephyro.

"Yes, we had already set up a field before I entered the fight, it won't be too hard." Zephyro explained and nodded to Puchi, "Thank you, if it weren't for you, I would have died. Jonathan, what will you do with her?"

"Leave that to me," Jonathan said coldly and Puchi flinched and Zephyro nodded.

Jonathan then opened a portal to the Monster Lord's castle and Puchi slithered in first before Jonathan and the portal closed, leaving Zephyro to shake his head and smile a bit before walking away from the ruined battleground.

* * *

 **Behold! My second present! Not much to say but review. AgentArchangel signing out. Merry Christmas!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 12

Reconciliation

Granberia was meditating in the training room, her armor laying on the ground and her shirt wet with her own sweat. Her eyes were closed in a serene expression and her breathing in even paces, she sensed a low level monster suddenly appear and recognized it as Puchi so she paid it no mind. Suddenly the most massive amount of spiritual energy spiked near the same location as Puchi, every other energy source vanished as did the one that had promptly overwhelmed the others just moments later. Even though the source of the spiritual pressure had completely dropped off of her senses, Granberia could still not feel any others. _'What is this? It's massive! I can't even feel it anymore!'_ Granberia thought as she began putting on her armor and drawing her sword _'Every monster worldwide must be feeling this!'_

Granberia rushed to Puchi's last known location, whilst outside the castle, people were observing strange behavior being exhibited by the monsters. Luka was fighting a Lamia when she suddenly stopped mid swing and turned her head to the north in awe; every monster had stopped what they were doing and now faced a single, unified direction, north towards the Monster Lord's castle. They stared on, some whispering astonishment about the power being felt; Alice was no exception to this as she too had stared in the direction of the cosmic source of energy.

"But that can't be, it's even more powerful than her..." Alice shuddered.

Back at the Monster Lord's castle, the Four Heavenly Knights gathered in the central hall along with the three other children. He had six white angelic wings; three on each side, his eyes were a deep shade of violet and were reptilian slits instead of the normal color. The man was wearing a flowing, pure white robe, his boots white as well. The man's hair reached down to his hips and a lock fell onto the side of his face. The Heavenly Knights unsheathed their weapons and prepared to cast magic on the intruder and began to question the man. Noticing that Puchi still clung to his leg and there was a naked girl in his arms, Granberia had a slight idea as to who he was but wasn't too sure.

"Who are you?" Tamamo asked Jonathan, his frown widening into a small smirk, "What are you?"

"Have you forgotten me already, Granberia?" Jonathan asked in his normal voice and everyone looked at him in shock, "This is my ultimate form, the merging of the Perfect Philosopher's Stone contained within my necklace and myself."

Jonathan shifted into his original form, his presence flaring up immensely before fading back to normal. He looked miserable and pained. He explained that he did not like to use this form because it reminded him of the pain and suffering he had caused in his misguided times, he also explained that it was very easy for him to lose sight of himself in the form. He held his palm out and cut it open with his nail, a gel like red fluid seeped out and hardened into a blood red crystal in the shape of a perfect quartz crystal small enough to fit into the palm of his hand easily. Jonathan sealed it back into the casing on his necklace.

"So, who is the girl?" Granberia asked Jonathan, her tone seemed just a little off.

"Her name is Clara; I have recently liberated her from the control of Xerephas, Xerephas' real name is Marcus Silvers." Jonathan explained, "When in Nightwalk village, I uncovered that she was using an illusion to pose as the Mayor and under the control of Xerephas, murdered the real one and his stepdaughter and before that, helping set up the hatred of Harpies within the village. She and I fought, and Clara began exhibiting signs of an internal struggle, she warped Puchi, a man named Lennitz and his friend Jacob and I to our home and proceeded to merge with a Ghast."

He walked off and found his room in the castle. Jonathan put Clara in the bed and covered her with the covers, he went to Granberia and they arranged a meeting in the commons room at the large table, each knight taking a seat along with the four children. He began his explanation in great detail and left nothing out, even his short romance with Puchi whom blushed a bit.

"I'll guess that you have many questions, I'll answer as many as I can." Jonathan said to them, opening the discussion for the rest of the group seated at the massive table.

"What's a Ghast?" Erubetie asked Jonathan, thinking that it had something to do with spirits.

"A Ghast is a fragment of a human soul, imagine a human standing in a mirror, and that they were pouring every negative energy inside them in to their reflection." Jonathan explained, "Now if I were to suddenly kill that human, the reflection would remain, that in essence is how a Ghast works and how they are trapped in their own world. The two main types are called Pureblood and Hybrid."

"Go on," Tamamo said to him while wagging her tails lightly, clearly interested in the topic.

Jonathan paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts. At least it was better than when Alma Elma wagged her tail, that would be cute too, only if her tail wasn't meant for the consumption of humans. Jonathan shuddered at the mental image.

"Purebloods are created when a truly evil person dies, Hybrids are created through violent deaths, the more violent the death, or the more evil the person, the higher up the level of the Ghast is." Jonathan explained, "Purebloods look exactly like genderless humans, pitch black and not quite solid while Hybrids look like something out of nightmares, more akin to beasts. My brother fights the ones that break free from their dimension into mine."

"Interesting, and the young one accompanying you has seen your 'home' I take it?" Erubetie asked him, and Jonathan nodded, telling them that his home place is in another dimension similar to this only with a far advancement in technology.

"What were those people holding and why did they make those bright flashes of light?" Puchi asked him, nervous that those were weapons.

"Those were what we call cell phones, they allow for instantaneous communication across long distances," Jonathan explained, "Those flashes allowed the phone to create picture of its surroundings and store that picture for later use."

"You had sex with my friend?" Papi asked him bluntly, Jonathan's face turned a deep shade of red around the cheeks which confirmed the earlier question, Papi noticed the looks of the two and told them she would talk about that later.

"I use Marcus's alias, Xerephas, because this person isn't the Marcus I once knew," Jonathan explained further his voice saddened, "He, like I once was, is obsessed with creating this stone. It can only be created with the blood and souls of humans, with an art called Alchemy. That is why the stone is a crimson red."

"You said something about 'Losing sight of your true self' or something when merging that stone with your heart, what does that mean?" Granberia asked and Jonathan took the blood red stone out and set it on the table, staring at it with regret and lustful desire.

"This stone is so powerful, that when I merge with it, I automatically assume another form just to balance out the power," Jonathan explained while not taking his eyes off of the stone, it looked as if the insides of the stone were bubbling due to the light, as if something dark was inside the stone, "With this power, not even the Monster Lord could win in a fight against me, and my brother wouldn't stand a chance, you all felt that when I arrived... Every source of spiritual energy disappeared, dwarfed by my own. With this, I can bypass any energy requirement for any forbidden spells. But with that power, I feel as if I can become a God, I feel as if I myself am drowning in the power and clinging on only by a fragment. Also, I burn."

"Burn?" Erubetie asked Jonathan.

"Yes, the stone is so powerful, the energy forces me into a new form to try and handle it, but it still burns me up from the inside." Jonathan explained to her, "It's like an adrenaline rush, except without a limit. The longer it's used, the more and more deadly the effects become."

"If there are spells that are forbidden, why do use them so often? Isn't there a penalty?" She asked Jonathan and they noticed that the rest of the group were lost, he put the stone in its casing again and looked back up.

"Forbidden spells are techniques for combat much akin to magic here; all of these spells require a natural energy to be consumed before the casting." Jonathan explained diligently, "There are some spells restricted to people due to their cruelty, destruction caused, aberrations to nature, and their insanely high energy requirement. The one I use the most falls under the category of energy requirement, using my regeneration I am able to bypass the requirement and in such can safely use the spell. "

"So that would mean the "Forbidden" category is a placeholder for the more harmful spells," Alma Elma added and Jonathan nodded.

"Yes, but if one was to use a technique in any other of the areas other than the ones with a high energy requirement, it would result in a reprimand," Jonathan explained, "If, someone found a way, like me, to counter the natural energy requirements... and use a forbidden spell with the limitation other than the energy required to cast it, would be subject to a penalty, depending on how it is used."

"So in other words, it's frowned upon using these techniques, but there is no consequences other than what actions you do with the spell." Erubetie summed up and Jonathan explained the spells were kept in a secret location and never brought together in order to ensure they cannot be learned and the only way to create more spells was secured.

"You said that she had merged with a Ghast," Granberia huffed, wondering what powers were to gain from the merge.

"Yes, Clara merged with a low level pureblood," Jonathan nodded while closing his eyes, remembering the power boost she received and her control of herself remaining, "Two others have done this before and became mindless beings which destroyed everything, Clara is different. She held onto herself, enough so that she could still consciously fight us."

"I see, so she's special." Tamamo nodded.

"So, where's the mage that was with me?" Jonathan asked, staring directly at Alma Elma.

"My room." Alma Elma grinned. Jonathan nodded and excused himself as he exited the chair; his pace was quick and precise as he strode out of the room, he then walked back in, "Third floor, second to the right. Don't forget it now."

Jonathan nodded again before walking to Alma Elma's room, bracing himself for anything to come and opened the door. John's sheepskin clothes lay on the ground, and he was only covered by a blanket. Jonathan smirked and decided to let him sleep for now and headed to the room Clara had been placed into, his dark coat billowing out behind him.

"So, you and Jonathan had a little fun in the woods?" Alma Elma grinned and Puchi blushed furiously, fidgeting in her seat and fiddling with her fingers while stammering nonsense. Alma Elma laughed triumphantly and grinned even wider, her tail wiggling like an excited puppy's would, "Was he good?"

"Enough Alma Elma, leave the poor girl alone." Erubetie sighed, wondering why Jonathan had rushed off in such a brisk pace.

"Ruin my fun," Alma Elma pouted and huffed in disappointment before straightening up and leaning back on her chair, tilting it backwards.

"Puchi, you saw the fight yes?" Granberia asked the younger Lamia and she nodded.

Puchi retold how Jonathan and his brother Zephyro were barely able to keep up with the transformed Carla even though she was getting hurt more. Puchi told them of how she was able to save Zephyro's life and getting injured in the process and how had Jonathan transformed into his six winged form.

"My skin stung, and I couldn't move..." Puchi recounted timidly, her body shuddering in remembrance of the cold look Jonathan had as he surveyed the battlefield, "It felt like an ocean of pure power was weighing down on me, choking me..."

"No wonder Jonathan doesn't like using that stone of his," Tamamo sighed, her tails absentmindedly swishing in the air,

"He was that powerful..." Granberia mused offhandedly, "Power is power, and he should've used it sooner." Granberia noticed the look in Puchi's eyes; it was a look of fear.

"Yes but he burns up from the inside," Tamamo chipped in.

"When I looked into his eyes, it was him... but it wasn't at the same time." Puchi admitted to the group, most leaned in and Alma Elma kept leaning back, "I, I felt cold. He didn't care for Carla, he didn't care for his brother, he didn't care for the people that could've been trapped in the buildings he was destroying. All he was concerned about was me, and that he would eliminate anything in his way." Suddenly a leg of Alma Elma's chair was kicked forward, resulting in a startled squeak as she fell to the ground and ending up within Jonathan's waiting arms.

"It would be wise if you didn't lean back all the way," Jonathan grinned wickedly, "Even though I'm older, I still have a knack for causing trouble here and there."

Much to his surprise though, Alma Elma's tail wrapped around his body and she snuggled closer to him, the tail salivating in response and Jonathan fought the urge to have his shadows rip right into his own body to rid his body of the Succubus Queen herself.

"Other than that, where did you go?" Erubetie asked and Jonathan explained that he felt Clara's energies rise, although she was still unconscious.

"Granberia, I know this doesn't concern you, but Puchi had said that something was going on in the village." Jonathan began, wondering what could've happened since their departure, Granberia looked him dead in the eyes, Jonathan could not read her expression this time, "But it would put me more at ease if I did not go alone this time."

Granberia only looked back into Jonathan's eyes and sensing the serious tension in the room, Alma Elma got off of Jonathan and sat back down at a chair. Jonathan just nodded and got up from his chair silently, swiftly opening a portal to Nightwalk village. Puchi rushed to his side but Jonathan told her to stay where she was guaranteed to be safe, his face stern and Granberia got up.

"Wait here." She ordered Jonathan and treaded off back to the training grounds.

She came back a few minutes later with all of her armor equipped and her sword inside the sheath. Jonathan led the way through the portal and Granberia for the first time felt uneasy, this wasn't natural, it wasn't right. The swirling void around them closed off and they were left on a white cobblestone bridge floating inside the oblivion.

"What is this place?" Granberia asked him.

"Everywhere and nowhere, this is in between everything and anything." Jonathan replied back, looking over the edge into the abysmal darkness below he walked towards the end of the bridge and a hole in the void that looked like the entrance to Nightwalk village opened up. Both warriors walked out and the tear in space closed once more.

"Puchi was right, something has happened to this village." Granberia remarked, and it was true. T

he sky was a dismal light grey; a small patch of ground fog had enveloped the whole town. The two could only see about 30 feet in any direction other than up before the world retreated behind an otherworldly grey fog and the sun was nowhere to be seen, neither was the moon.

"Keep on your guard," Jonathan warned as he summoned his katana, the duo walked around for a bit, finding no trace of anyone in the desolate village. Jonathan suddenly stopped walking, de-summoning his sword and looking up to a particular building, "You can no longer hide in the shadows, your mind games don't work on me." There was a pause, something in the fog had heard him and Granberia was sure of that. After a long moment a voice echoed out around them.

"I am shadow." A woman's voice slithered to them, it was dark and sinister and after a moment her reply finished, "I am whatever you believe me to be." Both Jonathan and Granberia turned around, sensing the voice right behind them like a dagger that had had been held over their throats, yet nothing was there.

"Am I the reason your blood runs cold?" The voice asked and once again causing the two to turn back around, finding nothing in their attempts, "Am I the reason that a shiver runs down your spine?" Jonathan and Granberia pressed closer to each other for defense, "That tells you, you are not alone..." Again they turned as fast as possible; this time to the left yet all they found was an empty home.

"Come out, now." Jonathan ordered the voice, summoning his katana and lighting it up with green fire, "Or I'll destroy this village here and now."

Jonathan and Granberia turned around once more to find a figure standing on the path; she had her hood over her head, covering her masked face. The hood draped over one eye. Her whole face was covered in a white ceramic mask, wearing a hooded black cloak, boots and gloves.

"Who are you?" Granberia interrogated the woman, unsheathing her sword as well. The woman stood still, silently staring at the two warriors before focusing on Jonathan. Jonathan stared back and the woman ran off into the fog and Jonathan gave chase, "Hey! Wait!"

Granberia soon lost sight of Jonathan easily and began to search for any spiritual energy. There were two signatures nearby, one was Jonathan's and the other was the woman's. _'So she's traceable... that's good.'_ Granberia thought as she raced towards the two's location, there she found Jonathan waiting to strike with his sword and the woman vanished, her spiritual energy completely disappearing.

"I don't like this." Jonathan said to Granberia as he walked back up to her, taking a look around and noticing the absence of all life.

"What are we going to do next?" Granberia asked Jonathan, the two walked off and back towards the village's entrance, Jonathan de summoned his sword as Granberia sheathed hers.

"What I want to do is level the village right here and now, but I'll have to call in Zephyro on this one." Jonathan replied back to the dragoness warrior, looking over his shoulder and then opening a portal, "Come, it is best we stick together."

Granberia followed through the portal and found herself in what appeared to be a large mansion. The floor was wooden and the walls were painted a nice and soft white, columns extending from the floor to the tall ceiling.

"Where are we?" Granberia asked and Jonathan heard the familiar of two gun hammers cocking into position, he turned slowly as did Granberia.

There was a Hispanic man holding two guns at them, each one trained on the two. He had a rugged face that bore a scar on one side of the cheek, his eyes bored into the two like a lethal laser and the most notable feature was his silver colored avian wings.

"You are trespassing." The man answered Granberia, his accent thick and his scowl growing. Granberia went for her sword but Jonathan held up a hand to stop her, Jonathan then looked the man in the eyes and narrowed his own.

"Terra, we both need to speak to Zephyro." Jonathan told him calmly, the man kept his hands steady and glared back.

"I'll say this once more, leave now, or be destroyed." Terra growled back and pointed his guns straight at both of their foreheads as Jonathan summoned his sword, green fire enveloping the blade and the runic symbols began to glow a radiation green.

"Is that a threat?" Jonathan countered to Terra.

His face set in a dark frown, the tension between the two was becoming thicker and thicker. Granberia drew her sword as well, it seemed that a fight was inevitable, Terra kept his guns trained on Jonathan and Granberia but his gaze dead set on Jonathan.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! Review, review, review! AgentArchangel, signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 13

Emergence of the Haunted Ones

Terra and Jonathan gripped their weapons respectively and glared daggers into each other's souls; Terra pointed his other gun at Granberia and aimed it at Jonathan's chest and Jonathan settled into a fighting stance.

"You don't have to do this you know," Jonathan told Terra and in response, Terra flared up his spiritual pressure and caused Granberia to collapse onto her hands and knees as he extended his beautiful silver wings, Jonathan smirked and rose his spiritual energy to the max, "You got it pal."

Terra fired first, his guns roaring out and Jonathan swiftly blocked two energy blasts with his sword, Terra disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Jonathan, another bang sounded and Jonathan's head burst apart and reformed while he stabbed Terra in the shoulder. Suddenly a massive presence brought both fighters crashing down to their knees and they struggled to breathe, all three turned their heads to see the massive source of power.

"What," Zephyro growled in a low and deadly tone, his katana was in his hands and his wings were spread as if he were himself the angel of death, "Are you doing?" His spiritual presence eased up and everyone was able to breathe easily again.

"Sir," Terra began and Zephyro hushed him with a cold glare.

"Zephyro, there's something you need to see." Jonathan spoke up quickly and opened a portal to Nightwalk village and Zephyro's eyes widened.

"That aura..." Zephyro murmured as he gripped his sword tighter, "Terra, we'll speak more of this later, Jonathan's right. I need to investigate this."

Both Jonathan and Granberia followed behind Zephyro as he stormed through the portal with nervous glances to each other. When they got to the other side, Jonathan closed the portal.

"Hey, so about Terra," Jonathan began and Zephyro sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," Zephyro apologized to Granberia, who nodded in response, something moved in the distance and all readied their weapons, "What happened here Jonathan?"

"I don't know," Jonathan responded warily.

Something leapt out from behind the wall with a shriek and he cut it down, the head separating from the shoulders with a clean splash of black blood. Granberia analyzed the beast; it looked like a feral wolf, only three times larger than anything she had seen. The claws were black and its snow white fur was covered in black blood, the maw of the beast was curled into a large, feral grin and the eyes were a glowing yellow. The thing dissolved into shadows and blew away into the wind.

"What was that thing?" Granberia asked and Jonathan turned back to her with a frown on his face.

"That Granberia is a Ghast, a bestial one." Jonathan explained and Zephyro looked to Jonathan, "Zephyro, Granberia and I will need you to help us take care of this infestation; I need you to get the Advents to put a containment around the village and another on for a scout, we need to find out what the hell's going on in here."

Zephyro nodded and opened up the same type of portal Jonathan used to transport themselves to the mansion and disappeared, moments later numerous portals opened up and seven people stepped out. There was a woman in a green combat dress; she had golden hair and ruby red eyes and white avian wings, her choice of weapon was a curved scimitar that had a red crystal in it. Jonathan immediately honed his senses in on it and much to his surprise he found the stone to be a normal stone and just shrugged. There was a teen boy just younger than Jonathan was with grey wings, punk rocker type clothing, striking yellow eyes and a feral grin, his choice of weapon was a war axe that seemed to have a gun attachment to it, and Jonathan gave him the same feral grin and nodded. There was another boy, about twelve years old with silvery wings and dressed in jeans and combat boots, his eyes were the color of a warm august evening sunset and he had a flaming katana. There was a teen guy that had white wings, long silver hair and striking strung up in a ponytail and orange eyes. He wore an open kimono with the back open for his wings and his weapon was a crystal katana, despite his Asian attire, the teen looked like he was somewhere in between Hispanic and African American. There was an Asian teen girl with tights and a biker top with wing flaps and white wings, she had short brown hair and yellow eyes and wielded two ornate pistols. Jonathan smirked at seeing this and the girl just rolled her eyes at him. There was another girl, Jonathan instantly recognized her, and she had white wings and a broadsword with warming violet eyes and long brown hair. And finally Zephyro himself, wearing black cargo jeans and wielding his katana.

"So, are you going to introduce me to the newbies?" Jonathan asked Zephyro while looking back to the village.

"The woman in the green dress is Aria and her human name is Luna, the one with the axe is Blade and his human name is Max, the one with the flaming katana is Xeros and his human name is Michael, the one in the kimono is Ithuriel and his human name is Alexander." Zephyro noticed that Alexander bowed to Jonathan and Jonathan returned the gesture before resuming his introductions, "You know Alleara already and the one with the pistols is Zora and her human name is,"

"Xenia," the girl interrupted and Jonathan nodded to her.

"So what's the situation boss?" Blade lazily asked and Zephyro looked to Jonathan.

"All right," Jonathan began as he summoned his sword and setting the blade ablaze with a green fire, "We have what appears to be a breach in dimensions, there has been a Ghast infestation and we'll need an Advent on each side of the village to ensure no Ghasts escape, one Advent to track down any that have already left, and two to head right into the fray with us."

"Ithuriel and I will accompany Jonathan and the other into the heart of the disturbance," Zephyro announced and Ithuriel nodded, "Aria, Zora, Xeros, and Blade, you four will be on containment, Alleara, you will be on scouting duty." The four Advents flew off to each point while Alleara looked at Jonathan and then flew upwards and then flew south.

"So, Xenia's being trained by tall dark and brooding, huh?" Jonathan snickered and Zephyro sighed.

"Rumor has it he shows her a softer side to his personality," Ithuriel remarked, his voice was smooth and deep, there was the faintest hint of amusement within it.

"Yeah, and what's your powers hotshot?" Jonathan grinned back, and Zephyro glared at him.

"Light, I can control the light to produce an illusion of myself along with condensing my energy into my sword and releasing it in a flash bang like effect." Ithuriel told him and Jonathan nodded in approval, the four readied their weapons and stepped inside the village. Almost instantaneously three beast-like Ghasts accosted them, "Looks like we have a welcoming party."

One Ghast looked like a tall Minotaur with coarse dark brown fur covering its hooved legs, except four tentacles grew out of its back and the head was a salivating deer skull with a full set of antlers, the other looked like a twisted version of a lamia, her hair dripping wet and spider legs protruding from her tail. The beast's mouth opened and the lower jaw split open to reveal a sucker tongue lined with teeth and the final monster looked vaguely humanoid apart from the fact it had a mouth on its chest and a centipede lower abdomen. Zephyro and Jonathan struck first, taking out the centipede monster and the lamia and the Minotaur nimbly leapt out of the way of Ithuriel's blade only to be cut in half by Granberia.

"Weaklings," Jonathan sighed and suddenly a yellow dome rose up and cut off the village from the outside world. Granberia touched it and noticed the transparent barrier was indeed rock solid.

"What is this?" Granberia asked the three and Jonathan knocked on the barrier.

"This is what we call a spiritual barrier; it is created when four Advents project their spiritual energy in a dome like formation to seal off an area temporarily." Jonathan explained and the four moved on to investigate the city, all was quiet and there were no signs of any disturbances.

Another Ghast leapt out of an abandoned building, this one looked like a human silhouette with tapered hands and feet, standing roughly at 7 feet tall, the thing let out an inhuman shriek. It nimbly danced around Zephyro's sword, knocked Ithuriel into the side of another building and managed to score a hit on Jonathan by stabbing its razor sharp fingers through his chest. Blood splattered the ground and Granberia jumped over Jonathan as he gripped onto the monster's arm, unfortunately the thing jumped back and Jonathan was cleaved evenly in two. One half of his body dissolved into shadows as bones reformed on the other of the split halves, organs regenerated and the heart could be seen pumping blood through the body as muscles reformed and latched onto various structures and finally, skin covered the muscle. Jonathan was whole again in a matter of seconds and used a back spring to jump up and get on his feet, ducking underneath a slice by the Ghast and thrusting his sword upwards into its chest. The monster dissolved into the shadows with a haunting moan and more Ghasts like the one before began emerging from the surrounding structures, encircling the group. All four warriors leapt to each other in a back to back formation.

"Can't say I wasn't anticipating this," Zephyro sighed as he gripped his sword tighter and Jonathan looked over to him.

"Me too," Jonathan chuckled, raising his sword and relighting the fire on it, "Should've taken that Zora girl with us instead."

A Ghast got cocky and leapt into the fray only to be cut down by Granberia and disappear into shadows; Jonathan raised his hand and yelled, "Kōgeki butai!" Several other Ghasts were slammed into walls and dissipated, the rest of the Ghasts all leapt at the group at once. Suddenly Jonathan was yanked off of his feet and to the ground; another Ghast had snuck up through the ground. It threw him away from the group and he landed on his feet, dropping to one knee for support and receiving a hard kick to the stomach. His ribs cracked and broke as a tapered black foot forced him to the ground, he swung his sword to cut the legs of his attacker off but it just flipped over him and stomped on his wrist, shattering the bones and forcing him to drop his sword. The thing straddled his stomach and he realized it was a female, she pressed her face closer to his and a mouth tore open and a dark purple tongue forced its way all the way down his throat as the female monster rubbed her crotch on him. Suddenly she burst into smoke with a wail and Zephyro helped Jonathan up, he then jerked to the side and puked up his stomach.

"You and your taste of girls," Zephyro sighed as he tossed Jonathan his sword.

Jonathan had finished gargling his mouth out. Jonathan growled and jumped back into the fight, cutting a Ghast in half and cleanly slicing another one's head off. A loud roar ripped through the carnage and both human, knight, Ghasts and Advents alike stopped mid swing as another beast thundered into the fray. The top half of the monster was a large grey humanoid with an exposed beating heart, veins ran into the chest and the monster's muscular physique would have made a professional bodybuilder envious. There were four large horns on its head and the two eyes were a milky white while a vertical eye on its bald forehead quickly surveyed the area. There lower half was that of a stallion's, the lower half of the human merging seamlessly with the upper torso of the horse. The horse was skinless, grey muscles were visible throughout the entirety and a mouth opened up on where the man met the horse, a loud roar sounded as a slimy tongue brushed past its pointed teeth. It trampled through a Ghast and speared another one with its right hand. The thing shrugged off everyone's attacks and swiftly donkey kicked Jonathan in the face as hard as it could, which caused Jonathan to flip backwards into the group of Ghasts with a sickly snapping noise.

He sliced through numerous Ghasts and received a large rake to the stomach, suddenly a chill washed over him. He turned to find another Ghast just like the female one leering at him, the ripped skin of the torn open mouth forming a disturbing smile, she sank back through the ground and her presence vanished. Jonathan waited for a moment, but nothing happened and so he leapt back into the fray again to take out the centaur like beast. Zephyro sliced into its unprotected skin with a spurt of blood but the wound sealed and he was smacked back, Granberia was busy fighting a group of pureblood Ghasts while Ithuriel was helping Zephyro up. Jonathan summoned his lance of green fire and Zephyro ordered everyone to take cover as Jonathan threw it, piercing the mutant centaur's heart; it looked down in confusion before the lance violently exploded. The boom echoed around the village and the Ghast dissipated into smoke, soon, all the other purebloods were dispatched. Jonathan dropped to one knee, gasping for breath and sweating heavily.

"You don't look too good Jonathan," Granberia noticed and Zephyro took a closer look at his adopted brother's appearance. Granberia was right, Jonathan was pale and sweaty. Jonathan just brushed her off and Zephyro stepped in.

"Jonathan, you and Granberia over here need to split up from us." Zephyro intervened, helping Jonathan up. He nodded and Granberia raised an eyebrow at him, "Jonathan rarely stays this long in the presence of an Advent, our auras seem to be a poison to his system."

Jonathan looked back to Zephyro and told him to stay safe as he walked off with Granberia. The two stayed silent until they were sure they had passed out of earshot of the other two Advents.

"Are you all right?" Granberia asked Jonathan and he nodded in response.

Another bestial Ghast leapt out at them, it looked like a female human with no clothes on and tentacles coming out of her back. Suddenly she blurred out of existence and reappeared in front of Jonathan, only to fall to the ground and fade into darkness.

"That was new..." Jonathan began and suddenly his chest burst open with a massive spray of blood, coating the ground and Granberia. She received a bad slice to her armor and Jonathan realized there was another Ghast with them. Jonathan saw the fog stir and received a nasty slice to his stomach, and stabbed upwards, a monstrous roar emanated from an unseen enemy as the smoke coming off of its dissipating form blew away into the wind, "We'll need to keep our guard up."

The two kept searching for any clues amongst the houses yet found nothing in the abandoned and desolate village, shadows danced within the fog, just out of reach from the field of view. Jonathan and Granberia entered a house and immediately felt a chill; Jonathan put his hand up and signaled that an enemy was inside. The two cautiously walked further, their breaths steaming in the air. The floorboards creaked and cracked as they stepped across them, a light frost had already accumulated on the ground, and a faint whispering could be heard and both Granberia and Jonathan readied their weapons. Suddenly Jonathan was torn in half and sprayed Granberia with blood; he gasped at her and reached out to her. A hand was on her shoulder and she turned to find Jonathan closer to her and looked back to the ground, finding there was no blood or any body parts anywhere to be seen.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked with a concerned frown and Granberia nodded.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and covered her mouth as a monstrous Ghast emerged from the wall. It looked like a slim human woman, except it was transparent and blue in color. It had an elongated snout for a mouth and a tongue lolled out. The thing whispered something to itself as it phased through the wall in front of it. He let Granberia go and she punched him in the gut.

"Don't ever do that again," She growled at him and Jonathan yelled at her to duck as the spectral Ghast lashed out through the walls with its tapered hands.

The claws passed over the two of them and Jonathan sliced at it with his sword as the thing walked through the wall only for the sword to pass through it completely and get punched in the face and knocked back.

"We'll have to aim for a counterattack," Jonathan said to Granberia as he got back up, "This thing can only attack when it becomes solid."

Granberia raised her sword and attacked at the Ghast, passing through it, and it reared back to attack. Jonathan leapt off the wall and plunged his sword straight down to it but his eyes widened in surprise as the Ghast woman vanished in front of him and he landed with his sword in the wooden planks.

"This won't be easy." Granberia said as Jonathan dashed in close to her. He nodded and they went back to back, suddenly the Ghast woman appeared in front of Granberia, passing through both her and Jonathan and raking open his chest. He stabbed forwards only to miss again, "We'll need to use magic against this one."

"I'll be the distraction, try not to make this too painful for me." Jonathan smirked and ducked under the claws of the Ghast woman and drawing her attention away from Granberia.

The Ghast woman latched onto his arm and dug her razor sharp claws into Jonathan's arm, with a yell Granberia swung her sword and a gust of wind flew out at the Ghast, she moved aside to dodge but forgot she was weighed down by Jonathan and the arm holding onto him was sliced clean off. The monster paused for a moment and shrieked in rage at Granberia, warping towards her and viciously raking her talons across the dragon woman's armor. Jonathan threw his sword at the Ghast but it teleported and punted his head into the ground, Granberia caught Jonathan's sword and raced at the Ghast. Suddenly a green lance rocketed through its heart and into the wall, Jonathan pushed the monster off of him and Granberia threw his sword back to him, he caught his sword in his hands and whipped around, cutting off the Ghast woman's head. With a demonic wail, the Ghast woman blew into smoke and vanished. Jonathan dropped to one leg and Granberia took note off his appearance, his skin was a sickly pale white and he was shivering lightly.

"Jonathan, are you alright?" Granberia asked and Jonathan shook his head in wonder, not knowing himself what was going on with his body.

The house began to shake and a blue transparent tentacle slowly swished upwards through the floor, five other tentacles began to rise up and the Ghast itself floated up from the floor, it was massive and both warriors raced out of the house to gain distance from the enormous being. This one had the same transparency as the one before it, but instead of being humanoid: the Ghast was a transparent blue face with an elongated cranium pointing to the back, six tentacles sprouted from where the spine would meet the base of the skull. There were two glowing, fiery orange eyes, a nose, but no mouth or ears on the face and a network of red blood vessels could be seen throughout the body as well as the orange brain within the skull. It floated through the house and in front of them with a menacing glare, the Ghast easily as big as the house itself. Jonathan dropped to his knees, his body wracked with painful coughs and blood began to splatter underneath him,

"Jonathan!" Granberia shouted as she rushed over to him.

* * *

 **Uh oh, somebody better place me on Santa's naughty list. I just left you all with another cliffhanger. Merry Christmas though, can anyone guess the two references in the other chapters? So review, review, review! AgentArchangel, signing out! Stay tuned for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

_In the dark wastelands where no WiFi has touched. A six winged figure steps out of a ruined building, his armor covered in gashes and a spatter of blood on his face. In his right hand, he holds the sword of pure entertainment. In his left hand, he carries the shield of reviews. The man's armor clanks as he walks steadily towards civilization, a limp in his step, a small grin on his face. He has but one thing to say._

 _"I'm back."_

 _Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 14

Howl of the Departed

Zephyro and Ithuriel kept their weapons at the ready and checked inside a home, immediately wary when they opened the door and a blast of cold air, both gave a silent command and walked inside. Their breaths steamed and they huddled their wings closer to their own bodies.

"Do you think Jonathan knows what's going on?" Ithuriel asked Zephyro as he looked around the front hall.

"Jonathan may have an idea of who's connected to this," Zephyro replied and lowered his sword, "But he doesn't know precisely what's going on."

"So, what is he doing exactly?" Ithuriel inquired and Zephyro sat down on a chair and offered Ithuriel to sit down as well.

"Jonathan once had a group of teenagers in an organization. He gave them powers so they could eradicate what we do not, taking out demonic uprisings, ghosts, Yōkai, and sometimes even helping out with Ghasts." Zephyro explained, stabbing his katana into the ground so he didn't have to hold it and looked to Ithuriel, "Eventually one turned rogue and caused the deaths of numerous others along with the recent murder of his sister, Jonathan went down a dark path."

"The creation of the Philosopher's stone." Ithuriel recalled as he sat down, "I heard he succeeded."

"And succeed he did, creating the most powerful Philosopher's stone in history." Zephyro agreed and sighed, "In his goal to create one, he had given the one that had turned rogue a chance to form another group with the others, all but his four closest friends joined. These seven individuals upset the balance of numerous dimensions, believing that they were the next step in humanity and such. Jonathan tracked all of these people down and eliminated them, all but one. And this last one was leader and the first to go rogue."

"And so he resides in here?" Ithuriel wondered and Zephyro nodded, a pureblood Ghast walked up to them, although it looked much different.

It had the defining qualities of a female would and was holding an infant. Zephyro lowered his sword for a moment and the Ghast walked closer, Ithuriel raised his but Zephyro held his hand in a commanding order, Ithuriel lowered his weapon. The Ghast gave the infant to Zephyro before lunging at Ithuriel whom instinctively sliced at it with his sword, killing it instantly. Zephyro looked down to the infant in his hands; the tiny child had fox ears and whiskers along with a tail curled around it underneath the blankets. She was soundly asleep and Zephyro searched its soul, and a tear fell from his eye in despair.

"What is it?" Ithuriel asked him and he shook his head, Zephyro de-summoned his sword and sighed.

"The child's soul has been tainted, and it has grown beyond our help." Zephyro replied dejectedly, knowing what he had to do, "The only way to save her is to send her off." Ithuriel nodded and began to leave the room so Zephyro could be at peace.

"I will return later and scout out the remaining rooms." Ithuriel replied as he left the room and closed the door. Zephyro looked down to the child sleeping within his arms; she looked so innocent and so peaceful.

"God of Heaven, forgive my sin." Zephyro prayed as tears fell down from his eyes and onto the infant, "For to save her soul from eternal darkness, I must purge both."

He raised his spiritual energy as far as he safely could before the weight of it became too dangerous for the baby in his hands and the infant woke up, focusing on him with a big stare and a smile and Zephyro faltered, he kissed the infant on the head before raising it to the maximum, the infant did not stir as she closed her eyes and fell limp. Zephyro reigned in his presence and once again concealed it, Ithuriel walked back inside and Zephyro gathered his will.

"If we do not stop this, more will suffer." Ithuriel nudged and Zephyro nodded in determination as the two began to feel a massive presence arise, "That doesn't seem good."

Suddenly a woman appeared in front of them swinging a sword as fast as she could and Zephyro blocked it. The woman leapt back and the two Advents got a better look at her. She wore a black hooded cloak with the hood over her head and a white ceramic mask covering her face with the hood covering the left eye, her right eye was a crimson red and she stared at the two Advents.

"Are you the one behind this evil?" Zephyro snarled and the woman focused her piercing gaze at him.

"Everyone has their own version of evil, the line between good and evil is very grey, and anyone can cross it when presessed with a dire situation." The woman said coldly before vanishing into the air.

She reappeared in front of Ithuriel, whom had to block a slice to his neck, and teleported again as Zephyro nearly took her head off. She walked backwards and raised her hand. A bestial Ghast roared out as it thudded down from the sky fog and onto the ground, this thing looked like a dragon out of a disturbed child's nightmare. It had numerous eyes everywhere on its scaled body, tentacle like tongues protruding from mouths on the joints of the beast and a human face with an intimidating sneer glaring at them. The woman teleported away as the monster roared in a multilayered scream and Zephyro and Ithuriel looked to each other in shock before turning to the monster before them, both wondering about how Jonathan and Granberia were faring. Jonathan coughed even more and spewed up blood before getting up and shrugging Granberia's hand off of his shoulder, proclaiming he was fine. He raised his sword and the Ghast swiped a tentacle at them and Jonathan ducked underneath it while Granberia leapt over it.

The beast roared out loudly even though it had no mouth, slamming its tentacles onto the ground and creating a shockwave which Jonathan had to leap over and was knocked into a building and rubble rained down upon him, he managed to pick himself free and throw himself out of the way of another tentacle. The monster roared and pointed its tentacles in front of it with the tips touching, a sphere of red energy gathered at the point and Jonathan pushed Granberia out of the way as it fired in a laser like path, incinerating Jonathan's arm. The laser cut a large line into the ground and into a building, demolishing the building and the beast refocused onto the two. Jonathan's arm regenerated and he summoned his lance of green energy and leapt at the monster before throwing it and dodging a tentacle; the lance impaled itself in the beast and merged through down to the ground. Jonathan was smacked back and Granberia took an opening to attack, landing her sword on a tentacle that the beast moved in front of its face to protect itself and threw Granberia into a house and charged up an energy attack. The monster shot it into the ground, producing a devastating shockwave and flinging debris everywhere.

"Damn, I've never fought anything like this before." Jonathan growled as he swept under a tentacle, Granberia also dodged and they both were able to slice the tentacle straight off. The beast roared out and the wound regenerated and Jonathan was able to form a plan, "Granberia, there's a way to deal with regeneration, you hit whatever regenerates hard and everywhere at once."

Granberia understood that Jonathan meant a decent sized explosion might be able to drop the monstrosity before them, and began to condense a ball of fire in her right hand. Jonathan summoned his lance and held out his hand to Granberia, the two smirked and grasped each other's hand, merging the fireball with the lance and turning it bright purple.

"We'll need to time this correctly," Granberia announced and Jonathan picked up he tossed it at the monster and it passed through like a mirage, suddenly the beast charged up an energy attack.

"Three, two..." Jonathan counted down as the energy ball powered up and began to assume the critical stage, he tightened his grip on Granberia's hand subconsciously, "One, Now!"

They both threw the lance at the monster and it fired its laser attack at them, the both met in mid-air, producing a devastating explosion. Jonathan scooped up another rock as he powered another lance back up, Granberia powered up another fireball back up and the two once again locked hands and Jonathan threw the rock, the rock sailed through, this time the beast powered up an even larger energy blast.

"Three, two, one" Granberia began and a bead of sweat dripped from her forehead, she gripped Jonathan's hand tighter and he gripped hers as well.

"Now!" Jonathan roared out and the two launched the combined attack as hard as they could at the beast, the thing let loose its energy blast and a laser hit the lance.

This time, the lance cut through. The lance impaled itself in the brain of the monster and detonated with a spectacular explosion, blowing the monster's head everywhere. Brain matter began to regenerate as well as limbs and Jonathan saw a black crystal inside. Zephyro cut at the dragon's scales but his blade sparked off and he was forced to evade a blast of lightning, the mouths on the dragon laughed and wailed. Ithuriel dodged a swipe and another copy of him struck at the eye, blinding it and the one on the ground faded. Zephyro's sword became covered in a large swath of black flame and he sliced his sword, Ithuriel flew out of the way and the flame became a projectile. It hit the dragon front on and exploded, the Dragon roared as it stumbled to the ground. Both Ithuriel and Zephyro raced in and faster than the eye could see zipped around the dragon, making numerous slices as if it had stepped into whirlwind of micro razors. The dragon's blood coated the ground and the thing whipped its tail around, knocking Ithuriel away and causing Zephyro to dodge. Jonathan yelled out as he threw one last lance at the beast as Granberia launched a combined wind and fireball attack.

The three attacks met right in the middle of the black crystal and produced a whirlwind that contained the explosion inside of it, vaporizing the monster and dissipating with a rush of wind, blasting the two warriors back. Zephyro and Ithuriel rushed in once more and Zephyro's blade became covered in the same black flame, he sliced downwards and the flames suddenly exploded outwards, creating a miniature black mushroom cloud explosion. Destroying the monster's scales and vaporizing its innards, the thing blew into smoke and Zephyro dropped to one knee. Jonathan and Granberia flew back and landed on the ground, the winds finally dying down and the monster nowhere to be seen. Both got up and grinned at each other, Jonathan suddenly winced and took off his coat before crying out in pain and dropping onto his arms and knees. A bulge formed on his back and Granberia tore open his shirt to inspect the bulge, Jonathan screamed as the bulge pushed up more.

"Jonathan!" Granberia shouted as she tried to get his attention, tears were streaming down his face and he grasped onto her leg in reflex.

"It hurts!" He screamed in pure agony, arching his back in pain. Granberia dropped to his side, panicking and grasped his hand, "Please!"

"Jonathan what's happening to you?!" She yelled at him, shaking his shoulder, "Jonathan look at me!"

Her cries were answered with more screams of pain as the bulge pushed upwards more and more, a wet tearing emanated from his back. Muscles ripped with the sickly sound of wet newspaper tearing and skin stretched taught and snapped open as a black wing flung out and covered Granberia with his blood. Jonathan twitched in agony and she grasped his hand and tried to distract him from the pain, but to no avail. She suddenly pulled his face close to hers and kissed him on the lips as she squeezed a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out. Both Zephyro and Ithuriel landed on the ground next to her, examining Jonathan's body keenly.

"But he was nowhere near us," Zephyro murmured and disappeared through a portal for a moment, Granberia stroked the wing on Jonathan's back.

The feathers were as coarse as sandpaper and blood began to pool around her knees. She immediately rolled him over as Ithuriel watched, Zephyro reappeared and watched in amazement as she began to heal the massive wound on his back, she then brought him close to her and the wound reopened. Hugging his body close and shaking in fear, Granberia tried again to heal the wound but failed to keep it closed.

"Take him to your base," Zephyro commanded her sternly and Granberia teleported away.

She arrived in the Monster Lord's Castle and rushed to a room, causing a ruckus within the castle and causing its inhabitants to wonder what was going on. The three other Heavenly Knights gathered within the room and saw Jonathan's wound along with the wing. Tamamo raced off to get some bandages while Erubetie and Alma Elma tried their best to keep the wound closed so Jonathan wouldn't bleed himself to death. The four children snuck into the room, the pungent metallic smell of blood assaulted their nose as they ran up to Jonathan and Granberia.

"What happened to him?!" Puchi cried out and shook Granberia.

"Jonathan!" Cilia screamed and ran to his side, Clara walked into the room.

She was dazed and confused and recoiled as the smell of blood hit her nostrils. The children could all see the black wing that had ripped through his back and Tamamo rushed in to the room with loads of bandages, the first layer became soaked in blood easily and the second and third layer of bandages seemed to hold.

"His wound keeps reopening, magic won't work on it." Granberia told her and Tamamo looked at her in confusion.

She went back to keeping the bandages steady and when she was sure the bleeding had been suppressed, she turned back to the group. Suddenly a portal opened up and Zephyro and Ithuriel walked through, Alma Elma, Erubetie and Tamamo prepared to attack them and Granberia raised her hand to stop them.

"What, is going on in that village?" Granberia asked the two Advents, "And what is happening to Jonathan?"

"The village was an experiment, I have been able to generate a copy of a seal in the middle of the village, but the village itself is still a problem." Zephyro explained as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it over to Granberia.

There was an intricate circle of runic lettering around it, a pentagram with a very detailed goat skull etched into it and more runic lettering around the circle to create the five points of a triangle.

"The village has been contained for now, but are many survivors within the city." Ithuriel explained to the group, noticing the children around Jonathan and tilting his head in confusion before turning to Clara. She shrunk away from the group and Ithuriel suddenly blurred out of existence and reappeared behind her.

"Ithuriel," Zephyro warned him calmly and Ithuriel backed off of her and de-summoned his sword, "She has useful information." Zephyro beckoned Clara to come closer to them and she hesitantly stepped forward, Ithuriel walked over to Jonathan and examined his wing.

"This experience must've been incredibly agonizing," Ithuriel pointed out to Zephyro, noticing his necklace and taking the stone out of it, "And this, is this the infamous Philosophers stone you told me about earlier?"

"Indeed, leave it." Zephyro nodded and Ithuriel put it back, Clara walked over to Ithuriel, examining the stone and he immediately sped away from her while summoning his sword, "Ithuriel, she has control of herself. Clara, show him."

Clara looked to Zephyro and he nodded to her. She looked back to Ithuriel and her skin darkened as intricate black tattoos covered her neck and left arm, she closed her eyes and re-opened them, the sclera became black and her eyes violet and slit like a cat's. Two horns grew out of her head and her brown hair darkened to black, as two dragon wings formed while her bare feet and hands tapered to points and turned completely black. It seemed Ithuriel was having a hard time trying not to cut her down with his sword.

"It's still me," Clara clarified and he dropped his guard, she walked over and knelt by Jonathan. Examining the wing as well, "It, it's like sandpaper..."

Jonathan opened his eyes and winced as he tried to sit up and both Carla and Granberia gently eased him back down, and then promptly glared at each other.

"You haven't told me what's happening to Jonathan." Granberia scowled at Zephyro and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know," Zephyro shook his head and focused his piercing gaze to Carla and Jonathan, "Now, you're going to tell us everything you know." Carla looked to Jonathan and he nodded to her with a serious expression.

"After Tsukairi set me on fire, I was warped to Marcus and he sealed the flames away and healed my wounds." Carla began and shifted uncomfortably, "I was scared and alone, and so I stayed with him. He said his goal was to create a Philosophers stone so he could overcome Jonathan and prove to him that we were the next step in humanity." Jonathan sat up uncomfortably and laced his fingers with Clara's, and she scooted closer to him.

"I was wrong," Jonathan apologized to her sincerely.

"The rest of the members were told of this knowledge and eventually after becoming an organization, went our own paths. I stayed with Marcus. We traveled and found this place here, it seemed that Jonathan did not know of this place and we went to work, stirring up trouble and setting up events that would ultimately lead to a slaughter. And then Jonathan came," Clara continued, her body wracked with sobs and her words choked up, "Oh God...I-I killed those people... And I enjoyed it!" She cried harder, staring at her own hands in absolute shock and revulsion.

"Clara, that wasn't you." Zephyro tried to reassure her, and Ithuriel looked to him in confusion, only to be silenced by a hand.

"It was like something was with me, urging my dark thoughts on and I listened to it. It slowly led me to believe Marcus was right and I began to help with the creation of the stone." Clara began again, she looked at the rest of them, "I killed the mayor and used an illusion to take his form, and then Jonathan came and we fought. I resisted all of those thoughts, I could feel myself changing throughout the entire process and I merged with a Ghast to either destroy my soul or defeat the darkness. I failed and it consumed me, Jonathan took a form I'd never seen before and I passed out, waking up here."

"Carla, look at me." Jonathan said to her firmly, and she looked him straight in the eyes, "You did not kill those people." Everyone in the room turned to Jonathan in confusion, all save for Zephyro who bowed his head in understanding.

* * *

 **Wow, it seems like things are about to heat up once again. Don't worry, you wont have to wait long for Chapter 15. Review, review, review! Those reviews are my protection in the dark land without free wifi! The courageous and strong AgentArchangel, signing out!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Lightning flashes across the battlefield, the clanking armor of thousands upon thousands of armored soldiers steadily marching forwards thunders out. A lone, armored figure with six wings carrying a sword and shield stands in their way._

 _"So, you have returned once more." The leader of the army snarls to him. Another bolt of lightning flashes._

 _The six winged warrior looks behind him, his most trusted and loyal comrades, Sheepy36, ImaniAB, FullSpartand, KoolKiller,Lilia24, hyunkel1234, InsaneHawk, Luke1327, TheOverlord2, racdragon339, toskin1, and doctor3378 stand behind him. Behind them are the 1,496 readers, ready for combat._

 _"Thank you all for staying with me." The six winged figure says as he raises his sword. Both Armies prepare for the fight of their lives._

 _Disclaimers in the first chapter._

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter 15

Fragments and creation

Everyone turned to look at Jonathan's solemn and serious form, even John was a bit taken back by his statement. Jonathan held Clara's hands to her heart, as if he were holding something so fragile that it could shatter at any moment, Jonathan delicately held her hands to his own heart. There was a roaring silence in the room as Clara looked at Jonathan in disbelief and denial.

"Clara, what was the emotion you felt the most, or what was the one that was the strongest?" Jonathan asked the distraught girl mysteriously, and Clara pondered for a moment.

"It was, hatred…" Clara replied in a low tone, avoiding Jonathan's eyes, "It was like I was drowning, in a raging sea full of hatred…"

"Clara, a long time ago, two demons had a child. This is forbidden and so the child was exiled from Hell. Unwanted by Hell and deemed unclean by Heaven, this child was forced to wander the Earth alone, just like the other Exiles." Jonathan began solemnly, holding Clara's hands to her cheek, "Over time, this Exile began to hate, his hatred consumed him, and he began to make a plan to remake everything. Yet in the process, destroy it all. This Exile lost in the end, but not without using one last trick that he had up his sleeve."

"What does this have to do with me?" Carla asked, confused and raising an eyebrow. Granberia slowly caught on to what Jonathan was implying.

"The Exile fragmented his soul, scattering them into the hearts of those few that could be manipulated," Zephyro continued and Granberia's idea was shattered and thrown away into the wind, "Each of these few, slowly lost sight of themselves, with one boy nearly becoming a perfect vessel for the Exiled demon himself."

"He nearly destroyed the world twice, once by trying to cause World War III, and another by succeeding in creating the Philosopher's Stone. In the wake of his destruction, he tore apart so many lives." Jonathan explained solemnly.

"Y-You mean I have a part of his soul inside me?" Clara gasped in a quiet shock, her arm went limp and Jonathan nodded. Ithuriel looked to Zephyro who nodded.

"Had, I destroyed it. Take a look at yourself, you feel horrible for the actions you committed." Jonathan explained to the stunned Clara, "Look at yourself now and look at yourself when you were with Marcus, can you not tell me that wasn't even close to who you are?"

"I, I…" Clara stammered and dropped her head down to avoid everyone's gaze. The bangs of her hair hiding her face. Jonathan gently lifted her head to his and brushed aside her bangs, wiping her tears away and looking dead in the eyes, his gaze calm and compassionate.

"Clara, this very thing happened to me. Sometimes on instinct I would fight it. But you wanna know the real shocker about the boy that nearly became the vessel?" Jonathan comforted, stroking Clara's cheek and intertwining his other hand with hers, "That boy was me."

Everyone in the room except for Zephyro and Ithuriel, was stunned beyond belief, John looked at Jonathan with a look of fear and revulsion. The four children in the room were shocked deeply to their core upon the revelation that Jonathan was once exactly like the one person he was protecting them from. Tamamo narrowed her eyes a bit but nodded while Erubetie's cold, unmoving expression stayed the same. Alma Elma just tilted her head and sighed while Granberia looked at Jonathan with her eyes wide.

"So all that time…" Clara whispered to him and Jonathan nodded, she instinctively touched a part f her back, "You were fighting as hard as you could."

"I still have terrible nightmares of the things I've done." Jonathan hung his head in shame, tears fell down his cheeks. He turned to the four children, wincing as he forced himself to get up, "Now you see, the true monster that I really am."

Much to his surprise however, the four children leapt to him and group hugged him, causing Jonathan to fall back onto the bed with a yelp of pain. The four told him that he was different now and he hugged them back, chuckling at the innocence only children could have. They kept asking about his wing, was it painful? Did it feel soft? Why were there bloodied bandages on his back? Everyone in the room smiled as Jonathan laughed with the children, ruffling with Puchi's hair and Alma Elma broke out into a giggle. Jonathan looked to Clara and noticed her smile.

"Clara, having that fragment of the soul inside you," Jonathan began and winced as he shifted his wing, "It warps you, changing everything about you, until not even you could recognize yourself."

"I see," Clara said to Jonathan, no longer ashamed of herself, "From now on, I'll follow you, I'll fight to stop this madness Marcus is bringing about and right my own wrongs."

The four kids parted and gave Clara a big group hug. She noticed that Jonathan was fighting to remain conscious and softly pushed him down onto the bed, telling him to rest. Clara kissed him on the forehead and then on the lips. Jonathan closed his eyes and a small smile slipped onto his face. The four children stared at Clara.

"Am I the only one with the feeling that these two were a thing?" John asked to break the awkward tension. Clara only blushed while Zephyro chuckled.

"As much as we want to stay here," Alma Elma spoke to the group as she walked over to the bed, motioning for the kids to get off, "We'll need to let Jonathan rest and gather information from this Chrome girl and Clara. I'll stay here and monitor Jonathan."

Clara nodded and tried to stand up, but her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Clara braced herself for a sudden and intimate meeting with the hard ground, but found herself in someone's arms. Clara opened her eyes and found that Ithuriel had caught her and hefted her up, he carried her out as the other three knights walked off. Zephyro silently stared at Jonathan while the four children reluctantly left the room, he was clearly perturbed with something but walked out and closed the door. Alma Elma's hand glowed green as she roamed Jonathan's unconscious form, mending any injuries she could find. Alma Elma watched Jonathan, it seemed like he was about to do something mischievous, even in his sleep. Alma Elma sat on the bed and looked at his wing, she touched it tentatively. It was as rough as sandpaper, _'Did that just… rip through his back?!'_ Alma Elma thought in repulsion as she examined the bandages on Jonathan's back.

"It amazes me," Jonathan spoke out loud with his eyes still closed, earning a startled 'Eep!' from Alma Elma. If he had opened his eyes, he would have seen her jump a mile high, he smirked, "That those children still adore me even though I poured out the darkness in my heart to them." Alma Elma stayed silent for a bit, her tail absentmindedly swishing through the air.

"You shoulder too much pain," She finally spoke. Jonathan opened his eyes and nodded to her, telling Alma Elma that pain was what kept him going on his journey, "And children will be children, they don't see the world like you and I do."

"That is true," Jonathan sighed with a small smile, "But at first, I saw them as a liability. Sure I got food for them and trained them, but out of pity, not protection. Over time, they grew on me, and a certain one even became a woman… Sort of…"

"And yet you care for them," Alma Elma insisted and Jonathan nodded. He closed his eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness, a serene smile forming and his wing twitched ever so slightly.

Jonathan found himself amongst clouds the color of a golden sunset, he walked forwards and on instinct, painlessly moved his wing into a more natural resting position on his back. Jonathan found himself staring at a massive ornate set of double doors. They were a dark grey in color with golden markings on certain parts. At the bottom of the door were depictions of genderless, dancing figures behind spikes carved into the doors. On the next level were two golden halo shaped handles and depictions of various beings carved into the panel. The next and biggest level had depictions of rejoicing seraphim carved into the panels. On top was a golden angel with many grey wings and golden tentacles on the side of the doors. A voice called out to him.

"Outsider, turn and face me." The voice commanded from behind Jonathan and he turned.

There was a woman behind him, she had long blonde hair that reached down past her waist with pointed ears, turquoise colored eyes and a circlet with a red stone in it on top of her forehead. Brilliant white wings flowed out behind her as her cream white dress seemed to almost ripple in an unseen wind, the partings in the legs showing off her smooth and flawless skin and her feet were bare upon the clouds. The goddess like woman before him wore a pink scarf like robe around her arms and wore two bangles on her wrists. Jonathan bowed before the woman on one knee and waited for her to speak.

"Rise," The woman commanded, and Jonathan rose to a standing position. He noticed there was a crimson red stone on her necklace and honed his senses on it before realizing what he was doing.

"Please forgive me." Jonathan apologized and the woman held up his hand to silence him.

"This is not the same as the cursed machination of alchemy around your neck." The woman told him as she lifted up her hand. The necklace floated off of Jonathan's neck and into the woman's waiting hand, she stared into it and tossed it back to him, "We have much to discuss, come."

The doors opened before the two and Jonathan followed the woman as she passed by him, he noticed that the woman only amounted to a short five foot two inches tall, whereas Jonathan was nearly six feet tall. He followed the woman through the clouds and through what appeared to be a town, he noticed that there were women with white angelic wings and golden halos floating above their heads made of seemingly pure light itself. There were men and women there as well and all turned to stare at Jonathan, the women with wings wore elaborate dresses while the others wore simple robes. The woman led him to a table underneath a little roof overlooking a marble statue. The woman sat down and offered Jonathan a chair, he repositioned his wing and sat facing the woman.

"May I inquire your name?" Jonathan asked respectfully.

"You know full well how to talk to a Goddess." The woman smiled to him, "I am Goddess Ilias." Jonathan did not seem shocked and the Goddess looked into Jonathan's impassive look.

"I have met many God's and Goddesses on my travels." Jonathan explained to Ilias and she nodded to him, "What do you need to discuss with me?"

"It is about your partner, friend, and enemy, Marcus." Illias replied and Jonathan shook his head slightly as if he were expecting the Goddess to bring him up, "Due to you and him being outsiders to our realm, I cannot properly find you two in the mortal realm. It took me a while to find you, yet Marcus is diligent in not being found. He has caused much chaos and has turned one of my most religiously devoted towns into a land of nightmares, and now several new monsters have been unleashed into the world."

"The Ghasts, yes. I am aware of there being a breach." Jonathan agreed and the Goddess's gaze bored into his soul.

"I can see them properly for some reason, I want you to see to it that the incident is resolved." The Goddess ordered and Jonathan bowed his head in respect for the Goddess's command.

The whole area around Jonathan began to glow brighter and brighter, forcing Jonathan to shut out his eyes to block out the light. Suddenly everything vanished and his eyes opened, Jonathan found himself back in his bed, minus the agonizing pain from his wing and back wound. Alma Elma slept in a chair and Jonathan checked to make sure his pants were still on, which they were to his relief and began to get up. Alma Elma stirred and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing, you need to stay in bed and rest." Alma Elma scolded him, getting up from her chair and staring into Jonathan's eyes defiantly, "You are in no condition to go anywhere."

Jonathan asked her Alma Elma how she knew that he was going to go somewhere and Alma Elma only replied with the name of Jonathan's brother. Jonathan nodded and got up much to Alma Elma's protests and stretched his back and wing painlessly. He extended his wing, naturally moving the black protrusion from his back with no discomfort and much grace. It appeared to Alma Elma that Jonathan was used to having wings on his back before she realized that he had two forms with multiple wings on them. A black feather dropped to the ground.

"My problem will be gone soon." Jonathan declared as Alma Elma watched as black feathers began to litter the floor.

More feathers began to fall off of Jonathan's wing and dissipated into darkness, soon the wing itself faded into the darkness and Jonathan took off his bandages. His back had healed without any trace of a scar and Alma Elma's eyes lingered on his chiseled and muscular chest. While he had worn his black, leather trench coat, Jonathan seemed to have a slimmer frame. Now with his shirt off and his top bare, Alma Elma realized that his form was quite defined. Jonathan motioned for the stunned Succubus Queen to follow him as he strode out the door, a black shirt and his torn up leather coat seemingly materializing from the darkness, the open coat flapping in the wind once, before settling to only trailing behind Jonathan. Alma Elma and Jonathan walked into the meeting room and everyone turned to stare at them.

"Jonathan, I trust you are well?" Granberia spoke first, and Jonathan shook his head in affirmative.

Jonathan sat down next to Granberia while Alma Elma sat next to Zephyro, the three other Heavenly Knights and the two winged Advents began to fill in what they had learned from Chrome and Clara. Zephyro pulled out the paper with the satanic looking symbol on it and passed it along the table and down to Jonathan. Unfortunately, Jonathan could neither make heads nor tails of the rune.

"Where's John?" Jonathan asked, "He is a skilled mage and he is a part of my team as much as Clara, he may be able to make something of this." Alma Elma vanished for a moment before reappearing with John in her lap and her tail wrapped around him. Jonathan passed the paper to him.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, but I've never seen anything quite like this before either." John sighed and tried to hold his hands up.

"That's okay, there is one place where we can find the answers." Jonathan explained and Zephyro looked at him with a frown.

"Jonathan, that place is much too dangerous." Zephyro argued but Jonathan gave him a stern look.

"It's the only choice we have right now," Jonathan retorted and Zephyro only shook his head.

"Much to my discontent with my younger brother's decision, he's right." Zephyro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you two talking about?" Tamamo wondered and the two Advents looked at each other before nodding.

"There is a place we used as a second base, it was mainly for storing data and housed a library full of arcane knowledge." Zephyro explained, noticing John's posture perk up, "A few of our members began experimenting with Ghasts there, but had to evacuate. The place has been sealed off from any Advent or Ghast, nothing of those types can enter or leave."

"With help, we placed the second base into the void. By chance, Jonathan here stumbled upon it and can open a portal directly to it." Ithuriel finished explaining.

"So what are we waiting for?" Alma Elma asked them.

"Granberia, Clara, and John. I would like you two to accompany me on this journey," Jonathan told them and the three got up with him.

"Stay safe," Zephyro told Jonathan and he nodded before opening a portal and walking through with the rest of his group.

"I hope they'll be okay in there…" Ithuriel shook his head, "I don't like the idea of Project Nemesis still residing in the area, even if it has been dead for a while."

"What's Project Nemesis?" Tamamo asked and the two Advents looked to each other.

Jonathan and the other three stepped out from his portal and onto a massive paved walkway. The rest of the group sidled out of the portal and Jonathan closed it behind him. All around them was a pitch black soup of pure darkness, yet it was as bright as a clear summer day would've been. It was neither hot nor cold, there was no sun, there was no moon, there was no sky, and there was no ground… John looked at the black space all around them and shook his head; something was giving him the creeps.

"Just the darkness," John muttered to himself, it seemed the four were on a floating bridge.

Standing majestically before them was a ginormous, menacing, castle with an off white coloring. Many spires and towers protruded from the castle and bridges led to other buildings as equally massive and magnificent as the main building itself. Just staring at the castle sent shivers down Granberia's spine, there was a feeling coming off of it, and she didn't like it one bit. She turned her head and noticed Clara, staring into the abyss. Clara reached out to the void with one hand, as if grasping for an unseen hand.

"This is the fate of every world." Clara murmured to herself, "All worlds are born in the darkness… and all so end in darkness."

Clara felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of whatever trance she was in and looked to find Jonathan holding onto her. Clara looked down and found herself at the very edge of the bridge, she took Jonathan's other hand and squeezed it in hers before letting go. Jonathan took the lead and the others followed Jonathan up to the main building. The castle loomed over them, cold, unforgiving, and treacherous, as they walked into its shadow, the air cooled ever so slightly. The four passed under numerous arches and small, uninhabited guard towers. Arriving at a set of enormous double doors, Jonathan stopped the group for a moment.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Jonathan urged, "I don't like being here and I'd rather not stay here long as well."

The four walked up to the large double doors, much of the castle was plain white, with only a few pillars here and there. Jonathan pushed open the double doors and led the group inside. There was only the red lighting of what seemed to be emergency lights illuminating the dark room, giving the interior of the castle a sinister presence and Jonathan shuddered. The place looked trashed, cracks and scratches everywhere and some pillars had toppled. The double doors closed behind them with a resounding thud, as if condemning them to a doomful fate.

"Alright, ground rules. Since this place is so close to the darkness, nothing here is safe." Jonathan declared to the three, "Rule number one: Don't wander. Rule number two: Don't. Touch. Anything. Not unless I say so. And rule number three: If you hear something or you think you heard something, even if it's probably nothing, don't hesitate to let me know." John, Granberia, and Clara nodded in understanding.

Granberia held up her sword and Jonathan summoned his, the vibe coming from the surroundings was ominous and unfriendly. Their footsteps echoed around the dreadfully silent castle halls, it seemed as if the shadows themselves were watching the four and John looked about the hall. The red lighting just barely illuminated the area, casting distorted shadows upon the walls and ground. The place was eerily silent except for the four's footsteps that echoed painfully through the silence. Jonathan opened a set of double doors, they creaked and squeaked, the echo coming round multiple times. Inside the next room, one of the emergency lights flickered. A malevolent aura slowly crept up to the four, encircling them as if it were a Boa constrictor tightening around its prey. The double doors closed with a resounding boom, as if sealing the fates of the damned. There were large scratches in the walls, wires and lights hung from the ceiling, and there was a large splotch of dark liquid on the wall. The four moved forwards, bits of glass crunching beneath their feet. The sinister dark red lighting caused the four to cast distorted, ghastly shadows upon the walls of the castle. Tables had been knocked over and much of the plates shattered to pieces. Jonathan surveyed the area, it was eerily desolate, the vibe coming from the area was ominous and unfriendly.

"What happened here?" Granberia asked Jonathan.

"I don't know," Jonathan replied back, "This was always a touchy subject for the Advents, they wouldn't tell me much."

"The stench of death has its hands intertwined firmly around this place." Granberia mused darkly.

The four proceeded to leave the ruined dining hall and down a long hallway, Clara shivered and turned, yet nothing was there. She shook her head and proceeded with the group.

Jonathan closed the double doors and looked around, all three others were still present with him, a slight relief. Granberia looked up at the flickering light and swallowed, she was very uneasy within the area. The whole castle had been giving her an unforgiving aura from the outside, but inside, it just felt downright hostile and malevolent.

"I don't like this." Granberia admitted in a low tone and Jonathan agreed.

"I have only been to this place once before," Jonathan replied.

"Is that blood?" John pointed to a large splotch on the wall.

"I don't think any of us want to find out." Clara replied to John's question.

The four kept walking, they watched the areas that were not illuminated, yet nothing happened. The next expansive room had ended in a T intersection; one door had been blown off the right corridor but the room ahead was all dark.

"Hell no," John said as he shook his head, fortunately Jonathan agreed with him.

"Stick near the lights." Jonathan ordered sternly.

The four went to the left corridor and into the next room, it looked like a normal waiting room, but it was trashed. The bench was ripped apart and there were long gashes in the wall. There was an elevator in the middle of the room, it had four long gashes in the metal doors. Something had torn through the heavily layered metal like it was butter. The up and down arrows periodically flashed on and off in bright red, just barely illuminating the room a bit more than the normal with every flash. Jonathan walked over to the button and pressed it, the doors opened with a pleasant ding and blood red light spilled out into the room. One of the lights in the elevator hung down near the floor, and there was a hole as if something had chewed through the metal wall.

"Ew…" Clara exclaimed as she looked at a dark stain on the floor, there was no question it that the stain was blood.

"So where's the body?" Granberia murmured and suddenly turned around, yet there was nothing behind her.

"Something the matter?" Jonathan asked and Granberia shook her head.

"Just a feeling, nothing more." Granberia assured and the four walked in. The doors dinged shut and Jonathan pressed a bloodstained button that read "A1" and the elevator began its descent.

"Into the pits of hell itself," John muttered darkly as pleasant and cheesy elevator music played.

Suddenly the elevator jerked to a stop, causing all four to stumble. A blinking red light went off and Jonathan and Granberia helped pry the doors apart. They were in between floors so Jonathan rose up his hand to summon a portal, yet nothing happened. He tried again and one formed, but he shook his head.

"The only ones I can summon are pathways out of this castle," Jonathan explained, "Good to know we have a quick exit strategy if things get dicey."

Jonathan helped the three out of the elevator before crawling out, Granberia held out a hand and he grabbed it. She pulled him out of the elevator and he leaned past her, for a brief moment, he thought a shadow had moved.

"Guards up everybody," Jonathan stated and the three nodded in agreement.

Granberia raised her sword while Jonathan kept his in a ready state at his hip. The four seemed to be inside a small waiting bay; on the far side was a door with a deactivated keycard slot. The door had been violently ripped outwards towards them; something broke out of whatever was inside the other room. A single light fixture hung down low from the ceiling, the red emergency lights causing sinister shadows to form upon the walls. John could almost imagine one becoming a grinning mouth with an eye leering down at them; he shook his head, clearing the dark thoughts.

"Where are we?" Clara asked as she tried to read a sign. Jonathan nudged her back and his blade erupted into flame.

"Laboratory Section Alpha," Jonathan read before extinguishing the flames, "Good, that means we can access the Archives from here. The labs have their own direct route to the Archives."

"I see," Clara shuddered, "What type of lab is this?"

"All of you be warned, what we will see when we pass through these doors, will not be pretty. It most likely will give you nightmares." Jonathan told the others darkly, "I will not sugar coat anything, burn this place into your memory, for this is no nightmare. I promise you will see death, darkness, evil that should never have been, and much more that will stay with you for the rest of your lives."

With Jonathan's grim speech, even Granberia was becoming nervous. As a hardened warrior, she had seen and many morally reprehensible sights, yet Jonathan promised with a certain sights so horrible, it would guarantee her nightmares. The four walked through the doors.

Taking a look around the area, glass littered the floor along with multiple papers. Some had bloodstains on them and there were signs of a struggle within the area. Multiple control panels behind broken windows were destroyed, some sparked at random times and wires and lights hung down from the ceiling. The dim lighting caused the four to cast monstrous shadows across the walls and a dark presence seemed to linger around them. Jonathan looked into a certain room and his expression darkened considerably. The four walked through the door and Jonathan stopped near some dimly glowing tanks.

Don't worry, they're all dead." Jonathan explained.

Inside the tanks were numerous animals, a dog with two heads that angled off to the side. There was a spider-like mouth in the middle and a scorpion tail on the back end. In another was a large grasshopper that had eight octopus-like tentacles for legs and mouths on the front of its chests. In the third tank was a cat like creature with a mouth on its stomach and bones growing out of its body, its dead eyes stared back into living ones, a gaze frozen in malevolence. The fourth tank was shattered open, there was a large blood stain on the floor and on a control panel that read "CONTAINMENT: BREACHED. GENESIS PROGRAM SPECIMEN NEMESIS OUT OF CONTAINMENT TUBE G-04."

"It's been destroyed; my brother took care of this one personally." Jonathan told the group, yet he couldn't shake the feeling of dread as he looked down at the bloodstained panel.

John stared at the bloody handprints on the floor; it looked as if someone injured had been dragged across the floor and flung into a wall before whatever abomination in the tank tore the poor soul apart. The four moved on without looking back, At the Monster Lord's castle, an explanation was underway. Tamamo, Chrome, Alma Elma, and Erubetie were listening intently to the two Advents.

"Project Nemesis is the result of shady experiments on Ghasts." Zephyro explained, "Had I known about these experiments, I would have shut them down immediately."

"Project Nemesis is from the Genesis Program, a program designed to create new types of Ghasts that were to be controlled for combat." Ithuriel continued, "It is unknown how the creatures in the Genesis Program were created exactly, but the three surviving creatures; Project Revenant, Project Endgame, and Project Nemesis were the results."

"What happened to them?" Tamamo asked nervously.

"All three were subjected to something unknown, Project Revenant self-terminated." Ithuriel explained further.

"Killed itself," Zephyro cleared up and the others nodded, "Project Endgame escaped, and Project Nemesis… the thing went berserk…"

"What happened?" Alma Elma shuddered, not really wanting to hear the rest.

"Project Nemesis gained the ability to absorb any electricity from its surroundings, allowing it to essentially power up, coupled with regeneration." Zephyro sighed, the topic seemed to disturb him, "It also gained a unique ability, the ability to nullify one Advent's powers. Fortunately due to a defect it could only do that to one Advent at a time."

"I see," Chrome replied, there was a glint in her eye that did not go unnoticed by Zephyro. He turned to Ithureil.

"First drawer, second to the left." Zephyro said and Ithuriel left through a portal. He came back carrying a paper.

Zephyro placed the paper out on the table, on the paper was a drawing. There was a very accurate and scientifically realistic sketch of what appeared to be a wolf. It had a heavily famished body to the point where the rib's and spinal column were clearly visible, covered in matted white fur. Exposed muscle segments could be seen in certain areas and most of its tail was missing everything but bone. The monstrosity had a hunched over posture and on half of its face, the flesh and muscle had rotted off. Several other parts of the beast had also rotted off and it was missing an ear. The thing's jaw was set in a ferocious snarl with saliva dripping from its mouth. The tongue lolled out of its mouth and the underside had completely torn away, leaving only teeth and the jaw frame. Even though the beast's eyes were white, there seemed to be a malicious life in them. Chrome looked the drawing in the eyes and shuddered, even though it was a drawing, it seemed to look straight into her eyes.

A malicious and sinister aura surrounded the paper, the beast seemingly staring down the inhabitants of the room. Its limp lower jaw created a sort of hungry and malevolent snarl to them while its gaze pierced their very souls everyone could almost hear a sinister whispering and Ithuriel took the drawing back, all were glad to have never met the monster in person.

"I terminated this abomination," Zephyro continued, "It tore through so many innocents…"

Jonathan and his group stepped in to what appeared to be a laboratory, lab equipment littered the floor and many light fixtures hung from the ceiling, they were dark and very little light illuminated the room. Jonathan looked over to a broken containment tube and a computer.

"Welcome," Jonathan announced darkly, resent clearly present in his voice, "To the place of my creation."

The blood red lighting cast a dark shadow over his face, alienating him from the group. A maliciously sinister aura had snuck upon the group, encircling them, choking them… It seemed as if the darkness within the room itself was weighing down on them.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess the reference in this chapter? This one took a bit, I wanted it to take on a darker tone, chapter sixteen will include much nightmare fuel. I re-wrote this one muliple times because it didn't feel... dark enough... Tell me in your reviews how this chapter made you feel, were you tense? We're you upset? Was this the reason you couldn't sleep at night, checking the shadows for something just out of eyesight? Was this the reason that the shadows in your room almost seemed to stare at you, or is it an excuse to pretend they are only a figment of your imagination? Pretending that dark mass to your left isn't something more than just a shadow in your darkened room, reaching out or you, pretending that whatever is in your room is only you dark imagination running rampant because you're reading this now. You're probably turning whatever lights you have on now just to assure yourself the darkness cannot harm you. AgentArchangel, dissolving back into the darkness from which all came... till next time my readers. I wouldn't stray too far from the light if I were you tonight.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 16

Nemesis Unleashed

The three stared at Jonathan as he put a bit of distance between himself and them. His gaze bored straight through them and he scowled. Clara gave him a look of confusion, what did he mean by creation?

"You were… Created?" Clara asked him, not understanding Jonathan.

"Yes Clara, I was not born, I was manufactured in this laboratory." Jonathan replied, dropping his gaze in what looked like shame.

"Now I get it!" Clara realized and Jonathan nodded.

"So, what are we looking for in here?" John asked Jonathan.

"Here, follow me." Jonathan motioned, he led them to a working computer terminal and booted it up.

Jonathan brought up a layout of the laboratory sections. There were two other sections underneath the current one they were in labeled, "Genetic Research" and "Specimen Experimenting". There were a total of four elevators that lead to a room underneath the laboratories labeled "Archive Alpha". Three elevator shafts were colored red and were blinking, one seemed to be operational, yet it only went down to Genetic Research.

"Let me guess," Granberia replied, "We want to go to Archive Alpha?"

Jonathan nodded and the four proceeded to head towards the only working elevator. Clara accidentally kicked a beaker into the wall and it broke. All four had their guard's ready and their hearts pounding. Jonathan saw Clara trying to hide her embarrassment and smiled back to her. They reached the elevator and Granberia noted that the ventilation shaft looked like something had chewed through it after using it as a pathway.

"Jonathan, look at the vent." She pointed out to Jonathan. Jonathan visually examined the vent, he didn't look to relieved that they had found nothing so far.

"Alright, watch the vents, don't get too close." Jonathan ordered and pressed the call button on the elevator.

The doors opened with a ding and Granberia's breath hitched in shock. Inside the elevator was a mess of blood. It looked as if someone had dragged themselves into the elevator while bleeding heavily. She examined the doors and realized that whomever was in the elevator tried to escape from below, the splashes of blood on the walls indicated that something shook the body back and forth as another dried splash indicated of a missing limb hitting another part. There was a bloody handprint on the consol.

"It looks as if this person was used as a chew toy," Granberia observed, she noticed Jonathan twitching and grimacing at the sight. _'I see, he's a visualizer.'_ Granberia thought.

The only two buttons that weren't lit red was "LA" and "GE". Jonathan pressed the second button and the elevator shuddered downwards. Within moments the doors opened, this time without a ding. The whole lab was pitch black except for the inner light of the elevator spilling out into the room.

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to restore power here to this floor." Jonathan explained as he lifted his sword up.

Jonathan's sword caught fire and illuminated the area a bit more, Granberia caught on and hers lit on fire as well. John cupped his hands and they began to glow from the inside, when he opened them apart, there was a bright white ball the size of a golf ball floating in his palm.

"Sorry, guys, I can't do anything like that." Clara admitted.

"It's ok, I want you to conserve your energy just in case of something." Jonathan replied before moving forwards.

The four navigated through laboratory tables, stepping over broken instruments. Glass crunched beneath them and faded papers crumpled and tore. They passed through a doorway and Clara cried out in terror. Granberia turned to look at what had alarmed Clara and almost dropped her sword.

"What…" She gasped, just like before, there were cryogenic tanks.

In one tank was a young boy no older than 5 years old, over his mouth and nose was a respirator that had bubbles coming out from it. By the way his chest moved, he was still alive. Out of his back near the shoulder blades were arms with webbed hands. There was scale like structures running down the middle of his back and his legs had mutated into a single snakelike tail, for decency, there was a cloth wrapped around his privates.

In the next tank was a young girl the same age as the boy. She did not need a respirator due to the fact she had gills. Her body had elongated into twice the length of an alligator and curled around the inside of the tank. Tubes were hooked up into her gills and her two back legs had mutated into two tentacle like fins, her hands were clawed and webbed and her face looked like something had mixed and angler fish's face with a human's, producing a grotesque and malevolent snarl filled with long, thin, sharp teeth.

Jonathan examined the next tank, there was a woman with snakelike tentacles coming out of the right side of her back. She was hooked up to a respirator as well, apart from the tentacles, she looked almost normal. There was a device covering her groin area that seemed to funnel into the bottom of the tank, but her top was covered.

"What the hell is this?" Clara asked Jonathan, shrinking away from the anglerfish-girl.

"Illegal genetic experiments." Jonathan replied, he began check the screens next to the tanks.

"What's that thing around her… lower area?" John asked.

"The cryogenic tank halts many cellular activities, but she's being visited by a certain 'monthly friend'," Jonathan explained to the mage, "To avoid contaminating the water, the blood is drained into a decontamination area."

"Oh." John replied, blushing a bit.

Jonathan brought up the life support options for all three tanks and saw a feather near one of the tanks and a drip of blood near it. Jonathan followed the blood splatters and feathers until he reached another cryogenic tank. All four stared at the person inside.

"Sayu…" Jonathan mumbled in shock, "Clever girl…"

Inside the tank was a girl about the same age as Jonathan hooked up to a respirator, she looked to be a beautiful mix of Asian and Cherokee Indian. Her long hair had turned snow white and floated inside the water, white wings protruded from her back and in certain places, her skin was cracked like a broken ceramic plate. She had a D cup size breasts and Jonathan found his eyes trailing lower and lower over the naked teenager's body before snapping his head back up to her face. She was absolutely stunning and Clara felt an instant pang of envy.

"Who's she?" Clara asked Jonathan.

"She's a fellow homunculus, and the closest thing I have to a biological sister." Jonathan explained, "She's on her last legs, Sayu was smart to use one of these tanks."

"Last legs?" Granberia asked, "Was she attacked?"

"No," Jonathan shook his head, "None of my kind, including me, had a life expectancy over 16-17. We were dying from the inside, this is the result of the process."

"Is there a cure?" John asked and Jonathan pointed to himself.

"The process would take a bit of time though," Jonathan answered, once again pointing to himself.

Jonathan turned around and pressed a button on the hip height console and then typed a command, an arm hold with an injection syringe lowered down out of a panel. Clara watched as Jonathan inserted his arm into it and the arm cuff inflated, a needle then pushed into a vein. Clara turned away in disgust, she knew she hated needles and while she was looking away, she noticed a shadow move.

"G-Guys, I think a shadow moved," Clara warned as she pointed to the direction of the shadow.

"Keep watch, make sure there's nothing." Jonathan winced, some of his blood began to flow into a rubber tube attached to the mechanical device.

The arm hold retracted, leaving a syringe attached to a rubber tube. The syringe descended into the wall and the panel showed two options, Jonathan pressed one. "Blood transfusion starting." The console read and the syringe stuck into Sayu's arm, pumping Jonathan's blood into her.

"Alright, let's move." Jonathan ordered and they reached the elevator on the floor. Unfortunately, the power was out so Jonathan brought up the schematics on the console back at the three tanks full of mutants, "Good news is, the backup generator is functional."

"What's the bad news?" Granberia asked and Jonathan pointed to the three tanks.

"It all redirected here due to standard protocol, that and the electronic databases." Jonathan answered her, "The most humane thing to do is turn it off."

The three watched as Jonathan brought up a life support graph on the panel, it seemed all three were heavily sedated. Jonathan shut off the oxygen feed to the three mutants and warning beeps began to blare out from the console as the images of them flashed red. Soon their heart monitors entered a flatline and Jonathan redirected the power to the main room, the red emergency lights came back on and everyone extinguished their light sources. Clara looked to where the shadow had moved, yet nothing was there. Granberia noticed Jonathan's troubled expression.

"You did the right thing, nobody should have to live like that." Granberia told him and Jonathan nodded.

Jonathan led them back to the cryogenic tank holding Sayu and checked on the console for any power abnormalities or any biological abnormalities, satisfied there were none, he began to lead the three back to the elevator. Jonathan walked back and grabbed John by the hood.

"Stop perving on my sister," Jonathan growled as he dragged John along.

The four went back to the elevator and Jonathan pressed the call button. Once they were inside, he spoke once more.

"This elevator has direct access to the Archives, I have a pretty solid idea where to look so this shouldn't take long." Jonathan announced, the doors opened and Jonathan noted that once again, there was no ding.

The archive was a well-lit library, the lights were all on in full, yet that didn't seem to comfort Jonathan in the slightest. He walked over to the section labeled "A" and quickly found three books of use. Jonathan stashed those within his pockets, they weighed down one side of his unzipped coat so he zipped it up all the way with an irritated scowl. Jonathan took another book for good measure and they went back to the elevator.

"So, about this Sayu person." John asked, "Will she survive?"

"There's a high probability of it." Jonathan nodded, "She should be waking up soon."

Suddenly the elevator groaned and shuddered to a stop, they were in between floors and Granberia and Jonathan pried the door's open with no luck, unlike last time, they were in between the walls. Jonathan got up on the railing and knocked open a ceiling panel, helping everyone up. Everyone was able get up and Jonathan held out his hand to pull Clara up. With a jolt, the elevator cable snapped and Clara grasped onto Jonathan's hand as the elevator plummeted down to the archives.

With the sound of a zip-line speeding out of control, one of the cables smacked into Jonathan's arm and neck with sickening cracks and a spray of blood. Jonathan's neck tore to the side and his grip on Clara faltered, she screamed out his name and caught ahold of a ledge. Jonathan's injuries healed and he had Granberia hold his legs as he tried to reach down to Clara.

"Jonathan!" Clara yelled to him in panic, "I'm slipping!"

Clara's hands were inching further and further off the ledge she was on, Jonathan yelled to Granberia to lower him further along with Clara yelling for him to hurry. Jonathan's fingers reached hers but Clara slipped off the ledge, she cried out his name as she reached out to Jonathan.

"Clara!" Jonathan yelled desperately as Clara screamed down the elevator shaft.

Suddenly a portal opened up beneath her and she fell through. John summoned the portal again and Clara tumbled out of it on the same floor. She noticed John dismissing the portal and ran over to him, hugging him and thanking him over and over.

"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked Clara after Granberia pulled Jonathan back up and she nodded, spooked but functional.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"I think this is the Specimen Experimenting Laboratory." Jonathan realized as he saw rows upon rows of cryogenic tanks.

Notes and laboratory equipment lay strung about the area in a haphazard manner, some of the specimen tanks were broken, the glass on the outside of the tanks. Blood was everywhere, it looked as if a massacre had taken place.

"This place doesn't look good." Clara mumbled.

"No, but if we can shut off the power to the tanks, we can reroute the power to the elevator." Jonathan said as he walked over to a functional computer console in what looked to be and administration office.

Warning beeps emanated from the computer as multiple cryogenic tank images flashed yellow before going red, the specimens inside were all dead. Jonathan rerouted the power and the lights came back on, illuminating the place and powering up the elevator. Jonathan led them to the elevator and Clara hesitated for a moment. Jonathan intertwined his hand with hers, locking them in a strong grip and Clara smiled in a reassured manner. The elevator brought them to the second lab without a hitch. Jonathan noticed the console next to the tank holding Sayu was blinking green.

Jonathan led the three over and read the console, "Cure complete. Transgenesis process successful." Jonathan looked at Sayu, her skin had a healthier tone, the marble like cracks gone and her hair a normal black. Her wings remained but they looked normal and whatever wound on her back had healed. Jonathan pressed the release specimen button and the tank began to drain its liquids. Clara noticed something unusual on a note out of the corner of her eye.

Something told her it was important, and against her better judgement, she walked over. Just like the piece of paper Jonathan held, the same symbol was on the paper with notes on it. She looked up and met face to muzzle with a growling Project Nemesis, its blank white eyes staring malevolently deep into Clara's soul, she fell back with a startled yelp as the demonic zombie wolf barked ferociously in her face. Project Nemesis leapt at her and Jonathan's sword severed its head from its neck.

"Go!" Jonathan yelled to Clara and he tried to open a portal, but nothing happened, "Oh… shit."

Suddenly the wolf leapt up at Jonathan's neck, its head reformed and attached, he grabbed ahold of its muzzle and used the demon wolf's momentum to launch Project Nemesis away and threw a spear at it. John dove out of the way as Project Nemesis exploded, its body began to reform. The tank opened and Sayu spilled out, Granberia picked up the unconscious teen.

"What the hell?!" Granberia shouted as the wolf monster reformed, focusing on the surprised dragon woman, "What the hell is that thing!"

"I'll explain later, just get to the other elevator!" Jonathan shouted, he tried to summon a lance to distract the monster, but found it wouldn't form.

If Jonathan was focusing less on panicking, he would have sworn Project Nemesis had gave its equivalent to a smirk at him. John threw a fireball a fireball at the monster, turning its attention onto him and Jonathan.

"Bad dog!" John sternly said to the dog.

"Well, I think we just pissed it off." Jonathan said to John as Project Nemesis gave them a low, threatening growl.

"Any last words?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Jonathan replied and summoned his lance, throwing it at the wolf, "Let's go."

Both headed towards the elevator, Clara was holding the open button and waited with Granberia inside. The two full on sprinted to the elevator as the lance detonated, they made it just in time and the doors began to close. Project Nemesis bounded after the two with a vicious, rabid snarling. The doors closed right as the beast slammed into the metal, causing the elevator to shake. Jonathan kept pressing the first floor button frantically.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He panicked as another blow to the elevator made it shudder. Finally the elevator ascended, "Yes!"

"Jonathan, on a scale of 1-10, how much should we be panicking?" Clara asked him.

"12." Jonathan responded seriously and the elevator doors opened, suddenly the muzzle of Project Nemesis bit through the middle of the metal floor.

Jonathan ushered the four through the doors and stepped out as well as the beast began to crawl through, oblivious to the wounds the jagged metal was making in its body. Jonathan slammed a lance through the beast's brain.

"Sayonara mother fucker," Jonathan smirked and cut the elevator cables.

The elevator screamed down the shaft, sparks flying and snarling emanating from within. The elevator hit the very bottom with a forceful boom, obliterating the elevator and sending a plume of dust and a cable flying upwards, Jonathan managed to dodge the cable this time. Jonathan looked down and the rubble shifted, Project Nemesis burst out of the rubble and roared ferociously at Jonathan before scaling the walls. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Shit, SHIT!'_ Jonathan thought as he ran full speed with the others, he tried again to open a portal and Granberia holding Sayu, John, and Clara tumbled into the Monster Lord's castle. Jonathan was tackled out of the portal by Project Nemesis, which proceeded to use him as a chew toy.

Everyone in the room got over their initial shock of seeing Project Nemesis in the flesh and began attacking it. Jonathan managed to break free and Zephyro sliced its head clean off before Jonathan shoved a lance down the rest of the body. Everyone dived out of the way as the beast exploded, reformed and leapt at Alma Elma, whom flapped her wings and dodged it while upside down in the air. She created a tornado around the monster and slammed it into a wall, Granberia gave Sayu to Ithuriel and launched an explosive fireball at it. Project Nemesis growled as it reformed from Granberia's attack, only to receive multiple stab wounds from the unlikely Erubetie, her hand had formed into a versatile blade of slime.

Tamamo dodged a bite and gave the mutant wolf a devastating uppercut to the ribs, her hand actually breaking through and punching into the monster's heart much to her surprise and disgust, Tamamo pulled out and the beast regenerated. Zephyro sliced at it with his blade covered in black flames, the beast rolled out of the way. The thing began to glare at them, backing away. Its muscles ripped and bones snapped, the fur on its body fell off, leaving exposed muscle. The face shortened and its body became more hunched as the claws widened and elongated, the thing almost looked human.

"So that's where the bodies went…" Jonathan gasped and threw his lance at the monster.

The new form of the monster came with an added perk, it was faster and sleeker, easily dodging the lance. The beast lashed out an iguana like tongue, wrapping around Jonathan and yanking him off of his feet. The tongue slammed him into a wall before throwing him aside. Granberia ran to Project Nemesis, slicing downwards as it rolled away. Zephyro and Tamamo went in together to corner it while Jonathan and Alma Elma went in for an attack, but the monstrous beast leapt up higher than anticipated and landed on the ceiling before dropping down in front of them.

Puchi slithered into the room to see what was going on and caught sight of Project Nemesis. The malevolent mutant locked its demonic gaze with her and Puchi froze up in absolute terror. It raced towards Puchi, only to be tacked by Jonathan, who had ditched his coat and had his pointer finger and index finger raised.

"Everybody get back!" Zephyro yelled, and everyone fled.

A black sphere momentarily enveloped Project Nemesis and Jonathan, for a split second a massive pull tore at everyone along with a massive rush of wind blowing inwards before fading away with the sphere. All that was left was a steaming Jonathan. He had lost his right arm and three fingers on his left hand. Jonathan's body hissed and steamed, on the ground there was a steaming pile of mush. Unexpectedly, the pile of mush regenerated one last time, forming the maw of the beast. Its tongue shot straight through Jonathan's chest, just barely missing his heart. The tongue began to fade into the shadows along with the rest of the best. Puchi slid over to Jonathan as he collapsed to the ground, his body was as hot as Papi's flames.

"Somebody help him!" Puchi cried out and Zephyro rushed Jonathan to a bed with Tamamo at his side.

Tamamo began to bandage the hole in Jonathan's chest, when she was done, Tamamo began to check over any other injuries. She found out that his missing body parts hadn't disappeared, but had been ripped straight off of his body. She shuddered, his right arm had been pulled out of its socket, his ankle as well. He had minor neck damage as well, whatever spell he used, had almost ripped him apart.

"W-will he heal?" Papi asked nervously.

"He's taken quite a hit, but he's in a stable condition right now." Tamamo explained, "Zephyro, bring that girl over here, her aura is quite low, and being next to Jonathan will help her recover."

Zephyro set Sayu down on the bed right next to Jonathan, he set Jonathan's coat next to him and wordlessly stared down at Jonathan, his face full of concern. He watched Jonathan for a bit before walking off. Clara walked in and brought a cool cloth to him, trying to reduce his feverish state. She left after giving him a kiss on the forehead and closed the door. Upon the unexpected noise Sayu began to open her eyes, she looked at the bandaged person next to her in shock.

"Jonathan?" She asked in astonishment.

* * *

 **Greetings my loyal readers! I'm Back! I've been very busy these past few weeks and haven't had much time to write my fanfics, good news is that I have one new chapter for every fanfic. Don't forget to send me lot's of PM's and reviews! That's all for now! AgentArchangel, signing out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alma Elma:** Disclaimers are in the first chapter, AgentArchangel is busy... attending my needs... at the moment. Lick Faster dammit!

 _The poor fanfiction writer gazes up in fear and sees a whole line of horny and anxious females waiting for their turn to have release. He sighs and resumes licking the_ _demon wench's_ _vagina, her soft moaning an indication he was doing a good job. Hopefully she didn't decide to eat him after._

* * *

MGQ: Jonathan's goal

Chapter 17

Homunculi

Zephyro's steady footsteps echoed around the pillared hallway as he walked through it, streams of not quite sunlight poured in through the windows. His dark scowl seemingly set in stone, Zephyro walked at a slightly slower pace than a walk. He arrived at a door, he pushed the door open and continued walking through. Zephyro entered what looked to be a meeting room. There were a number of chairs left empty and he stared out at the starry sky through a window. He seemed perturbed and the tension in the room was so thick that one would probably smack into an invisible wall if they tried to walk into the room.

"The case of the village is no less than alarming." Zephyro breathed heavily, "We've never encountered anything like this. It's like the whole city has turned into a sort of biohazard with Ghast possessions as the virus outbreak."

"So, what do we do? Their calibration period is almost up. We don't have much time." Ithuriel asked Zephyro.

"Also, the effect seems to be continuously spreading, with our temporary aura field as the only means of containment," Blaze reclined in his chair, "The Ghasts you, Ithuriel, Jonathan and the warrior inhabitant were anomalies, this has already been established. But what concerns me is that this… Outbreak… may be able to be recreated. We have absolutely no knowledge of what we're dealing with and how TO deal with it."

"If Jonathan is aware of how serious this situation really is, he will no doubt resort to plan b. A full sanitation." Ithuriel added, "If Jonathan does this, we will have no knowledge of this anomaly, how to adequately deal with it, and even prevent the same event from ever happening again."

"But that would mean dropping the barrier for an indeterminate amount of time, running the risk of the hazard spreading too far and allowing more and more Ghasts to escape with each passing moment." Alleara countered, "We have no proof that the inhabitants of that dimension can even fight the Ghasts like we can."

"This situation, no matter how we look at it, has no right choice." Zephyro began, clasping his hands together, "But I feel that knowledge prioritizes over the absolute safety of a Type IV Reality."

"Zephyro, if the Ghasts escape and the world has no way to combat the Ghasts, the slaughter ensuing would be worldwide. Playing right into Marcus's hands." Alleara protested, slamming her fist into the table, "Marcus is using this not only as a distraction to test out a new power, but may even be banking on our pursuit of knowledge and initiate a containment breach the moment we act."

"I am full aware of Marcus's interference. But our world is more important." Zephyro countered, "My decision is absolute, and nobody is to let Jonathan know of our course of action. Do you understand?"

All the Astrals nodded, even Alleara. They warped away through portals, leaving Zephyro alone. Zephyro pulled out a few documents and sighed. He looked exhausted and began reading the notes. Jonathan was wrenched out of whatever dream he was in, finding himself in a familiar world. Jonathan stood on water like there was something solid just underneath the surface. There was a purple colored galaxy in the sky along with the void of space. There was a weeping willow made out of pure crystal on a small hill in the distance along with a full moon hanging in the sky over it. Jonathan turned around to find Alleara standing behind him.

"Been a while," Jonathan smirked, "Hasn't it Alyssa?"

Alleara bristled when Jonathan used her real name. "There's no time for the usual act Jonathan," Alleara scolded and Jonathan became serious, "Listen, Zephyro wants to risk this world and maybe furthering Marcus's plans for the sake of our world. He wants to drop containment of the village to gather more Intel."

"And lemme guess, you see it exactly like I do." Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Please Alyssa, I knew Zephyro's course of action from the very first Ghast encounter within the village. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that the reason you could never keep up with me back then was because I could read you all so easily? Each and every one of you, Alyssa White, is an open book to me."

"You don't intimidate me," Alleara spat back, "You can pull that stunt on anyone else and fool them, but not me. You know what needs to be done, you knew from the beginning. So why didn't you act?"

"Why?" Jonathan sighed, he stared off into the sky behind Alleara, "Why you ask? It's because I don't want to become the monster I once was. So I tried to find a solution, so what? Can't blame me for trying the pacifist route."

"I know Jonathan, I know that you hate this. But you know Marcus will use this opportunity." Alleara bowed her head, "So please, do the right thing."

"…" Jonathan stayed silent for a moment, "Go on, before you get into trouble."

Alleara faded away and left Jonathan sighed into the vastness around him, he perked up when he noticed a figure standing at the tree. Jonathan smoothly walked up to the figure and smirked. The figure had short, messy blonde hair, reptilian slit eyes the color of pure fire, and dragon wings protruding from his back. The teen wore baggy crimson Sumerian leggings and combat sandals. At his waist was a sword in a scabbard.

"Finally gained enough energy hm?" Jonathan inquired slyly.

"Yes." The teen replied bluntly, although his accent was faint, it carried an air of an ancient time, "The girl is correct."

"I know, I know," Jonathan waved off, "I just wanted to give her a hard time." The teen stayed silent, watching the sky with Jonathan. The two stayed like that for a bit. "I better get going, not like a village isn't going to destroy itself."

Jonathan faded leaving the teen alone. The teen stared into the water, his reflection quite different from what was on the other side. In his reflection. The teen had dark brown skin and hip length black hair, ivory horns protruding from his forehead, shoulders, and ram horns on the sides. The teen exhaled and scowled, the reflection had tapered teeth. There were noticeable claws on his hands and feet, along with a spiked tail. Black ancient tattoos ran down his chest, there were some on his shoulders and back. Many looked like lines and tribal symbols. The demon teen stared at his reflection with a look of hatred, hatred… the teen pondered. It made one strong, yet was one's biggest weakness. The demon chuckled and the world faded away. Sayu stared down at the unmistakable form of Jonathan, he looked older than she remembered, yet still wore the same black coat and attire. His injuries had healed and Sayu unwrapped his hand, letting it regrow. She smiled. Jonathan opened an eye, his gaze falling upon Sayu. Unperturbed by her lack of clothing, he pulled her into a hug.

"Been a long time," Jonathan smiled.

"Far too long." Sayu closed her eyes, relishing in the moment before parting, "I feel… better."

Jonathan smirked before cracking his neck and popping his shoulder, "I healed you." He explained, "I cured the degradation and made you whole."

Sayu embraced Jonathan tightly, hugging him close. She cried into his shoulders, her wings curling around the two. They stayed like that for a while, Sayu then parted and realized her lack of clothing, using her wings to cover her body up.

"A little late for that reaction." Jonathan smirked to Sayu who realized she had accidentally covered Jonathan up with her.

"… Please close your eyes." Sayu replied, mortified and rolling her eyes and Jonathan continued to stare into Sayu's eyes, "You're still an immature ass, do you have anything for me to wear?"

"Yes, Jonathan, so you have anything for Sayu to wear?" Granberia asked from the doorway, a dry touch of edge in her voice.

Jonathan helped Sayu up and concentrated, black darkness swirled around Sayu and coalesced into the same outfit Jonathan was wearing. Sayu smiled and the four children burst into the room along with Chrome. The four children overwhelmed Jonathan, tackling him to the bed and peppering him with questions. Jonathan assured them that he was fine and looked to Sayu, who began to laugh. John came into the room and gawked again at Sayu, Alma Elma playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"She's way outta your league kid," Alma Elma whispered into John's ear, licking his ear as explicitly as possible, "Besides, I'm always open for you…"

John's brain began melting down and Granberia leveled a stern look at Alma Elma.

"S-s-So, You're like Jonathan r-right?" John asked Sayu to diffuse the situation. She nodded, "You have any special powers?"

"Chronokinesis," Sayu told him, earning a strange look from everyone but Jonathan, "I can control time around me. I can speed myself up, slow you down, the works. Can't time travel or anything."

"Controlling time, seems like an extremely hard power to control." Tamamo said as she popped up behind Jonathan, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"My control over it excels all," Sayu replied in a calm and collected voice, "If you want proof, come at me with all your might."

"S-Sayu, are you sure?" Jonathan asked and Sayu nodded, so he backed off.

Granberia took up the challenge, she drew her sword. Granberia moved so fast that it was hard for John to follow with his own eyes. Granberia stopped and everyone gasped, Sayu was behind Granberia. Sayu then easily dodged a slice from Granberia. The dragon woman sheathed your sword.

"Speeding up time around yourself?" Granberia asked coyly, "Or are you slowing ME down?"

"She had to have sped herself up," John pointed out, "I could barely see Granberia move."

"I have to agree with loverboy here," Alma Elma seconded, "I've seen Granberia at full strength, her speed is… difficult."

"Actually, the second one is correct," Jonathan answered as he got up from the bed, shocking everyone, "None of us saw it because we were in the bubble of influence. It looked like Granberia was moving normally because we were also being affected by the time flow."

Jonathan nodded and summoned his sword, Granberia watched as Jonathan rushed at Sayu. His movements were dramatically slower, Sayu walked at a leisurely pace around Jonathan's blade and grabbed his shoulder. Suddenly Jonathan spun around in normal time and had his sword at Sayu's neck. He let the sword disappear.

"Jonathan has the ability to hijack this power, we both can speed time up in the bubble, slow time down, even stop it if we work together." Sayu explained as she deactivated her power, "Although this power seems way to powerful, it has its weaknesses. It places great strain on my mind, plus the energy consumption is way too high. I can only use the power for a max of thirty second before I have to recharge for about another 30 seconds. I can do this for about 3 minutes."

"But with both of us combined, we can literally stop time, and I have accidentally sent myself into my worlds past once." Jonathan added in, "But this places great strain on me as well, forcing me to sacrifice huge amounts of my regeneration energy to hijack the time field."

"So, why not just speed up time around yourself?" Tamamo asked Sayu.

"It's easier for me to slow down time around everybody else in the bubble than it is to speed up time around me." Sayu explained with a nod, "If I were to speed time up around me, I would constantly have to keep the bubble compressed around me, make it move with me, and although I'm faster… My enemy would be moving normally, and will be able to slip under my defenses easier. Unlike Jonathan, I don't have a regeneration, so sword wounds are pretty lethal to me."

With the powers out of the way, Jonathan introduced Sayu to everyone, keeping a close eye on John and Sayu. Looks like he didn't approve, or maybe it was the fact that both he and Sayu didn't truly belong in the world. Thinking about problems, Jonathan mentally sighed. He knew of Papi's infatuation with him, he could see it in all of the four children. And thinking of another problem, he had to deal with the city.

"Granberia." Jonathan called out to her in a serious tone, "You remember that village earlier?"

Puchi turned and Granberia nodded, "Yes, why?" Granberia asked him, "Did you find another solution to the 'Ghast' problem?"

"One." Jonathan dropped his head and sat on the bed, "But it's far from the best."

Puchi noticed Jonathan's contrite posture and slid up to him, a tear fell from his cheek. Puchi planted a kiss on his lips and he held her, silently crying his heart out. Granberia took a step forwards, she had never seen Jonathan so… vulnerable. Even when he was in the most agonizing of pains when he grew a wing, there was a fire in his eyes that never died. If it weren't for the blood loss, Jonathan would have pulled together and kept on fighting. But now… Granberia gently walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, she could feel his body shuddering…

"What is it?" Granberia asked him, a tender tone to her voice.

"I have to do it. I-I have to wipe he village off the map…" Jonathan replied in a shaky voice.

Granberia looked into Jonathan's eyes, he was afraid. He wasn't afraid of what others thought of him, he wasn't afraid of the choice he had to make. No. He was afraid of becoming the monster he had told her about, returning to something so dark and tainted. Granberia realized that she was unconsciously holding Jonathan's hand. Granberia grasped his hand tighter.

"I'd do it." Granberia told Jonathan, "I understand Jonathan. I know it hurts, I know why you're afraid, but if I was in your position. I'd do it. There is no right answer, no right choice, so pick the one that would hurt less."

Jonathan nodded, he wrapped his arms around Granberia and she reciprocated the action. She could feel his heartbeat, steady and constant. Granberia felt like she was holding glass…

"I know what I have to do. Without you, I would have failed everyone again." Jonathan said as he parted.

"You don't have to shoulder this alone," Granberia offered Jonathan, "If you need to talk, I'm either in my room or the training area." Jonathan nodded and stood up. Sayu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You done fighting your demons?" Sayu asked with a smirk, there was a twinkle in Jonathan's eyes.

"Nah, we're on the same side." Jonathan smirked. Something about that sentence rubbed Granberia the wrong way.

"Long story short, my brother would rather find out the cause of the problem and let the barrier drop. Ghast would roam free and if there is the smallest of chances that the warriors her can't deal with the problem, everyone could die." Jonathan explained, "I intend to destroy the village to prevent the Ghasts causing a slaughter and Marcus creating the stone. I will need help, if I can't get past my brother and or there are no openings. Can you four heavenly knights help me destroy the village?"

The four knights looked to each other, the nodded and he opened a portal, Sayu offered to help but Jonathan shook his head. He told the kids to keep an eye on Sayu for him and the four knights followed Jonathan through. They ended up on a bridge and Jonathan transformed. Alma Elma grinned ear to ear, the smooth coldness that radiated off of this form was a big turn on for her. That look of the powerful but conflicted warrior and the melancholy look of omnipotence nearly made her wet between the legs.

"When I exit, do not engage." Jonathan replied mechanically, "Let's go."

Jonathan opened up the other side and blurred out of existence, the others followed. Zephyro turned around and all of the Astral's raised their weapons, even Alleara, but Jonathan knew. Zephyro raised his hand and the Astral's lowered their weapons. The silence around them was deafening.

"Is there no convincing you?" Zephyro asked and Jonathan nodded.

Zephyro suddenly blurred from existence. Jonathan calmly blocked Zephyro's blade with his own. A shockwave rushed out from the two, buffeting everyone else as the ground trembled and cracked beneath them. Jonathan and Zephyro blurred out of existence, reappearing in midair with another blast, Zephyro's grim look of determination matched by Jonathan's melancholic look of near apathy. Both parried high speed strikes, slices, and stabs, the two powerhouses moving so fast it was somewhat difficult for Granberia to keep up with their movements. Jonathan and Zephyro disengaged and landed apart from each other, both staring the other down.

"I think it's time I fought you seriously." Zephyro scowled as he narrowed his eyes at Jonathan.

"Then fight with all your strength," Jonathan replied, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, "It matters not in the end."

The two began to increase their auras gradually, the air trembled all around the group and everyone felt an oppressive weight bearing down upon their shoulders. Both Zephyro and Jonathan kept their gaze locked before their auras skyrocketed to god-like levels. Granberia was left stunned, Ithuriel even dropped his sword in awe. In heaven, Ilias calmly attended to the gardens, a massive blast of aura resonated through heaven. One part felt dark and cold while another felt like fire and energy mixed together. The Goddess herself stared down in shock through a vision in the clouds. Jonathan waited as Zephyro rushed in at blinding speeds, their blades met with a blast. The ground rippled and cracked under everyone like an earthquake hit. Both disappeared and reappeared, another tremor hit and the two reappeared in mid-air. They were now moving faster than anything Granberia had ever seen, Alma Elma whistled in awe, her tail wagging at the power play. Jonathan unleashed a devastating barrage as he and Zephyro zoomed through the air, each time their swords met, a burst of light would appear. Jonathan and Zephyro landed on the ground in another sword lock and Jonathan aimed his palm at Zephyro and Zephyro copied the gesture.

"Kōgeki butai!" Both shouted at the same time.

A massive blast of invisible energy slammed outwards, forcefully launching everyone back as the ground uprooted around the two and trees snapped off their trunks. Jonathan's robe whipped out behind him as both he and Zephyro's hair did as well. Zephyro and Jonathan rushed back into combat, each devastating slice, strike, and block changing the very landscape as the their swords met. Jonathan aimed his palm at Zephyro and an invisible blast sent Zephyro into a tree _'He performed the spell without speaking any part of the_ _incantation?!'_ Zephyro thought as he righted himself and leapt back into the fray of battle. Both swords met again and the deflected power rent apart a large section of trees, forcing Alma Elma to teleport out of the way. Not that anyone had noticed, her two fingers were wet. Jonathan and Zephyro's blows shook the earth and they once again took to the skies, Jonathan formed a green lance before turning it the color of is aura and throwing it at Zephyro. With the village behind him, Zephyro was forced to send the lance into the forest. A loud boom erupted from the forest as a pale violet pillar rose into the air miles high. A ferocious blast of wind slammed into everyone as trees bent outwards away from the immense explosion.

"Full strength?" Zephyro asked with a glare, "You really must be pulling out all the stops for this fight."

"I do what I must." Jonathan replied mechanically.

"There are innocents in that village still!" Zephyro yelled at him while blocking Jonathan's blade.

Jonathan created distance and summoned another lance, Zephyro's eyes widened and he knocked it to the left, creating another explosion. In his distraction, Jonathan speared Zephyro from behind and sliced both wings deeply as he threw him to the ground far away from the city. Jonathan flew over the city. Zephyro grunted in determination, his legs burning and his chest abdomen in pain as he struggled to get up. Sweat dripped down his brow as he used the remaining trees as a crutch, Zephyro's breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Jonathan! Don't do this!" Zephyro yelled up to him.

Jonathan's cold and merciless gaze descended upon Nightwalk village as if he were a God condemning sinners to divine punishment. Jonathan raised his hand into the air and turned a star above the city blood red. Tamamo gasped as she realized the star was getting closer and closer, everyone retreated as far as they could. Jonathan had mercilessly brought down a crimson upon the village. It looked more like a comet made of crimson aura and it slammed down into the city with a violently explosive roar that nearly shattered everyone's eardrums as a bright red light so intense that it forced everyone to cringe away from it as the night momentarily turned to day, followed by an extremely devastating wind blasted into everyone, roughly knocking them to the ground before the glow faded away. Through the dust and falling debris, Granberia picked herself up and tried to make out anything else through the dusty ruins. This time, there was no trace of a village, save for a massive crater left from where the explosion had devastated the village. As Alice and Luka were walking through the nighttime forest, they saw another faint glow of violet appear with a bang.

"Are those fireworks?" Luka asked and Alice shrugged.

"Whoever's doing it, is going to get hurt." Alice replied in a threatening tone, another glow and a bang.

Suddenly a crimson comet fell from the heavens, a deafening bang and a powerful rush of wind buffeted the two as the night briefly turned to day before returning back to night once more.

"What was that?!" Luka yelled in panic, scurrying up from the ground.

' _Was that her?'_ Alice thought as she stayed silent, the two rushed in the general direction of the terrifying explosion.

When the two arrived to the scene of destruction, Alice gasped in awe and shock while Luka was utterly speechless. Alice saw her four Heavenly Knights picking themselves up through the ruins. Near the centermost part, flames cackled and danced to a wild unheard beat. Jonathan stood in the hellish inferno in his original form, his shirt and coat burnt away and his body smoking. He knelt on one knee in the devilish fires, the flames licking his skin yet he remained completely unharmed. Instead of messy brown hair, he had unruly light blonde hair. Jonathan stood up and turned towards the two, his eyes the color of the wildfire around him and slit like a reptiles, there was a menacing scowl upon his face. Luka unconsciously took a step back, a chill washing over him.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks, I'm back bitches! So, sorry about the long pause. Many of you already know that I had been really sick, and then it was finals week so I was focusing more on school. Yes I'm fine, read my memo if you want more knowledge. Review, Review, Review! Oh and check out my Saints row fic, post some reviews and such, lemme know if I should continue that one. That's all for now folks, AgentArchangel, signing out!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer's in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 18

Fractured Rebirth

The flames danced around the figure like ghostly wraiths, tongues of fire lapped at the teen before them, yet doing no harm to him. Dragon-like wings sprouted from his back and the flames parted for the demon as if they were obeying a silent command. Apart from the crackling and popping of wood and fire, the only other sound was the blond haired figure's footsteps. He calmly walked through the scene of carnage before him as if this were common place. Pure hatred seeped from Sauratomis like a damaged reactor cell in a nuclear power plant, leaking its toxic radioactive malevolence into the environment… Killing everything around it that got too close. As the teen walked by Granberia, she shuddered. His hatred coiled around her like a snake, choking her… corroding her… _'No!'_ Granberia thought as she pulled herself from her daze, _'I will not be intimidated.'_ Zephyro leapt in close to the teen, his wounds healed and his sword ready. Sauratomis blocked a sword strike and ducked under another Astral's blade, he kicked one in the face and backhanded another. The teen dodged to the side and rolled forwards, effectively dodging a thrust from behind and an overhead volley of energy bullets. Granberia swung her sword down at him and she dodged a slice from an ancient blade. Granberia and Zephyro regrouped near each other, ready and waiting.

"What are we up against?" Granberia asked as she eyed the teen warily, he had yet to move.

Zephyro shifted the grip on his sword. "This, is the demon whom Jonathan told you of." Zephyro stated coldly, his hands gripping his sword tightly, "Sauratomis, the Exiled."

Granberia froze. Here she was, standing in the very presence of the demon whom compelled Jonathan to nearly destroy his universe, turned a kind woman into a heartless murderer, and tore apart the lives of so many. It made her blood boil. Just standing this close to Sauratomis was hard for Granberia, his hatred bore an almost physical weight. This was a different type of hatred, it bided its time... it seeped and fumed within, slowly overtaking the mind and consuming the will.

"Kiao Ken." Sauratomis said coolly and Zephyro narrowed his eyes.

"Kiao what?" Granberia questioned and Zephyro held his sword in front of Granberia.

"That tactic only works once," Zephyro scowled, his sword bursting into flames darker than a starless midnight sky, "Especially since I'm here."

Tamamo took the initiative and moved in while Sauratomis was distracted, punching him hard and sending him flying towards Alma Elma, who slammed him into the ground with her tail. She was thrown to the side when Sauratomis grabbed her tail, luckily she had wings to keep herself from going anywhere too far. Sauratomis rushed in and back handed Tamamo aside, knocking her into the tree. He caught Granberia's blade and dodged a piercing thrust from Erubetie, throwing both into Zephyro. He then rushed in close to Zephyro, holding an ancient sword to the Astral's neck. Granberia rushed in and swung her sword right at the demon's neck, and at the very last moment, he stopped her sword without a trace of effort. Sauratomis glowered at her but was kicked into a pile of rubble by Tamamo.

"That was a hell of a hit," Tamamo sighed, brushing herself off, "No wonder Zephyro attacked immediately."

Alma Elma glided back down and walked over to them, watching the pile quiver. Sauratomis burst out but remained still afterwards, it seemed as if he was waiting for them to make a move. Suddenly everyone felt an oppressive weight upon their shoulders, their skin stung, and breathing became slightly difficult. Zephyro smirked and Sauratomis jumped a bit, he narrowed his eyes and sheathed his sword, and a woman walked out of a portal. The woman had long silken black hair, her eyes completely black, sclera and all. The woman wore a flowing white oriental robe and her fingernails and toenails had been fashioned into unforgiving talons, she also had a wolf's tail waving around lazily. She was the epitome of winter. Cold and beautiful, but also unforgiving and deadly.

"Sauratomis." The woman said in a deadly tone so cold, its chill alone could keep ice cream left out in the Sahara Desert cold for at least a week, "Begone."Zephyro sprang up and both he and Granberia had their swords at Sauratomis's neck.

"Careful," Sauratomis replied, holding up his hand. An ethereal orb formed, it was the same color as Jonathan's aura, and there were cracks in the orb.

Sauratomis and the woman stared eye to eye for a little while, the oppressive aura let up, but the woman's cold gaze remained unflinchingly lethal. She walked forwards towards Sauratomis, narrowing her eyes.

"You've changed." The woman stated and Sauratomis nodded.

"Perhaps for the better." Sauratomis replied as he averted his eyes.

The woman held out her hand and the ethereal orb floated into her hand before disappearing. Sauratomis took on a different appearance. His face elongated to look like a wolf snout complete with sharp teeth, elevated ears and elongated canines. Horns stuck out of his head and his eyes remained the same. His skin darkened considerably and ancient tribal tattoos formed, Sauratomis's nails became claws and dragon-like wings sprouted from his back and a horned tail grew. Although the hateful expression remained, Tamamo could sense Sauratomis's unease, as slight as it was. The demon held out his hand and concentrated, a portal opened to the Monster Lord's castle, as Granberia began to leave she turned to Alice.

"I trust you have this under control?" Alice asked and Granberia bowed her head agreement.

Once in the castle Zephyro and the other Astrals present bowed to her, as well as Sauratomis which surprised Zephyro. The woman commanded them to rise, and the woman in the robes took charge, seating everyone and sitting at the head of the table. She was quick and commanding, carrying an aura of power and royalty. Once everyone had been situated, she began.

"I am well aware of the present situation. Jonathan told me everything before he had to rest." The woman announced, "I am here now for two reasons. Zephyro, you and your group have no more authority here, you must leave. And until Jonathan's soul fixes itself, it will remain with me, understood Sauratomis?"

"Yes, my queen." The demon bowed his head.

"That does not mean you get to run off with his body, nor will you be allowed to leave this place. You will be under constant watch." The woman continued, narrowing her eyes at Sauratomis, "Now. We are done."

A small gasp was heard from the doorway, Clara took a step back. She was trembling and hyperventilating, her horrified gaze locked upon the woman. The woman turned to face Clara, a scowl forming upon her face. As she got up, Clara backed up. The soft clicking of the woman's tapered toenails on the floor and Clara's breathing were the only sounds present in the room. Clara bumped into the wall and the woman stopped only when they were merely inches apart. The woman's hand shot out and grasped ahold of Clara's neck. Lifting her up slowly.

"Lady Tsukairi." Sauratomis spoke, breaking the tense silence, "She's with Jonathan."

Granberia paused. So this was Tsukairi, Jonathan didn't spare on the details nor anything about her power. She was surprised when Tsukairi literally threw Clara aside, staring at Sauratomis. Their stare-down filled the whole room with tension and strife. Tsukairi growled before returning to her seat. Each Astral left the castle, probably returning back to their own world. Tsukairi got up and walked out of the room, and so did the other Knight's except for Granberia.

"Well, aren't you going to say something about not trusting me and how you'll kill me if I take one step out of line?" Sauratomis asked snarkily.

"No." Granberia huffed, it seemed Sauratomis already got the hint.

As she walked out, she could only wonder how Jonathan was faring. Was he even conscious at this point? She paused, wait… Jonathan had a Philosopher's Stone on him. And Sauratomis was now in possession of Jonathan's body. Granberia sprang back into action, if Sauratomis was as evil as Jonathan had told, this was just the diversion he needed. Honing in her senses, she found Sauratomis in the training room. Granberia clenched her fists tightly, using her powers to teleport herself in the room. She found Sauratomis holding the necklace, staring intently at the blood red crystal. His appearance had drastically changed. Sauratomis now looked to be around his mid-20's in age, with shoulder length blonde hair cut in a spikier version of a K-pop cut. Everything demonic about Sauratomis seemingly gone, Sauratomis now wore an all-black Victorian Butler's suit complete with coattails. Sauratomis turned around to face Granberia. With eyes thin and a sharp nose, a light teasing smile and a pointed chin, complete with a smaller but nonetheless tall stature, Sauratomis was the definition of elegance.

"I do believe this fits me better." Sauratomis supposed in a honeyed tone, his voice modulated and soft. He even assumed a British accent to complete his looks. "Don't you agree?"

"All I care about is the stone in your hands, you will hand it to me. It is not yours." Granberia replied sternly, indifferent to the demon's change of appearance, "I will not hesitate to strike you down."

"Nor is this stone yours, so, why should I hand it over to you?" Sauratomis asked coyly, his grip nor his smile wavering.

Granberia drew her sword, watching as Sauratomis eyed her with contained glee. Summoning all the Knights to her location, Granberia attacked Sauratomis head on. The demon gallantly leapt through the air, making a point to tap the tip of his dress shoe on her blade. With a light tap, he touched back down onto the floor. Dodging a slice with ease, Sauratomis twirled around another stab. With a powerful slice downward, Granberia forced Sauratomis to dodge once more. This time, he stood on the ceiling. His suit and hair remaining perfect as if gravity itself bore no effects towards the demon. The other Knights joined the fight. Granberia's sword burst aflame and Erubetie solidified her arm into a lethal blade, Alma Elma began to gather her magical energy whilst Tamamo clenched her fists and waved her tails around. Granberia kept an eye on the demon, not trusting him a bit. She saw it in his eyes, the hesitation to kill her was barely present. Without Jonathan with him to reign in the demon's hatred, who knew what could happen if he was provoked enough. Sauratomis lightly dropped back down onto the floor, his descent slow and controlled.

"So what's next Sauratomis?" Granberia glared at the demon before her.

"With this stone, I'll erase this pointless world, and move onto the next." Sauratomis replied, his smile dropping back into a look of hatred. It was unnerving, she could feel it. All that hatred, yet so easily masked. "And then with my newfound powers, I'll remake my world, in my image. Purging the old, so that a new age may arise from its ashes."

Tamamo rushed to Sauratomis whom summoned an ancient looking sword. The demon twirled around the Kitsune, ducking under a lethal strike from Erubetie. He leaned out of the way of Alma Elma's tail and preformed a triple aerial twist right over Granberia's sword. Sauratomis preformed a triple butterfly twist, landing five hard kicks to Alma Elma's body while she was in the air and forcing her down. He jumped up and preformed a cheat 1440 back hook kick to smack Granberia's flaming sword aside. He was toying with them. Sauratomis quickly preformed three backwards round-offs to avoid Erubetie's strikes. Granberia rushed in and swung hard, forcing the demon to lock swords with her.

"A new genesis is at hand, and I will be its architect." Sauratomis snarled to Granberia, "The entire world will be annihilated. Your feeble attempts will only delay the inevitable."

Granberia pushed back and forced Sauratomis into Alma Elma who wrapped him in her tail and began to squeeze. She cried out when Sauratomis literally bit her tail as hard as he could to escape. As he smirked, Sauratomis was smacked into the wall by Tamamo.

"Enough." Tsukairi's cold voice rang out, causing everybody to halt, "Sauratomis, stop antagonizing them."

Everyone turned to see Tsukairi standing at the entrance to the training room with an unamused look upon her face. Sauratomis brushed himself off and walked over to Tsukairi, who narrowed her eyes at his new form. It seemed she did not particularly approve of his antics either. Sauratomis knelt down before the demoness, presenting the Philosopher's Stone to Tsukairi.

"Here my queen," Sauratomis offered, his hand's outstretched and cupping the stone.

Tsukairi took the stone, glaring down at Sauratomis for a few moments. Suddenly her clawed foot lashed out faster than Granberia could visually process, and caught the demon butler in the throat. Sauratomis was slammed down into the ground hard enough to crack the floor and rattle the room. Tsukairi removed her foot and backed away calmly, there was not a hint of concern in her eyes.

"My apologies, my foot slipped." Tsukairi fake apologized before walking off.

Sauratomis once again picked himself off the ground and dusted his suit back off. The tears and folds within it mended up and his suit was once again crisp and clean. The four children rushed into the training room, since they had heard the commotion, they seemed excited.

"Wow! This place is trashed!" Papi exclaimed as she spun around, "Did you and Jonathan fight Granberia?

Taking a look, Granberia noted that the training room was indeed trashed. Equipment had been strung everywhere, there were cracks in the floor and walls. Some pillars had been sliced into and a recent part of the floor had been caved in. Granberia realized that each of them must have started to use their full strength, and yet Sauratomis was toying with them effortlessly.

"No, he is busy." Granberia replied to the children, slightly narrowing her eyes at Sauratomis.

"Where's Jonathan?" Cilia asked nervously, retreating to Granberia's side.

"Jonathan had to leave for a while. He sent me here to protect you while he is away." Sauratomis lied to Cilia with his trademark small smile and honeyed tones. He knelt down and cupped the young vampiress's chin as he spoke, lifting her gaze into his eyes. "Worry not, he is safe."

Sauratomis stood back up and smiled calmly to the rest of the Four Heavenly Knights. With the four children satisfied, they headed back off. Whispering to each other and giggling. They were up to something, which piqued Sauratomis's interests. He began to smoothly follow the children, and Granberia put a hand on his shoulder. Her grip strong, and her face deadly serious. She did not need to speak to convey her thoughts. One wrong move, and Sauratomis would be dead before he knew it. Granberia roughly brushed past Sauratomis to go look for Tsukairi, maybe she could shed a little light upon what's going on right now. Things were starting to get to chaotic for her to follow. First Jonathan's mission was to protect the four children while searching for his once ally, now they're fighting otherworldly creatures, and finally the demon whom once wanted to destroy literally everything is good while Jonathan's apparent ruler of hell is here as well. The whole situation right now was a discombobulated mess. There was just too much going on at the moment. Closing her eyes to search for Tsukairi by aura, Granberia immediately recoiled. Tsukairi's aura was so volatile, it burned. _'I shouldn't be surprised,'_ Granberia thought to herself as she inspected her body for damage, _'Jonathan did say she was the queen of Hell. Why wouldn't her aura be dangerous?'_ Granberia sighed, at least she was able to find out where the demon queen was. Making her way to the roof of the castle was no problem for Granberia, on nights like these, she liked to relax outside and watch the stars. She found Tsukairi doing the same, only instead of stars, she was watching Jonathan's soul.

"He's dreaming." Tsukairi said to Granberia in a kinder, warmer tone, "Come look."

Granberia made her way over to the queen of Hell. Sitting down beside her. They watched the purple orb pulse and float about. Tsukairi's smile gentle and kind.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Granberia asked Tsukairi, whom chuckled lightly.

"Who knows?" Tsukairi smiled passively, "Probably either something about his sister… or sex… or both."

"He doesn't seem too sexual." Granberia replied to the demon queen in a bothered tone.

"He's oblivious." Tsukairi quipped back to Granberia, "And so are you. Jonathan has certain standards when it comes to attraction. He can't but help be attracted to you and I."

"M-Me?" Granberia jumped a little, taken aback by Tsukairi's offhanded comment.

"Yes indeed, a beautiful woman catches his eye." Tsukairi smiled, peering into Jonathan's soul as if it were a crystal ball, "But a strong woman whom can protect herself, has a warriors honor, and knows compassion will catch his heart. And you, are both a beautiful woman, and a strong woman."

"You can't be serious, he's never shown any attraction towards me. Only mutual respect as a warrior." Granberia protested, but deep down, she wanted the demoness's words to be truth, "What about him?"

"That is for you to decide, and now, it's time for you to wake up." Tsukairi replied, confusing Granberia.

The whole world brightened, forcing Granberia to clench her eyes shut to block out the light. Granberia turned and opened them back up. She found Sayu kneeling at her bed with a bowel and a rag. _'I was… dreaming?'_ Granberia wondered, she got up and Sayu gently laid her back down.

"Oh, you're awake." Sayu exclaimed, "You had a terrible fever. We found you on the roof for some reason."

"Figures." Granberia grumbled, so she had just been hallucinating. "Where's Tsukairi?"

"She's making breakfast." Sayu answered, and Granberia got up.

"What about Sauratomis?" Granberia asked, wondering if the demon butler had caused any more chaos.

"Who?" Sayu asked, but Granberia shook her head.

Granberia put on some clean clothes and went downstairs. She found Jonathan sitting next to Sauratomis. They were conversing in a different language. Sauratomis laughed, either Jonathan told him a joke or a funny story.

"So, you're back to normal?" Granberia asked Jonathan, but he shook his head.

"I've regained enough strength to become conscious and have a form." Jonathan said as he turned back into the aura sphere and then back again, "But nothing much. I'm still a spirit at the moment. You look well, did your fever go away?"

"I see." Granberia couldn't shake the words Tsukairi had said to her in her dream/ hallucination, "Yes, my fever is gone."

Suddenly Jonathan stopped smiling and got up, Tsukairi walked in carrying a tray full of pancakes, eggs, waffles, milk, toast, and butter. She noticed Jonathan and nodded. Jonathan turned back into the aura sphere and began to rise up, higher and higher he went, until he went through the roof and outside the castle. He kept rising up, and suddenly. He was in a massive library in his original form. Jonathan recognized the place and continued walking. In the center of a library, was a being. Any mortal looking upon this being would be overwhelmed by its visage. Quickly descending into madness, their eyes melting. Blood and melted eye pooling down from their empty sockets, they would claw at the emptiness. Yet Jonathan not only looked upon this being's form, but embraced its essence as well.

"Ys'uhrei fhtagena gen'mleha Jonathan." The entity said to Jonathan, its voice as indescribable as a color to a person born blind, "M'leha nog geb is'oa pth'axhi razuhrei."

"Ya hy'rak nazgoth su'huiel al R'luh Phlegeth ra'azlyei kyscher. R'luh Phlegethoth Yhomha." Jonathan replied in the same language. "Y'kze ulna geb."

The being churned and shifted, its cosmic form collapsing in upon itself like the death of a massive star, becoming the ultimate abyss of the universe. Standing in place of the being was now a woman. She stood at around 8ft tall, with two horns protruding from her forehead the same color of her black hair cascaded down her back like a silken waterfall. She wore a form of robe similar to a mixture of ancient Greek, ancient Roman, and oriental Japanese. She was perfection. Her skin unblemished, D-size breasts, and flawless features.

"Then you are welcome here, I grant you permission to come and go as you please Jonathan." The woman said in a silken tone.

"Thank you Yhomha." Jonathan bowed, he straightened back up and kissed Yhomha's hand, "So…"

"Yes Jonathan, there are reasons." Yhomha nodded and led Jonathan over to a balcony, "Peer down into the abyss below. Tell me, what do you see?"

Jonathan looked down below him, there was nothing but darkness. Suddenly, there was a great explosion. Broiling fires raced out. The fires of creation. At first, stars were born. And then numerous beings began to shape the unmade universe. Planets were created and galaxies formed, life flourishing on these planets. Jonathan saw the creation of the Earth by one of these beings, it was incredibly old. And once life had been created, it rested. Jonathan watched as this being guided life in numerous ways. And then this being, took a part of its soul. Contained it in a crystal, turning it blood red. This entity then formed flesh and blood around this stone, creating a human infant. Jonathan watched as this human infant was born, watching as it performed various miracles, and eventually, he saw his death. The stone inside the human shattered, each tiny sliver embedding into a human. The entity, now weakened, fell into a deep slumber. Cradling the Earth. Ages passed and one by one, each entity began to fall asleep. The very oldest died, creating big supernovas. Humankind learned of Alchemy, tapping into their own auras. One Alchemist stood among the others. This human created crystals capable of helping others perform various advanced feats of Alchemy. His intentions descended into blasphemy, using human blood to create a stone. This took a little aura from the sleeping entity around the Earth. He lifted the stone up, and used its power in hopes to make himself a god. The stone broke, and a wave of pure aura rippled out from him, crossing the Earth and returning to this human with a mighty explosion. All that was left, was a sliver of the original stone. Black and empty. Years passed, Jonathan saw his actions. He nudged people in the right directions, having them create the alchemical seal to create the Philosopher's Stone. When the time was right, Jonathan watched himself create the most powerful Philosopher's Stone. He drew directly from the life force of the entity around the Earth, bringing it to the brink of death. When his battle was over, he saw the entity began to heal.

"Now do you understand?" Yhomha asked Jonathan, whom nodded and turned back to face her.

"I have a request." Jonathan asked as he bowed down to the Elder Goddess. He understood now, the creation of one last Philosopher's Stone would kill this entity, dooming the Earth to the fiery throes of its death.

"Speak your request." Yhomha commanded Jonathan.

"Yhomha. Native of the Hidden Realm of Information. I wish that should I fail my mission, you destroy the world I am currently inhabiting. No matter the consequences." Jonathan asked Yhomha, there was a crack in his voice. "I want you to end that world before the stone is created."

Yhomha knelt down and touched Jonathan's cheek, gasping out a little when her hand felt his tears. Her unemotional gaze turned into a frown.

"I accept, but first. You must do something for me." Yhomha asked Jonathan as she pulled him back up.

"What must I do?" Jonathan asked her, and Yhomha whispered into Jonathan's ear.

* * *

 **Oh god, the dreaded cliffhanger again. So yes, it has been a bit. But tomorrow's my last summer class. I'll be working on the other Fan-fictions then, plus the true start date for the MLP Fan-fic will be Friday. After that, I'll be working on my novels for the two weeks in between semesters. So. Review, Review, Review! Agent Archangel, signing out!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 19

Lover's Gaze

Jonathan's face went beet red and he began to tug at the collar of his shirt, he stammered and began to back up a little. Yhomha just lightly smacked him upside the head and rolled her eyes. Jonathan sighed and shrugged his shoulders. The two began to walk down the hall together. Yhomha entwined her hands with his. Yhomha's hands were slightly colder than Jonathan expected, for he had never really had skin to skin contact with her before. Most of the times they would sit and talk, sometimes the eloquent Goddess would stare into his eyes with a serene yet unidentifiable emotion. Her eyes, bottomless and opaque, held such ambiguous intensity.

"Why?" Jonathan asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I am female. I have needs." Yhomha replied back to him, looking in his eyes. There it was again, that somber stare.

The two arrived at a door, it was both large and small, wide and narrow. Jonathan opened every door at once, and only one at the very same time. Only Yhomha could truly see it, her mind able to process such impossibilities. Jonathan embraced the Goddess, their hands entwining and their gaze infinite. Jonathan did not know how nor did he remember how he ended up with his head resting lightly against Yhomha's chest.

"Forgive me," Yhomha apologized as she gently ran her fingers over through Jonathan's hair, "Sometimes my thoughts leak."

"No need." Jonathan shrugged, he was used to this sort of thing.

Sometimes when he and Yhomha were talking, she would suddenly be on a different side, or sometimes her hand would be on his shoulder and she would also be standing behind him while they were at a table. At first, it did startle Jonathan, now, he just went with it. Yhomha's form right now could best be described as a .ZIP file on a computer. Her real form was like a massive string of code from all of the Zipped files combined together, incomprehensible, raw, and overwhelming. Sometimes a little of that real form would slip through, causing these inconsistencies. She put her arms on his shoulders and knelt down to look at him face to face. Still standing, she continued to hold him snuggled against her rising and falling breasts. His smooth young head felt warm and his hair was soft against her hand. She allowed her hand to slide down over his youthful back and downward to cup the firm pants-covered mounds of his toned buttocks as she held him tightly to the ever increasing rhythm of her breathing.

Yhomha pulled him gently away from her and began hungrily kissing his smooth, young cheek ... and then her lips found their way to his mouth while her hands continued to caress and knead the cheeks of his ass through his pants. She could see a swelling in his crotch, and Yhomha trailed her hands around from his ass to that swelling area, gently kneading and squeezing it while her lips continued to press against his. The throbbing hardness of his erection thrilled her, and a wantonly abandoned sensation charged wildly through Yhomha's voluptuous body as she clutched Yhomha tighter to her with the one hand on his shoulder. Jonathan's brain reeled with emotion and pure sensualism sweeping over him, and Yhomha opened her mouth, sending her tiny tongue between the sweet-tasting lips of Jonathan's mouth. Yhomha unbuttoned Jonathan's dark pants and slipped them down his toned hips gently, his pants pooled around his ankles like a puddle of ink. She avoided stroking his cock for a while, moving her hands warmly over his chest and belly in small circles, teasing him into greater hardness as she came closer and closer to touching his now achingly, throbbing penis once again. Jonathan and Yhomha were on the bed now, with Jonathan resting his back against her chest.

She held him gently, his naked back and buttocks pressed warmly to her electrified body, her hand quivering with excitement as she found once again the throbbing rod of his hardened penis. With her other hand tenderly spread out over his belly and chest, the erotically aroused Goddess felt the reflexive lurch of Jonathan's form as her feverish hand encircled the jutting rod of his blood-swollen hardness. Eagerly, Yhomha looked down to see the bright red-tipped young cock resting in the soft palm of her warm hand, the outline of its mushroom shaped head visible through the covering of his underwear. Yhomha's mouth went dry at the wild lust provoking excitement the sight and feel of it sent racing through her. It had been so long...

"Do you like this Jonathan?" she asked tremulously as she continued to move her hand lovingly over the swollen shaft of his manhood.

"Y-yes…" Jonathan gasped out, squirming in pleasure, "I do…"

It felt so wonderful, so tingly, the way she kept stroking it back and forth… His belly was tightening up in knots of excitement more strongly than he had ever felt any excitement before. Jonathan's panting served to turn the aroused Goddess on even further, her proper demeanor fading fast.

"Lay down on the floor Jonathan…" Yhomha whispered hotly in his ear.

And then he was on his back with his head on the pillows of the bed, and with Yhomha's face just above his dick. As Yhomha looked at his manhood merely inches from her face, an overwhelming desire suddenly came into being inside her. She had to kiss it. To touch it with her tongue. To taste and suck it… As Yhomha smoothed her hand upward over Jonathan's soft, muscled thigh toward it, she was surprised to see the slender length of hardness suddenly swell even larger. Once again, she took hold of his erection with excitedly trembling fingers and began to stroke it, feeling it pulsing as she did so. The way the slender length of it tried to hug snugly against his flat white belly in its rigidness fascinated her. The sight only added more fuel to her lust-inflamed mind. As Yhomha went on stroking his stiffened young cock, aware now of the wetness that had seeped down from between her vibrantly tingling vaginal lips to dampen the narrow underwear under her flowing robes. She writhed on the bed, clutching her thighs together, the action causing further sensations of erogenous delight to wash through her pelvis and belly.

"Would you like me to suck your dick?" Yhomha asked in as soothing a voice as she could.

Already her mind was swirling with the excitement she knew she would experience by swirling his erect dick around in her warm, wet mouth while sensations of obvious sensual desire raced uncontrollably through her tingling belly. Yhomha could feel Jonathan stiffen further at her words.

"Yes…" Jonathan mumbled, his body shifting and squirming in delight, "Please."

He gasped loudly. Lifting his head off the pillow and feeling the waves of pleasure washing through his body. He watched as Yhomha's face, nearly hidden from him by the tumbling masses of her full jet black hair, lowered toward his jerking penis. Then Jonathan saw Yhomha's mouth right above it, and the pinkness of her tongue darting out to touch the swollen tip. He grunted with a lurch of his hips as her tongue-tip tried to worm wetly up into the tiny little slit at the end. Again Jonathan groaned, and a chill raced along his spine as he watched Yhomha bring her open mouth down closer to it ... then enclose the moistly glistening head in a lip-locking pressure. Jonathan could no longer hold back the moans of pleasure now. He instinctively thrust his hips and loins upward, fucking his stiffened penis into the wet cavern beyond Yhomha's oval clasping lips. He watched them tighten like a rubber band around it and then slip all the way down until her pretty nose was pressed into his naked belly, the entire length of his cock sucked right up into the moist warmth of her luscious mouth. As Jonathan watched, his breath came out in short, panting gasps as Yhomha sucked up off its thick red tip, then began to lick it avidly with her moist little tongue. Brushing and laving all over its underside to the narrow ridge of its pulsing nob which was shiny and wet and sticking out. Yhomha's pussy was so hot and wet, she had to get something in her burning cunt. Something in between those pussy-lips, something to caress her aching clitoris. Reaching down between her spread thighs from the top of her flowing outfit, Yhomha forced her finger down the top of her panties and into the sensitive wet flesh between her lust-swollen vaginal lips.

Her finger began to gently caress the tiny erect bud of her quivering clitoris, making more intense sensations of heightened stimulation spread hotly through her voluptuous young body. Quickly, Yhomha trailed her tongue back over the still solid shaft of Jonathan's erection, slipping her lush lips wetly down over it once more. Yhomha steadily increased the bobbing of her head on Jonathan's penis, letting her tongue slide over the opening in the small, mushroom shaped head. Tantalizing it with her heated breath, running her nails faster and harder along the rigid underside of his burning, quivering flesh. Jonathan's moaning grew louder, an indication he was getting closer. Suddenly Jonathan's hips jerked forward, and Yhomha could feel his lust-engorged cock slither up the full length of her mouth, depressing her tongue and filling her cheeks with its pulsing young hardness. Holding her face tightly between his hands, Jonathan began fucking into her mouth, causing Yhomha to choke and gag as he slammed his manhood deeper into her throat than she would have thought possible. The full length of it disappeared between the full lusciousness of Yhomha's lips. Jonathan's moaning increased in volume, panting and thrusting, his body kept on going. Yhomha's warm tongue ravished around Jonathan's hard penis. She brushed and grazed along its underside, licking the thick base, and gradually lapping up to the thin ridge. Then Yhomha flicked her tongue back and forth rapidly across the sperm-filled cord on the underside, playing it like a banjo string, sending Jonathan totally wild. His lean hips heaved forward, hands clenched in her pitch black hair. Yhomha could feel the muscles in his body tense and stretch tautly.

Her tongue swirled around the bloated cock-head to slit the tiny hole in the tip with the end of her tongue. Yhomha could feel him lift closer to her as she knelt over him, Jonathan's hands pulling her face to his pleasure-mad erection. Her tongue ran up and down the rigid cock-shaft from base to tip, licking the young vibrant flesh as though it were an ice cream cone. The moans and groans spilling from Jonathan's mouth measured the degree of his rising pleasure that threatened to carry him into complete oblivion. He was almost there. Jonathan could feel the boiling cauldron in his balls as he fucked into her mouth as hard and as deep as his hips would allow. And then ... all at once, Jonathan felt the eruption take place, the first stream of white-hot fire leap along the passage of his fucking penis. He gasped as streams of hot white cum flooded Yhomha's mouth. Without a moment to spare Yhomha discarded her robe and straddled Jonathan's waist. Yhomha's D-cup breasts neither sagged nor hung, and there was not a trace of pubic hair on her crotch. Her jet black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of ink, some down over her shoulders and a bit in front. Yhomha slid down rapidly with a sigh, causing Jonathan to moan in pleasure as her hot, tight, walls squeezed and rubbed against his aching manhood. Jonathan's erection flowed through the passage of her vagina, the hotly throbbing head bursting through her tightly clasping opening and racing a great deal deeper than Yhomha would have thought possible. Their lustful moans echoed throughout the room, Yhomha's whole body tensing up and her toes curling in mind numbing pleasure. It was like a two-edged sword, and it brought the wanton Goddess instant pleasure. Yhomha moaned aloud in an anguish of lust that was now about to be satisfied.

She focused on the keening sensuality, her mouth open and her breath rasping in her lungs. Yhomha's eyes glazed and unseeing as she took in all of Jonathan's manhood, receiving him to the fullest. Jonathan's loins smacked loudly into hers, and below, his sperm-laden balls stretched the skin of his sac and were banging into the smooth hairless crevice between her nakedly upturned buttocks. It was incredible. It was as if there was a fire between their loins, their fervent pounding and rocking adding fuel to the fire. With inspired vitality now, Jonathan ground his pelvis as hard as he could into the softly wriggling feminine flesh under his weight as Yhomha pushed hard and fast against him, arching up and lifting them both from the bed as a long, low moan issued continually from her parted lips. Jonathan lowered Yhomha onto her back, her breasts jiggling and her lewd moaning increasing. With rhythmic fluidity and skill, Yhomha opened and tightened her thighs around Jonathan with every thrust that he buried as deep as he could into her now hungrily clasping pussy. Her mouth opened more and her head tossed wildly from side to side as she squirmed and writhed like a fish caught on a spear. His amazingly long strokes had actually found their mark, Yhomha was in pure ecstasy. Jonathan allowed his natural desires and feelings to take charge now and pounded away wildly. Probing deeper and deeper, harder and harder, not pausing for a second. His rigid manhood was fucking deep into Yhomha as he allowed his feelings to sweep through his body and do most of the work now. The lovely, wanton Goddess reached up to her younger lover and pulled him tightly against the swelling ripeness of her breasts as she lifted her thighs as high and as far back as she could, exposing her cunt to the full length of his hard-fucking penis. Yhomha was moaning unceasingly now, her hips grinding up at him in wild undulations that nearly threw his smaller body off of hers. Yhomha was afire with sex ... and the fire was fed on the mounting sensations within her, obliterating all thoughts except those of sensuality.

She was only vaguely aware that Jonathan's hands were running over her, like licking flames around a hearth-log. His lips were on hers and his tongue was probing her mouth in a wanton imitation of the fucking below. Now, his lips were on the smooth satiny skin of her breasts, kissing, licking, and actually sucking at her swollen nipples until tiny droplets of sweat coated the luscious mounds. It was heavenly, and even more pleasure was added to the already soaring rapture in her fire-seared vagina. Jonathan's hands were moving all over Yhomha, and the heated friction of his sweat-covered skin on hers produced an added heightening of sensation as he fucked Yhomha. His body strained to bury the swollen rod of his erection up to the hairless base of his penis with every amazingly skillful plunge. Yhomha was screaming now, as her climax approached with alarming certainty. Her nails bit into Jonathan's lithe back and left thin streaks of red across his shoulder blades as she writhed frantically beneath him. Struggling to achieve her orgasm and bring the young boy to his at the same time, Yhomha was trying to suck every inch of Jonathan's body into the ravenously hungry orifices up between her legs. Then Jonathan felt something racing along the length of his cock, and he knew he was going to cum soon. Every time he thrust into her, he could feel a mounting pressure that ached in his balls. He pumped faster now, every thrust taking him to the secret reaches of Yhomha's churning belly, each deep fucking motion bringing another cry of delightful ecstasy to her parted lips. Her thighs were gripped around Jonathan like a vise, and he could tell that, just as he was going to cum, so was Yhomha as well. Her knees were pressed tightly back, nearly doubling her body in half, her nakedly upturned pussy moist with the flowering juices of her desire. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted and emitting a low, inaudible cry. Yhomha finally choked from her throat.

Oh God! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! AAAAHHHHHH ...!" Yhomha screamed, her ankles were now behind his small shoulders as she ground her buttocks hungrily upward, lifting them both bodily from the bed, her whole body writhing with unbelievable strength drawn from the fathomless well of passion Jonathan was tapping.

Jonathan groaned as he came into Yhomha's vagina, stream after white hot stream painted the walls of her pussy white, and his pace began to slow. Jonathan's body now covered in sweat, and the room smelling of sex, he pulled out and placed a kiss on Yhomha's lips. Her breasts swaying rapidly as her chest heaved. Jonathan laid down onto the bed, weakened and exhausted.

"Wow… Just… Wow." He gasped out, lacing his fingers with Yhomha's, "That was one hell of a time…"

"Who said we were done?" Yhomha asked Jonathan playfully, crawling over to him and sliding her tongue across his now limp erection, forcing it back up to attention.

Jonathan let out a startled "Eep!" As Yhomha straddled him once more, their moaning ringing out from down the hallway. Meanwhile in the Monster Lord's castle, Granberia was nervously drumming her fingers at the table, apart from the children, the adults were deadly silent. It didn't help that Tsukairi's cold gaze had been fixated on her the entire time, as if either sizing her up, or comparing her to types of meats.

"So…" Alma Elma trailed on, trying to break the icy silence, "I think we all should try to get to know each other better…"

Tamamo sighed as she saw Alma Elma's eyes wander to Sauratomis's refined form.

"Yes." Tsukairi agreed, turning to Sauratomis first, "Age before beauty."

Sauratomis wisely kept his mouth shut, they did not need to have another fiasco. "I am Sauratomis." He said bluntly, "I was a child of a demon from Hell, and a demon from the Pit. I was turned into a dream demon, and sought vengeance on my parents."

"What is the 'Pit'?" Erubetie asked the demon.

"The Pit is where the worst sinners and fallen angels are held." Tsukairi explained to them, finally tearing her frightful gaze from Granberia, "It is forbidden for a demon of Hell and a demon of the Pit to have a child."

"I see, so, what about you?" Granberia asked Tsukairi, the demon queen turning back to her.

"I was raised in Hell. I am the queen of Hell now. Eons of the same thing began to bore me. Until I met Jonathan." Tsukairi admitted as her voice and gaze softened, "I don't know what it was about him that sparked my curiosity, but over time we got closer. What about you? Let's start with your name."

"My name is Granberia, I am a warrior. I am helping Jonathan along on his quest to stop Xerephas and protect the children." Granberia replied to Tsukairi.

"I'm Alma Elma," Alma Elma introduced herself, mainly to Sauratomis, "I'm just another warrior, we let Jonathan set up base here. I'm not really involved in his quest."

"Tamamo, same really, just staying here really." Tamamo shrugged, she would like to help, but she had reasons not to.

"And I am Erubetie, the only reason I'm still here now is because Jonathan has piqued my interest." Erubetie introduced herself.

"I see." Tsukairi nodded, "Now that important introductions are out of the way, we can discuss what to do next."

"I agree." Sauratomis clasped his hands under his chin, "Let's start off with the problems. Problem number one: Xerephas is being too quiet. Problem number two: Ghasts have escaped. Problem number three: The Ghasts probably 'infected' people and are ready to strike. That about sum it up?"

"Yes." Tsukairi replied to him, "In any case, Xerephas plan was probably to summon the Ghasts here, diverting Jonathan's goal from hunting him down to containment and elimination. Xerephas also takes after Jonathan did when attempting to create the Philosopher's Stone. Whenever Jonathan was too quiet, something big would happen later on."

Clara walked into the room, looking around and finding only one open chair. Right next to Tsukairi, and there seemed to be some real bad history between the two. Granberia was almost tempted to change seats, but she was curious about how this would play out. Clara nervously took a seat next to Tsukairi.

"So, w-what are we t-talking about?" Clara stuttered as Tsukairi turned to face her.

"Are you familiar with Ghasts?" Tsukairi asked, earning a nod from Clara.

Sayu and John walked in, and Tsukairi gave the guy the deadliest look in history. This look chilled the room AND John's bones. Sensing the tension, Alma Elma had John reluctantly sit in her lap while Tamamo got a second chair and set it next to Sauratomis. Sayu sat next to him and John and Sayu introduced themselves. Tsukairi brought them up to speed on the current situation.

"We'll need to form a sort of strike team." Sauratomis declared as he unclasped his hands.

"Sayu, other than Chronokinesis, what abilities do you possess?" Tsukairi asked Sayu.

"I am faster and more agile than a normal human, coupled with my wings that I can grow. My skill lies in swordsmanship, as Jonathan did train me past human levels." Sayu explained and Tsukairi began to compare powers and abilities.

"Alright. I have a basic team idea." Sauratomis piped up, all eyes turned to him, "John's portal magic and Clara's Electrokinesis would most likely work astoundingly, Sayu's Chronokinesis requirements dictate that John's portal magic could work some wonders by portaling to an enclosed area…"

"I can create a magic barrier, but it can shatter very easily." John told Sauratomis, earning a nod of approval from Tsukairi.

"Even better." Sauratomis replied as he fixed a button on his collar, "All we need is an enclosure. With all things set, we'll need a team leader. Granberia's paired with Jonathan, so that's out of the question."

Sauratomis looked to Tamamo who said she was busy, Alma Elma… couldn't be trusted. Erubetie flat out refused. He looked to Tsukairi, who shook her head.

"Need I remind you that this is Jonathan's body still?" Sauratomis told Tsukairi testily, "Although I'm pretty durable, I cannot regenerate."

"I can arrange for a fix to this problem." Tsukairi told Sauratomis while cracking her knuckles, "I'm pretty sure Jonathan knows exactly HOW to make a fake body."

With a team leader set, the team began their training. Experimenting with their powers and finding out which combinations would have the most effect in subduing and or eliminating enemies. Sauratomis watched on, his expression rather somber, yet faint traces of content could be seen. He could only hope that nothing went horribly wrong.

* * *

 **And Done! With that sex scene, I think that should help make up for the wait. I had planned on finishing up all of the chapters to every fanfiction but have gotten a bad case of food poisoning, so updates will be coming in the next few days depending on how I feel.** **Coming up next time!** **More Action! More Drama! More Romance! What could Jonathan's ace in the hole be? What horrors await the newly formed Ghast elimination team? Will they be able to handle their first assignment? Find out next in Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal, Chapter 20, Diverging Paths!**

Agent Archangel: Thanks Jonathan, that car salesman voice really does the trick.

Jonathan: No problem. Just...

Agent Archangel: No promises. Review, review review! Agent Archangel, signing out!


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimers in the first chapter!_

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 20

Diverging paths

Jonathan returned, slightly battered and extremely exhausted. He fell on a random bed and passed out immediately. Granberia raised a quizzical eyebrow while Sauratomis shrugged, guess he wasn't getting a new body today. He walked off, he had stuff to do today. Sauratomis began gathering his new trainees, plus Sayu _'I wonder how Jonathan will react to this…'_ Sauratomis supposed to himself. It could honestly go two ways, very well, or horribly wrong, and Sauratomis was leaning towards the second one. He looked high and low, but couldn't find John anywhere. Not until he heard the moaning. Alma Elma's to be precise. Sauratomis literally kicked open the door not even remotely finding the fact that Alma Elma was going to town on his new trainee surprising. He strode over, unperturbed by the raw sight of pure lust and ravenous desire, and tapped lightly on the succubus's shoulder. Alma Elma grumbled as she relented, Sauratomis taking a quick glance and noting that John seemed very much relieved.

"You can have him AFTER I'm finished training him." Sauratomis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and throwing John's robes to him, "Both of you meet me outside the castle, the training grounds won't be necessary today."

"Aww, and I thought I didn't have to do any work today." Alma Elma pouted and Sauratomis walked outside.

Alma Elma stayed in the nude while John dressed, fingering herself and idly playing with her breast as she waited. John went to the door and opened it, stopping to find Alma Elma still naked.

"Like that?" John asked nervously, and Alma Elma smiled lasciviously.

"Oh? Were you expecting me to NOT annoy him?" Alma Elma teased in a seductive manner, "I wanna test his concentration."

"Alright then." John sighed as Alma Elma walked besides him, they received no stares at all. It seemed Alma Elma's nudity was a common sight.

Sauratomis didn't even bat an eye as he saw the two, presuming that the sex crazed succubus would try everything to bother him today for interrupting her moment. He wasn't at all sorry nor did he really care. Sauratomis's form began to change, everyone watched as his body and clothes began to take on the plasticity of warm putty. Hair lengthened and turned silver, reaching down to his waist. His physique filled out more, turning from slim to average and actually heightening to around six feet and one inch tall. He wore a black leather trench coat with a large V-neck and two straps crisscrossing his chest, upon his shoulders silver pauldrons. Alma Elma's eyes roamed Sauratomis's body, toned legs underneath form fitting black leather pants and his shins protected by boots of the same make. Green cat-like eyes met crimson and Alma Elma narrowed her's, Sauratomis was playing her game with ease.

"Now then, let us begin." Sauratomis said in a collected manner, "Alma Elma will be your opponent."

"What?" Alma Elma asked as she narrowed her eyes at Sauratomis.

"I need someone to fight them so I can assess their skills," Sauratomis explained in a professional manner, "Fight them however you see fit, I will not step in."

Everyone looked shocked at this notion, even Alma Elma. Sauratomis stood stock still, waiting for them to fight and so Alma Elma asked for a sword to even their odds. Sauratomis summoned his and lightly tossed it to the succubus. Alma Elma test swung the blade a few times, adjusting her grip whenever necessary.

"I'll fight until either all three are unconscious, or I am beaten." Alma Elma announced, powerfully swinging the blade to her side and then giggled seductively, "And for the man of the group… Well, I think you know what I want."

As she said this, her fingers began to dip lower and lower, prompting a cough from Sauratomis. Alma Elma sighed and took off in a burst of speed, making a beeline straight for John with a sadistic grin on her face. He shot some icicles in front of her path and onto the sides, forcing Alma Elma up into the air, she gracefully dodged a burst of lightning and caught an icicle, teasing the three by licking it as lewdly as possible. Alma Elma's eyes widened as she dodged a serious kick to her head from Sayu, her white wings flapping powerfully. The young homunculus opened up a barrage of mid-air combos, forcing Alma Elma back down to the ground. Alma Elma sent her aside with a gust of wind and threw the icicle at Sayu, who barely dodged. Sauratomis stood his ground. A blur rushed in front of Alma Elma, kicking the succubus straight into a tree. Clara was now in her Ghast form, she cracked her neck and held her hand out, giving Alma Elma a "Come at me" gesture.

The succubus sneered with glee, she flew up high and teleported. Alma Elma appeared behind Clara who dodged a sword slice, using her powers to create a lance of electricity. She held it like a sword and blocked Alma Elma's blade. Sayu dived down and caught an icicle that John had thrown to her, it was the same size as an average sword, and Alma Elma figured it was probably just as deadly. She rushed forwards and hit a spirit barrier, grumbling and cursing for forgetting about John's powers she cut straight through it. Suddenly Sauratomis was in front of her, catching the blade in his palm.

"That's enough, they're needed." Sauratomis said with urgency.

Alma Elma hesitated before it dawned upon her what he was talking about, she nodded and flew off. Sauratomis explained to the group that their first mission was to eliminate a Ghast, he could tell they were nervous, if not afraid. Sauratomis held up his hand, he had seen Jonathan do this numerous times, feeling the magic flow through him, and watching how it was focused. A tear in space opened up, much like the portal Jonathan usually summoned. But Sauratomis's portal was bigger and more violent. While Jonathan's swirled gently, Sauratomis's was much like a hurricane, with the eye being the gateway to another place. His sword disappeared from Alma Elma's hands and reappeared in his own. The four went through, it was cold and dark. Suddenly they found themselves in a village, and just as Sauratomis had predicted, they were panicking. A man in armor cut down a woman without mercy, killing the child as well. A dark purple and black aura rose off of his body like smoke, and he was snarling like a wild animal.

The man screamed out in agony as his body began to contort. A dark aura gathered around the man's body as his own spiritual energy kept spiraling higher and higher out of control while the body of the woman and the child turned black and burned to ashes due to the proximity of the deadly aura, an unholy yell tore out of the man's mouth as he began to change. Sayu gasped as the man's body could be seen increasing in size and his screams of agony descended in pitch until they were that of demonic roars instead as bones cracked and snapped while the sickly, wet tearing sound of muscles ripping apart emanated from his body, blood spewed as the man's clothes tore and his neck gruesomely elongated into giraffe-like proportions. Three horns grew out of his head, making it look like some sort of perverse organic imitation of a claw grabber game, an eye rolling around inside his mouth as blood spewed from empty eye sockets. Four segmented legs ripped out of the man's neck with the horrid sound of gnashing and squelching, each leg as big as his body and littering the ground with black blood, the legs slammed onto the ground and lifted him off the ground. More gruesome crunching and tearing was heard as his legs began to protrude teeth, a disfigured tongue lolled out and the man's hands became mouths, each with long slender tongues darting out like a snake's tongue would. With a demonic howl, more Ghasts arose from the ground. They looked like genderless humanoids, all pitch black and giving off the impression that they were made of something not quite entirely solid.

"John, create a containment field, now." Sauratomis ordered the mage, "Do not let any escape. Sayu, use your chronokinetic powers to slow the Ghast mutation down. Clara, you're to take out the rest. I'll handle this one."

Suddenly Alma Elma appeared with Granberia, and just in time. More Ghasts just showed up. These ones were like the ones in the village Jonathan destroyed. Monsters. Alma Elma literally slammed one into the ground hard enough to smash its head all over the place while Granberia cut through them like they were butter, teaming up with Clara. Alma Elma, now with clothes on, teamed up with John. Sayu and Sauratomis worked in unison, she would speed him up at times and slow the monster down at times. Eventually Sauratomis got an opening and sliced off the head, but much to his amazement, the thing kept on attacking. The spider monster began to latch onto other Ghasts, gaining limbs and heads, it grew and grew. Soon only it was left, its blank eye staring into Sauratomis's soul with a look of hatred. Hatred. It reminded him of so much. Why was he fighting for the humans? This was his chance, his chance to finally purge his world of the corruption he had so desperately come to hate. Sauratomis tightened his grip on his sword, no. No. No! He pushed the hatred back, this wasn't him anymore. The beast leapt at him only to receive a nasty slash across the main eye. _'I see, this thing can manipulate us by using our desires against us, whether they're good or bad.'_ Sauratomis thought to himself, confident in his ability to subjugate his once most powerful desire, to annihilate everything. But the others concerned him.

The thing turned its focus onto Alma Elma and she froze, Sauratomis instantly went for the eye, lodging his sword into it. The monster howled with rage and pain, reeling from the blow. Yet the monstrosity kept regenerating. Sauratomis had an idea, a dangerous idea that just might work.

"Granberia, I need you to summon a fire ball." He told the dragon woman, he then turned to Clara, "Clara, can you make a lance of lightning?"

Clara nodded and Sauratomis told John to get ready to freeze the legs on the monster, he helped Granberia and Clara merge the fire and lightning, Alma Elma used shamshir and combined it with the darkening lance. Sauratomis gave the command as he took the lance in his hands, the energy beginning to singe them. John froze the beast solid with all of his energy, buying a small moment of time since the ice was already beginning to crack. Sauratomis threw the lance, impaling the monster dead straight through the eye. The monster struggled as light began to pour from the numerous wounds, it cried out and light streamed out of its mouth and empty eye sockets. The thing bubbled and contorted before emitting a strangled cry as the light violently vaporized the monster, breaking the aura barrier John had created.

Sauratomis sighed, winded but not exhausted, he dropped to one knee and reverted to his original butler form. He straightened up and abruptly turned to Alma Elma, backing away in shock. The same aura was coming from her as it did from the Ghast they had just eliminated. Was she still under its spell?

"Ara ara~!" Alma Elma giggled with glee, cracking her knuckles, "I'm absolutely horny now, it's been too long since I've had a REAL fuck."  
"What?" Granberia turned to the succubus queen, a confused look upon her face, "What's gotten into you?"

Sauratomis realized that while yes, Alma Elma was pretty rapacious, even Granberia could sense this was different. It must be the spell, it amplifies ones desires to hellish proportions.

"Alma Elma, stand down." Sauratomis told her, raising his sword to the succubus. "Or I'll be forced to render you unconscious."

Alma Elma laughed long and hard, it seemed that the longer the exposure the more and more the personality darkened. The succubus queen cracked her neck, the dark aura twisting her mind. Sauratomis should've known, Alma Elma nearly always acted on her desires, it would be so much more difficult for her to shake off the spell even if she did realize she was under its prows. Alma Elma's form began to change, her own spiritual aura heightening.

"She's releasing her full potential," Granberia warned them as she readied her sword, "Be on your guard, this will be the toughest fight of your lives."

"W-What do you mean?" John asked Granberia, gathering his energy.

"Fighting Alma Elma at full strength is difficult even for me, she's even sealed her power away because it gives her a 'Phase 2' like form." Granberia told them before rushing forwards, only to be stopped by Sauratomis.

"That aura surrounding her will kill you painfully, like acid." Sauratomis warned as he watched Alma Elma's form change. Her skin darkened considerable to a dark tan, with black tribal symbols appearing on her thighs and chest. Alma Elma's nails elongated into talons along with her toenails. Her canines elongated to resemble vampiric fangs as her eyes became crimson cat-like slits. Her once pink hair was now a rich and luscious red. Alma Elma gently touched down upon the ground, and like a ballerina perfectly transitioning into her next routine, shed her clothes as she walked towards them. Sauratomis was impressed, he'd met many succubae before. Each held an illusion over themselves, yet their true form would always resemble their spiritual heart. Sick, twisted, and starved… they were monsters, ugly and malicious, just like their hearts. Yet Alma Elma looked stunning even as she became a monster.

"Oh this can't be good." Sayu grumbled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ara ara~." Alma Elma crooned seductively, her eyes settling on John. She licked her lips, "Come play with me~!"

Alma Elma teleported behind John, but had to retreat due to Sauratomis intercepting her with his blade. Alma Elma seductively floated in the air, her tongue lolling and a perverse lewd look upon her face. She sent a gust of wind at Sauratomis and blew him into Clara. Alma Elma lazily caught an icicle in her hand while nimbly dodging the rest, using it to block Granberia's sword. She began to fondle Granberia's breasts, but was forced to retreat once more when Clara sent a beam of lightning at the succubus queen. Clara pointed her finger at Alma Elma, a sphere of crackling electricity about the size of a quarter appeared in front of her finger and condensed down to the size of a pea, it elongated and thinned down to the size of a toothpick and fired off like a cannon. Alma Elma merely held up her hand and blocked the volatile spear with her hand. The succubus queen was engulfed in a sphere of cackling electricity and when it faded, Alma Elma found 8 Clara's all charging their spheres. She giggled, and was gone. Suddenly Alma Elma was behind Clara, hiking the young woman's dress up and plunging her fingers into Clara's pussy. Her fingers worked Clara expertly the feeling the lightning growing slowly in her pussy. She continued to finger her, and at the same time she touched herself with one hand, rubbing her little button. Clara cried out in kittenish little cries, suddenly Alma Elma flew away as Sayu almost kicked Alma Elma right in the face, the succubus queen making a 'tsk tsk' sound while wagging her finger at Sayu.

She made a beeline for Sayu, earning a strong kick to the side from Sauratomis. Granberia smacked the flat of her blade into Alma Elma, knocking her to the ground. Alma Elma lashed out with her tail and grabbed ahold of the real Clara.

Clara smirked and let loose a shockwave of electricity, and then judo flipping Alma Elma into the shockwave. The succubus queen cried out and grabbed ahold of Granberia, raking off sections of her armor and slamming her head into the ground hard. Alma Elma grabbed two icicles and flung them at Sauratomis, forcing him to block with his sword. In his distraction, Alma Elma grabbed ahold of Sauratomis from behind and used her knee to snap his sword arm before blowing out a knee with her foot. Clara reverted to her normal form, exhausted and out of energy. Alma Elma sped forwards to attack at both Sayu and Clara, but Sauratomis got in the way. This deterred Alma Elma, surprised the demon could still stand and walk. Suddenly a portal opened up behind the three.

"Get in! Hurry!" John yelled to the two girls, beads of sweat dripping down his brow, "I can't hold it open for much longer!"

"But John!" Sayu protested, but was held back by Sauratomis, whom told the two to warn the others.

The two left reluctantly, and Alma Elma kicked Sauratomis between the legs before she turned her attentions towards John. She knew Sauratomis wouldn't be much of a threat, not even bothering to strike him down any further. John used more energy to summon more floating icicles and weapons, they hovered near his body. Suddenly, Alma Elma was gone.

"Where…" John began in confusion, falling silent as a hand rested upon his shoulder.

"Right behind you." Alma Elma chuckled, lifting John up into the air with ease.

She stared into John's eyes, her expression changing. He was giving her a look she never wanted to see from him. Hurt. She was hurting him. Why? Alma Elma stared at John with a mix of regret and fear, why was she doing this? Alma Elma dropped John to the ground and hugged him. They had grown closer during his stay at the monster lord's castle, probably closer than Jonathan and Granberia. John had told her much of his past, and some things he would never tell Jonathan… And here she was, hurting him. Alma Elma's form returned to normal, tears leaking down her face as she embraced John. Surprisingly he hugged her back. A portal opened and Jonathan, Granberia, Sayu, Tamamo, Clara, and Erubetie came out.

"Aw come on dude!" Jonathan complained as he saw the state Sauratomis was in, "Please tell me I'm not pissing red when I get back in there!"

"Then I've got some bad news for you…" Sauratomis grumbled, scowling at Alma Elma.

Jonathan sighed as he led everyone back through the portal, Sauratomis briefly wondered if this power was more a spiritual ability as he calmly walked through with a broken arm and a destroyed kneecap. Granberia marveled at how he was able to walk, and Sauratomis claimed that this was the perks of a dream demon given possession of a body. Once they got back, Tamamo attended to his injuries and commented on Sauratomis's resilience. He nodded and told her killing him would be one of the hardest tasks for any of them. Sauratomis walked down the halls and found Jonathan with some paper and a pen.

"Oh, good." Jonathan smiled, motioning for Sauratomis to follow along, "I was just about to start looking for you."

"Couldn't you locate me by aura?" Sauratomis asked as he walked with Jonathan.

"Actually no, my aura sensing abilities are refined through my body. Since I technically have no body, I can't sense anything, not even Tsukairi at full power." Jonathan explained, which made sense to Sauratomis.

"I see. I've been meaning to ask." Sauratomis began as he naturally shapeshifted back into his butler illusion, "Do you still have the ability to perform alchemy?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Jonathan questioned Sauratomis, raising an eyebrow.

"You see, Lady Tsukairi forced me into the position of training and leading a team to combat and eliminate Ghasts in this world while you can perform your mission without further distraction." Sauratomis told Jonathan, his tone crisp and honeyed once more, "The team is to be composed of Sayu, Clara, John, and I. Do you have any objections to this?"

"No, none at all actually." Jonathan smiled pleasantly, brining Sauratomis closer and slipping onto a tone so sharp and deadly, it even scared the dream demon. "But if you fail to keep Sayu alive, there will not be a single healer in the universe that will cure what I will have done to you. I will make the NAZI experiments, the tortures in the medieval periods, and whatever nightmares that occur down in The Pit, look like child's play. Hell itself will have to add a tenth layer to The Pit after I am finished with you to contain me. I will personally go through every timeline in every multiverse to do the same thing over and over before purging you from them completely, the only one who will remember you, will be me… and that will be a very foul memory. Do you understand?"

Sauratomis nodded as Jonathan slipped back into a more pleasant nature again, he told Jonathan that it would ultimately be more useful if he were to possess a body while leading the team and wondered if Jonathan had the ability to create a human body. Much to his surprise, Jonathan did hold the knowledge but would have to work on it after he logged the reports.

"Will we be operating much like your group did?" Sauratomis asked as they entered the meeting room and took a seat at the table.

"Yes, now that I have found you, report." Jonathan nodded, writing down everything Sauratomis recounted.

When he was done, he dismissed Sauratomis, telling him he would work on the body and find a suitable teacher to help train the group. Sauratomis wandered off, passing by Granberia and earning a nod. _'Wonder what I did to earn her respect?'_ Sauratomis thought to himself as he passed by Alma Elma's room. He stopped when he heard Alma Elma and John talking. He leaned in close to the door and lowered his spiritual energy as much as he could to avoid detection.

"I can't tell you enough that I'm sorry." Alma Elma told John, she seemed upset. "I, I don't know what came over me…"

"I don't know, but it's ok. You came to your senses, that's all that matters." John told Alma Elma. Sauratomis wanted to laugh, he figured they were a 'thing', but this only confirmed his suspicions.

"But what if I don't next time! I could…" Alma Elma's voice became as soft as a whisper, forcing Sauratomis to strain to listen in. "I could rape you to death… Or worse."

Sauratomis knocked on the door, figuring it was about time he eased up their tension. Alma Elma came to the door and opened it. Wondering why he was there.

"I take it you're alright?" Sauratomis asked her, pretending to not have listened in to the conversation. "A Ghast with emotional control is rare, and although I had sufficient willpower to push my desires aside, I was worried about you and decided to check in to see how you were doing."

"I'm… fine." Alma Elma lied, she could see that Sauratomis saw right through her but had decided not to press any further. "It got to you too?"

"Yes, it went straight for my hatred and my old desire to purge my world." Sauratomis shook his head, "I caught it early on, since I had not felt that type of hatred in years."

"I see, well. I'm in the middle of something important." Alma Elma started and Sauratomis nodded, he walked off and decided to take a nap.

Jonathan finished the last note and stretched his muscles, he was about to open a portal but hesitated. Shaking his head, Jonathan walked to Sauratomis's room and woke him. The conversation was brief and Sauratomis and Jonathan merged together. Jonathan then opened up a portal and stepped through. There he found a man identical to the form Sauratomis had taken while training the strike team. He stood at the edge of a large metal walkway, facing away from Jonathan.

"I thought I told you never to come here again." The silver haired man spoke to Jonathan in a cold and detached manner.

"I know." Jonathan replied in a downtrodden and regretful tone. "But I have no other choice."

"So why have you come back?" The man asked Jonathan, ire plain as day within his icy voice.

"Sens- no, I have no right to call you my teacher. Sephiroth." Jonathan told the man, "I know I've done a lot of wrong, tore apart everyone's honor, and lost your respect… But I truly need your help."

"Tell me." Sephiroth asked as he turned around to face Jonathan, green cat-like eyes meeting striking blue, "You could have easily swayed my others, the one from Kingdom Hearts… or the one from Dissidia. Why chose me?"

"If I did, I would be a coward." Jonathan admitted to Sephiroth, dropping his head in shame, "I would be running away from my mistakes, rather than facing the consequences I wrought upon myself."

"I see." Sephiroth said, his hard gaze easing up a bit. "Much has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yes." Jonathan nodded, he looked Sephiroth straight in the eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

"That has to be earned, Jonathan." Sephiroth told Jonathan calmly, walking forwards to close in the distance. He stopped and summoned masamune, getting ready for a fight, "On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness."

Jonathan's eyes widened, a small smile tugged at the end of his lips. Jonathan stretched out his hand and summoned his sword. He caught himself instinctively moving into the same position as Sephiroth, but returned to a normal kendo stance.

"Fair warning, I've grown a lot stronger from the last time we've met." Jonathan smirked, he could no longer hide his excitement, "Don't take me lightly."

"You have an ace up your sleeve." Sephiroth countered, much to Jonathan's surprise.

"Can't get anything by you, can I?" Jonathan sighed, gripping his sword tighter.

"Come." Sephiroth ordered, adjusting the grip on his own sword. "Fight for your honor."

* * *

 **How will Jonathan fare against a soldier first class? What secrets will be revealed about his past? Who will win? Find our next time on Monster Girl Quest chapter 21! So review, review, review! Agent Archangel, signing out!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer in the first Chapter_

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 21

One Winged Angel

Both Jonathan and Sephiroth gripped their blades, calmly staring the other combatant down. Assessing their power. The wind ruffled Sephiroth's hair and both fighters took off in a burst of speed, their swords clashing in mid-air before passing each other. Their strikes never letting up even as the two of them passed each other. Jonathan wasted no time in turning around, striking at Sephiroth whom blocked his blade with a grunt. Sephiroth pushed back and thrust his sword closer, narrowly missing Jonathan's eye by inches, his blade countered by a smaller green one. Jonathan smirked, with a yell he rushed Sephiroth again. Jonathan's green symbols on his sword lit up the same green as the flames on his sword and Sephiroth's blade caught fire as well. Both began to slice, block and stab at each other and each used evasive moves to dodge what they cannot block. The ringing and clanging of metal filled the air as their deadly dance continued, both Sephiroth and Jonathan swung hard and their blades met with a loud ring, and then wind rushed out and blasted the surroundings. With another yell, their blades met in a flurry of cold metal, the clanging and ringing of steel filled the area. The two locked blades, radiation green eyes meeting ice blue for a second before both combatants push off, Sephiroth added more slices and jabs, the length of his unique odachi compensating smoothly for Jonathan's battle tactics. Both rushed back in and sliced at each other, Jonathan dodged the blade and swung upwards to Sephiroth's neck, to which Sephiroth leaned back and nimbly kicked Jonathan in the chest. Jonathan dodged a slice and regained his balance. The two rushed in again, their coats flapping in the wind and their swords locked. Both began retaliating with numerous powerful blows, the clanging of their swords ringing out across the battlefield. Jonathan dodged multiple thrusts to his chest in rapid succession and sliced back, forcing Sephiroth to dodge and counter at the same time. Sephiroth thrust his sword forwards and Jonathan was able to duck under the blade. Jonathan and Sephiroth rushed forwards once again the two locked blades for a moment before parting and landing a few meters away from each other.

"Hmph." Sephiroth smirked lightly, settling back into his original stance. "Is that all?"

"Is that a challenge?" Jonathan grinned back, now copying Sephiroth's stance.

"Shall I give you despair?" Sephiroth asked in a condescending tone, to which Jonathan held up a hand.

"Are we going all out?" Jonathan asked and Sephiroth nodded. Jonathan pulled out his cellphone. He pressed a few buttons and One Winged Angel began to play. "Sorry, if it's a real fight. This has to be playing."

"We are not amused." Sephiroth retorted with an unamused look, gripping his sword. "That phone will be my first target."

"Come and try." Jonathan smirked, and both squared off once more.

Both walked towards each other slowly and slightly hunched forwards, they were assessing the other. They circled around each other, waiting. Sephiroth's sword rang, as if it were cutting the very air itself. With an impressive burst of speed, Jonathan and Sephiroth rushed each other. Their swords smashed together with a clang and creating a small shockwave. The ring of metal filled the air as if it were a song serenading the battle, both grunted and yelled as they struck each other's blades, perfectly blocking the other's attacks. The two leapt back from each other and readied for the other to strike, Sephiroth sliced forward and Jonathan blocked his slice with a slash, Jonathan counterattacked with a jab only to have his blade hit away and to dodge a stab to his heart. The two sent a flurry of strikes to one another and once again a series of clangs reverberated throughout the area. Both locked blades and began to push each other back, Sephiroth smirked and sent a jab to Jonathan's waist, he ducked to avoid a decapitating blow. He grunted and rolled under a slice and blocked Sephiroth's blade. Both leapt back and disengaged. The two met with a strike to each other's blades, and another devastating blast of wind tore out from the two, Jonathan unleashed a devastating flurry of strikes, stabs and slices and Sephiroth blocked the overwhelming volley and retaliated with one of his own, and in return Jonathan blocked the barrage. Sephiroth landed a kick to his stomach and sent him flying. Jonathan hit a generator and lunged right to avoid a decapitating blow. Sephiroth and Jonathan kept fighting. The shockwaves from their fight began to change the battlefield itself. Both combatants landed on the ground and Jonathan sliced at Sephiroth and a nearby building viciously rent apart into metal shreds, Sephiroth struck at Jonathan and their blades met. A large gash appeared in the metal ground and raced outwards, creating a massive fissure.

"Oh?" Sephiroth asked, mock amusement dancing upon his tongue. "Where did you find this strength?"

"Yeah, like I'm about to tell you." Jonathan growled back, pushing off and gaining distance again.

Jonathan and Sephiroth resumed their unrelenting battle, tearing through support beams, bridges, and even small buildings in their war. Sephiroth's sword cut mercilessly through a generator and slammed against Jonathan's sword. Both locked blades and noticed the generator fizzing and sparking violently. Sephiroth's wing burst out into existence and he flew up high, Jonathan in pursuit. Both wings flapping powerfully as a vicious explosion rang out from below. The two met in midair with a strike to each other's blades, and another devastating blast of wind tore out from the two, and this Jonathan unleashed a devastating flurry of strikes, stabs and slices and Sephiroth blocked the overwhelming volley and retaliated with one of his own. One slice passed through Jonathan's defense, leaving a gash in his side which healed almost immediately. Jonathan unleashed a devastating barrage as he and Sephiroth zoomed through the air, each time their swords met, a burst of light would appear. Jonathan and Sephiroth landed on the ground in another sword lock and Jonathan aimed his palm at Sephiroth. A blast of power slammed into Sephiroth, sending him flying to the ground. Sephiroth landed gracefully and explosive lances rained down upon him from the air. Sephiroth took off, flying low to the ground and slicing through a good portion of the spears. Explosions ran amok around Sephiroth as he dodged Jonathan's lances, and there was an opening. Jonathan dove down and Sephiroth sprang upwards. Both swords met again and the deflected power rent apart a large section of the buildings, turning them into shreds. Fires raged across the battlefield, their heat and smoke circling the two.

"Tell me what you cherish most," Sephiroth mocked, levelling his blade at Jonathan. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Jonathan snarled as he leapt forwards and Sephiroth began his assault. Suddenly both veered off course as an airship got in their way. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the intruders, sensing a familiar presence. Jonathan groaned, this was not the time for them to interfere. The airship opened fire on Sephiroth, forcing him to the ground. Jonathan went straight to the airship but dropped down to help Sephiroth block the hailstorm of bullets. Suddenly the gunfire let up and a man with spikey blonde hair dropped in front of them, brandishing a huge sword.

"Sephiroth!" The spikey haired man growled.

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth greeted scornfully.

"Sephiroth. What do you want?" Cloud asked venomously.

"Cloud, was it?" Jonathan asked, clearly not in the mood.

"Stand back, this is my fight." Cloud told Jonathan, gripping his sword tighter.

Cloud exhaled in surprise when he found Jonathan's sword at his neck, the sharp part of the blade facing the exposed flesh. There was a deadly aura coming off from Jonathan.

"Stay out of this." Jonathan replied coldly, his tone clearly telling Cloud not to take his chances.

"He's right. My fight is not with you Cloud. Not yet." Sephiroth called out smoothly, lowering his blade.

Cloud backed away and the people in the airship began to watch in awe as Jonathan and Sephiroth once again resumed their poses. Sephiroth suddenly blurred from existence. Jonathan calmly blocked Sephiroth's blade with his own. Another shockwave rushed out from the two as the ground trembled and cracked beneath them. Jonathan and Sephiroth blurred out of existence, reappearing in midair with another blast, Sephiroth's melancholic look of near apathy matched by Jonathan's grim look of determination. Both parried high speed strikes, slices, and stabs, the two powerhouses moving so fast it was somewhat difficult for even Cloud to keep up with their movements. Jonathan and Sephiroth disengaged and landed apart from each other, both staring the other down. Both Jonathan and Sephiroth leapt at each other again, sweat beading from their brows. Their fight took the two to the air once again, slicing through spires and into buildings. Jonathan and Sephiroth navigated through pillars, not letting up in their deadly barrages. Both flew out of the now crumbling building, fighting upside down and weaving through falling debris. Cloud was glad this place had been abandoned long ago, or the casualties from this fight would have been innumerable. Sephiroth ducked under a slice and effectively used his sword to slice into Jonathan, his wound healed and he parried another stab. Both landed next to the airship for a brief moment, Sephiroth's sword tearing through the hull and severing a muscle in Jonathan's leg. Jonathan purposely cut into the side for good measure and thrust forwards unexpectedly, nearly thrusting his sword through Sephiroth's right eye and leaving a nice cut on his cheek. A man smoking a cigarette yelled profanities at the two as they flew off again, cursing them for tearing apart his ship.

Sephiroth, deciding to up the ante, cut the support beams on another building. This one was much bigger than the last building and he made a massive slice, turning the building into deadly projectiles heading towards the ground like metal meteorites. The two fought with all their strength, ducking through falling chinks of steel and dealing devastatingly harsh blows. Jonathan lost an arm to Sephiroth's blade and switched to his left hand, not letting up for even a moment. Sephiroth was still able to penetrate Jonathan's defenses here and there as the rubble rained down upon the earth. He flew down and landed on the ground. The two nimbly evaded falling chunks of metal like nothing, parrying blows and dealing out destructive attacks. Suddenly Sephiroth speared Jonathan through the wing, he then used his sword to launch Jonathan into the air, tearing his sword out violently to cause massive damage to the wing. Sephiroth flew up and speared Jonathan through multiple times, his strikes precise and deadly. The blade pierced through Jonathan's kidney's, lungs, heart, stomach, and liver before Jonathan was able to recover, but by then it was too late as Sephiroth speared Jonathan again through the wing and he used his sword to swing Jonathan around once before hurtling Jonathan into the ground.

Jonathan hit the ground brutally, bones snapping and organs rupturing only to heal up once more. Jonathan panted and gripped his sword, staring up vehemently at Sephiroth. Sephiroth shot down and engaged Jonathan once more. Jonathan summoned lances and threw them at Sephiroth in precise locations, forcing him to doge and weave around the lances. Each struck an abandoned building and detonated, glass and rubble peppering Sephiroth. Sephiroth sliced his sword in mid-air, sending energy waves back at Jonathan, who sliced and dodged most of them. One got through his defenses and took a clean portion of Jonathan's side off, only to regenerate moments later. Sephiroth smirked and raised his hand, dark black orbs formed in the sky, rapidly homing in on Jonathan. Each orb met with a green energy lance, detonating in a black and green explosion. Jonathan raised his palm and fired off more invisible beams of pure energy, blasting away sections of the battlefield, and with one hurtling Sephiroth through a building. Jonathan wasted no time in cutting through the building and rushing Sephiroth again, their blades met and Sephiroth smirked once more. Jonathan leapt back as a pillar of fire bust up between them. More and more kept popping up from the ground, and Jonathan noticed Sephiroth hovering in the air. Jonathan instantly sensed a massive amount of magical energy gathering around Sephiroth.

"Descend…" Sephiroth commanded, "Heartle-"

Jonathan shot off another energy pulse, disrupting Sephiroth's next attack. Sephiroth was slammed into the building with a grunt and he summoned more dark spheres of energy and raised his hand. Small flaming meteors fell from the skies and Jonathan flew between the gaps, engaging in Sephiroth once more. He had summoned an extra lance, using it parry any orbs that homed in without any trouble. Sephiroth sent a barrage of energy slices to Jonathan after creating distance, and summoned more homing spheres around Jonathan in a circle. Each attack homed in at once, trapping Jonathan in an explosion.

"On your knees," Sephiroth commanded, "I want you to…"

A lance shot out from the fires, narrowly missing Sephiroth and forcing him to dodge another volley. Jonathan flew out of the lingering smoke, and for probably once in a lifetime, Sephiroth looked somewhat surprised. Jonathan was coated in a transparent aura of haunting purple flames. Jonathan raised his hand at Sephiroth, preparing to fire off another energy pulse.

"That's enough." Sephiroth growled in annoyance, summoning more meteors, fire pillars, and homing spheres.

"I don't think so." Jonathan smirked, he sliced in mid-air.

The same type of energy slices Sephiroth had been using surged forth from Jonathan's blade, clearing a direct path to Sephiroth. The two re-engaged in their deadly dance of cold steel, their swords biting into each other's flesh. Jonathan parried a thrust and found himself disarmed in a moment's noticed. He ducked and weaved through Sephiroth's barrage as he summoned two energy lances, substituting them for his sword. Jonathan blocked a harsh slice and was thrown into a building and out the other end, crashing into the airship and causing irreparable damage to it. The man cried out in anger and Jonathan flew out of the rubble, throwing both lances at Sephiroth before re-summoning his sword into his hand. Jonathan and Sephiroth threw their magic around almost wildly, forcing Cloud and the gang to take shelter in fortified bunkers. Their fight took the two into the air again and shockwaves exploded out every time their swords met. Explosions rang out, and fires raged. Buildings collapsed and windows shattered. Strike after strike, the ringing of metal serenading a deadly dance of blades. Jonathan and Sephiroth ducked and weaved out of each other's attacks, and that which they could not dodge, they either took or blocked with skill. The two were slowing down though, their growing fatigue giving way to errors in their fighting. Both were panting hard, their fight using up every ounce of their strength. Various lacerations adorned their bodies, and both were bleeding pretty heavily. Their strikes growing weaker and weaker, their strength waning. Both Jonathan and Sephiroth lunged for each other one final time, all of their energy poured into this one, final attack. With a mighty yell, Jonathan burst forth powerfully. Both swords met with the biggest shockwave yet, extinguishing fires and shattering anything made of glass. Their hearts beat as one and their gazes locked. Pure determination filled the void between their stare and Sephiroth's eyes widened as Jonathan's sword ripped through his own with a final yell of pure grit and power, the jade green sword impaling powerfully into the soft flesh between his ribs and lungs. Both stayed there for a moment, panting and gasping. Sweat poured off their temples and the two parted with a grunt of exertion.

"Much… has changed… hasn't it…" Sephiroth panted, holding his hand up to his chest to try and stop the blood flow.

"Y-yes… it… has…" Jonathan gasped weakly, dropping his sword now that the adrenaline rush was over. It faded away in green fire. His aura faded away too.

"You… fought well." Sephiroth strained, smirking at his opponent. His body hurt.

"So did… you." Jonathan wheezed, offering Sephiroth a hand and stunning everybody around.

Sephiroth took his hand and the two shook, declaring Jonathan the victor in the small war that had been raged. Jonathan staggered and Sephiroth helped him back up. Both of their muscles burned and it took almost everything left for them to not black out from exhaustion. Jonathan struggled to lift his hand, summoning a portal. Both student and teacher helped themselves through, arriving at the castle. Right in the middle of a sparring match between Granberia and Tamamo. Jonathan blacked out first and collapsed to the ground, Sephiroth following moments later.

"Hurry, help me get them to the infirmary!" Tamamo called to Granberia, who took Jonathan.

"He's bleeding everywhere." Granberia noted, and saw that the other man was in the same state.

They rushed to the infirmary and John began his work along with Tamamo, healing up any major damage. It took a while, but soon both were in proper working condition. Their skin unblemished by blood or cuts. John got up and left the room, exhausted and hungry now that his magic supply was nearly drained. Alma Elma walked in and noticed whom she thought at first to be Sauratomis lying in the bed next to Jonathan, but realized that his aura was completely different.

"Ugh… my body feels like a bus ran over me, and then a steamroller, and then a band trampled what's left…" Jonathan groaned as he sat up. "How're you feeling?"

"Terrible." Sephiroth sighed, cracking his neck. "And also hungry. You?"

"Same." Jonathan nodded, stretching his back. "Let's go get something to eat before I can dish out the rest of the details."

"Agreed." Sephiroth nodded as he got up.

"Wait a minute, hold on." Alma Elma waved, getting the two's attention. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"We fought." Jonathan shrugged, causing Alma Elma to roll her eyes and mutter 'Boys' under her breath.

Sephiroth looked over Alma Elma, slightly curious about her appearance and noticed the tail. Alma Elma caught Sephiroth examining her and smiled viciously.

"Like what you see?" Alma Elma teased in a seductive tone.

"No." Sephiroth replied back icily, causing Jonathan to stifle his laughter.

"I uh… wait…" Alma Elma stuttered, and Jonathan could almost see the smoke coming from her brain.

Jonathan and Sephiroth walked out while Alma Elma was catching up to the fact that she had just been ruthlessly shot down and found themselves a table, which confused Sephiroth until a monster waiter came in and Jonathan got them two meals. Steak, served as best as it could. The two talked between bites, Jonathan carving ravenously into his steak while Sephiroth's movements remained refined.

"Tell me." Sephiroth began, eyeing Jonathan's coarse movements. "What made you change your path?"

"…" Jonathan stopped, staring down into his food. "I didn't stop…. It's a long story."

"I think both of us have the time." Sephiroth coerced calmly, his knife strokes still clean.

"After I left you, I immediately set out to complete my goal." Jonathan started slowly cutting into his own steak as he talked. "My hatred grew and grew, until it was like a tiny voice in my mind. I travelled throughout numerous dimensions, setting up alchemical seals in some while causing chaos in others. I reconstructed ley lines in my world and eventually had everything in order, I just needed one final piece."

"And that was?" Sephiroth asked, putting down his utensils and focusing more on Jonathan.

"The soul of a girl named Jenna Martinez." Jonathan explained distastefully. "I needed her soul so I could contain the raw energy of the Philosopher's Stone. I attacked Jenna, but her powers proved a nuisance, and then my brother showed up."

"Presumably to foil whatever plot you had," Sephiroth added, to which Jonathan smirked.

"He got pretty good at that." Jonathan sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, Zephyro took Jenna to Tsukairi, to which I had to work around to get shots at Jenna. As I began to hurt those close to me, my heart… the spiritual one, split from my body and became a semi-complete entity. It aided Jenna in secret, and her curiosity got the better of her. My secret identity was revealed."

"And that most likely went about as well as Zack's first attempt to fight me." Sephiroth smirked lightly, which Jonathan just held up his hands.

"Actually, she took it better than I expected." Jonathan sighed, taking another bite of his food. "Before long, my body began to undergo a similar process to Genesis's degradation." Sephiroth raised a quizzical eyebrow. "My body was dying, my hatred guiding what was left… I soon turned on my only friend left. I used her soul to contain the energy. Every time I look at the stone, I see her face… I see the fear, the hurt, and the betrayal. And that isn't even the worst part. If I had known I had been possessed by a dream demon, if I had known that it was his hatred controlling my soul… I could've stopped myself."

"You sound so much like Cloud." Sephiroth remarked offhandedly.

"That reminds me though. Why did you put up with me back then?" Jonathan asked Sephiroth curiously, "I mean come on, my antics, touching the wing, playing One Winged Angel and Those Chosen by the Planet sometimes, and then there were the pranks…"

"You reminded me a lot of Zack." Sephiroth admitted, his stare boring into Jonathan. "I can still see much of him in you even now."

The two sat in silence together for a little bit. Jonathan and Sephiroth heard the pitter patter of tiny feet and the four children ran up to Jonathan. Sephiroth eyed the five as they conversed amongst themselves. Papi broke off from the main group to investigate the stranger. She looked up into his icy gaze, backing away slightly as Sephiroth got up. Jonathan watched as Sephiroth placed his hand on the tiny dragon girl's head for a moment, before motioning for Jonathan to come with him. Jonathan and Sephiroth walked together, and Jonathan explained his current mission. He explained the formation of a temporary group to help eliminate Ghast occurrences throughout the world.

"And I'm to train them?" Sephiroth asked passing by Alma Elma without so much as a glance in her direction.

"If preferred, I would also have you lead them." Jonathan suggested, assessing Sephiroth's reaction.

"Training them is one thing, and that alone carries its risks. But having me lead this team. That's another thing." Sephiroth responded coolly, his tone sharp. "This means I will be staying in an unknown world for an unknown amount of time. To which I did have plans."

"Alright I get it, what do you need me to do?" Jonathan sighed, causing Sephiroth's smirk to widen a bit more.

"I wish to see more of your… antics, as you call them." Sephiroth replied in a lighter tone, a slip of his old personality slipping through. "Starting with the pink haired demon, and ending with Cloud."

"Fair enough," Jonathan nodded with a grin, this was his specialty. "Alright here we are."

Sephiroth bade Jonathan goodbye and he set off to plan out his shenanigans and pranks to play on Alma Elma. His thoughts returned to Sephiroth, and his own training with the infamous Soldier 1st Class hero. It was harsh, deadly even. You learned pretty quickly that Sephiroth would train you until you dropped, and that there were always a set of unspoken rules. Jonathan found out half of them had pretty harsh repercussions for breaking, such as touching the wing… Or playing One Winged Angel during a sparring match. He sighed, Jonathan had lost many a cell phone for that stunt in particular, not dwelling too much on the fact that he had lost his hand seconds after touching Sephiroth's wing. He had also always wondered exactly HOW Sephiroth could fly with only one wing, but never brought it up. Eh, he'd finally get around to asking about it later. Jonathan roused himself from his thoughts and was about to leave through a portal when someone stopped him, tugging forcefully on his coat. It was Papi, and she was livid.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So as an early message, Jonathan without the stone is as strong as Sephiroth fighting at his max. I did use some Kingdom Hearts I and II movesets for Sephiroth to add in a little trump card to even out Jonathan's magic. As we'll see later on, Sephiroth is more open to Jonathan, since they trained together and got to know each other over the years they had trained. It's a respect thing, Sephiroth at one point did respect Jonathan, but as you can tell, they had a major falling out. Could almost call them friends. But as you'll see, Sephiroth won't exactly be the nicest person. So there's that, Agent Archangel, Signing out!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Be warned, graphic violence. Disclaimers also in the first chapter_

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 22

Upgrades

Marcus sat in the chair diligently, focusing on his task as if he were diffusing the world's biggest nuclear bomb. His left arm was lying out on the medical table as a machine took the measurements of his finger lengths, widths, and circumference as well as his, his arm length, width, and circumference. The machine finished its calculations and laser lines appeared on his fingers, hand, and forearm. He stared down with an almost mechanical expression and his right hand grasped a scalpel from a nearby tray. Without a hint of pain or hesitation, Marcus precisely slid the blade of the scalpel into his flesh. He calmly traced along the line, opening the layers of flesh. The pungent metallic smell of warm blood filled the air as the scalpel sliced through his skin. He didn't seem to care as blood pooled onto the medical table, his cold gaze fixated upon his task. He put the heavily bloodied scalpel down on the tray and picked up the scissors from the same tray, mechanically snipping through muscle tendons and flesh covered in blood. The scissors snipped indiscriminately through veins, spurting blood all over the place. When Marcus was done, he could see the bones on his forearm. He placed the bloodied scissors on the tray, blood dripping from his hand, and grabbed long pins. Marcus pinned the exposed flesh into place on the table and began to work on his hand and fingers, doing the same with each when done. Next Marcus picked up a tiny hand drill and a small rectangular box that had tubing attached. With a screeching whine, the drill head spun viciously. Marcus drilled the box to his forearm bones, his expression never changing as the pervasive odor of burning bone dust reached his nostrils. He drilled four holes into the Radius and the Ulna.

Marcus then placed the box over the holes and lined up bolts, locking the strange device into place. He put nuts on the bolts to keep them secured. Once he was done, Marcus examined the box. The box had moveable parts, and when Marcus was done, he moved his forearm bones with his right hand by using forceps. Perfect. Movement would not be hindered in the slightest. He then grabbed metal cylinders that had been designed to slip over his bones. He started first on his Ulna, attaching one cover on the top and another on the bottom. Marcus placed two bolts in the remaining holes and secured them in place. He did the same with the Radius and then picked up a welder. Marcus turned the flame on and began the welding process. Sparks shot up from the metal as Marcus welded the red hot tops of the metal together. Marcus grabbed a mini saw, specifically designed to cut into bones. He turned the saw on, the blades becoming a blur as the electrical motor whirred with power. He touched the blade to his finger bone, the saw producing something akin to a tree being stuffed into a wood chipper.

"The regeneration energy acts as a pain suppressant." Marcus told Promestein bluntly as he began to saw into his bones without a trace of emotion.

Bits of smoking bone flew up and out as Marcus steadily sawed into the bones. Promestein watched in silent intrigue, and to be honest, she found Marcus's lack of emotions to what would have been an extremely painful procedure, rather disturbing. When done, Marcus set the saw down and then laid the tubing out and it fit neatly inside the bones. Next was the attachment of wires to the box. That was easy. Looking in the mirror, Marcus cut into his arm, shoulder, neck, and the side of his head; pinning the exposed flesh down onto the rest of the skin. He cut into each segment as if it were nothing, and as much as Promestein tried not to show it, she was a little disturbed by all of this. Marcus used the saw to open up a section of his skull after removing the flesh. Residual blood spattered here and there, and finally, the brain was showing. With precision, Marcus carefully fused a microchip to his brain. He ran the wires the length of his open bone segments. Plating the bones and welding the metal, he unpinned the flesh and let the regeneration do its magic. His bones healed first, new bone matter closing up over the exposed bone, and then muscle, tendons, veins, and finally flesh. There was no trace of the internal mechanisms except for tiny tubing holes about one centimeter in diameter. Marcus held up his finger, pointing at a dummy. Something that looked like liquid Gallium shot out of his pointer finger and impaled the dummy; Marcus then tore his finger out and sliced the dummy in half.

"What... is that?" Promestein asked Marcus with a hint of surprise.

"That was a liquid nanotech memetic polyalloy." Marcus explained with a satisfied smirk, "Controlled by my brain."

"Your regeneration is fascinating." Promestein said to Marcus as she examined his body, "It's as if it was DESIGNED for bodily improvement."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Marcus agreed while opening and closing his fist, "Time to do a few... human trials."

Promestein kept silent as Marcus teleported out of the facility, she walked out and shook her head. Marcus appeared in a small village nearby. It was a lovely day today; the birds were singing and the flowers blooming. On days like these, kids were playing out in the fields. Marcus spied a couple of kids playing tag with a harpy that just stayed out of reach. A group of lamia children were on the hunt for rats while a group of boys were tailing them from afar, curious as to what the monster children were up to. Marcus walked through the village gates, catching the eyes of the elders; they were actually pretty excited to see a newcomer other than the local heroes. A young kid ran up to him, asking if he wanted to play. Marcus smiled maliciously.

Jonathan knew instantly that Papi was furious; he had been avoiding the children for some time now. He wasn't stupid; he knew that once word got around that he and Puchi fucked, the others would want their turn with him. Jonathan sighed as he let the portal disappear, the pranks could be set up later. With a stony gaze leveled, Jonathan stared down at Papi in hopes to intimidate her, yet to no avail.

"Do you kids think that this is all just some game?" Jonathan asked sternly, his icy gaze contrasting fiercely to Papi's fiery glare. "Do you think that this is just some fairytale, that I'm your knight in shining armor waiting to save you at a moment's notice?"

"No. But instead of training the four of us to fend for ourselves, you go off and leave us in the background like you've forgotten about us!" Papi yelled angrily at Jonathan. "You fed us, you protected us, and you acted like you really cared for us! But the moment you could, you dropped us off and put us on the side like nothing!"

Jonathan blinked; he hadn't been expecting this at all. "Papi I..." Jonathan began.

"No!" Papi screamed at him, tears running down her face. "No more excuses! Tell that silver haired man in there that we're training with him!"

"I can't." Jonathan sighed sadly, "Even if I DID convince him to train you, he'd kill you."

"He... He would?" Papi stuttered, her anger thrown off at Jonathan's statement.

"My teacher has the harshest standards. He could easily outclass all four of the Heavenly Knights in skill alone." Jonathan admitted, embracing Puchi's small form. "I'm taking a big risk by having those three train under his wing. Come, take a look."

Jonathan led the dragon pup to the door to the training room and opened it up. There Sephiroth was, with Sayu and Clara all on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. He trained them until they had dropped from fatigue. The only reason John was still up and running was because of Alma's recent settling with the poor mage. He was bloodied and bruised, as were Sayu and Clara, and was panting hard.

"Again." Sephiroth commanded, rushing in with his sword. He didn't look close to being remotely fatigued.

John concentrated his spiritual energy and Sephiroth's sword pierced his shoulder. John cried out in pain as Sephiroth wrenched the blade back out and backed away slowly. John's blood dripped to the floor, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"I... I... I can't..." John gasped, his left arm dangling. "It's... no use..."

"Then shall I give you a reason to try harder?" Sephiroth questioned in an icy manner, walking over to the mage. Sephiroth lashed out with his sword, cutting into John's tendons. He fell to the floor with a cry of pain and realized that he could no longer use his legs to escape. "If you cannot summon the portal, your life will surely end here. Again."

Sephiroth lunged forwards, specifically aiming for John's heart. It was now or never. John closed his eyes and a small portal appeared over his heart and Sephiroth's blade sunk in. Sephiroth backed away and resumed his stance, forcing John to use up all of his magic to open up a portal in front of his forehead. Papi shivered at the man's brutality. If John had been a second later, Sephiroth would have surely scalped the mage. John fainted and Sephiroth turned to face the two.

"I do not object to your methods." Jonathan told Sephiroth, "I would never have asked you to train them if I did."

Sephiroth nodded as Jonathan walked out, explaining to Papi that Sephiroth would do the exact same to her without remorse or a hint of hesitation even though she was just a child. Papi shuddered and Jonathan felt kinda bad for the young dragon pup. She was right; he basically kicked them to the curb without even realizing that he had literally walked all over their feelings.

"Then fuck me." Papi glared at Jonathan, who had braced himself for this to come up. "Fuck me, and Gob, and Cilia. Then I'll call it even."

"I guess I have no choice." Jonathan nodded as he led the dragon pup through a portal. His pranks could wait, after all, patience was his greatest virtue when it came to them. He literally pulled off a prank that **Spanned Time and Space** once, he could afford to wait.

The two ended up in a small clearing in a forest, the night sky pure and clean, and the stars twinkling. The moon hung over the clearing, bathing the area in a pale imitation of sunlight. Papi stared in awe, and Jonathan took off his coat. His shirt hugged his form and he lay down in the grass.

"It's beautiful here." Papi marveled, wondering where they were. Jonathan stayed silent.

He noticed that Puchi was nervous about something, to which he almost thought that she didn't want to go through with this. He asked her what was wrong and found out that Papi was a virgin, something he actually hadn't thought of. Hey, when you're in a world where everything female wants to fuck you senseless, you pretty much presume that the only ones that were virgins were the male population. Jonathan sighed and just took it slowly, holding Papi's small hand in his own. Jonathan took off his shirt and stretched out his muscles, it felt good to relax. He sighed deeply, letting the entirety of his troubles float away with his breath. No thoughts about Marcus and his plans, no thoughts about the Ghast infestation, just romance... Papi got up and wandered off while Jonathan was gazing at the moon; she took off her clothes and hid behind a tree. The young dragon pup gathered her courage and began to walk over. Papi walked up to Jonathan sporting a small blush. Jonathan noticed her and smiled warmly; she began to snuggle closer to him, the dark scales on her forearms and lower half contrasting against his slightly pale skin in the moonlight. He began to play with her purple hair and Papi took the time to look at him. Noticing this, Jonathan looks down at her while smiling. Her tiny wings fluttered, which made Jonathan chuckle.

"What's on your mind, Papi?" Jonathan asked with a faint smirk Papi only blushed more and then looked him. Her golden yellow eyes meeting his piercing blue ones.

"IthinkI'mready." She replied and Jonathan raised his eyebrow with a warm smile.

"You're ready to do what?" Jonathan teased her.

"I think I'm finally ready to have sex with you..." Papi said while lowering her head to avert her eyes, Jonathan gently takes her chin and lifts it back up to him. Their gaze meeting once again.

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern, "I don't want you to do this because you think you should." Papi looked at him and kisses him on the cheek, then on the lips.

"I do, I want this." Papi replied and Jonathan, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, stroked her cheek and kisses her on the lips.

"Well then I will make sure you will love what were about to do." Jonathan told Papi in a husky tone, making Papi blush even more before nervously reminding him that she was a virgin. "That only makes it more special, I'll be gentle, okay. I promise."

He laid her down on the soft blanket that his coat made and once he was on top of her, he slowly began to kiss her lips sensually. Papi responded by grabbing his face and deepening the kiss, Jonathan moved his hands towards the sides of her chest; he gently rubbed them up and down in a rhythmic fashion. Papi was now relishing in the sensation. She had felt so light when she kissed him or he touched her, but this was an entirely different situation. Jonathan gently planted kisses on her neck while moving his hands to her stomach. Papi was biting back her moans from the feel of his lips on her neck and the warm touch of his hands. Slowly he brought his mouth back up to her lips, kissing her. Papi responded eagerly by kissing him as well, he liked her lips trying to enter and she let him in her mouth. This was new for her and she spent a good time exploring his mouth. Jonathan broke the kiss and with a little lust whispers in her ear.

"I think it's time we take this to the next level." Jonathan said in a silken tone as he leaned closer and took one breast and licked it.

Papi shuddered as he continued to lick her nipples, and he began to suckle them. Papi was now moaning at the feeling.

"Please... Please play with my other one." Papi begged in ecstasy, to which Jonathan nodded and while sucking one nipple, uses his finger to gently rub the other.

"Tell me where you want me..." Jonathan said after releasing the nipple, but still rubbing the other, Papi was slowly panting.

"I-I want you down there..." She blushed and Jonathan descended down slowly. Reaching the desired spot, he gently pushed her legs apart. He could see it was wet.

Jonathan stuck his head forward and gave Papi a long lick, his tongue travelling from the bottom of her vagina to the top of her clitoris, circling it over and over and driving Papi to higher levels of ecstasy. Papi unexpectedly moaned in pleasure. She couldn't believe she was feeling this good,

"Do that more please..." She pleaded and Jonathan began to give her long continuous licks to her vagina.

Papi couldn't take it anymore and moaned louder. Jonathan began experimenting and puts one finger inside while continuing his licks, pumping her while licking Papi was now going crazy. After a few minutes of moaning, he takes his finger out of her and grabs her legs, placing them on his shoulders. Jonathan began to suck and lick, alternating between the two every so often. Papi started to moan his name as she starts to feel a feeling in her stomach.

"Oh my god, don't stop, I'm almost there..." She moaned, elongating the "there" in a loud pleasure filled moan.

Jonathan increased his sucking and she finally yelled out in pure ecstasy. Jonathan got up, wiping the small amount of juices off of his face and began to unbuckle. Soon he was as naked as Papi, his manhood standing tall and prominent. Jonathan knelt down and lined up with her entrance.

"This is going to hurt, but it will be temporary. Tell me when you want me to move okay?" Jonathan told her lovingly and Papi nodded, Jonathan gently pushed in.

Papi's vagina was extremely hot and tight, even tighter than what Puchi's was. He slowly pushed in deeper and she moaned at the feeling. Jonathan slid in a little bit more and stopped only when her felt a barrier, he looked at Papi with a concerned gaze. With a nod from Papi, he continues. He slammed into her, breaking her hymen quickly. Papi screamed and Jonathan kissed her mouth to distract her from the pain. Slowly he put his length into her.

After a few minutes of being inside her, he heard, "It's okay now Jonathan, you can go." With a nod he slowly pumped in and out of her.

Papi started to moan from the pleasure and begged him to go faster. Jonathan thrust at a good pace, the intense heat and tightness from Papi's vagina barely hindering his performance. His pace was rough and animalistic, nothing at all like his time with Puchi. Each thrust pushed Jonathan's dick into Papi's womb a good amount, and if it hadn't been for the fact that her body was basically designed for sex, Jonathan would've slowed down considerably. Papi's moans and Jonathan's grunting filled the forest, the lewd sound of flesh slapping together becoming like a tribal drum beat to their chorus of moans. Jonathan's actions were those dictated by nature now, and his dick flowed through the passage of Papi's vagina, the hotly throbbing head bursting through her tightly clasping opening and racing a great deal deeper than Papi would have thought possible. He was actually pressing lightly up against the bottom of her belly inside! She gasped as much in surprise as she did in lust. Papi's tongue lolled out of her mouth as Jonathan's manhood mercilessly pistoned in and out of her vagina, never letting up or changing from his fast pace. Her mouth open, and her breath rasping in her lungs, Papi's eyes glazed and unseeing as she took in all his manhood, receiving Jonathan to the fullest. His loins smacked loudly into hers, and below, his sperm-laden balls stretched the skin of his sac and were banging into the smooth hairless crevice between her nakedly upturned buttocks. It was incredible. Papi would never have believed Jonathan could fill her as much as he was right now. Jonathan ground his pelvis as hard as he could into the softly wriggling feminine flesh under his weight as Papi pushed hard and fast against him, arching up and lifting them both from the ground as a long, low moan issued continually from her parted lips. With rhythmic fluidity and skill, Jonathan buried as deeply as he could into her now hungrily clasping pussy. Her mouth opened and her head tossed wildly from side to side as she squirmed and writhed like a fish caught on a spear. His amazingly long strokes had actually found their mark. He soon felt her walls closing around his manhood. Both yelled each other's names as the came together, their orgasms died down and Jonathan continued with his thrusts, Papi's toes curled as her legs earnestly tried to clasp around Jonathan's waist.

Jonathan's hands were moving all over her, and the heated friction of his sweat-covered skin on hers produced an added heightening of sensation as he fucked into her instinctively. His body barely strained to bury the swollen rod of his young cock up to the hairless base of his penis with every amazingly skillful plunge. Papi was screaming now as her climax approached with alarming certainty, and her nails bit into his lithe back and left streaks of red across Jonathan's shoulder blades as she writhed frantically beneath him. His cuts healed as Jonathan fucked into her, he could feel a mounting pressure that ached in his balls, and he pumped faster. Every thrust took him to the secret reaches of her churning belly, with each deep fucking motion bringing another cry of delightful ecstasy to her parted lips. Her thighs were gripped around Jonathan like a vise, and he could sense another impending climax. Jonathan shuddered and then he felt the current of viscous liquid race along the shaft of his cock, pause for an instant, and then spurt in a hot stream into Papi's womb. Their bodies relaxed and Jonathan was left gasping and panting, while Papi seemed to be in a daze.

"How was that for your first time?" Jonathan asked.

"It was great." Papi nodded and Jonathan helped her up.

The two put on their clothes and Jonathan opened a portal back to the castle, he passed by Alma Elma, who could tell by their scent and the tinge of red around Jonathan's cheeks that the two had fucked. She decided to leave them be in favor of finding John, her arousal at its highest since she had just walked by two people reeking of pure sex. Jonathan crashed on a couch, his worries returning. He wondered about Marcus, and when he was going to make a move, his eyes closing and a yawn escaping from his tired lips. He felt upset that he had failed to notice that he had trampled all over the kids emotions like nothing. Jonathan drifted off to sleep, still upset at himself.

Marcus on the other hand, was quite proud of himself. He walked through the now burning village covered in the blood of innocents and with a gruesome smile on his face; most of the villagers had been slaughtered like cows in the slaughter house, and now he was toying with the last remaining few. The intense heat barely registered to Marcus, he even took glee in walking through the flames just to scare the remaining victims. There was a priest, praying for a young infant. He was earnestly praying to someone named 'Ilias' or whatever. Marcus strode through the flames like a demon from the lowest pits of hell, relishing in the fear on the face of the priest before he was cut down. His blood splattered all over the statue of an angelic woman, and Marcus cut it down for good measure. Five left. There was a young boy about thirteen in the room, he ran out in panic. A hero rushed to him. Odd, he didn't think there were any left... He yelled something to Marcus, but he wasn't paying attention really. The hero's blade struck down on Marcus's arm, only to be stopped by the hardened metal plating. The hero never stood a chance as he was turned into mincemeat from the feet up. Four left.

Marcus took his time in chasing down the village boy, laughing quietly as the kid tripped due to his overriding fear. He speared the boy with the liquid metal. Slicing him clean in half. Three left. Marcus strode by a young girl, probably no older than nineteen. Her hands freshly manicured and her nails painted. She had been slaughtered next to her mother. The village had been turned into a hellish inferno, with Marcus's boots crunching on the scorched ground. He could hear screaming and crying over the popping of wood and the crackling of fire. There was an infant in the house, to which the mother was dousing in water to extinguish the flames on its body. Marcus teleported inside, cutting down the mother and baby together. Reducing them to shreds. Blood pooled on the floor as he turned to face a young boy holding a large knife. Marcus smiled wider as the boy rushed him, and Marcus speared him through. The boy twitched and cried out in pain before Marcus tore him to shreds. The boy's blood splattering the floor and walls. Marcus calmly walked outside, he was enjoying this. Three left. A woman screamed as her clothes caught fire, forcing her to strip in front of Marcus. He advanced on her, and the woman begged for her life, offering her body to him. Marcus tore her to shreds without a hint of mercy. All that was left of the village population now was a young monster girl and a human boy. She was cradling a friend while the human boy held a stolen sword out as if he were protecting her. Like he even stood a chance. Tears ran down his face as he stared the murderer down. He told the lamia girl to run away. _'_ _ **In my way.**_ _'_ Marcus thought to himself with a sneer. He cut through the sword first, just to show the boy had no hope in surviving. The boy cried as Marcus cut him down. 1 left.

The tiny lamia girl hid behind a tree, crying and trembling. Suddenly Marcus cut through the tree, trapping her tail underneath it. The tiny lamia girl screamed and cried as she struggled to free herself. Her screams increased in volume as Marcus drew ever closer, she begged for someone to save her. But nobody came.

* * *

 **So sorry guys and girls, I've been busy with computer troubles and now it's finals week. So I give you all a mass update on my fanfictions. Can anyone guess the references I added in? That's all for now!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 23

Scene of Carnage

The next day, Jonathan and Granberia began packing up and got ready to set out. Tsukairi watched the two with interest, and when they were done, Jonathan walked over to her. Their eyes met and Granberia for the first time realized just how tall the Jonathan really was. Tsukairi was at least a full foot taller than Jonathan, and when Granberia mentally compared her height with Jonathan's. He couldn't have been taller than 5'6. Granberia nearly shrugged, _'I guess it's probably how he carries himself.'_ Granberia thought to herself, watching as the young dragon pup strode in with a glare on her face.

"Leaving us again?" Papi asked curtly, folding her arms over her chest.

"I have to." Jonathan nodded, placing a gloved hand on Papi's shoulder. "But I promise you, I won't forget about the others."

Papi didn't look convinced, and Tsukairi leveled a calm gaze down to her. Papi looked up and had to repress the urge to hide behind Jonathan. Those black eyes held no light, there was only eternal darkness.

"If Jonathan promises something, he won't break it. Not unless it's truly necessary." Tsukairi spoke down to Papi, her cold tone belying her concern.

"So... you're okay with this?" Jonathan asked Tsukairi, his face full of embarrassment.

"My age compared to you, is like your age compared to them." Tsukairi commented offhandedly, and her gaze softened for just a moment. "Be safe."

"Don't worry Pedowolf, don't you remember? Killing me is the hardest thing to accomplish." Jonathan smirked back to her.

With that, Jonathan went back to Granberia and nodded, it was time for them to head off again. The two walked down the halls of the castle, and Jonathan noted to himself that the castle almost resembled a maze. He'd never really been in the place long enough to take in all the details since up until recently, he never really felt like a true guest. The two bumped into Sephiroth, and observed. The training room was ice cold, and the floor had a thin layer of ice on it. Although his breath was steaming, Sephiroth didn't look even remotely fazed by the cold.

"305, 306..." Sephiroth counted, watching the three trainees.

John, Sayu, and Clara were all doing push-ups on the icy ground. John wearing only thin shorts, most likely made of linen. Clara and Sayu were wearing shirts and shorts of the same type. Everyone except for Sayu looked ready to drop. Jonathan could understand John's fatigue, he was a mage, and not used to this type of training. Jonathan was also surprised that Clara wasn't using any illusions, but then again, considering her trainer... Yet something perplexed Jonathan, even with a Homunculus's adaptive biology, Sayu's improvement was frightening. Jonathan held up a hand and walked in.

"Goodbye's aren't necessary." Sephiroth told him.

"That isn't why I'm here." Jonathan replied back, his eyes lingering on Sayu. "I have a feeling her body may be compensating TOO much. If this is what I think it is, that strength won't last, and she'll rebound."

"Explain." Sephiroth asked Jonathan, focusing on Sayu.

"Sayu and I went through something similar to Genesis's degradation. Sayu put herself in a cryotank and slowed the process in its later stages." Jonathan explained, and Sephiroth nodded. He had already been informed of this. "Sayu's body was most likely still in a recovery process when she started her training. That strength is a temporary bodily mistake, soon her body is going to realize this, and correct the mistake. It will be only a minor setback now, but we don't know when the correction will happen. The more she trains, the worse it will be."

"I see." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in thought. "Thank you for stepping in."

"I only did to ensure the maximum effect to your training." Jonathan shook his head.

He walked out as Sephiroth told Sayu to quit and then go to the medics. Granberia blinked as she realized that the extra pillar of pure ice in the room was actually Alma Elma, frozen in a lewd position. She was sure Jonathan had already noticed Alma Elma. The two walked out and Jonathan checked his map, there was blinking red dot on a village Jonathan didn't recognize.

"There's been lingering activity here." Jonathan pointed to the red dot. "Marcus was here recently. Maybe a day ago."

"Hold on." Granberia told Jonathan as she offered him her hand.

Jonathan grabbed onto her and with a rush of wind, the two vanished. Jonathan stumbled as his feet hit the hard ground. He was never going to get used to teleporting. The lingering smell of acrid smoke and burning flesh assaulted his nose and stung his eyes. He looked at a once quaint little town, now reduced to smoldering piles of ash. Granberia's stare hardened, and Jonathan dropped to his knees. There was not a single person left alive. Jonathan silently got back up and trudged through the city, searching in vain for any sign of life. He stopped at a tree; there was a lone lamia girl no older than Puchi trapped underneath it. Marcus hadn't even spared her. Granberia reached out to put a comforting hand on Jonathan's shoulder, but when she came within a few inches of his shoulder, her skin started to sting, so she retracted her hand.

"This is all my fault." Jonathan growled to himself.

"Jonathan." Granberia called out to him, and he stopped.

Jonathan looked around and realized that he had lost control of his aura; a patch of grass had died around him, and there was a scorch mark on Granberia's cheek. His eyes widened a bit and he dropped his aura back down to manageable levels.

"S-sorry..." Jonathan apologized as he took off his glove, touching Granberia's cheek.

A light blush dusted her cheeks as the burn wound healed. Golden eyes met piercing blue for a moment. Of all the people she met, Granberia had never seen such blue eyes before. She pulled Jonathan into a light hug, lovingly massaging his back as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"You don't have to be." Granberia murmured to Jonathan. "Marcus was never YOUR fault. You've done everything you could with him."

Jonathan broke the embrace and stared down at the corpse of the child. Granberia walked through the city, bumping into the most unlikely duo she had ever seen. Luka and Alice. He had gotten a lot stronger, and Granberia could sense it too. They had probably been surveying the damage as they passed by. Alice looked to Granberia and she gestured to the hill Jonathan was at. Alice noticed him, and her gaze dropped a bit.

"Who could do something like this?" Luka asked the two of them, still a little on guard that Granberia was there too. "Who's that?"

Both looked back to Jonathan, noticing a woman there with him. It was Yhomha. Alice commented that the woman on the hill with Jonathan was a monster she hadn't seen before. Yhomha handed Jonathan a necklace, and in the crystal gem attached to the chain, was what appeared to be a universe. Tiny galaxies of power swirled inside the cosmos contained within the chain, and Jonathan nodded. A portal opened up around his hand and he put the necklace in. He looked up and Yhomha had put her hand on his shoulder, suddenly she was behind him, causing Luka to blink.

"Wait... what?" Luka recoiled a bit. "Wasn't she in front of him?"

Yhomha then appeared in front of Jonathan, and they were sitting down on chairs. She seemed to be comforting him. Alice gave up trying to figure out the impossibilities while Granberia decided to ask Jonathan when the two were done talking, Luka on the other hand... his head spun. He'd seen teleportation before, but this seemed, different... The woman nodded and was gone. Jonathan walked over to them and Alice asked about the chairs. They looked nice. Jonathan raised a confused eyebrow.

"What chairs?" Jonathan asked Alice.

"The chairs on the hill you were sitting on?" Granberia prodded further, now just as confused as Luka.

"I-We weren't sitting in any chairs." Jonathan replied as he turned around, and then shrugged. "Oh, she must have done that without realizing."

"Who was she, and was she teleporting?" Luka asked while rubbing is temple.

"That was an old friend of mine, and no, she wasn't. She is a Goddess from my realm, and even then, she resides outside my universe." Jonathan explained, and then realized more of an explanation was needed. "To come here without harming anybody, she basically had to transform into a somewhat human form like Alice and Granberia do. Her true form is impossible to comprehend, and since something like her lowering herself down to levels we comprehend, there are inconsistencies when she is in this form. Namely, within a certain radius, she is literally everywhere and nowhere at once."

"Oh." Luka replied, a little shocked that Jonathan knew all of this so easily.

Granberia smirked, whatever that Goddess told him, it had improved his demeanor entirely. Jonathan and Granberia began to set off, and both Alice and Luka followed. It seemed the two were going in the same location too. After a while, and a few monster encounters which Jonathan stayed out of to observe Luka, he finally decided to spar with Luka. Jonathan summoned his sword and ordered Luka to take his. Jonathan's blade caught fire and he settled into Sephiroth's stance, staring down the blade and observing Luka's stance. While he had a basic stance, it had been refined. Alice had been training him. Jonathan took off in a burst of speed, and was surprised when Luka was able to counter Jonathan's blade. Luka swung and Jonathan weaved out of the way, resuming his stance.

"Very good." Jonathan nodded, and smirked. He was going to test something else now.

Jonathan's returned to a normal stance and cracked his neck twice, distracting Luka while he gathered energy in his sword. 3, 2, 1... Perfect. Jonathan slowly raised his blade up, and swung his sword out sideways. He smirked as swathes of trees were sliced in two, extending far to the left. Luka looked on in shock and then refocused; Jonathan could tell there was something different. Jonathan leapt in again, delivering a powerful upwards slice which Luka blocked with a small amount of difficulty. Jonathan kicked him in the chest and found it harder for him to make Luka budge, and he smirked. Luka's had improved more than he expected, possibly to a fourth of his level. Alice's eyes flashed and Luka fell unconscious, and the Monster Lord commanded Jonathan to attack. He did, and suddenly Luka sprang up, still unconscious. Luka shot up and delivered multiple devastating slices. Jonathan blocked them all with ease, yet was completely shocked. Luka had just forced him to go full power. Jonathan leapt back and de-summoned his sword, and Luka woke up with a yawn.

"Alice!" Luka complained, and Jonathan realized that Alice had wanted to test the strength of a power on him. "I could've hurt him!"

"Sorry Luka, I'm still leagues above you." Jonathan retorted, brushing off Luka's concern. "Look, that power only caught me by surprise."

"Oh... I guess I haven't improved that much." Luka replied in a disappointed manner.

"Hey, Luka, compared to me, you won't see it. But you have. Remember when we first met?" Jonathan asked the teen, "I was at your throat with the same power I used earlier. You were able to fight me easily at that power. You've improved. Trust me, at full power, not even the Monster Lord could go toe to toe with me."

Jonathan noticed Luka's less than subtle glance in Alice's direction and Alice raised an eyebrow. Granberia nodded and Alice glared. Jonathan caught the silent conversation as it flew over Luka's head, and grinned.

"You've never seen me at full power..." Jonathan told the two of them, "And trust me if you ever DO see my true power when we're fighting. It means one of us is going to die."

Alice resisted the urge to back up, that was a serious statement. Jonathan lit a fire with his abilities and they all sat around it. Jonathan explained to them that he once had a different fighting style altogether. It relied mainly upon distraction and cheap tactics.

"You remember when I cracked my neck?" Jonathan asked Luka, and the boy nodded. "That was a distraction. I forced your attention to my neck, rather than the obvious energy being transferred to my sword."

"A cheap trick." Alice noted with distaste, and Jonathan nodded.

"Yes indeed, I also liked to intimidate my foes. Sometimes I would pretend to be an ancient God, shape shift into monstrous beings mid-battle," Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, "I would flare up my aura as much as possible, using its corrosive nature to my advantage. In short, I fought very dirty back then. Setting up battle fields, impersonating dead loved ones in the fight, always aiming for the weakest before attacking the strongest... the works. But usually I wasn't the fighting type, not unless I had benefit from the fight."

"Maybe that's what you need." Granberia remarked, confusing Jonathan. "Maybe you need to fight a little dirty. Tell us more about setting up battle fields."

"I'd lure my opponents into an alchemical seal or make sure I always had escape routes, sometimes I'd be able to nullify teleportation." Jonathan explained as he began to theorize something. "Hmm, I can nullify his teleportation, but that would take time and effort. Plus I'd need a guarantee that he'd be there, so I'll also have to lure Marcus out... Is there a place like a coliseum, and do they host fights?"

"Yes." Granberia nodded. "Why?"

"Marcus has a flaw; he likes to test his strength against tough opponents." Jonathan clarified to them, "If say, some mysterious challenger were to enter and prove a strong opponent, Marcus would definitely show."

"Luring him out and into a battlefield that won't let him teleport away. Clever, and devious." Alice sighed with her eyes closed.

"Wouldn't he recognize you though?" Luka asked and Jonathan shrugged.

"I'm a shape-shifter." Jonathan sighed and began to think.

He leaned back and looked into the sky. _'Who should I impersonate? Someone with a deep voice. Ooh! Xemnas, with an extra flair!'_ Jonathan thought and then he got up and his form began to change. He grew taller until he was 6'3" and his hair lengthened and became silver colored. Jonathan then fashioned it back so that it resembled a much longer version of Xehanort's as his eyes turned from blue to striking orange. Instead of copying Xemnas's face though, Jonathan opted for almond shaped eyes that slanted slightly upwards along with his eyebrows, and also a sharp and attractive nose with thin lips. It was a face one would never see in real life, giving Jonathan an almost otherworldly appearance, even with the Monster Girls present. He smiled like he did in his four winged form, but with thinner lips and angled eyes, the smile seemed sleeker and more sinister.

"Wow." Granberia stared, she was definitely sure Marcus wouldn't recognize Jonathan, except for the coat.

"Indeed." Jonathan nodded, closing his eyes while he did so, his voice deep and rich.

Jonathan concentrated, willing his cloak away. He then opened a portal and walked through, this time he was in a white hallway. There was a lone door, and Jonathan walked through. In it, there were a few sets of armor and some unique looking swords. _'What would a powerful but mysterious warrior use that Marcus wouldn't recognize...'_ Jonathan thought to himself as he browsed through the sets of armor. _'I'm still too small right now for Alphonse's armor from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, so that is out of the question.'_ He moved on and found a brilliant set of golden armor with black mail and a dark red waistcoat, Jonathan's style when it came to flair, but he shook his head. Marcus had watched the Fate/stay night series religiously. Gilgamesh was one of his favorite characters. Plus the armor didn't have a helm. Good for looks, but not needed. Jonathan's eye set upon a dark set of armor. It was the Black Knight Armor from Dark Souls. It had a few modifications, with the groin mail stretching from both legs removed and an attachable black cape and waist cloak. Jonathan nodded and took off the cape, which would only get in the way, and leaving the waist cloak. He then donned the dark armor plus the helm and then grabbed the black knight great sword. It was heavier than his katana by far, and since he was going to be wielding it singlehandedly, his swing would be slower. Jonathan set the sword on is shoulder and opened up a portal, walking back out. Granberia smirked at the size of the sword, it looked pretty cool.

"Well, you've got the mysterious warrior down well." Granberia smiled, she wanted to see how well Jonathan could fight in such heavy looking armor. "How about a small spar?"

"In the morning." Jonathan waved off, he was still a little tired from all the walking. "I still have to go over some plans."

Jonathan attuned the sword and armor to his aura, and they faded away into darkness like his cloak did. He smirked; maybe he'd have a blacksmith fashion a set for his normal form. Having armor on command would seem pretty handy at times. Jonathan looked to Luka, who seemed envious of the set of armor he had worn, and repressed laughter.  
As much as Granberia would like to spar you, she and I have URGENT matters to discuss, back at MY castle." Alice narrowed her eyes at the Heavenly Knight.

"Quick warning, there are a few... guests in the castle." Jonathan told Alice, receiving a death glare. "Don't attack the man with the long silver hair or the woman with the long black hair. Trust me."

Alice rolled her eyes and Jonathan shrugged. Her funeral. Jonathan piped up and volunteered to travel with Luka until the two got back, to which Alice nodded and teleported away with a smirking Granberia. Jonathan and Luka sat in silence listening and watching the campfire. The silence was beginning to get pretty uncomfortable for them both, and so Jonathan sat up and turned to Luka.

"You know, I never really got to know you." Jonathan spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "If we're going to be travelling together, it's best we learn about each other, right?"

"S-sure? Should I go first?" Luka asked Jonathan and he shrugged, it didn't matter to him really. "My father died when I was young and my mother passed away from a disease later on. I was alone. Eventually another plague hit the town and I was the only senior member, a big responsibility on someone like me."

"I know that feeling Luka." Jonathan nodded, reverting back to his original form. "Alone and expected of so much."

"I trained and trained to become a hero, fought a slime girl and then met Alice, missing the baptism to become a hero." Luka finished, staring into the fire as if he were older than his age looked.

"I see, but don't you ever wonder about how things would be different for you had you not met Alice?" Jonathan asked coyly, and Luka told him that it really didn't matter now.

"What about you?" Luka asked him. Jonathan stayed silent and looked up to the stars. "It's okay if you don't want to share."

"No, it's not that." Jonathan smirked, bringing his gaze back down to the fire. "I gotta find the right place to begin. It's a pretty long story, in fact, my life's pretty good novel material if you ask me."

"Oh..." Luka replied, a little confused by the inside joke Jonathan seemed to be sharing with himself.

"Hmm, let's see. How about we start with what I am." Jonathan pondered, and shrugged his shoulders. "Not many people know this, but I'm not exactly human. I'm like an imitation... a fake human. My body was created and so was my soul, magic bound the two together and granted me life. My creator had a leader, who sent me back in time. I was placed in his family to keep his sister from committing suicide years later. I only learned of my powers through fighting. Shape shifting though... that's a story to keep to myself."

"You said you were alone..." Luka ventured, wondering what had happened.

"I was approached by that leader, and told of my purpose. I mistakenly believed that I had been created for that sole purpose and ran away." Jonathan sighed, poking the fire with a stick to keep it lit. "Then one day I came back, visited my sister, and left. I forgot something at my home and learned of my sister's murder. Mother then cast me out. I was alone and hurt."

"What happened then?" Luka wondered and Jonathan sighed.

"With no purpose in my life, I made a new one. I gathered teens from dysfunctional households and trained them. I gave them powers and we fought monsters from where I come from." Jonathan explained to Luka, "They're not like the monster girl's here... what we fought... well, if I told you about that, you wouldn't be able to sleep ever again. A year went by, and then I learned my mom had contracted a new illness. I took her to a place I thought would cure her, but... Anyway, years later, a friend of mine went rogue. Marcus Silvers. He and a few others revolted, claiming to be Gods and Goddesses. The rest of us took heavy casualties, and my demeanor began to darken. I became obsessed with brining MY sister back. I had a plan. I would create a Philosopher's Stone."

"You've mentioned something about a Philosopher's Stone before, but not much about it." Luka remembered and Jonathan nodded to him. "Can you tell me more about it?"

"Sure. The Philosopher's Stone requires two main components to make. To make the crystal which can contain the raw energy, it must be fashioned from the soul of a human. To give the stone its source of power, one must use the blood of the slain. One must combine these under the blood moon with ancient magic. It is _a stone born of both ignorance and false knowledge, for the life blood of man and woman compose of its existence, that which is why it is a crimson red._ " Jonathan told Luka hauntingly. "This stone has the power to change bronze to pure gold, bequeath immortality, and bring back the dead. I renounced everything I knew, tore apart so many lives, and slaughtered many. Yet something... something felt wrong. My heart and soul were so out of synch, they split."

"They split?" Luka asked and Jonathan held up a hand.

"Spiritual heart and soul. But yes. The two halves fought, and under demonic possession. My body and soul achieved what was once thought to be impossible." Jonathan recollected as he took out his necklace, opening it up and holding the blood red crystal in his hand. "I created a perfect Philosopher's Stone."

Luka stared at the stone in his hand; it was the color of blood. Power radiated from the stone, a type of power that put him on edge.

"That's..." Luka began and Jonathan nodded in affirmation.

"This is the Philosopher's Stone. Yet the demon's plans were foiled, and I set off to atone for all of my wrongs. I hunted down all of the traitors, took their powers back when I could, and eliminated the others." Jonathan continued, staring into the dying fire after replacing the stone. "In my wake, my closest friends had died, and all that's left of my organization are Marcus and I."

Luka stayed silent and Jonathan told him it was best they soon got some rest. Luka told him that they were headed to Sabasa since Gnome, one of the four spirits Luka was tasked with finding, was most likely hidden there. Jonathan yawned and used his coat as a blanket sleeping on the cold hard ground. His dreams were turbulent, and dark.

 _A woman could hear a voice, but it was too quiet to make out the words. She walked up to the door and walked in. There Jonathan stood, in front of a holding tank, it was covered with a white sheet and he had his head pressed against the sheet._

" _Mother, don't be sad, I am with you at last." He said to the tank, his eyes were closed and there was a small comforting smile on his face, "I am here for you."_

 _The woman looked on in anticipation and fear, Jonathan tore the sheets away, revealing a naked woman inside the tank. She had luscious brown hair that seemed to be floating in the stasis fluid, her eyes closed in a serene sleep and her body limp and floating within the tank. She was hooked up to a respirator and bubbles constantly came out from the end of it. Even within the holding tank, she looked absolutely beautiful. She had golden scales running from underneath her breasts down to her pubic area in a "Y" fashion and on the outside of her thighs. Her ears were elongated and there was a patch of scales running down her back along with a completely golden scaled tail. Her nails were now talons and her feet as well, spiny protrusions stuck out of her back like a dorsal fin without the webbing and some on her arms as well._

" _What have they done to you, mother?" Jonathan asked the woman in the tank, his face hardened into a scowl. "Those perverse humans, staring at you all day, treating you like an animal in a cage... I gave you to them..._ _ **they**_ _were supposed to cure you." Jonathan put his hand on the tank, right where his mother's cheek was_ _she began to move closer, her shoes making no noise on the catwalk. A woman crept quietly to the teen, gazing at what he called his mother._

" _You are truly beautiful, mother," Jonathan said, child-like adoration gilding his face, "I am here for you, here to take you away from those worthless wretches who would dare-" He felt a gun press against his head, his smile of awe dropped into a frown._

" _Why... why did you murder them?" The woman asked, tears streaming down her face, "They knew nothing of this!"_

 _Jonathan whipped around and used his arm to knock her arm away, the gun flew out of her hand and a sickening crunch was heard. The woman cried out in pain, her arm had been broken. Jonathan then sent her back to the wall with a side kick to her gut._

" _They were guilty, they stole mother away from me, leaving me with no family after the death of my sister. They treat her like an animal, look as a 49 year old woman was aged into a 20 year old before mutating, and for what? These pigs keep her naked when the least they could have done was provide her with a sense of dignity!" Jonathan snarled and bared his teeth at the woman, "Is that not enough to warrant retribution?"_

Jonathan's dream faded to white and he awoke to sunlight streaming down through the trees. Luka was still asleep, and judging by the light, it was still early in the morning. He sighed, and realized he was homesick. Jonathan looked back to the boy as he stirred, welp, soon it would be time to pack up and head for the desert.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone, I know you've been waiting ever so patiently for me to update. Allow me to inform you of my current situation. You see, I had just finished my fourth term at University, and then struck out and found a job. I left home when I got enough money, and am now living on my own. I needed some time to adjust to a different lifestyle, and unfortunately, I had to drop writing my Fanfictions until I found a full time job and sort out a few other necessities. Not much will change in the way of uploads, I promise you I won't be that Fanfic writer that posts only once a month. Review, Review, Review! Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	24. Chapter 24

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 24

Trials and Tribulations

Luka awoke to the sound heavy clanking of armor. Groaning as he rubbed his eyes, he saw Jonathan preforming expert level maneuvers in the dark armor with ease. Jonathan's use of the intimidating Greatsword was not to be underestimated as well. Although the attacks were in Jonathan's case significantly slower, Luka was sure Jonathan could still fight against Granberia with little hindrance. Jonathan stopped and took off his helmet, his orange eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well now, I seem to be used to the extra weight." Jonathan smirked, resting the large blade on his shoulder. "Is that envy in your eyes?"

"Y-yeah..." Luka sighed, downtrodden at how easily Jonathan had found him out.

"Would you like to try on the armor?" Jonathan asked, trying to repress chuckles.

Luka brightened up and nodded. Jonathan waved his hand in front of him and the armor and sword dissolved into black smoke and disappeared. With another gesture, the armor reappeared on Luka. Needless to say, it was a horrible match. The armor was way oversized and extremely hefty, Luka could barely even lift his arm up to raise his own sword. He grunted with exertion as he tried to walk and fell over on the first step, Jonathan whisked away the armor and smiled.

"Where... did you get that armor...?" Luka panted, metaphorically raising a white flag. "It's so bulky!"

"I killed the previous owner and then re-forged it, repairing the damage." Jonathan told Luka in a nonchalant tone, he noticed the look of pure shock. "Look, the previous owner was violently insane; I only killed him in self-defense as well."

Jonathan trained Luka for a bit, helping his dodging capabilities instead. It's no good to focus on offense if you can't dodge. Luka quickly learned that Jonathan's methods to help him train were… unique. He literally fired explosive lances at Luka, each one getting faster and faster, and aiming for areas more essential to life with each lance dodged. Luka had a lance pierce his right lung, but Jonathan just healed him back up. Declaring that the training had gone on for a little too long. The two packed up and Jonathan explained to Luka that he would only step in if it were absolutely necessary, since his sword wouldn't seal Monster Girls, and that he didn't think Luka wanted him killing everything in his path. Jonathan also asked for Luka to call him Leuthere since it would help with the disguise. After a few mistakes, Luka had been referring to Jonathan by his alias rather than his actual name. The two walked through a clearing with lush green grass, and a slight breeze filing through. Jonathan instantly sensed a monster, and smiled beneath his helm. It was a lamia. She slithered into view and assessed the two travelers.

"Oh? That scent. It's unique." The lamia smiled viciously to Luka. "Come here and let me have a taste~"

"She's all yours." Jonathan told Luka, who stepped forwards.

"Ara, ara, what a cute little thing." The lamia chuckled in a seductive manner before leering viciously at Luka. "Let me touch your skin!"

Jonathan gave the lamia a surprised look as he took a step back. That just went from 0-100 real fast. Luka readied his sword and Jonathan began to assess the battle. The lamia seemed a little confused that Jonathan wasn't helping, but moved in to attack anyway. The Lamia instantly went for Luka's groin, but since Jonathan had helped train him a bit earlier.

"Hey Leuthere." Luka asked Jonathan curiously. "When you said you once liked to intimidate people during fights, how did you do it?"

"I used my aura." Jonathan explained to Luka, who was still confused. "I have the most control over it than anyone I've ever known. I don't always have to make it visible, and if I don't, I can make it project feelings onto you."

"Feelings?" Luka inquired and Jonathan nodded.

"Yes, I can make you feel like I'm something that needs to be feared. Something more than just, malevolent…" Jonathan told Luka, who seemed to be getting chills. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"S-sure." Luka nodded, and Jonathan readied his sword, motioning Luka to do the same.

"Come closer…" Jonathan taunted Luka in a chilling tone, waiting for Luka to strike.

Luka gripped his blade tighter, there was something different about Jonathan now. This was someone different. Someone darker. Luka gulped, he felt cold. Sweat beaded down his brow, and he got into a battle stance. Jonathan swiped his blade through the ground in an agonizingly slow display. Suddenly the dark feelings around Luka dispelled and it seemed like the day had actually brightened up.

"W-wow…" Luka wondered.

"Indeed. Now, if I were heartless, I would have taunted you about your power, your quest, and how you would surely die. And you would believe all of it." Jonathan told Luka. "Luckily, I only gave you a taste of that intimidation. Maybe when the next Monster Girl appears, I'll show you the real deal."

"Is it bad?" Luka asked Jonathan as they walked.

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it." Jonathan admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Be warned though, I have already adopted a different fighting style, one much more akin to my… darker… nature."

"O-okay." Luka replied, a little put off by Jonathan now.

Soon, the two found another path and as the two walked down the path, Luka and Jonathan happened across a knight upon a horse. He wore shining silver armor covered in defensive spikes.

"Greetings travelers!" The knight waved to them, stopping his horse. "What brings you two by these rough parts?"

"Travel." Jonathan replied to the knight, keeping it short and brief. "You?"

"Same as well. The name's Luftwahn, Sir Luftwahn of Sabasa." The knight introduced himself.

"I am Sir Leuthere, Delegate of the Flame. This is my apprentice, Luka of Ilias Village." Jonathan lied while examining the knight. "Where are you headed for?"

"I am on my return to Sabasa, there I will restock and head out to Grand Noah." Luftwahn told the two, "There is a coliseum there that many enter into to fight."

"I see, now, why don't you drop this charade?" Jonathan asked Luftwahn in an icy manner. "The three others hiding in the trees can come out now."

Luka looked at Jonathan and stepped back in shock when three fully armed Kunoichi Elves silently dropped down from their hiding places on either side of the knight. The two on both sides of the knight wore ceramic masks and revealing clothing, while the other wore a scarf over her mouth and stood in front of the knight. The Kunoichi Elf on the left wore a ceramic mask that resembled a cat while the one on the left wore a ceramic mask with two slits for eyes, and no nose or mouth. Jonathan was far from intimidated, and it even seemed that the two elves were wary of him.

"How did you sense us?" The Elf wearing the cat mask interrogated Jonathan, her voice as slick and slippery as ice, and also as cold.

Jonathan realized she was using magic, and easily dispelled whatever magic was in use. "That remains with me." Jonathan replied to the Elf's question with equal intensity.

"He resisted." The other elf tilted her head.

"No matter." The knight barked, glaring down at the two. "I want their heads, and I want his armor with very little damage done to it."

Jonathan ordered Luka to stand back, telling him that he was no match for these types of enemies. He then assumed a fighting stance, giving the two Elves a 'Come Here' gesture. A dark aura had settled over the battlefield now. His hand dropped and Luka gazed in wonder at Jonathan. He was bathed in shadow, his face obscured by the darkness of his helm. He held his shoulders high and his head low, almost in a hulking manner, his legs were together, one slightly behind the other, and poised for an attack. He was the personification of a cold, cruel elegance. In an impossible manner, it looked as if Jonathan were still in his black trench coat, with the long waistcoat nearly touching the ground. Luka shook his head, it was just one of Jonathan's intimidation tactics. But where was his sword? Luka didn't see it disappear. Was Jonathan planning something else instead?

"Allow me…" Jonathan asked the female warriors, his deep tone bearing a domineering malevolence. "To test your strength."

The female Kunoichi Elves readied their weapons, they could feel a cold dread creeping across their hearts. Jonathan's hands slowly raised up and his arms straightened out, a burst of pulsing haunting purple flames appeared in his palms. They were like lines of fire just a foot longer than a meter stick, and Luka realized these must have been variants of Jonathan's lances. He then raced the Kunoichi elves, the battle was quick and merciless. Jonathan dropped two Kunoichi Elves with ease, and the third stabbed him through the neck from behind.

"You are finished." The Elf told Jonathan in a cold tone.

"Impressive." Jonathan smiled. "This will be enjoyable."

The two disengaged and Jonathan took the time to make a good gash in the Kunoichi Elf's side. He wondered if he would… or should, plagiarize Xemnas more. Even while lost in thought, Jonathan was still more than a match for the Elf. Jonathan hummed to himself, wondering if he would ever be able to come up with his own retorts. His eyes widened as the Kunoichi Elf vanished, he turned and blocked Just in time. His left fist shot up and clipped the Elf in the chin, sending her back a bit.

"Heartless monster!" The Elf spat at Jonathan, yup. He was definitely going to plagiarize Xemnas now. Down to a Tee.

"You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel... sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." Jonathan replied in a sinister fashion, his tone darkening.

He downed the elf and the knight fled, but Jonathan wasn't going to have that. He threw the lance and it pierced the knight's armor, spearing his heart and killing them instantly. All while Luka stared on in horror.

"Y-you… you killed them…" Luka gaped.

"Yes." Jonathan nodded. "That is the punishment for their crimes."

Luka nodded, and then Jonathan began to drag the bodies over to a clearing after he had taken the gold from their pouches. He took out a card and threw it into the ground. The soft grass becam stone floor. Luka watched with his mouth hanging open as Jonathan hummed while using the body parts of his slain enemies to draw an intricate Alchemical seal on the stone ground, his almost pleasant demeanor never diminishing even as he severed fingers to draw in the smaller portions.

"What?" Jonathan asked Luka, oblivious to the atrocity he was technically committing.

"N-nothing." Luka stammered, and Jonathan returned to his work.

When he was done, Jonathan stood up, slammed four aura spears into the ground a few feet away and detonated them. The result, four open graves, which he then promptly buried the bodies in. Jonathan then took another card out of the insides of his coat and then threw it into the ground, another 4X4 stone floor appeared. Jonathan warped through a portal and back, and began drawing another seal. This one had a circle in the middle that looked like it was for placing something inside. Jonathan warped away again, and brought two ceramic jars with alchemical seals on them. He did this ten more times, and there was now a total of 20 ceramic jars. Jonathan placed the biggest jar in the middle and then filled it with the wood he chopped off a tree until it was full. Luka watched as Jonathan clapped his hands together, and the seal lit up. Streaks of lightning shot up from the ground inside the seal, and then the glow faded away. Luka peered into the jar and found that instead of tree parts, there was a fine black dust.

"What's that?" Luka asked Jonathan.

"Carbon." Jonathan stated as he moved the now heavy jar out, and replaced it with one full of water.

"Carbon?" Luka inquired further.

"Yes, something the tree was made of." Jonathan told Luka.

He clapped his hands again and the seal activated. This time though, Jonathan had placed the lid on and sealed the water inside. After about an hour, all the reactions had been performed, and Jonathan moved onto the blood seal. He placed the 20 jars in the circles around the outside of the seal, leaving the one inside the middle empty.

"Technically this is illegal," Jonathan scratched the back of his head. "But I'm not creating life, so in a sense, I'm well within technicalities."

He clapped his hands together and the seal lit up. Blood red light bounced off the trees, as the seal glowed red. Red lightning arced up from each pot high into the sky before slamming down into the middle of the circle, creating a violently swirling tornado of pure energy. The tornado twisted and pulsed as the wind began to pick up. Trees shook and leaves whirled about as the energy tornado began to pick up speed. It grew and grew, widening with each second. Soon it was a pillar of pulsing, swirling energy. It began to shrink and fade away, and before long, all that was left was a naked human body in the middle of the seal. It was fashioned after Sauratomis's butler appearance. Jonathan opened his hand and a red sphere of aura appeared, it shot into the body and it opened its eyes. They were reptilian, and the color of pure fire. The body snapped its fingers and a butler suit appeared on it.

"Well now." Sauratomis cracked his neck and stood up, his British accent returning. He coughed, and blood spattered onto the ground.

"Luka… look away." Jonathan warned and Luka closed his eyes.

Sauratomis began to decompose with a horrible noise, at first his skin started to bubble up and blisters formed all over his body, before bursting with a sickening POP! Rancid, green pus mixed with blood smelling of rotten eggs oozed out from the open sores. His skin became dark purple in color and disgustingly soggy, before it peeled off itself in ragged strips, while exposed muscle fibers became dark and putrid with the fetid smell of rotting flesh, flaking away from the other tissues. Luka gagged as the horrid smell of wet decay invaded his nostrils, causing his stomach to churn like a stormy ocean. Sauratomis's eyes popped out and melted away as black mucous dripped from the empty sockets, nose, and mouth with a gurgling snarl. His mouth opened and distended as violet-black vomit seeped out with a sound much akin to a long and deep, wet burp. His very cells began to dissolve and run like purple mud, dripping onto the stone and staining it forever. Sauratomis's abdomen bloated up before it burst open, spilling his organs onto the stone with a wet squelch and sending black blood and liquefied organs everywhere. His hair fell out in rancid chunks before liquefying, exposing the rotting skull beneath. All that was left were crusted brown bones, with bits of dark purple flesh adhered to them, and those too rotted away into sludge. In the middle of the puddle of gore, was the aura sphere, floating in the air.

"Well…" Jonathan gulped, trying not to puke. "I don't think you'll ever be able to have a body again, and I'll never be able to eat again."

The aura sphere bristled, like it was glowering at Jonathan. Luka opened his eyes and stared at the puddle, he was glad Jonathan had warned him to close his eyes. He didn't want to put an image to what he had heard while his eyes were shut tight. Whatever had just happened, probably would have scarred him for life.

"Look, I created the body using the correct materials, read the notes, and created one exactly like a humans, rather than mine." Jonathan told the sphere. "I even made sure it would be able to handle your soul! If that didn't work, nothing will."

The sphere made a motion that felt like it had just rolled its eyes and shrugged before zipping back into his body. Jonathan took a look around. The stone and the ground surrounding it was a mess of stinking sludge. There was no way he was just going to leave the place like this, but at the same time, to hell with cleaning that up with his bare hands. Jonathan summoned a portal and came out wearing a strange device. Luka noted that it had a silver metal tank that had a smaller one attached that Jonathan wore like a backpack. Tubes with black covering connected to a device which Jonathan held in his hands like a crossbow. Jonathan clicked the red button on the attachment underneath the nozzle and a small jet of fire extended from the nozzle, he then clicked the silver button and locked the mechanism. Jonathan squeezed the huge trigger hard. With a mighty roar, a jet of fire exploded outwards, splashing over the area. Luka recoiled from the intense heat as Jonathan literally bathed the ground in fire. He held the trigger down as he slowly waved the nozzle back and forth, a steady stream of fire coating over the area and purging the mess away. When he was satisfied, Jonathan turned the device off and walked through another portal. He came back and set two lances over the stone floors before telling Luka to hit the dirt. The lances exploded, vaporizing much of the stone. Small bits of smoking stone rained down before the air cleared.

"Is all alchemy like this?" Luka asked and Jonathan shook his head no.

"Usually not." Jonathan apologized.

The two continued onwards through the path, entering a humid rainforest. The heat to Luka was nearly unbearable, while Jonathan kept silent. Luka asked him if the heat was a bother and Jonathan explained he'd trained in much hotter environments. It would take prolonged exposure to desert heat to make him truly uncomfortable. As they navigated the rainforest, Luka fought off a Rafflesia Girl, a Tarantula Girl, and a Roper Girl. Jonathan kept back for these fights, and again, the two reached a pathway. On the hill was a Minotauros blocking the way, and Jonathan seemed slightly interested.

"Oh ho! Two healthy looking males!" The Minotauros smiled. "I'll rape you."

"At LEAST take me out to dinner first." Jonathan retorted sarcastically to her.

"Funny aren't we?" The Minotauros cracked her knuckles, trying to intimidate them. Luka knew that Jonathan could outclass her in the intimidation factor.

"Luka, leave this one to me." Jonathan ordered, which either meant to Luka that she was too strong, or Jonathan was bored, probably the latter. He readied his sword. "Now then."

"Ha! Get ready!" The Minotauros roared as she charged Jonathan, swinging her axe.

Jonathan deftly raised his sword up and the axe crashed down like a meteor onto his blade. Jonathan's arm held fast and his sword didn't budge, yet he gave the Minotauros no time to register her surprise, as he then used the flat of his blade to smack her aside. The Minotauros landed on the grass and picked herself up, she stared in wonder at Jonathan.

"Is that all? Is that the breadth of your heart?" Jonathan taunted in a sinister tone, his deep voice only adding to the effect. For the first time in a while, the Minotauros began to feel fear. She struggled to swallow as a lump formed in her throat. This enemy was toying with her. "You held such promise."

Jonathan stepped away and let Luka fight the Minotauros. For Luka, it was a tougher fight. Yet in the end, the Minotauros became a calf as she was sealed. Jonathan made a sly, and slightly uncalled for, comment about having beef for dinner. The calf ran off in terror. Luka glared at Jonathan before he realized that Jonathan was trying to keep up the illusion of a different person. The two walked and walked, eventually reaching a vast desert. Hills of sand stretched far beyond the eye could see, and after a while, even Jonathan was beginning to complain in his head. Luka didn't ever expect anything this horrible to exist in the world.

"Ugh… so hot…" Luka groaned tiredly. He had sorely underestimated the desert. The heat and dryness were unbearable.

"Why is the sand so hot…?" Jonathan sighed. "Why is that black thing rushing towards us? Oh shit."

A scorpion girl showed up, and Jonathan sat back, reclining on a sand dune. He watched Luka fight, and smiled. While Luka was nowhere near an expert in swordsmanship, he was improving rapidly. Jonathan sighed and the two trudged on. They found a lamp, and Luka picked it up. Jonathan tried his hardest not to laugh. This was probably another monster girl, and judging by the clothes on the ground, she had recently fed. Jonathan rummaged through the luggage and found food and water, yep, the food was still good. He took the sack with him. Luka rubbed the lamp clean and a Genie appeared from the lamp, sitting on a fluffy cloud of light purple-grey smoke. She wore a turban and had pointed ears. Her long silver hair hung down and her chest was bare, Jonathan kept his gaze upon her blood red eyes, he had a feeling that she would know if he stared at her breasts. Luka was shocked, he'd heard of Genies from the fairytales, but didn't ever expect there to be truth to the myth! Jonathan set his sword into the sand and watched.

"Now, what is your wish?" The Genie asked Luka, ignoring Jonathan. "No matter what it is, I shall make it come true."

Jonathan noticed that the Genie was pushing her breasts towards Luka, and realized that even if she granted a wish, there had to be consequences.

"Now. State your wish." The Genie said in a more commanding tone. "Do you desire wealth? Power? Or… The ultimate pleasure."

"Uh…" Luka stammered, and Jonathan's suspicions were confirmed.

His hand ever so slowly made its way toward his sword, his movements unnoticed by the Genie. If things went south, he would be more than prepared.

"I bet you desire pleasure." The Genie told Luka, whispering in his ear. "Shall I give you a taste of heaven with my sexual skills?"

Luka eyed the clothes and gulped. He figured Jonathan already put 2 and 2 together a long time ago and was watching him, but there seemed to be a spell over him, shaking his willpower. Luka shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"I don't have any wishes you can grant, there's just a goal I must achieve." Luka told the Genie, she smiled warmly.

"I see. You have a strong will. I like men like you." The Genie replied. "I'll give you a special service…"

The Genie waved her hand and Luka felt power flow through him. She wished them well on their travels, but Jonathan stopped her before she could disappear.

"I have but one question." Jonathan asked the Genie.

"State your question, and I shall answer." The Genie nodded to him.

"If someone was able to shake your temptation and ask for a wish that isn't sexual, what is the price of granting their wish?" Jonathan asked the Genie.

"Oh. How curious indeed." The Genie murmured to herself. "What do all monsters feed upon?"

"I see." Jonathan nodded, and the Genie disappeared with a giggle.

The two walked on, yet the desert stretched for miles. They stopped when it was nighttime and Jonathan drew a seal in the sand. He clapped his hands and made Carbon, and then clapped his hands, again. Now in the seal was charcoal. Jonathan sighed and muttered to himself about keeping a certain power secret. Jonathan then took off his helm and closed his right eye. When he opened it up again, the eye was slit like a snake's, and the color of pure fire. Ethereal flames seemed to be emanating from the iris. Jonathan pointed his right palm at the charcoal, and a small ball of fire appeared. It shot out from his palm and onto the charcoal, lighting it instantly. Jonathan closed his eye again, snuffing out the flames, and returning it back to normal. Luka was about to ask, but Jonathan put a finger to his lips. He helped Luka fry the scorpions they found since they were out of food, and he took his armor off. Luka wondered if Jonathan was afraid of forgetting that he was someone else. He was acting so perfectly, a touch of darkness here and there to complete the act. If Luka hadn't known, he would never suspect that this person was Jonathan.

"It's an act. Sorry, I can read you like an open book." Jonathan spoke up. "I say those cruel words without caution or compassion, yet in my heart, I feel guilty."

"O-oh…" Luka replied, that explains. "I guess acting like this reminds you of worse times."

"Indeed." Jonathan sighed. "I may not have made this clear to you, but, I do not abhor killing a dangerous enemy. That has never changed, and never will change. I am no pacifist."

"I see." Luka understood. "Thanks for letting me know."

Jonathan nodded, and Luka waited for him to respond. He noticed Jonathan had fallen asleep, and decided to sleep as well. They could train later. Luka slowly nodded off to the sound of the crackling embers. Something shifted in the sand and Luka bolted up. A heavy hand hit him in the back of the neck, and he slumped forwards, his face smashing into the sand.

"Found you."

* * *

 **And with that, I give you another cliffhanger. Unfortunately, I have been... bothered... by some disagreeable children. As such, it seems that many of my pairings bother them, and their rudeness only fuels me to write more. Change your name, change your account, but the last laugh is mine. I know what bothers them, and I'll take ruthless pleasure in my writings. Yet, I would like to thank all of my readers that are civil and kind, you have my ultimate respect. So please, review! Oh, and by the way, a friend of mine is soon going to publish a Fanfiction. Be on the lookout. Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 25

The Test

Sayu evaded a strike from what appeared to be a shadow monster. It had a humanoid body structure, but with pitch black that was also lined by several faint blue veins of color, and spherical, glowing yellow eyes. It also possessed long crooked antennae that fall back behind the monster. It looked to be rather muscular and its body was also lined by several faint blue veins of color. The shadow monster's hands were very large, with each one sporting five clawed fingers. Its feet appeared to resemble boots. This thing was known as a Neoshadow. A Heartless, and as Jonathan would say, an almost 'cousin' to a Pureblood Ghast. With a powerful yell, Sayu sliced through the Neoshadow. It burst into shadows and faded away with a wail. She then ducked and speared a second Neoshadow through the gut, slicing upwards and bisecting the Heartless. Another Neoshadow leapt through the cloud of its dead comrade and Sayu thrust her broadsword through the heart less's head, throwing the dissolving body into a fourth and final Neoshadow. Sayu flapped her white wings powerfully, meeting the final Neoshadow head on in mid-air, and cutting through it like butter.

Sephiroth watched from the sidelines with his arms crossed, he then uncrossed one arm and raised it up, summoning more Heartless into the training grounds. Six swirling portals of pure darkness appeared, four on the ground, two in the air, and six Heartless shot out of them. The two on the left were humanoid Heartless covered from head to toe in silver and grey armor. The armor on their legs sported white spikes and steel blue highlights while their helmets sported two short, white spikes and long, twisted, black antennae. Each had two Heartless emblems, one on each of their shoulder pauldrons.

There was a small opening in the helms that just barely exposed the Heartless's black faces and glowing yellow eyes. Instead of hands, there were jagged, seemingly molten blades. The other two were an almost identical pair except for the jagged, light blue, ice blades in place of each of its hands. They were called Heat Sabers and Chill Rippers.

In the air were two large, draconian Heartless with predominantly dark red skin, except for their bellies, which were tan, and their wings, which were salmon-colored and the wingtips a dark red. Their bodies were rather thin in comparison, while their three-toed feet were quite large, each sporting black talons. The wings seemed rather thin when compared to its body, and their wingtips appeared to be tattered, with several small holes in them. There was a tall, slightly curved spike on each of their shoulders. The creature's tails were fairly short, and their heads were V-shaped and flat. Their beady yellow eyes on either side of their heads focused directly onto Sayu, and they possessed Heartless emblem is on their chests. These Heartless were called Wyverns.

Rather than attack the Heartless down below, Sayu opted for aerial combat, ducking and diving under the many slashes and breath attacks of the Wyvern's, and dodging the projectile magic from the Heartless down below. She decapitated one Wyvern and sent its body crashing down into the forces below as a shining violet crystal in the shape of a heart rose up and faded away. The other Wyvern raced at Sayu and she reversed, flipping up and slicing off a wing before using its body as a shield. She and the Wyvern crashed into the Heat Sabers and in one fell swoop, Sayu cut one in half, beheaded the other, and plunged her sword into the Wyvern's head. Sayu ducked under a swing and punched the armored Heartless in the face before stabbing it through. The last Chill Ripper launched itself forwards, and Sayu grabbed its blade hand with two fingers. She then cut it down in its surprise. Sephiroth nodded and suddenly a massive swirling portal opened. Sephiroth instantly went to Sayu's side as a massive Heartless stepped out.

This Heartless's entire body is wrapped in teal thorns, and both of its wrists and ankles had manacles on them. The chains on its arms seemed to have been broken, but the chain connecting its feet were not. It had a heart-shaped hole in its chest. The Heartless also possessed a large, red, toothy maw and beady, glowing yellow eyes. While it had large hands and feet, it also had rather thin limbs. Each of its limbs sported three digits with long, red claws and it also had two enormous, orange horns and a massive, orange mane. Sephiroth summoned Masamune and time slowed to a near halt. Sweat beaded down Sayu's brow as she rushed at the Heartless, decapitating it in one fell swoop. She fell to the ground panting excessively as time resumed and Sephiroth tilted his head. One moment, Sayu was by his side, and the next, she was exhausted by the dissolving body of the Heartless. Sephiroth walked over and noticed Sayu was on the verge of passing out. He knelt down and placed her head on his lap, checking her pulse.

"Impressive. You have improved." Sephiroth congratulated calmly. "You look overly exhausted."

"Well, isn't it only natural to feel tired after training?" Sayu quipped back with a small amount of attitude.

"For you, not me." Sephiroth retorted.

Sayu kept quiet for a moment, staring into Sephiroth's green, cat-like eyes. She felt like she was missing something, something important. It was like having a word one had forgotten just at the edge of her tongue, ready to be spoken… But not remembered.

"Just kiss already!" Alma Elma called out from the doorway, and there it went. That feeling instantly vanished.

"Excuse me." Sephiroth told Sayu as he got up calmly.

Alma Elma gulped as Sephiroth began summoning Masamune, maybe she should've left them alone this time. Alma Elma then promptly, took off, Sephiroth most likely in pursuit. Outside the Monster Lord's Castle however, two monsters appeared from teleportation. Alice and Granberia hadn't even taken one step forwards when all hell broke loose. Outside of the Castle, was a massive monster. It looked like a bigger version of a Wyvern, only its skin was predominantly brown skin except for the belly, which was tan, and its shoulders, feet, and the tip of its tail, all of which were black. Its three-toed feet were quite large, and each sported orange talons. Its wings seemed rather short and bulky when compared to its feet and long tail, which ended in a large, misshapen club with three conical orange spikes on it; and its light orange wingtips were vaguely reminiscent of the Nobody symbol. This Heartless was about the size of a 747 Jumbo Jet, and was named the Dustflier-Ω. This Heartless was Sephiroth's personal summon. It raised its head up and shot out seven crimson red fireballs from its mouth. Each homing in on a fleeing Alma Elma, who was also carrying a panicking John.

Standing on the Dustflier-Ω's back, was Sephiroth. He kept his balance as his summon sped through the air after Alma Elma, leaving Alice and Granberia in shock. Granberia sighed and wondered what the sex-crazed Succubus Queen did this time. Sephiroth launched small meteors at Alma Elma, and when she teleported away, he let them vanish. Sephiroth nimbly back flipped off of the Dustflier-Ω's back and a single black wing sprouted from the left side of his back. The Dustflier-Ω faded away as Sephiroth slowly descended from the skies, landing somewhere inside one of the gardens.

"And I believe this is why Jonathan told me not to fight him." Alice rolled her eyes and went inside with Granberia.

"To be fair, I think he was holding back." Granberia admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "He fought Jonathan, and both of them were barely alive when they got back here."

"But he made it seem like this woman with black hair was at LEAST way more powerful than him." Alice responded. "I'm curious now, exactly how powerful is she compared to Jonathan?"

"I've been around her at least twice now." Granberia told Alice. "She has this… air… about her. It's dangerous, and almost downright murderous at times."

"I see." Alice noted, and sighed. "But that doesn't help much."

"Honestly, I don't know with her. I do know about Sephiroth, the man with silver hair, well… A little." Granberia confessed. "I've seen him train the humans at the castle, what he considers normal, is a moderate workout for me."

"He's training them? Alice questioned with mirth, the two walking down the moonlit halls.

"More like torturing them, but yes, he's been training them under Jonathan's request." Granberia smirked.

Alice nodded and the two sat down in the meeting room. They talked about Luka's plan of action, and what exactly they were going to do with him once he was strong enough to face Alice. It appeared that although Jonathan was their ally, he had no interest in their goals or their motives whatsoever. Granberia wondered how Luka was faring with Jonathan, since she knew that Jonathan didn't adhere to pacifism like Luka had been trying too. In fact, Jonathan didn't hesitate to kill. In comparison, Luka and Jonathan were like light and darkness. Polar opposites.

"Do you think Jonathan will train Luka?" Alice asked Granberia.

"I have no doubt he will." Granberia nodded in response. "In all likelihood, we can expect Luka to have a few more tricks up his sleeve now."

"I see." Alice put her hand on her chin. "And what about this Marcus?"

"I don't know much about him personally," Granberia admitted, drumming her fingers on the table. "But I feel that he's an exact copy of Jonathan when he was… darker…"

"Darker?" Alice asked Granberia with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Jonathan told me that he once was very misguided, and even a horrible person." Granberia explained to Alice. "No underhanded tactic below him, you remember, yes?"

"I do." Alice sighed, trying to imagine an evil Jonathan. "I just don't know. When I look at him sometimes, I can almost see two people…"

"That's because there is." Granberia told her. "Inside Jonathan, was the source of all his evil. Sauratomis, the exiled demon prince. I don't know everything, but it is clear that he too is trying to atone for his actions."

"I see then." Alice stood up, nodding to Granberia. "That should be all for tonight."

Alice slithered out and found Sephiroth walking the halls, he seemed to be taking a midnight stroll, since Alice and Granberia had been talking for quite some time now. Alice slid up to Sephiroth, and coughed lightly.

"And you must be this Alice I have been hearing about." Sephiroth spoke up, his voice as calm and crisp as early morning frost.

"And I hear you have been training the three humans here." Alice asked Sephiroth, slithering alongside him. "You are?"

"Sephiroth." Sephiroth introduced coolly.

"Alipheese Fateburn XVI." Alice introduced herself in the same fashion. "I want to know, who are you to Jonathan?"

"He was my student." Sephiroth told Alice, not wanting to share that Jonathan was once the closest thing to a friend. "I trained him how to fight, both hand-to-hand, and with his sword."

"I see." Alice replied, and she bade Sephiroth goodnight.

Alice went to her bed and got under the covers, there would be no use in going to Luka now at this ungodly hour. She tossed and turned for a little bit, but was eventually able to get some rest. The next day, Alice woke up and yawned. She slithered out of bed and got ready for the day. When she was all done, she headed downstairs. Everyone was in the dining hall, and the three humans looked ready for combat. Sephiroth was also there, and they were eating breakfast. Alma Elma sat on a human boy's lap, probably for her own amusement. The woman with black hair was sitting right at the head of the table, right were the Monster Lord should have been. But for some reason, Alice decided not to say anything. She could feel it, an aura of danger around the woman. It didn't bother her until a servant rushed to Tsukairi and ordered her to move. Tsukairi only slightly narrowed her eyes at the servant, and the servant began to scream. The lamia thrashed around on the ground, scratching at her skin and screaming bloody murder. Raw terror on her face.

"I do like my servants fully functional." Alice spoke up, and Tsukairi stared at her.

Tsukairi slowly lifted up her hand and snapped her fingers, showing off her more than lethal claws. She then got up as the servant looked around in a panic. Tsukairi lifted the servant up and stared straight into her eyes, red eyes meeting black.

"That was a glimpse of what I can do to you." Tsukairi told the servant in a deadly cold tone. "I am capable of much, much worse. If you want to know, just ask the human over there."

Tsukairi pointed to Clara, who seemed to be having a panic attack. The servant gulped and Tsukairi let her go. Jonathan was right, and so was Granberia. This woman was dangerous.

"Now then." Sephiroth spoke, seemingly unfazed by the earlier events. "Alma Elma, do you know of a place that is uninhabited, preferably one with nothing in sight for miles?"

"I do. Why?" She replied, and Sephiroth told her it was necessary.

The three humans and Sephiroth finished breakfast and the humans got up. Sephiroth strode over to Alma Elma, and she teleported them to Hellgondo. This part of it was a flat plain of solid grey rock. Sephiroth commanded the three humans to get ready, and they drew their weapons. Alma Elma teleported away, and came back with a reclining chair, an umbrella, and shades. She stabbed the umbrella into the rock ground with ease and John gulped. Alma Elma teleported and came back with lemonade. The three focused on Sephiroth as he summoned Masamune, and raised his right arm into the air. With a flick of his wrist, dark clouds swirled into view high above them, darkening the skies. Suddenly the clouds blew away and everyone but Sephiroth stared in the sky, their mouths hanging open.

"This meteor will impact the earth in five minutes if you cannot defeat me." Sephiroth calmly explained to the three humans. "While toned down, the impact and the resulting explosion will kill everyone but Alma Elma and I."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Clara asked, stalling for time as she charged up an attack.

"Well, that's up to you Clara." Sephiroth smirked, and dropped his hand.

Clara shot a blast of lightning forwards and Sephiroth dodged, John froze the ground and opened up a portal behind Sephiroth, and Sayu leapt through. Sephiroth whipped around and blocked Sayu's strike with ease, she shot up into the air and Sephiroth also took flight. He smirked as he saw Clara point her finger at him out of the corner of his eyes and, ducked under the blast. His overconfident smirk dropped a little as Sayu instantly redirected the lightning blast at him, and John shot ice spears as well. They were trying to keep him occupied it seemed. Sayu suddenly shot up from below and unleashed a devastating barrage of both hand-to-hand and sword attacks. He blocked her attacks and smirked.

"Oh? Where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth mocked with a condescending smirk.

"Not about to tell you!" Sayu retorted and ducked.

John was above them now, and sent down a hailstorm of fire and ice on Sephiroth. Every fireball and ice spear that got close to Sayu was batted at Sephiroth, and John fell into a portal. Sephiroth was slightly amused, it seemed John finally figured out how to fight in mid-air using his portals. Well, let's see how he fared with this. Suddenly a portal opened up and Clara shot it of it in her Ghast form, instantly launching a number of lighting attacks and pushing in close with her dagger. Sephiroth and Clara easily went toe and toe for a bit, and both locked blades.

"I see Jonathan trained you well." Sephiroth noted, and Clara's brows furrowed.

"How did…" She asked in shock.

"I was the one who trained Jonathan." Sephiroth explained calmly, pushing back on the blade. Realization dawned on Clara's face, and Sephiroth sent her to the ground, hard. "Your distraction leaves you open."

Clara smashed into the ground and growled, that was enough. She regrouped with John and sent a shockwave through each portal. They then opened up all over in midair, completely surrounding Sephiroth. He flapped his wing and evade all of the numerous shockwaves, and suddenly everything stopped. Sayu dropped to one knee and began to breathe heavily. Clara shot out of a portal right behind Sephiroth and time resumed. This caught him off guard and he was sent to the ground. Clara charged a lightning attack while John and Sayu lowered a sword and an ice blade at him. Sephiroth snapped his fingers, and the meteor vanished. Alma Elma began to clap, and Sephiroth got up. He dusted himself off.

"Well, it seems I had underestimated you three." Sephiroth commended, de-summoning his sword.

"We knew you would focus on all of us, but since we knew the extent of Sayu's abilities, we were able to form a plan." John explained to Sephiroth.

"Yes, lure me into the range of your barriers." Sephiroth nodded, and Alma Elma walked up. "I knew that would be the main goal, but hadn't expected for all of you to distract me."

"Clara was the main distraction, her abilities with the shockwave was just enough to force you inside, where I was waiting." Sayu added with a grin. "The moment you entered, it was all over. But we needed a new trick."

"Thanks to Sayu's quick thinking, she launched John into the air, and he completed the barrier, with added height." Clara nodded and Sephiroth almost praised them.

The four then teleported back and Alma Elma dragged John off to her room, no doubt for some "congratulatory sex", and Sephiroth sighed. That couldn't really be all she thought about, could it? With that in mind, he walked off. Sephiroth walked to the main dining hall and sat down at the table. _"She'll never remember you…"_ Jonathan's words echoed in his mind. _"I'm sorry."_

"Isn't it better that way?" Sephiroth sighed calmly. "I'd rather her to be alive and well, at the cost of her memories."

A servant of the Monster Lord went up to Sephiroth and asked if there was anything he needed. Sephiroth asked for some wine and the servant left. Alma Elma sat down at the table as well, but shooed off the servant.

"Tell me Sephiroth, why did you REALLY come here?" Alma Elma asked Sephiroth coldly. "Is it because Jonathan earned your respect, or, did you come to see someone?"

"For a sex-craved succubus, you can get pretty serious." Sephiroth smirked mockingly. "Both."

"What?" Alma Elma asked, taken aback.

"I came here because of both reasons." Sephiroth told Alma Elma. "And as to whom I wanted to see, isn't it obvious?"

"Why then?" Alma Elma narrowed her eyes.

"I consider Jonathan the closest thing to a friend now." Sephiroth sighed icily. "And Sayu… well, she grew on me much like Jonathan had."

"You fell for her, didn't you?" Alma Elma asked him, lacing her fingers together.

"If fate had decided not to intervene, I would have." Sephiroth nodded, taking a sip. "Seeing Sayu brings back old memories, memories of when I was a better person…"

"I see." Alma Elma replied, resting her head on her chin. "She brought out the good in you, didn't she?"

"Indeed. She made me feel like I was different, she made me want to make amends to my past." Sephiroth chuckled, putting the glass down. "It's a long story."

"I have the patience for it." Alma Elma countered, and Sephiroth sighed.

"One day, after Jonathan had left my tutelage, he came to me with a young girl. She had wings as white as fresh snow." Sephiroth began, taking a sip of wine. "He didn't want me to train her, but had wanted me to protect her."

"What from?" Alma Elma asked Sephiroth.

"Jonathan told me bad people were looking for this girl. I could see it in his eyes, that there was more to it, but I refused." Sephiroth sighed deeply. "Jonathan told me that he needed my help, and that he trusted me the most to be able to protect this girl. He told me a war was coming, and I could tell that this war would be brutal. So, I relented."

"You raised the girl, most likely grudgingly at first." Alma Elma noted, and Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes. But over time, as the girl grew up, I came to love her. Love, an emotion I hadn't felt in ages at the time." Sephiroth continued his story. "Jonathan visited us once, and I think he was content to leave things as they were. His way of repaying me for teaching him, and protecting her."

"But nothing good lasts forever." Alma Elma sighed, her face slipping into a frown.

"Her deterioration started… And eventually, she even lost her memories of me." Sephiroth finished up. "He told me that Sayu had lived, and that I would be training her as well. I didn't want to pass up that moment. I wanted to see her, at least one more time… I want to tell her so much, but, I can never bring myself to it."

"I see…" Alma Elma stood up. "I think that Jonathan's still trying to right his wrongs with you, and maybe, he's giving you another opportunity to be with Sayu."

Alma Elma walked off, leaving Sephiroth alone with his thoughts. Alma Elma sighed, that story he told explained almost everything about the two. She opened the door to her room and sat down next to a sleeping John. Was she no different? She had come to really like John over the brief time he had spent with her, and Alma Elma yawned. She got into bed and fell asleep. But while Alma Elma fell asleep, Luka was just beginning to wake up. He opened his eyes and tried to get up, and found out that he was bound by numerous ropes. Sitting down next to him was a Monster Girl, tending the fires. She wore a revealing crimson hakama, and light armor. The monster next to him was a rumored Samurai Elf from Yamatai Village.

"Please forgive me." The Samurai Elf apologized as she tended the fire. "I did not know how two powerful warriors would act if I had shown up unannounced."

"Let me go!" Luka strained against the ropes.

"I cannot do that." The Samurai Elf narrowed her eyes at Luka.

The Samurai Elf slowly drew one of her Katana's, and stabbed it through Jonathan's armor with deadly precision, piercing his heart instantly. Luka had expected for Jonathan to get up and attack, but he remained still. The Elf turned to Luka and smiled, blood dripping off her Katana.

"Y-You don't have to do this…" Luka gulped, "I'm sure there can be a way to settle this…"

"Such a cute boy." The Elf smirked to Luka, her voice low and seductive. "And unbaptized too, what a unique find."

The Samurai Elf undid her Hakama and took off her upper body armor, leaving her nude and toned body on display for Luka to gaze at. He struggled against the ropes, and the Samurai Elf knelt down next to him, her blood red eyes staring lustfully into his fearful blue ones.

"I-I can't…" Luka protested.

"And I'm not giving you any choice." The Samurai Elf whispered into Luka's ear.

Luka's heart beat faster and faster as the Samurai Elf trailed her hand lower and lower, reaching the tip of his shorts. Her seductive giggle making it clear that she was going to rape him. The Samurai Elf's lips drew closer and closer to Luka's face, and he stared into her lust-filled eyes with apprehension and fear. Jonathan couldn't be dead, he could regenerate, couldn't he? Did the Samurai Elf do something to him that made it so he couldn't? All rational thoughts melted away as the Samurai Elf's lips touched his, her tongue dancing circles around his tongue, and her hand trailing lower and lower into Luka's pants.

* * *

 **In favor of consistent upload times, every chapter upload with be on a bi-weekly basis, give or take a few days because of my work schedule. Since my fanfictions are usually nine Microsoft Word pages long, I write 4 pages one week unless I have a really good Idea or a spark in creativity, and around five the next. Usually the uploads will be on Sunday. Thing is, my computer crashed almost two weeks ago, so I am a little behind. Most if not all of My fanfictions will coincide with Agent Zenith's uploading, since she was the one who gave me the schedule idea. On the note of Agent Zenith's fanfiction, I am helping write Shiro as well. So, why not check her fanfiction, Shadows of Akademi: Deception, out as well. There are so few unique Yandere Simulator fanfictions, and she could use the reviews and viewers. That should be all. Oh and a shout out to Bandiman27. Once again, thank you for your support. I would also like to hear some of your critiques as well. Sure, praising reviews are great, but sometimes I need a little insight. Too much praise can get to one's head. I wonder if you'll ever make a profile as well, but, I guess you have your reasons for not having one. Don't forget to leave a review everybody! Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer in the first chapter. M rated for a reason._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 26

Darkness Unleashed

Luka's heart beat faster and faster as the Samurai Elf trailed her hand lower and lower, reaching the tip of his shorts. Her seductive giggle making it clear that she was going to rape him. The Samurai Elf's lips drew closer and closer to Luka's face, and he stared into her lust-filled eyes with apprehension and fear. Jonathan couldn't be dead, he could regenerate, couldn't he? Did the Samurai Elf do something to him that made it so he couldn't? All rational thoughts melted away as the Samurai Elf's lips touched his, her tongue dancing circles around his tongue, and her hand trailing lower and lower into Luka's pants.

"Having fun?" Jonathan's deep voice roiled over the dunes, instantly killing the mood.

"What the?" The Samurai Elf jumped, quickly grabbing her sword.

Jonathan slowly got up from the ground, his pace agonizingly slow. It was as if he was savoring the Samurai Elf's uncertainty. Luka could literally feel the cold smile from under the darkness of Jonathan's helm. Luka gulped, all it took was the slightest amount of fear… and Jonathan could blow it out of proportion. He could turn it into dread… terror… panic… Luka roughly shook his head as he watched as the Samurai Elf's hands began to tremble. If he was receiving glancing blows from Jonathan's aural manipulation… The Elf most definitely had it way worse. The Samurai Elf found it hard to swallow, like there was a lump in her throat. Jonathan walked forwards, the darkness of the night clinging to him.

"Can you feel it?" Jonathan spoke in a dark tone, his figure hunching over.

Luka got up and took a step back, he couldn't just feel it. He could actually see a cloud of transparent darkness swirling about Jonathan's body. No… This wasn't Jonathan. It was something else. Something much, much darker…

"S-Stay back!" The Samurai Elf warned, moving her sword into position.

"Jonathan stop!" Luka shouted to Jonathan, he was beginning to panic as well.

Suddenly the darkness lifted and the air had warmed, it felt to Luka as if the night itself had gotten much brighter. Jonathan stared at Luka through his helm, the young warrior could feel his ominous gaze on him, but he stood his ground.

"You're lucky the boy has a good heart." Jonathan retorted to the Samurai Elf, "Or… Well, that's up to for you to imagine."

"I-I'm sure we can all work this out…" Luka shuddered, "Why did you come to attack us."

"Revenge." The Samurai Elf replied, still very nervous.

Jonathan's armor faded away and he returned to his normal form. Yet he looked as if he had gotten a decent tan. Jonathan nodded as if telling Luka that he would explain later.

"Revenge? Luka asked in confusion.

"Don't you get it?" Jonathan sighed, sitting down on the ground. "I killed her allies, and she had been following us for some time now."

"They were not my allies." The Samurai Elf told the two in a low tone. "I was sent to eliminate them, and would've been content with their deaths by your hands, had you not defiled their bodies."

"I gave them a proper burial." Jonathan countered, and sighed. "In fact, that's much more than they deserved."

"You…" The Samurai Elf snarled, forgetting her previous tension.

"Hey!" Luka interjected, receiving a curt glare from the Elf.

"Then fight me for their honor." Jonathan told the Samurai Elf. "Fight me and die as they did."

"Jonathan…" Luka looked at him in surprise.

"Have I not told you Luka." Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "I do not believe in the pacifistic route you have taken. I will not hesitate to kill."

"But…" Luka protested, raising his sword. "You can't just kill when you're in the wrong!"

Jonathan sighed and shrugged his shoulders, explaining to Luka that the world was made of both Light and Darkness. Without one, there couldn't be the other. Two halves of the same coin. The Samurai Elf had the faintest of feelings that Jonathan had plagiarized somebody somewhere…

"My offer stands." Jonathan told the Samurai Elf.

She looked at him, and nodded. Her kind's honor was more important than some kid's ideals. Jonathan summoned his katana, and made a nick on his cheek. It bled, and did not heal. Jonathan claimed that on his honor of a warrior, his healing factor would not be used in the battle. It would be a fight of pure skill. The Samurai Elf, satisfied with the proclamation, put on her clothes and armor. Jonathan bowed to the Samurai Elf, surprising her.

"I am Jonathan Davidson." He told the Samurai Elf.

"Anzu Igarashi." The Samurai Elf introduced after bowing.

Jonathan shrugged off his coat and cracked his neck loudly. Despite the coat giving him a slimmer appearance, Jonathan was well muscled and fit, and the black shirt hugged his torso and exposed his muscular frame. Jonathan settled into Sephiroth's Ko Gasumi stance; the blade rang through the air in a similar fashion as a crystal being struck by wind, the sharp edge just under his eye. Anzu settled unsheathed her katana slowly with reverberating metallic ring; she discarded the sheath and lowered her body into a Sha No Kamae stance, to which Jonathan nodded. Luka gulped and eyed the two nervously. Jonathan and Anzu kept completely still, watching and analyzing the other. Trying to find a weakness in their defenses. Both combatants cautiously watched each other, waiting for the other to strike, Jonathan's hands tightened around the handle of the blade. Their hearts beat in synch, thud thud, thud thud, thud thud… A bead of sweat dripped down from Anzu's brow. They both leapt at the same time, their blades clashing together, each slice they made blocked by the other. The ring of metal filled the air as if it were a song serenading the battle, and both grunted and yelled as they struck each other's blades, perfectly blocking the other's attacks. Jonathan and Anzu leapt back from each other and readied for the other to strike, Anzu sliced forward and Jonathan blocked her slice with a slash, he counterattacked with a jab only to have his blade hit away and to dodge a stab to his heart. The two sent a flurry of strikes to one another and once again a series of clangs reverberated throughout the desert night.

Both locked blades and began to push each other back, the girl smirked and sent a jab to Jonathan's waist and he ducked to avoid a decapitating blow. Luka stared in awe, these two were fast, faster than he was by far. The two fighter's reactions were on point, evading strikes that would have left the young swordsman in shreds. Both rushed back in and sliced at each other, Jonathan dodged the blade and swung upwards to Anzu's neck, knowing that if she did not dodge his strike, her head would fall separate from her body. Anzu nimbly leaned back lashed her foot out. A side kick slammed into Jonathan's chest, but he adroitly went with the force and landed a few feet away. The two rushed in again and their swords locked once more. Both began retaliating with numerous powerful blows, the clanging of their swords ringing out across the town. Jonathan dodged three thrusts to his chest in rapid succession and sliced back, forcing Anzu to dodge. She thrust her sword forwards and Jonathan was unable to dodge completely, receiving a heavy gash to his side, and the wound stayed open. The ringing and clanging of metal filled the air as their deadly dance to the death continue, Jonathan never missing a beat even with his injury. Jonathan leapt up and preformed a tornado kick, his boot smacking into Anzu's cheek and sending her reeling.

In the very next moment, Jonathan landed, and thrust his sword straight through the chinks in her armor. Blood splashed against the ground and Anzu fell back as Jonathan took his sword from her chest. Jonathan watched as Anzu found it more and more difficult to breath. He strode forward, and stared down at the Samurai Elf. Luka was about to protest as he raised his sword to pierce her heart, but Granberia shushed him. Anzu's eyes closed as Jonathan thrust his sword forwards, and braced for pain. There was none. Jonathan's sword impaled the ground next to Anzu, and she opened her eyes.

"Why?" Anzu choked out, and Jonathan knelt down beside her.

"Because maybe the boy was right." Jonathan sighed, placing a hand on Anzu's stomach.

Her eyes widened as she felt the hole in her chest close up. Jonathan got up and offered a hand to her, his own wound healing as well. Anzu grabbed his hand and Jonathan helped her up, his sword disappearing.

"I see..." Anzu nodded, she sheathed her own sword. "But do you believe in his quest? Do you think he'll ever make it?"

"In all honesty? No." Jonathan nodded, and Luka was confused. "I told you before. Without the darkness, light loses meaning. I see this world not as white and black, but shades of grey. Luka may achieve coexistence with monsters and humans. But there will always be someone disturbing the balance."

"You are wise." Anzu told Jonathan, walking up to him. "You have seen the truth."

"If you knew what I know," Jonathan went on, staring up into the sky. "Well, it'd drive you mad…"

"There is one thing…" Anzu blushed, and Jonathan turned to face her. "Um…"

"O-Oh!" Jonathan jumped as he noticed Anzu's look. "I-I uh."

"This can't be your first time…" Anzu smirked to Jonathan. "A man like you has to have had many romances before, have you not?"

"It isn't that…" Jonathan smiled nervously. "It's just an old habit of mine. Luka, stay here would you, and try not to get into trouble."

"Wait, you're seriously doing this?" Luka deadpanned and Jonathan nodded.

"I am under no obligation to follow your Goddesses rules, and in fact, do not care for them." Jonathan shrugged and opened a portal. "One day, you'll understand why I disapprove of those rules."

He walked over to Anzu, and put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her close. Jonathan grabbed her ass as he lifted Anzu up and kissed her deeply. Anzu returned the passionate kiss and wrapped her legs around Jonathan. He could feel Anzu grind her hips on him as they made out. Jonathan walked them to the bed and laid Anzu down. His lips left her lips and Jonathan started trailing kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts for a moment. He continued down to her pussy and breathed on it. Anzu's aroma was amazing. He leaned in and licked the outside of her panties. Jonathan smiled when he heard a slight moan.

"Is this a first?" Jonathan grinned with mischief.

"Is this all you can do? Snide comments?" Anzu scowled crossing her arms.

"Sarcasm isn't the only thing my tongue is good for." Jonathan replied with a snort.

He grinned seductively and moved her panties aside with his tongue alone, pressing it against her pussy, and slowly licking upwards to Anzu's clit. Jonathan looked up as Anzu threw her head back, gasping in pleasure. He began to lick Anzu faster, using longer strokes as he used his hand to play with her clit. He saw Anzu grab and squeeze at her trapped breasts, letting out soft mewling noises. As Jonathan continued to expertly lick and rub her pussy the moans got louder and louder, with Anzu even starting to squirm. He could tell Anzu was almost there, and slowed down, keeping Anzu at her peak for a moment. Jonathan slowly drove her back to the brink of an orgasm, just a little closer than last time, but left her just before an orgasm once more. To even the playing field, Anzu sat up and easily undid his pants and dropped his underwear with her foot, to which Jonathan raised an eyebrow. Anzu smirked as she felt up and down his erection with a toe, sending quick jolts of pleasure through Jonathan's body.

"Two can play that game." Anzu grinned and Jonathan flicked her clit with his tongue, causing her to gasp.

"Trust me, I'll win. I've had… lots of experience." Jonathan chuckled.

Jonathan slid his hand lower, brushing over her flat stomach and resting between her legs. Jonathan pressed gently and Anzu moaned at the pressure. Her legs fell open as he rubbed her vagina, arching and moaning quietly. Anzu's breath quickened as she felt herself getting wet. Then Jonathan slipped a hand into her underwear, sliding a finger into her wet pussy. Anzu's head fell back as his finger explored, occasionally sliding across her clit. She spread her legs wider, as Jonathan slid a finger in and out slowly. Anzu's hand slid down to her breast and started playing with her hardened nipple. She arched her hips, pushing Jonathan's finger deeper, his thumb gliding over her clit. A moan escaped her throat and she bit her lip. She could feel herself getting close, the ache building deep in her. Jonathan could tell, and rubbed her clit harder. He took two fingers and slid them inside her wet pussy while focusing on her clitoris, driving Anzu over the edge. He circled her clit with his tongue as his fingers pumped in and out. Anzu screamed out in pleasure, falling to the bed. But Jonathan kept going. Anzu squirmed and thrashed about on the bed, moaning and screaming. Eventually, Jonathan let up, and after Anzu caught a breath, she looked up at Jonathan.

"Ready for the main course?" Anzu teased Jonathan.

Before he could respond, Anzu sat up and started ripping off his shirt. They stood up and Anzu removed all of Jonathan's clothes, pushed him down onto the bed, and took a step back. Anzu slowly removed her bra and panties, then crawled onto the bed and straddled Jonathan with a coy look in her eye.

"Are you ready for the night of her life?" Anzu asked him.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Jonathan smirked back. "You've never been with anything like me before."

Jonathan sat up and smiled as he pulled Anzu close. Her eyes slowly slid up to meet his piercing blue gaze. She kept eye contact and Jonathan kissed Anzu as she lowered herself onto his erection. Anzu let out a small gasp.

"Then let the night begin." Anzu whispered in Jonathan's ear.

He laid back and watched as Anzu start to bounce on his painfully hard manhood. As Anzu started to speed up, Jonathan grabbed her by the hips and thrust up deep into Anzu. With each thrust, he sped up and Anzu moaned out loudly.

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes! Just like that baby! Fuck this dirty little girl!" Anzu cried, surprising Jonathan with her raunchy language. "Oh god! I'm gonna cum! Make me cum... OH YES!"

Jonathan grabbed her breasts, squeezing and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She grabs his head and pushed him into her breasts. Jonathan, pushing his erection deeper into her cunt. Anzu finally released his head and he gripped her hips tighter as he began thrusting in and out of her wet pussy. She arched her hips with his thrusts, allowing him to go deeper. Anzu loved the feeling of him deep inside her. His breathing was getting more ragged and his thrusts faster. Maggie gripped his shoulders as she felt her orgasm on the edge. Jonathan pounded faster, working the orgasm from her. She clawed his back as she started to cum, the scratches healing up instantly. In the midst of her orgasm, she felt Jonathan's manhood pulsing in her as he took a few more thrusts, and then pushed deep inside they both came together. Jonathan pulled out and the two collapse on the bed together. Both out of breath. He looked over to Anzu.

"Ready for round two?" Jonathan asked, surprising Anzu.

"Wait, you can still go?" Anzu sat up instantly, giving him a shocked look.

"I can go all night if you want." Jonathan smirked, and Anzu looked intrigued. "I told you you've never been with anyone like me before.

Jonathan bent Anzu over and she looked over her shoulder as he drove his erection all the way inside Anzu once more. Her face was incredible. It lit up with a look of surprise, pleasure and complete euphoria. The lewd sound of flesh slapping together filled the air as Jonathan's hips thrust back and forth, Anzu's breasts bouncing and her head lolling back as well. She was in heaven Their hips slammed together in an animalistic fashion, like chips of flint being smashed together to create a fire, much different from the last time now that the two were driven by pure lust. Thrust after thrust, the two yelled in passion. Both of their breaths came out in ragged gasps, Jonathan's heart beating wildly in his chest. Anzu was screaming now, her pleasure soaring with each thrust she made. Jonathan's loins slammed onto hers, producing perverse slapping sounds along with wet squishes. Her walls began to tighten and Anzu wailed in delight; Jonathan grunted and panted as he could feel his impending orgasm. Jonathan grabbed her hair and thrust harder.

"Oh FUCK! YES! OH MY GOD!" Anzu screamed out.

"I'm going to cum." Jonathan moaned.

"Yes baby! Fill me up! I want it bad!" Was Anzu's only reply.

With one final thrust from Jonathan, the Anzu screamed in ecstasy, her vagina clamping down on His erection. She climaxed with a huge body shacking tremor as her inner muscles clamped down, milking Jonathan's balls dry in her ecstasy. Together they bucked and ground against each other, fucked and writhed, until at last they were utterly, happily satisfied and spent. Jonathan looked over to Anzu with a smirk.

"Ready for round three?" Jonathan asked in a naughty tone.

Anzu's only reply was a startled squeak and the two went back at it once more. The sun was finally beginning to rise when Jonathan got back to the camp, his shirt in tatters and a grin on his face. Luka sat up and drew his sword before realizing it was only Jonathan. Luka stared in shock.

"What?" Jonathan asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you're wondering about the romp, yes, we went all night. Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted five minutes."

"It's not that…" Luka shook his head. "It's strange to see a man act so casual around a Monster Girl, especially when this man can best them at sex."

"I've had… lots of practice." Jonathan admitted bashfully. "Ready to head to Sabasa?"

The two packed up and headed towards Sabasa Kingdom once more. Eventually, the heat was becoming unbearable. Jonathan had taken off his armor, but left his disguise on while Luka seemed to be suffering the most. It was unfortunate that Jonathan had no stone tablet cards, or he would have made shelter for them to rest, and the desert was much too windy to draw accurate lines in the sand.

"Sabasa… Castle… Sabasa Castle…" Luka panted heavily under the blistering hot sun. "Where are you…?"

Jonathan grew wings and shot up into the sky, buffeting Luka with a cloud of sand. Ah, there it was, Jonathan could see a city on the horizon. They needed to take a left. Jonathan landed and told Luka the directions to the city nearby, and they headed to it. Once they got to the city, Jonathan did a quick take on the place.

"It looks a lot like Agrabah." Jonathan muttered to himself.

And he was right, in a way, Sabasa mirrored the town. There were stands and merchants everywhere, selling and hawking various items. A soldier stopped the two, which made Luka nervous. The soldier noticed the sword and rushed over, Luka instantly went on alert.

"Hm… you're a little young…" The soldier thought to himself. "I'm sorry, but will you come with me to the castle?"

"But I didn't do anything wrong…" Luka began to protest.

"No, it's nothing like that…" The guard apologized. "A-anyway, just come to the castle."

Jonathan nodded and Luka agreed. The two went to the castle escorted by the nervous guard. The soldier led them through the castle and into what appeared to be a central throne room. Jonathan instantly noticed the king. It was hard not to miss him. The king was ripped, and Jonathan was tempted to break character and whistle in approval. The king's powerful body was covered in numerous scars and Jonathan noticed he didn't wear a shirt, exposing his six-pack abs. The king had an intense resting expression that went well with his wildfire styled hair. If Jonathan had to guess, the king of Sabasa was just a little under seven feet tall. Jonathan honed his senses on the Sabasan King and realized that he had the aura of both a monster and a human, explaining his appearance.

"Excuse me, were you brought here to listen to the king's request?" Luka asked, mistaking the man for a warrior.

"No. I am the king." The king answered, his voice deep and gravelly.

"Ah the king. Well I…" Luka nodded, Jonathan waited for it. "Wait what?!"

"I'm the ninth king of Sabasa." The king nodded, noticing Luka's baffled look.

"I… I'm sorry! Please excuse my rudeness before!" Luka apologized and Jonathan fought back laughter, hiding his amusement.

"I don't mind." The king admitted. "Before I was a king, I was a warrior."

The king stared at Luka, and it felt like he was staring right through him. The King turned to examine Jonathan, and realized he couldn't get a read on the disguised older warrior. The king very slightly narrowed his eyes and turned back to Luka.

"Hm. You have good eyes." The king told Luka. "You look pretty young, so I wasn't sure of your ability."

"Pardon my interruption my lord." Jonathan finally spoke up. "His appearance can be deceiving."

"As can yours." The king replied with a chuckle. "I can sense a great deal of power from both of you."

"I… Uh, thanks…" Luka gulped, he just couldn't seem to relax.

The king cut to the point and told them why he had summoned the both of them into the throne room. It turned out that his daughter had been kidnapped by a horrible monster around midnight three days ago, and that the king was awoken by the sound of glass shattering from his daughter's room. When he got to the room, the princess was gone. However, there was a note, and it said pyramid. Luka nodded like he understood while Jonathan seemed to be concerned. The king told them that this mission was highly confidential and the two accepted it. The king wished the two luck on their journey and Jonathan requested to see the letter. A guard brought it to him and his concerned expression darkened. Jonathan and Luka left the palace and Luka asked what was wrong.

"The writing on the letter closely resembles Marcus's." Jonathan told him. "He has horrible handwriting when in a rush, and reading some of his mission reports were a pain in the ass."

"Oh. You think he would do something like this?" Luka asked and Jonathan nodded. "Why?"

"Who knows? Maybe he wants to extort the king?" Jonathan shrugged and the two walked through the exit to the town.

The two made their way to the pyramid, and Luka whistled in wonder. The kidnapped princess was taken here, this might be more difficult than Luka thought.

"This is the pyramid? It's bigger than I expected!" A woman commented.

Luka turned sharply and Jonathan turned around like normal. Luka was sure Jonathan had sensed the woman a while ago, and didn't tell him for his own amusement. The woman was wearing Sabasan armor and held a sword. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she whistled up at the pyramid. Jonathan took a step back, and stared at the pyramid. There was a massive source of energy coming from within it. Something powerful was residing deep inside the pyramid. Something very deadly.

* * *

 **After a little bit of research, Sephiroth's beginning stance when using his sword is the Ko Gasumi stance. It's the (Ox Right) It has his own flair to it because of how long Masamune is, but in essence, Sephiroth actually has a real life fighting pose. Jonathan's stance is a more traditional Ko Gasumi stance, but since Sephiroth was his teacher and idol, it naturally mimics Sephiroth's style. While Jonathan is right handed, ambidexterity was Sephiroth's second lesson. It was interesting to learn that Sephiroth did have a real life fighting style as well. But other than that, who's up for Sephiroth and Sayu eventually getting together? Next chapter, well, I've given the pyramid a nasty upgrade. Stay tuned for that in two weeks! I already have pages 1-7 written just in case my work isn't finished yet. Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 27

Pathway of Air

Jonathan took note of the Pyramid. It was easily the size of the whole of Sabasa Kingdom, which meant trekking through it would probably require a fair amount of fighting along the way. By outward design, the Pyramid had two focus points, most likely a room at the top, and a room at the bottom. This was going to be interesting.

"Excuse me…" Luka asked the soldier. "Do you have business in the Pyramid as well?"

"I do." The soldier nodded. "Who are you two?"

"I am Prince Leuthere." Jonathan lied to the woman, maintaining his disguise. "And this is the Hero Luka."

"Err… Are you going to help the person caught in the Pyramid too?" Luka asked the soldier.

"Eh?" The soldier's eyes widened. "There's someone caught inside?"

It appeared that she hadn't been sent by the king, and Jonathan fixed his gaze directly onto her.

"Then what business do you have in the Pyramid?" Jonathan interrogated the female soldier.

"It's not important to you." She retorted and Jonathan kept his gaze on her, and she quickly amended the answer. "… Well, I don't want you to think I'm a thief trying to steal from the pyramid or anything… I-I want to take the **Dragon Seal Trial** inside this pyramid. I want to do it for my love."

"Your love you say?" Jonathan asked the soldier. "Pray she feels the same about you."

"It's dangerous to go alone." Luka interjected, noting Jonathan's tone of voice. "I'm sure there are a lot of monsters inside…"

"I know that it's dangerous." The female soldier nodded. "But… even then, I still must go."

"I see." Jonathan noted, finding a small amount of amusement in the soldier's determination.

"Alright, let's go together." Luka proposed.

"Together? With you two?" The female soldier asked. "I guess having company is good… but are you just going to be a burden?"

Luka felt that the question was mainly aimed at him, rather than Jonathan. On the other hand, Jonathan fought back laughter and kept a still face.

"I was wondering the same of you…" Luka replied, a little offended.

"Well, fine. Even if it's your first time searching a dungeon, since you're an adventurer you should have at least a little experience fighting." The female soldier shrugged. "You can give me some support."

The soldier introduced herself as Sara, and the three entered the Pyramid. Jonathan started chuckling, and walked over to the main doors. His laughter grew as his hand traced the intricate seal on the door.

"Sorry, I recognize this sigil." Jonathan chuckled darkly. "We're in for one hell of a ride. Once we pass through these doors."

Sara inspected the wall and motioned for them to come over. There was writing neatly carved into the wall with an elaborate border around it. "Of those that have conquered the skies and won their wings, shall mastered the ground, and know the trial of the dragon.", the writing read. Jonathan instantly realized these were instructions and let the two know they would have to seek the topmost floor first. They pushed the heavy stone doors open and Jonathan warned the two after they closed.

"Do not assume for one moment a room is safe once you pass through those doors." Jonathan warned the two of them. "Everything in this Pyramid is designed to kill you. There are no deactivated traps, every trap has its trigger, and… no matter how harmless the trap seems, it will kill you without hesitation."

Sara gulped as she began to realize just how intimidating Jonathan's armored presence was. They turned to the opposite side of the room, and found three doors. On the far-left door was a triangle with a line striking through the top part, the alchemical symbol for Air. The far-right door had the same symbol upside down, the alchemical symbol for Earth. In the middle, was a door that had a symbol of a hexagram on it with the alchemical symbol for Mercury in the middle. Jonathan told the group that the door they wanted was the one on the far left. Sara inspected the symbols, tracing her hand over them.

"What are these?" Sara wondered as she examined the symbols.

"Those symbols on the door, are the very basics of alchemy." Jonathan explained to them.

"Alchemy?" Sara wondered and Luka realized that he'd seen Jonathan draw these before.

"Yes." Jonathan nodded to her. "The door on the left has the Alchemical seal for Air, and the door on the right has the Alchemical seal for Earth."

"So what about the one in the middle?" Luka asked Jonathan.

"That, is the combination of two elements. Let me give a little more insight on Alchemy. Alchemy revolves around four elements. Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Earth and Water are what alchemists call 'Fixed' elements, meaning their combinations are stable. The reactions between them combine to make Salt. The contractive force in nature." Jonathan explained to them. "Air and Fire are 'Volatile elements. These combine to make Sulfur. The expansive force in nature."

"This… is a little hard to follow…" Luka admitted, and Jonathan told him that this was natural.

"Alchemy is an ancient art." Jonathan admitted. "The symbol in the middle, is the combination of Earth and Air, Volatile and Stable. The symbol in the middle represents Mercury, the integrative force, interweaving and balancing that of the Salt and Sulphur. This symbol balances Earth and Air."

"Wow, you must've studied a lot on this stuff." Sara wondered and Jonathan smiled behind his helm.

Jonathan opened the door on the far-left and everyone passed through. The doors closed behind them with a boom. The three proceeded through the stone passageway, and entered a room. There was a circular patch of stone on the ground that had chains attached to four parts at the edge. The three stepped on, and Jonathan put his weight onto the stone dial jutting up from the rest of the stone. It sank in, and the chains began to creak and clank. The stone platform they were on began to rise, and transported them to the next floor. Luka and Sara seemed impressed with the ingenuity of the Pyramid, while Jonathan remained neutral. The three proceeded through the doors. They walked the narrow stone passageway and Jonathan stopped. There was something approaching. A Mummy Girl shambled around the bend, and fixated on the three.

"Humans undergoing the trial…" Her gaze fixated on Jonathan a little more. "If you wish to continue, you must first defeat me."

Jonathan stayed silent as Luka tried to protest, but it was no use. Sara had already spoken up for them. Jonathan lowered his skill level to Luka's, something a little difficult for him since one swing could probably take care of the monster if he didn't hold back. Where was the fun in overpowering everything? Luka shot forwards and gave the Mummy Girl a decent slash, surprising her. Sara took the opportunity to attack and even Luka noticed that she wasn't particularly that powerful. Jonathan rolled his eyes and got ready. He shot forwards, but rather than slashing, he went directly for a frontal assault. His sword stabbed into the Mummy Girl's side and he leapt back. She lashed out her hands and her wrappings wrapped around Jonathan's sword, binding him from doing any damage. Sara sliced through the bandages and Luka sliced at the main body. The Mummy Girl gasped and he body faded away, leaving nothing but a pile of bandages.

"D-did we win?" Sarah asked as she timidly approached the pile of bandages.

"I wouldn't." Jonathan called out as Sara picked up the bandages.

With a cry, Sara dropped the bandages. She jumped back with a start.

"They moved!" Sara cried out in shock.

"Yeah, the Mummy Girl from before didn't vanish." Luka explained to Sara. "She just got sealed into the bandages."

Luka briefly explained how his sword worked, and Sara asked Jonathan about his sword, and if it had any special powers. His response was simple. It killed things. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You're a lot stronger than you look." Sara commented to Luka. "But… you're still not as strong as they are…"

"Are they that strong?" Luka asked, and Sara shook her head earnestly.

"I wonder where you are now… Ahh, my lovely Granberia…" Sara swooned, and suddenly stopped.

Jonathan burst out into laughter, holding his gut. Even Luka seemed confused by this. Jonathan's laughter was tinged with amusement, and dry humor. When questioned, Jonathan shrugged the question off. The two continued into the next room and 12 thin tin needles fired out from a single nozzle in the far side of the room, forcing everyone to dodge. Sara gasped as a needle sliced by her cheek, just barely grazing it. Jonathan instantly went over to her and inspected her wound.

"I'm fine…" Sara squeaked, backing up a little bit.

"I just needed to make sure." Jonathan told Sara. "Who knows what could have been on these needles? You got lucky that this trap didn't use poison."

"P-poison?" Sara asked and Jonathan nodded.

"This is only the first level, things will only get more difficult from here on out you two. Be ready for anything, presume everything is a trap, and presume every projectile and or weapon is coated in a lethal poison." Jonathan warned the two, and they exited the room.

They heard something draw closer, and Jonathan raised his sword. The next monster was a Lizard Girl holding two scimitars. She wore little armor, but Jonathan guessed that her scales would be a problem for most warriors.

"You shall go no further humans." The Lizard Girl told the three in a low tone while brandishing her scimitars. "This is your end."

She leapt forwards directly for Sara, but the tip of her scimitars bounced off of Jonathan's blade, causing the Lizard Girl to change directions. She hopped back and began to analyze Jonathan. He appeared to be the biggest threat, and focused solely on him. Once he was down, the other two would most likely be easy pickings.

"Succumb to my blade human." The Lizard Girl told Jonathan calmly.

Jonathan leapt back and Luka sliced out, grazing the Lizard Girl. Suddenly a blur raced by them and Sara lashed out with her sword. Nothing happened. Jonathan pulled her away and blocked the scimitar with his sword. It was increasingly difficult to wield it properly in the cramped tunnel. Yet Luka, Jonathan, and Sara were able to defeat the Lizard Girl, and proceed into the next room. The elevator took them up another level, and into the next floor. They exited the room, and proceeded through to the next challenge. Yet there was no Monster Girl. Luka held up a hand, there was something suspicious about this room. He looked around and found a tripwire near the door. Luka warned the others and walked in. Jonathan watched his step and Luka stopped instantly.

"Don't move!" He warned, but it was too late.

Sara had already taken a step forwards, and Jonathan realized the trap too late. There were thin strings as thin as fishing line, designed to be nearly invisible to the naked eye. A hatch opened up and Luka sprang into action, leaping to the sides just in the nick of time as a brass slab fell from the ceiling and slammed into the ground with a room shaking BOOM! When the dust settled, even Jonathan was impressed with the ingenuity of the Pyramid's traps. Luka was lucky to have noticed the string, since Jonathan was pretty sure only he could survive something like that. Suddenly a man walked around the corner, and gawked at the slab.

"Jeez, that's scary." The man shuddered, and looked at the three.

The man had dark brown skin, darker than Jonathan's, and messy black hair. He looked like a merchant, but his armor clearly shouted bandit. Jonathan had already anticipated for an attack, raising his sword.

"Who are you?" Sara asked the scruffy man.

"The name's Rathos Curore." The man introduced. "Explorer extraordinaire."

"Looking for treasure?" Jonathan ventured, easing up a bit.

"Whatever I can find, that isn't cursed that is." Rathos smiled, and Jonathan shrugged. The more the better.

Jonathan let Rathos join the group, and seemed impressed that he had gotten past the previous trap. Rathos told him that he nearly died with that, a needle had nearly lodged into his head, just barely poking through the helm of his armor. The group fought off a Cobra Girl with ease, since it was a four on one battle. Sealing her away with very little time lost. They entered another elevator chamber, and got on, rising to the third floor. If Jonathan was correct, they had one final floor to ascend to. The next room was quite unique as well. Jonathan stopped, he saw the mummy girl in the next room, and also noticed that there was a purple fog-like gas hanging in the air. It didn't seem to be leaking into their room, but something seemed off about the next room. Upon further inspection, Jonathan noticed that there were no torches lighting the room.

"I'll test it." Rathos told the group, and stuck his sword into the room. "Huh, nothing."

Rathos stuck a hand in, and again, nothing. Luka wondered if the trap was broken, but Jonathan doubted that was the case. He could sense that there was nothing magical about the purple gas, and so he decided to enter the room, and took a deep breath. Nothing happened. Jonathan walked out, and seemed puzzled. Rathos smirked.

"Trap's a dud, time to take out the monster!" He proclaimed and rushed in, but Jonathan pulled Luka back.

"Rathos! Don't!" Jonathan yelled, realizing that he couldn't sense any life energy from the Mummy Girl, but it was too late.

Rathos lit a torch and Jonathan's eyes widened. He jumped back and threw Sara and Luka to the ground, covering them with his body. The gas around Rathos quickly ignited and turned into a Greekfire like liquid that adhered to his skin almost instantly. The three quickly got up and Jonathan held Sara back.

"Don't!" Jonathan ordered her sternly. "You'll get caught in it too!"

Rathos panicked and ran about trying to scrub the congealed liquid off him, but it was no use. His agonized screams echoed off the walls of the room and he turned to them, his skin melting off and his body blackened. A green blur raced by the two, killing Rathos instantly.

"Oh my god…" Luka gaped in horror as Jonathan did the only thing he could do. Put Rathos out of his misery. "He's…"

"Dead…" Sara gulped, and Jonathan let the spear he had thrown disappear.

"Regretfully." Jonathan nodded. "I warned him, and I'll warn you again. Everything in this Pyramid is designed to kill you. There are no deactivated traps, every trap has its trigger, and… no matter how harmless the trap seems, it will kill you without hesitation."

In the next room, was another Mummy Girl, this time, it was alive. Jonathan and Luka cut through it with ease, more showed up. It took quite a bit, but the three were able to seal all of the Mummy Girls away. Jonathan lead the group into the next part, and Sara took a step forwards. 28 Silver spikes fired out from three small grills from the floor, ceiling, and right wall. Luckily, Jonathan had already sprung into action, and pressed Sara up against a wall. Seven spikes fired from the ceiling down into the floor, seven spike fired from the floor up into the ceiling, and seven spikes fired from the right wall into the left, narrowly missing Sara. She gasped and noticed that Jonathan's arm was pinned to the wall by a spike. He tugged his arm straight off and the wound closed.

"No poison, but this trap had no need for it." Jonathan noted, surveying the damage.

Each spike was designed to fire in a pattern that would include where the victim even intended to dodge, making sure that the victim would have very little time and room to escape. If it weren't for Jonathan's lightning-fast reflexes, Sara would have been impaled about three times before her body hit the floor. Each spike designed to nail a vital with lethal precision. The three proceeded through the halls, and Jonathan opened the double doors to the next room. This elevator seemed different. The three stepped on, and the floor began to rise up. Sections of the elevator began to stop until there was only a small space for the three to stand on. The elevator groaned to a stop, bringing them to the fourth and final floor. Jonathan noticed the elaborate set of double doors. They entered the room ahead. The room was massive and circular, and there was a statue of a woman sitting in the middle of the room. She wore what looked to be golden medieval armor with a crimson cape attached to her shoulders. Her head was covered with a helm, and the only opening was a slit for her eyes, and the lower part removed for her mouth. In her lap, were two shotels. There was a pedestal at the far end, and Jonathan stopped Luka from taking a step forwards. Instead, he took a step forwards and bowed to the statue.

"Brave warrior." The statue spoke, and the other two realized that her skin was indeed a deep shade of grey. "The time has come for the final test of the skies."

The woman in the golden armor stood up slowly, and so did Jonathan. Her cape unfurled and Sara and Luka stood in awe as two crimson dragon wings spread out. Jonathan instantly realized that he was fighting a fully armored Dragon Woman.

"I am Jonathan Davidson, Delegate of the Flame." Jonathan bowed to her, using an old title of his.

"Naelmoh, Missionary of Battle." The Dragon Woman replied, and Sara's mouth hung open.

She'd only heard legends of the Dragon Warrior Naelmoh, it was said that she was half dragon half human, and had disappeared into the desert after carving a bloodied path through the ancient kingdoms. Naelmoh gripped her shotels and Jonathan settled into a battle stance. The two thrust forwards, their blades locking and Jonathan ducking under the second shotel. Her strike was precise, the tip of the blade had been aimed for his jugular. Sara was shocked at how fast Jonathan was. He sliced his sword up and made a gash in Naelmoh's armor. He then rolled out of the way of a nasty grab attack meant to shear off his armor. Jonathan had always considered shotels barbaric, but now was not the time for such thoughts. The two sent a flurry of strikes to one another and once again a series of clangs reverberated throughout the area. Both locked blades and began to push each other back. Jonathan had switched to wielding his sword with both hands by now.

Naelmoh closed the gap between them and spun like a whirlwind, moving her two shotels all over to ensure a maximum amount of damage. Jonathan was forced to block all of the strikes, and with a powerful flap of her wings, Naelmoh shot up into the air. She connected her blades, one tip facing up and the other facing down. Her weapons extended, and now Naelmoh was holding a double-bladed spear. Naelmoh's face elongated and her body began to change. Her armor melted into her body, becoming golden scales. She grew a spiked tail, and her eyes were now a crimson red. Naelmoh had become a perfect fusion of both human and dragon. Bearing the bodily form of a dragon, complete with horns and scales, while retaining her human stature. Luka gazed in shock as Naelmoh descended to the ground with a passive expression. Her spear caught fire and Jonathan's armor faded away. His sword dispersed into darkness, leaving his katana in hand. The two met with a strike to each other's blades, and a devastating blast of wind tore out from the two, Jonathan unleashed a devastating flurry of strikes, stabs and slices and Naelmoh blocked the overwhelming volley and retaliated with one of his own, and in return Jonathan blocked the barrage. The two were a near match for each other's skill. Shockwaves exploded out every time their swords met, and strike after strike, the ringing of metal serenaded their deadly dance of blades. Jonathan and Naelmoh ducked and weaved out of each other's attacks, and that which they could not dodge, they either took or blocked with skill. Yet much like Jonathan's battle with Sephiroth, the two were slowing down though, their growing fatigue giving way to errors in their fighting. Both were panting hard, their fight using up every ounce of their strength.

Jonathan's sword made a lucky break though, and he landed a fatal blow on Naelmoh. She staggered and dropped to her knees, her head down. Jonathan walked over to her and placed the blade on Naelmoh's neck. Luka went forwards, but Jonathan held up a hand to him. He helped Naelmoh down onto the ground, and her eyes closed. This was an enemy Jonathan would not kill out of respect.

"You have been the first in such a long time." Naelmoh told Jonathan with a smile, tears leaking down her cheeks. "I am honored to have fought you."

"As am I." Jonathan nodded to her.

Jonathan watched as her breathing began to slow, and eventually, stopped altogether. Naelmoh's body faded away, leaving nothing behind. The pedestal began to glow, and once the light faded, there was a key on it.

"She's dead…" Sara noted, almost saddened by the Dragon Woman's passing.

"No." Jonathan shook his head.

"No?" Luka asked him, confused.

"I can't truly kill anything here. The Pyramid would bring them back." Jonathan explained to Luka. "She'll come back, most likely for the next person to take this trial."

Jonathan walked over to the key, and inspected the craftsmanship. It was intricately designed, with symbols carved into the unbreakable stone. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the symbols were in an ancient language he knew. Il' Falce. The ancient language of the Dragons.

"Rasc'ire halsaf xve'licil, va'cha aos'lak noz xorn'falci, noz nahk isa vil'Kyla zve'Irea." Jonathan prayed, holding the key to his heart.

"What did you say?" Luka asked him, but Jonathan shook his head.

Jonathan sighed grimly, and began to wonder if Marcus had even fled here to begin with, or if this all was just some big misunderstanding… but he shook his head to clear his mind. There was no time to dwell on such thoughts right now. He had gotten the key to the second stage of the trial. They had won their wings, and now, it was time for the three to master the Earth itself.

* * *

 **How's that for an interesting upgrade? I did make the Pyramid deadlier for a reason, but that has yet to be revealed. If anyone would like to submit a trap for me to feature, you're more than welcome to leave a little description of it in the reviews. The template will be as follows.**

 **Trap Size:**

 **Trap Effect:**

 **Triggers:**

 **Trap Description:**

 **Lethality (1-10):**

 **There's really not much else to say but expect some more uploads tonight and tomorrow from the other fanfictions. Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	28. Chapter 28

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 28:

Trapped

Jonathan turned around and Sara was better able to get a look at the man behind the armor. He was tall, but young. Maybe only a few years older than herself. Yet looking at his face was strange to Sara. It was an alien face. Something about it seemed… off.

"Let's go." Jonathan told the two, de-summoning the katana. "We need to hurry."

Jonathan walked past them, and re-summoned his armor, leaving the helm off. Right where the door was, shone a bright light. It swirled on the ground like a tornado, and Jonathan walked towards it. He confirmed that it was a teleportation spell, and the three found themselves at the entrance of the three doors. The alchemical symbol on the door to the trial of air was glowing red.

"So, let me guess, things just got harder?" Sara asked Jonathan, and he nodded. "H-hey… Am I useless…?"

"Well…" Luka began nervously.

"Yes." Jonathan told Sarah in a blunt tone, shocking Luka. "Sara, you barely compare to my pupil. You have a lot of room before Granberia would even consider you a challenge."

"I-I see… Thank you." Sara nodded. "But I have to keep going."

"And that's what I'm looking for." Jonathan smiled softly. "Determination. Perseverance. The will to get stronger."

"I won't quit, I have to get stronger." Sara told Jonathan in a resounding tone.

"Good. Now, normally I would go into full lecture." Jonathan told Sara before staring straight at Luka. "Something I WILL be doing with my pupil once this ordeal is over. But this is neither the time nor the place. Now let's go."

The three walked into the door with the Earth seal on it. Sara and Luka talked amongst themselves for a bit as Jonathan lead the way through the hall they were in. He still wasn't able to sense anything.

"J-Jonathan, right?" Sara asked and Jonathan nodded. "You talked as if this place was alive."

"I can sense energy. Specifically, spiritual energy." Jonathan told Sara. "There is an energy here so powerful, that it overshadows every other energy in this pyramid. I can't sense anything, only this massive energy. It may be the pyramid, it may be something inside. I don't know. I can't tell."

"O-oh…" Luka gulped nervously.

He'd never seen Jonathan so on edge like this, it was almost enough to make him terrified. If Jonathan, a regenerating powerhouse in his eyes, was nervous… There must be something extremely powerful inside. Suddenly Jonathan held up a hand, stopping them. The next room just screamed trap.

Yet the room the walls and the floor seemed normal. Jonathan looked up at the ceiling, and noticed that it had a path marked on it. Jonathan looked back down at the ground, and found a pebble. Eyeing the roof, and then the ground, he tossed the pebble. Just as he had suspected, a large spike slammed up from the floor, breaking the pebble. The spike was at least 8 feet tall, and about an inch thick. Jonathan was sure he was fast enough to dodge them, but his two companions weren't.

"Luka, look at the ceiling and guide me." Jonathan ordered Luka. "Go."

"Forward three steps." Luka told, and Jonathan took three steps. "Right five steps."

Jonathan did as was told, and eventually made it through the maze. He guided Luka through the maze, and then Sara afterwards. It was a clever trap designed to fool all but the most cautious of adventurers. They entered the next room, and Jonathan noticed a strong magic presence in the room. He then noticed a body slumped against the wall, the blood fresh, and the body most likely still warm. In the center of the room, was a banquet table. Much out of place for a pyramid. He went over to the body and examined the wounds. There were at least 34 visible stab wounds, the blade sharp but thin. Jonathan looked at the table, and then the caged door at the left side of the room. On the table were gold and silver utensils that had diamonds inlaid with their patterns, platinum plates, and a large jeweled chalice. An obvious trap, but one that would definitely tempt the greedy and those with sticky fingers, and by the looks of it… Very effective as well. He took a closer look at the knives, and noted the stab wounds were the exact same size.

"Don't touch anything." Jonathan warned the two. "This is a very deadly trap."

If his instincts were correct, the moment an object is disturbed, every cooking utensil would swarm the three like a swarm of angry hornets. The gate at the other side was most likely a decoy, probably luring some into a false sense of security. Maybe they could grab a knife or two before the monster got loose. Jonathan guessed the trap was most likely faster than his reflexes, or something that was enchanted to always be faster than those who tripped it. In short, try anything, and they would be as dead as the corpse at the wall. Jonathan vaguely wondered if this was Rathos's partner in crime. The three skirted around the room, and through the door.

"What would have happened?" Luka asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I've seen a few traps like these." Jonathan told the two. "Simple, but deadly. Designed for thieves and anyone greedy. Take something, and every sharp object swarms you. Killing you. Enchanted to always be faster than those that trip it."

Sara shuddered, this place was more than deadly, it was terrifyingly effective. Had Jonathan not warned her, she would have taken a knife back for study. They walked through the halls. Luka stopped, and Jonathan turned around.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked Luka.

"This air… The flow of wind, it feels cold... it's… wrong…" Luka told him, shivering. "There's something up ahead."

Jonathan and Luka had no doubt that there was a monster up ahead, but what exactly… Jonathan stopped the two of them. He could sense it now. Something so poisonous… so cold… Jonathan could feel the monster's aura as if it were a physical presence. He mouthed the words on his 'Ghast' on his lips.

"Everyone, get on your guards." Jonathan warned sternly. "Do not drop it even for a second, for this enemy will show you no mercy. It will not hesitate to kill you."

The three entered the next room and all but Jonathan were stunned. The monster was humanoid in shape, with pale glowing white eyes. It had no nose or mouth, and most of its body was thin and wiry, standing at an impressive 8 feet tall. Its wiry hands ended in talons, and Jonathan noticed the corpse of a Cobra Girl on the ground. Her face was frozen in terror.

"What is that thing…?" Sara shuddered in fear.

"C-C-Can you hear that…?" Luka stammered, and Jonathan listened closely.

There was a distorted gurgling chanting emanating from the Ghast. It was speaking in an ancient language; a language not even Jonathan nor Sauratomis could decipher. This Ghast's darkness corrupted even the air around it, giving it an aura of shadow swirling about it, forming what appeared to be a hood and cloak. Now that they were closer, Jonathan tried again to feel its aura… but there was nothing. There was no hate, there was no rage, and there was no fear… All he felt was… Hunger. There was nothing human about this Ghast, and that made it even deadlier. Jonathan pulled the two back out of the room.

"This thing… I thought I was dealing with an average Ghast." Jonathan spoke in a dark tone. "But this thing is unlike anything I've ever faced."

"What's a Ghast?" Luka asked him.

"The corrupted fragment of a human soul, lingering on the planet with only one goal." Jonathan answered him. "Their only desire is to merge with a human, corrupt their spiritual heart, and move onto the next. This process creates another Ghast."

"What about this one?" Sara asked Jonathan.

"Sometimes, very rarely, a unique Ghast is formed." Jonathan explained. "Some carry over traits of their corrupted human selves, it gives them a slight personality. Making them a little more human, but be wary, none of these things are mindless. They are cunning, deadly, and patient."

"So this one retained some of its humanity?" Luka wondered, and Jonathan shook his head.

"In this case, I think the opposite happened. That's why it hadn't noticed us." Jonathan told them. "All I could feel was hunger. This thing consumes souls, rather than corrupting them. Possibly as a way to survive."

"So, we can…" Sara began, but Jonathan spoke up.

"No," Jonathan interrupted her. "It may not have any humanity left, but that doesn't mean it isn't intelligent. As I said, these things aren't beasts."

"Oh." Sara looked down. "What do we do then?"

"You two stay here." Jonathan ordered, "I'll take care of it."

Jonathan walked over to the Ghast, and it turned to face him. The monster let out a gurgling distorted roar, and Jonathan could faintly hear the moaning of the damned at the end. For the first time in a long time, he felt uncertain about facing an enemy. He summoned his sword, his grip tight, and his blade shaking. He raised his sword as the Ghast raised its hand to him, and with more chanting, lightning burst forth from its hand. Jonathan dodged out of the way as crackling blue lightning arced towards him. _'Damnit, what the hell is this thing?'_ Jonathan thought as the Ghast created a ball of lightning and shot it at Jonathan. Jonathan deflected it back with its blade and the lightning ball hit the Ghast and then exploded into massive arcs of electricity. Another gurgling roar with a demonic groan mingled in the end was unleashed, and a shockwave threw Jonathan against the wall. The Ghast recovered and made a grabbing motion with its hand, yanking it back as if it had grabbed onto a rope. Jonathan's eyes widened as he flew towards the Ghast. _'So, it has telekinetic abilities as well…'_ Jonathan smirked, and threw his blade forwards.

The Ghast let go of Jonathan to deflect the blade, and Jonathan readied a spear. He threw it, but the Ghast was waiting for him. It held up its hand and the spear stopped in midflight. Jonathan detonated the spear and rushed for his sword, dodging more arcs of lightning. The Ghast let out another demonic roar, and a swirling tornado of lightning formed. It spun towards Jonathan, who sliced it in half, and dodged a hail of electricity balls. He flew to the side, the Ghast's intent to slam him into the wall. Jonathan repositioned, and landed feet first, throwing another spear. The Ghast broke its creepy chanting and snarled. It rose up into the air, and hovered in a fashion eerily similar to how Dark Samus would levitate. It shot lightning from its fingertips as Jonathan landed on the ground. Jonathan dodged, and then ducked under another attack. The Ghast had shot forwards, and attempted to spear his heart. Jonathan leapt back with a slice of his sword as the Ghast's aura started to close in around him.

The Ghast summoned more tornadoes of lightning, and a hailstorm of lightning balls. Jonathan ducked and weaved around the attacks, but could never get close enough to the Ghast. With a demonic shriek, the Ghast curled up into fetal position and a spherical shockwave of electricity blasted out of the Ghast, knocking Jonathan into the wall. Jonathan rolled forwards underneath a lightning strike and threw a spear, it narrowly missed the Ghast. It was slowing down.

Suddenly the Ghast dropped onto its feet and its posture straightened out. The hulking monster strode forwards, its right hand covering its heart and chanting ominously. _'It looks similar to a tyrant now…'_ Jonathan noted, and readied his sword. The Ghast broke into a charge, and Jonathan ran forwards as well, sliding under the Ghast at the last minute, and giving it a slice in the back. The Ghast turned, and fired off a stream of lightning point blank into Jonathan's chest, he flew backwards and flared up his aura. The aura was enough to block the lightning for a moment as Jonathan rolled out of the way and ran forwards.

Suddenly the lightning stopped, and Jonathan looked to see the Ghast was losing its form. The air around it became more saturated with the darkness, and the Ghasts body became a gaseous darkness, gaseous tentacle like objects protruding from its shoulders and waving about. The only thing solid were its eyes, and the Ghast made a break for it, heading straight for Sara and Luka.

"Oh no you don't!" Jonathan growled as he raced after it.

He found Sara and Luka fighting another lizard girl, and suddenly the Ghast rose up from the ground. The thing ensnared the Lizard girl, and her mouth opened automatically. A blue aura began to swirl around her body, and was sucked in like a vortex into the Ghast's non-existent mouth, its form becoming more solid by the moment. Jonathan regrouped near Sara and Luka as the now reformed Ghast threw the Monster Girl's lifeless body aside. The Ghast let out another demonic gurgle, and a began its distorted ritualistic chanting. Its form flickered, and Jonathan realized it's hunger was proving to great even for the Ghast.

"Its form is unstable," Jonathan told the two. "It can't keep this up much longer."

"So what do we do?" Luka asked nervously.

Jonathan pushed him out of the way of another blast of lightning, and the Ghast screamed again. _'It's like an old rechargeable battery that can't retain its charge long.'_ Jonathan thought as he observed the Ghast. _'It uses up too much energy while attacking.'_ Sara gasped out as the Ghast grabbed ahold of her. Jonathan threw a spear at it, and the Ghast threw Sara at the spear. Luckily for her, it had faded away in time.

"Keep it busy!" Jonathan yelled to them. "The more it attacks, the more energy it consumes. Eventually it will run out!"

The Ghast curled up into a ball, and Jonathan yelled for everyone to take cover. Sara braced herself while Luka took a guarding stance. Jonathan ran forwards, but was blasted back as the pulse of electricity smacked into him. Luka took the blast head on and nearly lost his footing, while Sara nimbly went with the wave. The Ghast summoned a hailstorm of electricity and a lightning ball headed straight for Luka's back. Jonathan was about to tell him to dodge, but it moved away as if the wind itself were protecting Luka.

Sara ran close, and dodged the lightning attack coming from its fingers, and was able to land a nice hit on the Ghast. She ran back and shivered.

"It… I could feel it…" Sara quivered, she looked frightened. "It was so cold…"

"I know." Jonathan nodded in understanding. "They always have an aura like that."

Jonathan focused on the Ghast and it let out a demonic roar that had the moans of the tortured damned mixed in with the end. Luka gulped, nothing should ever make those sounds. Just hearing it constantly chant in that distorted gurgling language was terrifying enough.

"It's gotta run out some time soon." Jonathan told them.

"It's already running out!" Luka pointed, "Look!"

Jonathan noticed the monster beginning to dissipate, and he yelled at everyone to focus their attacks on it. This was it.

"Don't let it escape the Pyramid!" Jonathan ordered and was the first to jump in.

The three mobbed the rapidly dissipating Ghast, which let out horrible demonic roars as the cut into it with little effect. Jonathan finally broke through its defense, and took its head off with one clean slice of his sword. Jonathan sighed as the Ghast's presence finally faded away for good. Luka and Sara noticed that the air had immediately warmed up, and breathed a sigh of relief. Sara looked to Jonathan and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Jonathan asked, looking down. "Oh…"

He had unintentionally reverted to his original form during the confrontation. He chuckled and explained that he was a shapeshifter, and was in a different form because he thought someone was here. Sara looked him up and down, it was a more natural look, and Jonathan was a fair bit shorter than her as well.

"So, is it dead?" She asked him.

"Yes. It would never have lived long to begin with." Jonathan nodded, summoning his sword. "The rate it consumed the energy from the souls was much too high, and its hunger began to overtake it."

"What if it got out?" Luka asked Jonathan.

"Worst case scenario, it would have consumed every soul in here." Jonathan shook his head. "But it would never make it through the desert. It would run out of energy."

Jonathan lead the way, and they entered the next set of rooms. The soulless husks of Monster Girls were strewn about all over, each having an expression of pure terror on their faces. Luka looked at one and shivered, those eyes just seemed to stare at him.

"You've had a lot of experience with Ghasts…" Sara began tentatively, looking down at Jonathan now. "Yet, if they're so much of a threat, why haven't we heard of such beings?"

Jonathan stayed silent, not answering her question. He opened the door to the next room, and a white hand as big as his upper body and pale as moonlight punched him in the face, sending him backwards. The hand wagged a finger in a 'Tsk tsk!' fashion before slamming the door shut. Jonathan tried again, and was punched back. He got up and spit out blood.

"Are you alright?!" Sara rushed over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jonathan sighed. "I think that was a punctured lung, and four ribs…"

"But if that's the case…" Sara began to panic.

"I can regenerate." Jonathan explained in a dry tone. "I didn't use it with Naelmoh out of respect."

Jonathan got up and grumbled, he placed his hand on the door and chuckled. It was a moderately difficult spell to pull off, but one designed for pranking rather than injuring. Though this one had obviously been modified. Jonathan knocked on the door, and it opened on its own. The hand was nowhere in sight.

"Let me guess, you've seen that before." Luka figured, and Jonathan told him he'd used it once or twice before.

As the three entered the room, they felt a rush of light and a wave of dizzying force that knocked them down. Struggling to his feet, Jonathan noticed that the room was much brighter now, as if total daylight is flooding the room. As he looked around, Jonathan realized that he was in his own bedroom. Looking down, he realized the reason he couldn't move was because he still had the sheets on. He examined his clothes, just a plain t-shirt and jeans. Was all of this just one bad dream? No, it couldn't be real. Someone knocked on the door.

"Dinner's ready!" A teenage girl called through the door. "Mom made crab!"

"S-Sophie…" Jonathan spoke, his voice cracking.

"Yeah? Are you alright Johnny?" Sophie asked as Jonathan opened the door.

She looked exactly the same, long brown hair and blue eyes. Sophie wore a crop top and jean shorts, and Jonathan was stuck standing in the doorway.

"Y-yeah…" Jonathan stammered after a bit. "Just had a terrible nightmare. Tell mom I'll be down in a bit."

Jonathan closed the door, and tried reaching for his aura… but couldn't find it. He tried everything, summoning his sword to shapeshifting, yet there was nothing. He was normal… He frantically searched his neck, but there was no necklace. Jonathan began to doubt himself. Could all of his adventures just have been one awful dream? Jonathan steadily walked downstairs, he could smell the crab meat.

"It's about time sleepyhead." His mother chuckled.

She looked the same as well… everything was the same. No. Everything was as it should be. Jonathan sat down with a smile, it had all just been one terrible dream. He remembered that it was a Friday school day, and how his day had gone earlier. The reason he had been so tired was because he had taken a Final Exam, and he had passed.

"I passed," Jonathan beamed as he sat down at the table. "96 percent too."

"That's wonderful dear!" His mother beamed to him.

"Yeah! I didn't think you ever studied!" Sophie joked to Jonathan.

"Yeah, because I have a life unlike you, bookworm!" Jonathan laughed.

"Hey! I have a life too ya know!" Sophie pouted, making Jonathan laugh harder.

Soon, dinner was ready and Jonathan dug in. His mother's steamed crab recipe was to die for. The taste was amazing, and he smiled. Jonathan asked about Sophie's day.

"I got a B+ on my History Final," Sophie admitted sheepishly.

"That's not bad." Jonathan teased, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, I'd kill for a B+ on my Calculus Final."

"Oh that's right." Jonathan' mom spoke up. "I forgot to ask you about your Calculus Final, so, how did it go?"

"Eh, not bad, but not well either." Jonathan shrugged. "I'm just glad I studied for it."

"You? Study?" Sophie joked, pretending to have swallowed her drink wrong. "Who are you? What have you done with Johnny?"

Jonathan sat quiet for a moment, it all felt too real. It had to be real. That's right. It was all just a bad dream, and now, he was finally awake. He was so relieved, it had been a horrible dream. His sister had died, and his world had been turned upside down. He did so many horrible things… But it was all over. Jonathan smiled and laughed. Claiming it was still him, and that he was here to stay.

* * *

 **Hello again, my dear readers. I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. Grief can do a lot of things, even sapping the will to write. Among the usual problems, I had to deal with a fair amount of lawyer work and such. This combined with having to work full time left me a very busy at the time. Your patience and understanding is very much appreciated, and seeing some of those reviews helped me along the way. I digress though. I did have a bit of difficulty with this chapter, since I really wasn't sure of what to do for the 'Boss of Earth', but went with a different route in the end result anyway. So now our three heroes are trapped in some sort of illusion. What horrors await them now? What will Luka and Sara see in their illusion? Find out in the next chapter of Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal. That's all there is to it, Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 29

End of the Line…

This was it. Sara, Luka, and Granberia stood at the entrance to the dark, looming castle towering above them. An ominous aura encircled the castle, sometimes forming the faces of the damned. Deafening noises created by thunder could be heard from miles away, as the lightning crashed across the skies. Dark clouds churned and swirled above the skies, blotting out all life and light. The castle itself was a sinister perversion of the Monster Lord's castle, now that it had been remade with Dark Magic. Thirteen massive, round towers pierced the sky, and were connected by high, chunky walls made of black iron. Cruel spikes were placed everywhere in a symmetrical fashion and grand windows were scattered here and there around the walls in seemingly perfect symmetry, along with asymmetric crenelations for archers and artillery. Each window was a mosaic depicting terrifying nightmarish fiends.

A handful of waterfalls that have become blood, flow into various small rivers and provide the monstrous castle a rudimentary defense. A vast gate with broad metal doors adorned with demonic skulls rose high above the three, a draw bridge and various artillery equipment stood unused on top of the walls. Remnants of broken siege engines, swords and shields litter the fields outside, a painful reminder of a past war.

"This is it." Sara announced grimly. "Is everyone ready?"

Sara, whom had long lost her skimpy armor, was now adorned with a new set of armor that offered even more protection. Jonathan had it commissioned for her, telling her it was a copy of an ancient armor worn by kings of the desert land of a place called "Jugo". First worn by Aurous, the land's heroic founder. She had also acquired a new sword as well from him, abandoning a shortsword for a greatsword wielded by knights who served a lord of light in a long-forgotten age. Jonathan told her that even after their flesh was charred by flame, they remained as strong as ever, and stood watch, challenging visitors to their land.

"I am." Luka spoke up, nodding.

He too had abandoned his flimsy armor from long ago when he was a kid. Now wearing the armor of the Silver Knights who once protected the ancient land of Anor Londo. Jonathan had told Luka that when their lord, Gwyn, departed to link the Fire of humanity… His knights split into two groups. The Silver Knights remained in the forsaken capital in the service of their goddess. Luka kept Angel Halo instead of laying the blade to rest.

"It's time to end this." Granberia nodded.

Apart from her armor covering slightly more now, her appearance had remained the same, as to be expected of a Monster Girl. Jonathan had commented that their longevity was their curse, for they would outlive their lover.

They had embraced a fresh style of fighting, accepting both light and darkness into their abilities, creating shadow. A balance between both. Luka had given up his pacifistic way's, and Granberia even learned how to cast magic. As the three walked forwards, the gates opened on their own, allowing the three into the disturbing castle. The armor knights stood strong as the grotesque statues of dragons looked like they were real. The air was as oppressive as it was dark. This place wasn't natural, created by dark magic, it had no place in their world. Suddenly chilling laughter echoed off the main halls, and a being descended in front of them. She had dark purple skin and glowing blue eyes, and her long white hair floated as if she were underwater. She wore a dark black dress with no undergarments underneath. She had no need for them. She was the infamous Dark Mage Aryna, a powerful sorceress well versed in the Black Arts, with a habit of raping her defeated opponents to near death before making them her slaves. The three readied their swords.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aryna giggled, clutching her staff. "Only the foolish would approach us."

"Only a fool would serve your master." Sara retorted, and Aryna glared viciously.

Without warning, she shot forwards, screaming an incantation at them. Her staff fired pale magic spears, sharpened through crystallization. The three dodged the spears, and Sara nearly cut Aryna in half with her sword, the sorceress teleporting away just in time. Aryna hefted her staff up, and shot a white laser at the ground. White moonlight crystals burst up from the ground, travelling in a straight line towards Sara. She dodged out of the way, and Luka was able to make a small gash in the sorceresses' side before she teleported away. Aryna spun her spear around and chanted an incantation before pointing it at Granberia. A dark orb shot towards her, but was reflected by her blade back at its caster. Aryna dodged it and chuckled.

"Alright, I have to admit, you three have gotten better." Aryna sighed, wiping her hand over her cut and healing it. "Maybe it's time I actually took you seriously."

Aryna swung her staff to the ground and fired a beam of energy that hit the ground and traveled forward, Luka barely dodged the spell and then dodged another spell. A bluish aura gathered at the crystal on top of Aryna's staff, and she shot a large spear of blue magic towards Granberia. The spear broke into four, and the Dragon Woman dodged two, and reflected the others. Aryna gripped her staff like a spear, and cast a spell on it, turning it into a spear of sunlight. She threw the spear at Sara while retaining her staff. Sara weaved around the spear, and was able to get in a good slice at the sorceress's midriff before she teleported away.

Aryna hefted her spear up, and a warm glow surrounded her, healing her side wound. She then spun her staff around, and raised it to the sky. She fired several orbs of darkness above her that rained down on the battlefield, forcing the three warriors to go onto the defensive. She then casted a sorcery that fired great dark soul dregs that have stewed for ages, far within the deep. Each of the combatants dodged the dark magic, and it seemed that Aryna was becoming more and more desperate.

Luka was able to get in close, but Aryna teleported away, and Sara landed the blow instead. It was a light blow, but enough to cause a good deal of pain. Aryna began to chant, and another glowing aura began to surround her. Fortunately, Granberia sliced at Aryna, stopping the spell prematurely before it could fully heal the sorceress.

Aryna began to grow angry and desperate, a dangerous combination for any enemy facing a magic wielder. With a scream, Aryna's aura surged forth, creating dark manifestations of human souls. Although the three warriors were able to dodge most of the homing dark souls, a few managed to strike them. One sent Sara tumbling, and Aryna focused on her. She fired a lightning spear at the downed warrior, and Granberia was able to reflect it away with her sword just in time. Luka took advantage of Aryna's distraction and leapt up, slicing the sorceress in the side. Aryna received a full wound, and wasn't able to teleport away in time. She grew more desperate, using darker and more dangerous spells.

The sorceress focused on Luka, and lifted up her spear. A dark ball of black aura formed, and split apart into four. They homed in on him, and Aryna cast dark magic spears, sharpened through crystallization. All four homed spears homed in on Luka as he dodged the black balls of energy. He deflected one with his shield, and parried another. One hit him in the back, launching him forwards, and he ducked into a roll to avoid the fourth ball. Aryna focused on both Granberia and Sara, casting a dark spell. A tornado of black aura swirled and churned as it twisted towards the two. They dodged out of the way, and black pillars that had the appearance of tormented souls woven together burst up from the floor.

"She's getting more powerful!" Sara yelled over the roar of the souls.

"But at what cost!?" Luka yelled back.

Aryna fired a dark mass of souls that broke up into smaller fragments and immediately started homing towards them. She then created a focused beam of dark energy, and spun in a circle, slicing everything in two. The three warriors barely dodged the laser, and Granberia was struck with a soul fragment. Aryna fired another dark laser, and Luka threw his shield to Sara. She jumped in front of Granberia, the shield reflecting the laser. Sara sent the laser back at Aryna, who with wide eyes, cut the spell off. But it was a little too late, as the laser buried into her side, wounding her.

"Damnit, Damnit! Damnit!" Aryna screamed in rage, blood dripping to the floor. "Just die already! Die!"

She fired a large mass of dark souls in the air, the mass exploded and rained down over the battlefield in front of her. She threw a spear of black lightning, a spear of black sunlight, and called down a rain of black lightning, screaming the incantations in rage and desperation. Yet, her power was waning, and even she knew that. Aryna was no longer able to teleport away from the warriors, and was now forced to cast her magic from the ground. Sara surged forth through the onslaught, deflecting a spear with a parry from her shield. Aryna raised her staff, but instead of casting another spell, the crystal shattered. In her moment of shock, Sara pushed the blade through Aryna's ribs, and the sorceress gave a plaintive cry. Sara took the sword out, and Aryna fell to the ground. Tears streaming down the sorceress' face.

"Pathetic." A new voice spoke in a condescending tone.

All three looked up to see a swirling dark aura appear and fade away, leaving a person floating in the air. It was Jonathan. His coat was different, but retained most of the same style. It had purple markings and spiked adornments on the outside, and his gloves had clawed attachments on both pointer and middle fingers. He even looked the same age as when Sara had first met him in his true form. Who would have known that this young sixteen-year-old boy would cause so much chaos and destruction?

"You boasted of an unrivaled power in sorceries, and you still fail to eliminate these three." Jonathan spoke down to Aryna. "So much for the power of the Great Aryna, the Dark Sorceress."

Jonathan raised a hand, and swiped it to the left, flinging Aryna into a pillar. She cried out as she hit the pillar, spitting up blood and leaving a bloodstain on the pillar as she crumpled to the floor.

"How…?" She gasped weakly. "Why…?"

"Because you are weak." Jonathan replied.

"I… Can still be useful…" Aryna choked, spitting up blood. "Please… Help… Me…"

"No." Jonathan replied coldly. "Your usefulness is spent, now, it is time for your soul."

He lifted his gloved hand, and Aryna screamed as she rose into the air. Her eyes wide with terror, suddenly closed. Her aura gathered over her heart, and in a final act of desperation, cast her final spell. Jonathan, sensing the magic too late, was caught in a massive aura explosion and sent crashing into the wall. He grunted as he landed on his feet, and glared at the spot Aryna had once been. He appeared relatively unharmed.

"No matter." Jonathan shrugged, turning back to the warriors. "Even without her soul, I still have the souls of the Monster Lord and three of her Knights."

a swirling dark aura appeared and faded away, taking Jonathan with it. Luka grunted in pain and dropped to one knee, and Sara realized that one of the soul spears had done more than just graze Luka's side. It had sheared through the armor, and left a nasty gash on his side. Granberia walked over, and used a healing spell to mend the wound.

"Thanks." Luka nodded to Granberia.

"You need to be more careful." The Dragon Woman responded. "Especially up against Jonathan."

The three pressed on, making their way to the throne room. They had a plan. Sara would take Jonathan on while Luka and Granberia destroyed the Blood Crystal. Sara insisted that she would be able to handle him on her own. The tree stopped. There they stood, at the doors to the central throne room. The doors opened on their own, and they found someone sitting on the black throne made up of charred bones.

This being wore the Armor of the Darkwraiths, former knights of New Londo who descended into Dark, and the helm of the Mad Warrior hailing from an unknown land. With a height of a towering ten-foot giant, this being's very presence held an intimidation.

"Where's Jonathan?" Sara ordered the being on the throne.

"I am Jonathan." The monstrous being told her in a deep, gravelly voice.

Sara stared in shock, THIS was Jonathan?! His true form revealed, not a shapeshifter, but reality, a demon from hell. His very presence radiated malevolence, like the storm outside. She readied her sword as the monstrous armor covered demon leisurely got up from his throne. He gripped a hilt from behind his towering throne, slowly pulling an Ultra greatsword crafted from the soul of the smelter demon. It's blade, imbued with a great flame. There were jagged etches into the blade, revealing a pulsing blue aura. Jonathan easily swung the blade with ease, slamming it down into the ground next to him hard enough for it to tremble. This was it. Either Sara won, or died here. Sara leapt at the towering demon, and their blades crashed with a bright flash of light. Suddenly Sara sat up, gasping and panting hard. Where was she? What happened to her? Did they win? Sara began to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed her back down. Sara looked to find Granberia sitting next to her, with a smile on her face. They won… She did it!

"We won…" Sara croaked.

"Yes. We did." Granberia nodded with a smile.

"What happened to Jonathan?" Sara asked her.

"I saw the last blow. Your blade hit home, tearing through the armor and piercing his heart. It was as if he had burst into black smoke. Leaving a young child behind as bare as the day he was born, and then you collapsed." Granberia recounted. "Apart from his appearance, it isn't truly Jonathan. He has no memories of his past."

Sara sat up again, and protested when Granberia tried to get her to rest.

"I'm fine, seriously!" Sara groaned, and Granberia smirked.

"Oh?" Granberia's voice had a seductive edge to it. "But I'm supposed to keep you here… Maybe I can, convince you?"

"How are?" Sara asked, but never got to finish her sentence.

Granberia jumped on the bed and pulled closer, her lips pressed onto Sara's. Sara was left stunned, and Granberia looked at Sara as though her desire had taken over her, and forced Sara back up against the bedframe with a passionate kiss. Sara groaned as Granberia moved her finger on Sara's clit, circling it and sliding it in between the entrance to her pussy. Wait… When had Granberia taken of her pants?! Granberia moved her mouth from Sara's lips, following the curve of her face with tender, soft kisses, drifting down onto her neck. The wonderful silky neck of a woman, a joy to kiss and nibble, usually an action greeted with delicate moans, much like the soft mewls of pleasure escaping from Sara's mouth. Granberia moved down her body, kissing every inch of skin she crossed. Sara was now starting to wriggle beneath Granberia, thi her desire flowing, wanting to see what more the dragon woman had to give her.

By this point Granberia was so wet, she could feel it dripping from down one side of her thigh. She noticed that Sara was finding her courage now, licking at Granberia's nipples and when she arched her back towards her mouth, she instinctively sucks at them. Sara could feel Granberia's hand slowly brushing the skin of her stomach, she could feel she wants to explore lower. Granberia spread her legs before sliding her hand up and down Sara's pussy. Up and down. Up and down. Sara kept begging her, whispering in her ear to fuck her harder. She slid her fingers into Sara's pussy finally, and she moaned with relief as Granberia fucked her up against the wall. She kept finger-fucking Sara harder and harder, her toes curling in pure pleasure and her body trembling. Sara's moans of pleasure echoing off the walls of the room. Granberia kept going until Sara came on her fingertips, and she didn't stop until she was satisfied that Sara would cum hard on her. She didn't draw her fingers back out until a minute or two after, the both catching their breaths. But Granberia was far from done, oh no, they had lots to do still.

"Ready for more?" Granberia spoke, whispering seductively in her ear.

Sara could only nod in response, still not able to find her voice. Granberia showed her how they could place themselves pussy to pussy, clit to clit. How their individual desires could bring the other pleasure. She raised her leg in between Sara's thighs and let Sara thrust against her pussy for a couple of minutes before she slid her hand between the lips of Sara's pussy again and had the poor woman begging her to fuck her harder still. As she became more aroused, she became bolder and bolder. Granberia absolutely loved it. She whispered to Sara so sweetly that she would like to taste her, and pushed off. She leaned down to put her lovely lips and gentle tongue on Sara's pussy. Sara squeaked as Granberia's tongue lolled out of her mouth, it was far longer than a normal human's, about six inches longer to be precise, and Sara blushed at the implications.

Sara screamed and nearly released her girl cum on Granberia's face when the monster tongue slowly thrust inside her squishing pussy. Sara moaned as Granberia's tongue flicked around inside her vagina, he legs curling around the dragon woman's head and her feet clenching in ecstasy. She was sure that at least six inches of the strange oral appendage were wriggling within her pussy and drinking up all her sex had to offer. Granberia deftly swiveled around and placed her sopping wet pussy close to Sara's face. She did not think, she just reacted by sticking her virgin tongue in the hot, wet hole. The more she licked and sucked, the more she liked it. Granberia's moan sent waves of pleasure up and down her spine as the vibrations caused the tongue inside her to vibrate.

Sara nearly lost it, but kept licking. She could feel Granberia's approaching orgasm. With a few more twists and pirouettes of the tongue, it finally reached at the entrance to Sara's cervix, this new, strange feeling almost overwhelmed her. She gasped when the tongue pressed against the entrance, teasing her.

"W-wait!" Sara gasped in shock, but Granberia didn't listen.

The tongue entered her cervix, and Sara's back arched in pleaser as a long, drawn out moan of pleasure tore from her lips. It hit every spot just right, Sara's hips bucking uncontrollably as Granberia tongue-fucked her into oblivion. Sara knew that she would cum once more. She could feel the sensitive area against the front wall of her pussy burning with each momentary contact or pulse of life. Her G-spot orgasm underneath the attentiveness of the inhuman tongue would be her first. Sara began to moan, telling Granberia how good it feels, and how she is going to make her come. Sara screamed as her orgasm makes her pussy clench around Granberia's tongue and her wonderful taste flowed into her lover's mouth. Granberia moaned and her juices flooded Sara's face, soaking the pillow and sheets. Both rocked as their orgasms took hold, but Granberia kept going.

Sara saw all the colors of the rainbow, bucked her hips, screamed out in divine ecstasy, and reached orgasm after orgasm on Granberia's long and talented tongue. Granberia stayed there for a moment, waiting for Sara to come down from her orgasmic high. Once she had, Granberia slowly slid her tongue out from Sara's womb, earning a shiver and a plaintive mewl. She then slowly slid the appendage out of her lover's pussy, causing Sara to gasp. Both sat up, and noticed that their faces were covered in their respective lover's fluids.

"W-When… Can we… Do that again?" Sara panted, while Granberia barely looked winded.

"I've been told to keep you here for at least a day." Granberia told Sara. "Ready for round two?"

Sara squeaked as Granberia's head dove between her legs, her ungodly tongue once again probing Sara's depths.

* * *

 **Hello again, my dear readers. I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. Grief can do a lot of things, even sapping the will to write. Among the usual problems, I had to deal with a fair amount of lawyer work and such. This combined with having to work full time left me a very busy at the time. So, can anyone name all the spells I used from the Dark Souls series? I honestly added the Armor set's in because it fit the Cliche style of the illusion. So that was Sara's desires, and I know a lot of you were waiting for something like this, so now what will come of Luka? How will they break free? And what will happen when Jonathan breaks free of his illusion? Find out next chapter in Chapter 30: Piercing the Veil. That's all for now, Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer in the first chapter!_

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 30

Darkness

Luka opened his eyes, and brought up a hand to block out the fresh stream of sunlight bursting in through the window. Luka could hear the birds singing, and slowly got out of bed, yawning and stretching. He was at home, but something felt… off… He could tell that something wasn't right. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, a whisper in the furthest recesses of his mind. He didn't belong here. He knew that. Luka took a look outside and noticed that he had overslept, but when had he gotten into bed though? People and monsters roamed the streets, laughing and bustling about.

" _It isn't real… you're still in the pyramid, your friends need you."_ A voice whispered to him.

"Who's there!" Luka called out, "Answer me!"

"Luka, is everything alright?" A woman asked. No, it couldn't be…

"M-mom?" Luka asked the person on the other side of the door.

" _She's not real."_ The voice hissed to him.

"Yes honey?" The woman answered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just had a bad dream." Luka waited for the voice to respond, but heard nothing. "Be down in a moment."

Luka shuffled into the bathroom, and began to wash up. He brushed his teeth, and looked down into the sink to spit out the toothpaste.

"Idiot! Wake up!" The voice nearly shouted from the mirror.

Luka let out a small yelp of surprise as he stumbled back from the mirror. His reflection glaring at him, and his arms crossed.

"But…" Luka began in shock.

"It's not real! None of it is! Don't you remember?" His reflection chastised him. "You have to remember!"

Suddenly, Luka woke up from the dream… was he dreaming? He looked around, he was in his bed alright. That was one hell of a dream, a creepy one too. Still, something felt off. Remember what? What was he supposed to remember? He could feel something missing, something important. Think! He had to remember! His dream… what was he dreaming about? Luka could faintly remember a pyramid, and the more he thought about it, the clearer it got. No… The more the illusion around him broke. That's right! He was trapped in an illusion! Luka's heart stopped. Instead of people and monsters outside like last time… There were mannequins. They were in the various poses as the people from before, and a creeping feeling of unease washed over Luka. He gulped stepping away from the window. Luka blinked and yelped. The mannequin heads had suddenly snapped to the direction of his window, featureless faces staring at him intently. They had noticed him. Luka slammed the window covers shut, and backed away from the window. Tendrils of terror curled into his stomach. His heart beating like a jackhammer. The door whined inwards on its hinges, swishing open. Memories and images tried to worm their way into his mind, trying to show him something that wasn't. Luka didn't want to turn around. It wasn't real. The door closed with a thud.

"Luka, is everything ok?" His mother asked him. There was something off about her tone. "Luka… answer me Luka."

Luka gulped. Whatever this thing was. It may sound like his mother, but it wasn't her. It couldn't be her. Cold sweat glued the shirt to his back. He turned to face his mother.

"Are you alright?" His mother spoke. "You look scared!"

Luka took a step back. No. He refused to accept the memories trying to worm into his head, he refused to accept the image trying to poison his mind. This wasn't real!

"You're not real!" Luka yelled in response.

"Of course I am!" His mother scolded, but something about her tone seemed off. "Are you alright?"

The air had an unforgiving chill to it now. Despite the fact that her body was exactly the same as it was a moment ago, she seemed almost a different person now. There was no turning back. He had to get out, before something bad happened to him. He pushed past the illusion of his mother. He had to break free! Luka jerked open the door and stumbled back, his mother was standing at the door. But it wasn't his mother anymore. It was another featureless humanoid. He pushed past the monster and made a break for the outside. The house looked different. The wood had all rotted, and the place stunk of decay. The paint had long since peeled away, and the food had grown a thick fuzz of mold. Luka caught sight of the door.

He slammed the door open and fear clenched like a tight first around his chest. There was nothing. Nothing but a dense white fog hanging in the air. Luka slammed the door shut. A knife scraped against the floor. Luka turned to see the mannequin posing as his mom wander forward in disturbing, spasmodic jerks. Its head snapped all over the place. In its hand was a large knife that scraped against the floor. It was covered in blood, rust, and a brown substance that Luka hoped wasn't what he was imagining it to be.

His mother jerked forwards, slowly but surely heading for him. A window shattered. Luka grabbed a knife from the table, and plunged it into the mannequin's neck. Another one jerked into view, and he downed it as well. There was a vibrating noise, it was so intense that it seemed to make the whole hose shake. Bang! Bang! Bang! Something smashed against the door. More mannequins staggered into view, and the vibrations picked up in intensity. Pots and pans smashed together, plates and glasses smashed to the floors as the mannequins shambled forwards. Then silence. Like time had frozen, everything just… stopped.

Bells began to ring, the distorted clangs scraping against his ears.

He is awake.

Luka found it hard to swallow.

His heart fluttered, a presence was making itself known.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Luka stopped and gasped, staring at the door.

He is coming.

But there couldn't be…

there was nothing out there, was there?

Metallic screeching filled the air.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

He is near.

The screeching grew closer. The shrill sounds stabbing at his eardrums, at his brain.

He had to get away.

From what?

There was nothing out there.

Suddenly Luka had an epiphany. What is the next best form of control? Fear. If the illusion could not keep him in by pleasure, it would keep him here by fear. It wanted him to keep that door closed. There was nothing out there. Luka turned towards the door, and jolted it open. Bright light filled his vision and he dropped to the stone floor of the Pyramid. There was a woman there, her expression as still as a mannequin. _'No! Stop thinking about that!'_ He chastised himself. But in all honesty, he knew he was going to have nightmares about that experience for a bit. Hopefully Alice would understand. Luka looked at Jonathan and Sara. They had looks of bliss on their faces, and were mumbling incoherently. Luka went over to Sara and shook her. Recognition briefly crossed her face, but her eyes were still clouded over.

"Sara. Sara!" Luka shook her again. "Sara! It's me, Luka! It isn't real!"

"We… won…" Sara murmured to no-one.

"Sara, you're still in the Pyramid!" Luka begged her. "It's not real! It's an illusion!"

"Illusion…" Sara mumbled, her blissful look fading. "Sleep…"

"Yes, that's right." Luka confirmed, shaking Sara gently. "Wake up."

Suddenly clarity smacked across Sara's face, and she dropped to her knees. Luka helped her up and she shuddered. Luka looked to Jonathan. He went over to him.

"Jonathan. Wake up. You're in an illusion." Luka told him.

"I'm with Sophie." Jonathan smiled. His eyes too were clouded over. "With Mom."

"No you're not, you're still in the Pyramid!" Luka told him urgently.

"With my sister!" Jonathan resisted, shocking both Sara and Luka. "With my family!"

"Jonathan, listen, it isn't real!" Luka begged him. "You have to wake up!"

"Is real! With Sophie!" Jonathan shouted, resisting further. Yet he sounded confused. "You're not real!"

"Yes I am!" Luka yelled back. "Remember the Pyramid!"

"No! Not! Real!" Jonathan struggled. The illusion's hold on Jonathan was breaking, but Jonathan's grip remained firm. "Normal… Life…! Bad… Dream…! You…! Not…! Real…!"

Luka stood in silence, realizing the situation. The illusions showed the victims greatest desires… He was with the people he missed the most… Did Jonathan truly want to be a normal person? Was that his deepest desire? To have a normal life, a normal family, and be a normal person?

"Jonathan… Please," Luka begged again. "You need to wake up."

Clarity slowly dawned on Jonathan's face, along with desperation. No matter how hard he tried to hold onto the illusion, it still faded away. He sank to his knees, bowing his head down. Luka walked closer, and noticed he was sobbing. Luka reached forwards to comfort Jonathan and Sara was about to speak up, when Luka suddenly backed away, yelping in pain. Sara went over to Luka, and noticed a burn wound on the palm of his hand. What Luka had mistaken for saddened weeping, was in fact, quiet laughter. Jonathan was laughing… Both backed away as the very air around Jonathan began to tremble. An oppressive weight settled on their shoulders, like a hand from the darkness. The woman at the end of the room also stood up and readied her weapon. They could feel it. Something terrible was about to happen.

Jonathan's aura exploded into view, blasting up from his feet and surging forth into the air. The floor around him began to crack as he stood up, and his laughter began to grow louder and louder. Luka gasped, there were black runes in the shape of chains coiling around Jonathan's skin. They began to peel off like burning ash, and suddenly Jonathan's aura took on a new color and form. Jonathan's aura began to become streaked with black, until it was as dark as midnight. No longer did his aura resemble a raging fire, but now, a billowing smoke that obscured his form. The room shook as if the pyramid itself were collapsing, everyone's skin began to sting as if they had a nasty sunburn. Sara recoiled from the immense aura permeated the air, to Luka, it felt as if there were heavy bricks on his back, weighing him down heavily. The darkness blasted out, slamming everyone into the walls.

Luka recovered and his mouth hung open. Jonathan looked like a sharper copy of his brother. He had the same caramel colored skin and had matured to around 23 years of age, but that was where the similarities truly ended. He had a widow's peak, and his long black hair was smoothed back much like his brother's hair was styled. Jonathan had a sharp chin and angled eyebrows, and his ears were very elfin looking. Jonathan was shirtless, allowing two glossy black wings that resembled feathered demon wings. Around his waist were his pants, and a black belt with a cloth around his waist, that had an opening in the front. It greatly resembled the lower portion of his original attire, and was long enough to reach the tip of his ankles. Sara blushed, his form was chiseled and sharp. Jonathan had a warrior's body, with no traces of fat to be seen. Jonathan floated down like an angel descending from the heavens, and with a small tap, the tips of Jonathan's boots touched down on to the ground as gracefully as a professional dancer.

Luka gulped. In Jonathan's left hand, was a katana made entirely out of what appeared to be glossy black obsidian. Jonathan opened his eyes and Sara's face paled. His eyes were the color of a harsh yellow, and slit like a demon's. Sara took a shaky breath. His harsh yellow eyes swept over Sara, and she fought the urge to run away as a sinister aura washed over her. The cold… She could feel it… as if it were a physical presence roiling out from Jonathan. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her body unable to move. Suddenly Jonathan shot forwards without warning, surprising the woman. She didn't have any time to block or dodge as Jonathan's sword pierced her shoulder, she cried out and Jonathan twisted the blade slowly. The woman gasped in pain and struggled to bring her hand up to take the sword out.

"So you can still move…" Jonathan noted in an calm, eerie tone. His voice a deep baritone.

Jonathan calmly took the blade out, and stabbed her in the abdomen, making sure to avoid the woman's internal organs and slip right past her intestines. No. He would not kill her yet. She was not deserving of such a mercy. Luka tried to stop Jonathan, yet he too found himself unable to move. It was as if Jonathan's sheer presence bore a physical weight. Jonathan lifted the woman up with his sword, she grunted in pain, struggling to resist his meticulous attacks.

"This is the pain you have caused me." Jonathan told her coolly.

Jonathan swung his sword into the air, and took off as the woman sailed upwards. Luka and Sara could only watch helplessly as Jonathan thrust his sword into every non-lethal place that he could find, intent on prolonging the mage's suffering as much as he could. Jonathan speared her again, and used his sword to send her crashing to the ground. The woman struggled to stand, barely able to remain on her feet. Jonathan began to slice at the woman, his sword slices tearing the woman's clothes to shreds and leaving painful cuts on her skin. Soon all of her clothes were shreds of fabric around her feet, and Jonathan roughly shoved her to the ground. His calm expression remaining unchanged. Luka's eyes widened, no, he couldn't be…

His suspicions were confirmed when Jonathan knelt down besides the woman, placed her hands above her head, and stabbed his sword through her palms. Thoroughly pinning her to the ground. This time the woman cried out in pain, but was barely able to struggle. Her eyes widened as she realized Jonathan's intent as well. Luka fought his hardest to break free, to protest Jonathan's actions, but he still could not move. All he could do was sit and watch the disgusting show before him. Jonathan ran his other hand down the woman's body, violating her without a concern his previous self would have. His fingers traced over the lips of her vagina.

"A virgin, what an irony." Jonathan commented, causing the woman to shudder. "And now, I shall break you as you have broken me."

"Enough!" A cold and commanding voice called out. "I will not allow you to harm this one any further."

Suddenly the oppressive aura holding both Sara and Luka disappeared, but a hand held him in place before Luka could charge at Jonathan. Tsukairi walked forwards, raising a katana to Jonathan. Her katana was a stark contrast to his, her blade was completely white, like the winter.

"I am paying back what damage she has wrought unto me." Jonathan stood up, taking his sword with him. "Nothing more, and nothing less."

"You were going to rape her!" Sara shouted at him.

"And she has raped all of us." Jonathan countered with a deadly tone to his voice. "This wretch has forced her way into our minds, and burrowed deep, touching our most secret desires."

Though while technically what Jonathan had said was true, Luka couldn't help but notice that the way Jonathan had just described them being trapped in illusions seemed like a vague description of someone being forced to have sex… And then he realized that was exactly what Jonathan wanted them to realize.

"Seal the darkness Jonathan…" Tsukairi warned, raising up her sword.

"I am darkness." Jonathan told her, raising his sword as well. "I am the darkness that all worlds are born in, the darkness all souls are formed within, and which all that ends."

"Jonathan, listen to me, the darkness is corrupting you." Tsukairi spoke to him. "Look at yourself, reach deep into your heart!"

"Ingrate!" Jonathan snarled as he shot forwards.

Tsukairi easily deflected the blow and countered with her own, severing a tendon in Jonathan's leg and forcing him to the ground. Tsukairi told Jonathan once more to seal the darkness, or she would do it by force. He growled as he shot back up.

"Begone!" He snarled to Tsukairi, thrusting his sword forwards.

His speed had increased to a level where Luka and Sara could barely see, and yet Tsukairi remained just one step above. Their swords clashed and the two blurred out of existence. Each sword clash created a spark of light. Tsukairi sliced the muscle and tendon in his sword arm before severing the Achilles tendon in his right leg, causing him to stumble once more. They suddenly blurred back into existence and Tsukairi had her sword at Jonathan's neck, ready to sever the brainstem if necessary. Suddenly she pushed him onto his back, and straddled his waist. Luka blushed, and so did Sara. Tsukairi noticed Jonathan's sword arm struggling, as if he were trying his hardest to restrain himself. She found herself staring into bright blue eyes for a moment. Eyes that were full of sadness… Tsukairi gently placed a hand on his bare chest, and a light began to glow from underneath. The light got brighter and brighter until it forced everyone to shut their eyes. When the brightness had cleared, Jonathan was back in his normal form. The black seals on his skin were fading away.

Tsukairi picked up the unconscious, and now naked, teen beneath her. The black sword fell out of his hand and burst into darkness as it hit the floor. Tsukairi stared down at Jonathan, her gaze lingering on his groin just a bit longer than normal. While most of the changes the darkness had wrought on him were gone, there was still some evidence. He looked to be at least 19, his short and messy hair was still black, and his skin was also still tan. Tsukairi brushed a lock of hair from his forehead before she summoned the same type of portal that Jonathan used. She stepped out into the Monster Lord's castle, and gently tucked him into bed, aware of the scared and curious monster kids at the bed as well.

"He will be just fine. Let him rest." Tsukairi ordered the four.

Jonathan's eyes opened up and he gasped, he began to sit up, but Tsukairi pushed him down. He struggled to speak, and so she brought her face closer. Jonathan whispered something in her ear.

"I understand. I'll go check on the two immediately." Tsukairi old Jonathan as his eyes closed.

Tsukairi walked out, and so did the four monster children. Tamamo hid in the darkness of the room's corner, dropping any and all spiritual aura as close a she could to absolutely nothing. Normally she wouldn't stoop to such low levels, but Alma Elma was currently occupied. In the training room. With who knows what hell Sephiroth was putting her through. So it defaulted to her to investigate Jonathan. There was something about his aura right now that she just had to investigate. His breathing was even, and yet his face looked troubled. Now was the time to make her move…

"You can come out now." Jonathan spoke up, his voice was still deep.

Tamamo's heart stopped. His eyes were closed, and her spiritual energy was basically nothing right now... How did he know she was here? Suddenly Cilia dropped down from the ceiling, she had been so well hidden in the top corner of the room that not even Tamamo had noticed her. When did she sneak back in through? Cilia pattered up to Jonathan's bedside and quickly snuggled in with him. Cilia reached out with a tentative and, and placed it on Jonathan's cheek. She squeaked when his eyes gently opened. Golden eyes met light brown eyes, and Jonathan smiled.

"I'm alright." Jonathan told Cilia soothingly. "Really, I am. I just need to stay in bed for a bit."

Cilia breathed a tiny sigh of relief as she lowered her head to his chest, and suddenly, she got an idea. A naughty one at that. Tamamo smiled, she knew that look all too well. Someone was about to get naughty. Cilia was a very patient predator, and now her prey had finally dropped their guard. With each passing moment, she slid her foot lower and lower, a naughty grin on her face. Cilia's foot slowly slid over Jonathan's member, and he wagged a finger in front of her face.

"No. Tsukairi's right. I need to rest." Jonathan told her. "I am in a great deal of pain still."

"But…" Cilia protested, but Jonathan remained adamant.

"Later. I promise you." Jonathan told her. "And you too will get your peepshow as well Tamamo."

She slid out of the shadows, a smile on her face and her hands up. She walked straight over to him.

"How did you know I was here?" Tamamo asked him sternly. "I could've stayed hidden in a room full of angels with my aura so low."

"Not low enough to escape my radar. Tsukairi taught me well." Jonathan chuckled. "Alright Cilia, you need to go now. I wouldn't advise sleeping so close to me right now."

"Why?" She asked him.

"There is still a small amount of darkness still leaking out from its containment." Jonathan tried to explain. "You'll have dreams… dreams of terrible things… things even demons would fear."

Tamamo led Cilia out and closed the door. Her smile was gone, and had been replaced by a stern frown. She crossed her arms and looked down at Jonathan.

"Would she really have such bad dreams?" Tamamo huffed, raising an eyebrow.

"I may have slightly exaggerated that part. But, this darkness, it's not like my brother's." Jonathan explained to her. "It is cold and unforgiving type of darkness. The type of darkness you fear because of what it hides."

"I see." Tamamo narrowed her eyes. "What happened exactly?"

"…" Jonathan stared at the ceiling, staying silent for a while. "I lost control."

Tamamo knew from Jonathan's tone of voice, that those three words would be his only response, no matter how hard she pressed. She nodded to him and walked out, giving him some time to himself. Tamamo walked through the halls of the Monster Lord's castle. She passed by Alma Elma and John without a word.

"You want to know why his presence truly upsets you?" Tsukairi asked from behind Tamamo.

Tamamo turned to face the demon queen. How could someone so powerful just… not have a presence? Was this also what she had taught Jonathan? She nodded to Tsukairi.

"Yes. I can't place my finger on it, but something about him just… throws me for a loop." Tamamo sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"It's because Jonathan doesn't have an actual presence." Tsukairi told her. "It is his greatest strength when it comes to stealth."

It made sense. No wonder why she could never tell when Jonathan appeared and disappeared from her view. If he wasn't actively moving or speaking, Jonathan just faded away into the background. No matter what he wore or what he looked like…

"Why is that?" Tamamo questioned Tsukairi.

"I don't know, and neither does Jonathan. The best explanation we can offer is that it is because of what he is." Tsukairi replied, walking up to Tamamo. "It is something that can even throw me off."

Tsukairi walked off ahead of her, leaving Tamamo to her thoughts. Jonathan was a mystery to her. Always revealing something new once she had learned one of his secrets or found something out. She stopped outside the doors to the training room, and peeked inside. Her eyes widened. Sephiroth had a hand gently touching Sayu's cheek, and their lips were only mere centimeters apart from each other, drawing closer with each second. No way! Were these two a thing?! Tamamo couldn't help but watch. Suddenly the other doors flung open and the two quickly backed away.

"Now kiss!" Alma Elma shouted to them.

"Excuse me a moment." Sephiroth told Sayu calmly before turning to the succubus. "Might I offer a suggestion?" Alma Elma gulped. "Run."

The Succubus did just that, and promptly fled, with John firmly in her grasp. Sephiroth just walked out at a normal pace. Which meant that either he had no reason to pick up his pace to chase Alma Elma down, or he was about to continue where the two left off. Tamamo opted for the first one, and sighed, when would Alma Elma learn? Suddenly Sephiroth slowed down a great deal, and Sayu closed the doors on him. Sephiroth simply smirked, and briefly glanced at Tamamo. Silently telling her he had known she was there all along. Tamamo smiled to him, and put a finger to her lips. She closed the doors and let the two go about their business. Tamamo then headed for her own chambers, might as well get some rest before heading out tomorrow. The doors to her room closed with a resounding thud.

* * *

 **I know, I know, once again Alma Elma basically cock teased both Sephiroth and some of you readers. I'm having to much fun with it right at the moment. But to answer a few burning questions. Yep. I did decide to make those two a thing. Now, to the few that say he's OOC. I won't deny it. But just take a moment. Jonathan trained with him and earned his trust. He knows about the other versions of him. Jonathan had an effect on Sephiroth that changed him slightly. Still evil, but changing. Sayu brings out things that he had long forgotten, almost confusing him in a sense. With that aside, yes. Jonathan is extremely vulnerable to illusion based attacks. That has always been a thing for him, especially since the attack hit home with him. Other than that, expect some smut in the next chapter. Until next time, my dear readers. Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 31

A strange dream

Granberia stirred in her sleep, suddenly bolting awake while clutching the sheets, panting and gasping for air. She looked around the room, her heart beating like a jackhammer and a drop of sweat trickled from her brow, dripping off her nose and onto the sheets… It took a moment for Granberia to calm down, her nightmare still lingering fresh in her mind. Granberia sighed as she stared out the window. It was most likely late night, and the air nice and crisp. Yet Granberia felt as if something were off… She just couldn't shake the feeling away either. Something called for her. To say it was a voice that had called her did it no justice, words were never spoken. Granberia felt a gentle presence beckon her once more, this time, she decided to follow it. Something was waiting for her, but yet she felt no fear.

Her bare feet lightly touched the floor, and Granberia wandered off. Upon opening the door to her room, she noticed that the hallway's interior was vastly different from the Monster Lord's castle. The clicks of her talons echoed around the white, pillared hallway as she walked through it, and streams of not quite sunlight poured in through the windows. She arrived at a door, the beckoning stronger than ever, and pushed the door open and continued walking through. Granberia entered what looked to be a meeting room. There were a number of chairs left empty and she stared out at the starry sky through a window. The only person in a chair was Zephyro. He seemed to be much more relaxed than the last time she had seen him.

"Sit." Zephyro offered Granberia, gesturing to the chair she was next to.

"Where am I?" She asked him as she sat across from the Astral warrior.

"You are currently in a dream." Zephyro explained to Granberia. "We Astrals are mostly spiritual beings, and so the dream world is more manipulable for those like us."

"So, are you dreaming as well?" Granberia asked him, noticing the small smirk tugging at his lips.

Zephyro smiled warmly. "No. I pulled your conscience from your dream, so we may talk without…'Interruption'…" He then adopted a serious nature. "We have much to discuss."

"I'm all open." Granberia shrugged, hoping her body was getting the rest it needed.

"Where do you want to start." Zephyro asked politely.

Granberia blinked a few times. "Wait… Me?" Granberia raised her eyebrow. "W-where…"

"With Jonathan. As Jonathan's partner, you have a right to know what he doesn't tell you." Zephyro interrupted Granberia, lacing his fingers together. "Where to begin is somewhat difficult, even changing on the situation. So, I'll start from the very beginning. Ask away."

Granberia sat and thought for a moment. "What was he before all of _this_?"

"Jonathan was a student. An average student with delinquent tendencies and a 'bad boy' attitude that somehow attracted women." Zephyro said to her.

Zephyro began his tale. He told of his sister's suicide since their bond was so strong, that not even the removal from time itself could purge the memory of his human form from her completely. He learned of one of his members conducting experiments, trying to create a mass produced super-soldier to help combat the Ghasts, three were successful. The program was shut down, and the infant Jonathan was placed back in time to become a brother to a sister who would never know about Zephyro. He continued his tale, from how Jonathan's Organization was created, to him picking out members. However, Zephyro discovered another problem. Amanda and Sayu showed signs of degradation from the start, and was soon becoming out of hand, yet Jonathan was virtually untouched.

"What is degradation?" Granberia inquired, folding her arms on her chest. "And was that wing incident a part of it?"

"As far as we can tell, degradation is the unravelling of a soul, and the slow deterioration of the body as a result of having a 'manufactured' soul." Zephyro explained patiently. Getting up from his chair and staring out the window. With a deep sigh, he continued.

"As for what it does? Degradation has three stages. In stage one, the degradation process makes the body weak, brittle, and susceptible to injury. Eventually the body reaches stage two. In this stage, the body has trouble regulating the soul's natural energy. This is where Degradation can be a danger to others. If someone has a high enough spiritual energy, it begins to burn them up from the inside." Zephyro kept talking, almost as if he were a schoolteacher himself. "Eventually, the energy builds up too high, which causes it to shunt the energy from the body if gone on long enough. This can cause severe damage. In the last stage, the sufferer's hair first turns silver, then white. The afflicted's skin takes on a grayish hue, and cracks appear on one's face and neck. As a side effect, if the sufferer has even made it this far, combat potential increases exponentially. We do not know why."

"Let me guess, only Jonathan made it to the last stage?" Granberia huffed, tapping her finger on the table.

"Yes. We presume that his regeneration was the reason he even made it past stage two." Zephyro nodded. "It was also the reason he couldn't effectively power up all the way."

"I see, what about his powers over darkness?" Granberia inquired, shifting in the uncomfortable seat.

"In time." Zephyro told her patiently.

He then went on to tell her how he had the infantile Jonathan placed in the past to act as a brother for his sister. He would keep tabs on the young Jonathan, and uniquely, Jonathan didn't seem to be manifesting powers like his sisters did.

"Jonathan was an experiment." Zephyro clarified. "You see, an Astral has two parts. The human body, which has action, but not power, and the second soul which has power but not action."

Zephyro told Granberia that Amanda and Sayu's souls had parts of the Astral's they had been modeled after. Amanda after Aurora, and Sayu after Namiera. Jonathan however, was based off of Zephyro's human counterpart.

"So that would explain his lack of degradation and powers. But not how he got the powers he has." Granberia noted and her brow furrowed. "I presume Jonathan must have discovered his powers on accident by protecting his sister, but he must have failed as well." Granberia supposed, but Zephyro shook his head.

"We needed warriors. Warriors that could be ready to take on what we could not." Zephyro sighed, casting his eyes to the void outside. "I orchestrated an accident, it was either evolve or die."

"And Jonathan evolved," Granberia said in a dark tone, "only to hate your organization when he learned the truth."

Zephyro nodded, sitting back down.

"We expected him to show signs of Degradation, since his sister did a few weeks after discovering their own powers." Zephyro said. "Uniquely, he did not."

"Why's that?" Granberia asked him.

"Honestly, we don't know." Zephyro shrugged, his palms up. "Maybe he was born with an Astral soul and merged with it during the accident? Maybe there was a delay in the process because of his different base."

Zephyro then went on to explain that he had the power of darkness, but Jonathan's darkness was, for lack of better words, a darker type. It was the type that one feared. Jonathan could never use it, because it seemed that such power was corrosive to him. Even recently, if he loses control, the darkness not only overtakes him. But becomes its own entity in a way. The topic switched to how Jonathan trained his powers, honed his skills, and set off on his own. He disappeared off the grid. A year and a half later, he came back, created his organization, and trained them as well.

"I know the story from here." Granberia held up a hand.

"So, any questions?" Zephyro asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, first off, what the hell is going on?" Granberia sighed, drumming her fingers. "There's too much going on at the moment to understand."

"Jonathan went on a solo mission to track down the traitors to his organization and eliminate them. Marcus Silvers is the last one to remain, and the leader of the turncoats. Jonathan tracked him here, and had planned to eliminate him before he could complete the Philosopher's Stone."

"If this stone is so dangerous, why does Jonathan keep it?" Granberia questioned Zephyro, raising her eyebrow. "Is there not a way to destroy it?"

"I'm not entirely sure if there is. Alchemy is a lost ancient art. How Jonathan learned its secrets is a mystery to us." Zephyro admitted to her with a slight shrug. "But there is another reason he keeps it. Jonathan has intentionally kept the details of creating this stone murky. The only way I know of how it was created, is because I was there when it happened. The reason he keeps it, is because the spiritual heart of his best friend is a part of that gem."

Granberia was floored by this revelation, no wonder he always had a haunted look when staring at the stone. Not only that, she now understood why Jonathan refused to use such power. Not because it was destructive, nor because he wasn't himself. He was looking at what he did to his own friend.

"How does one create the stone?" Granberia asked Zephyro, morbidly curious.

"Again, I'm not entirely sure." Zephyro shrugged, sighing as he did so. "All I know is that theoretically, all it takes is at least two souls, one to create the crystal, and one to power it. The process must be done using a lunar eclipse. That is all I know."

"There was a woman with us in that village." Granberia told him. "Now that I've had ample time to study Clara's aura, it was the same."

"Yes, Jonathan and I theorize that this woman may have successfully merged with a Ghast." Zephyro nodded. "Whatever her intent is, all we know is that she has strange powers and is possibly working with Marcus."

"I see. It seems that Marcus has either abandoned the children or forgot about them entirely, but Jonathan insists on keeping a close eye on them." Granberia stated, a little confusion sated.

"I doubt Marcus has done either." Zephyro shook his head. "He's simply biding his time. Waiting for the right moment. The Monster Lord's castle is the safest place for them right now."

"Oh, so, the Ghasts?" Granberia started.

"Were they his doing? Most likely." Zephyro finished, once again lacing his fingers. "What he was up to is still a mystery. It presents a massive problem, however, because that is one more thing Jonathan has to worry about. He is now caught between three missions, and so has taken the necessary measures to solve the problem."

"And that would be?" Granberia motioned, still not satisfied.

"Create a team that can effectively combat the Ghasts, so he can focus on his original mission. Re-locate the children into a safe location, so they pose less of a distraction." Zephyro told her. "Now, he can get back to his original mission, but be warned, he's still got a few tricks up his sleeves and still has his own agenda as well."

"So why does he need me? He has no more reason to have me as a travelling companion" Granberia admitted, slumping down with a dejected sigh.

"That is a question you should probably ask him yourself." Zephyro responded kindly.

"What was the evil Jonathan like?" Granberia asked Zephyro.

"Dark. Cunning. Seductive even. But the worst traits were his manipulativeness and adaptability." Zephyro stared down at the table. "Every time we fought him, he adapted and got stronger."

"And let me guess, he would manipulate anything he could?" Granberia asked.

"Within reason. His friends were off limits, only in times of true need did he actually deceive them, and even then… It's best I not say." Zephyro shook his head, and waved his hand. "The point is, Jonathan was the most terrifying enemy. He always had several carefully-laid plans and counter measures, was frighteningly stealthy, and even manipulated Gods and Goddesses to help him…"

"I see." Granberia said. In truth, what Zephyro was implying was terrifying to her. "Jonathan's explained much of it already, but, how did he end up with someone like Tsukairi?"

"Oh? That? Well, to be honest, I don't know. She just smiled and ignored the question. All I do know is, they were fast friends." Zephyro shrugged.

"It's because he wasn't afraid of me." Tsukairi's cold voice interrupted the two, causing both to jump.

"When, and how?" Zephyro asked, and received the smile he had just been talking about.

"Rather than being afraid, he was curious. Wanting to learn about me." Tsukairi explained to them. "Each interaction made me feel accepted. He didn't care that I was a demon. Soon, we discovered we had much in common." Zephyro raised an eyebrow. "In hobbies."

"And over time, you two drew closer and closer." Granberia surmised, and Tsukairi nodded. "When did you tell him of your title?"

"When I made him a prince." Tsukairi answered. "Why do you think I keep calling him Iaida Ol Oiad Malprg?"

"And what exactly is…" Granberia asked, unwillingly butchering the language.

"ee-ah-ee-dah, oh-leh, oh-ee-ah-deh, mah-el-par-ee-geh." Tsukairi pronounced carefully, making Granberia repeat it. "An ancient language we are familiar with."

"Archae-Demo?" Zephyro asked.

"Enochian." Tsukairi retorted and Zephyro gave a whistle.

"Delegate of the Flame?" Granberia spoke up, remembering a title she had heard.

"How did…" Tsukairi began.

"Jonathan told Luka, who mentioned it to Alice, who mentioned it to me." Granberia told her.

"Figures." Tsukairi sighed in response.

"So what now?" Granberia asked Zephyro.

"It's best you wake up." Zephyro replied. "Jonathan will soon be ready to head out again."

The world around Granberia began to fade away into white, and soon, the light became blinding. She covered her eyes to try and shut out the light, rolling over and hitting the floor with a resounding "Thud!". Shooting up from the ground, Granberia realized that she had left the curtain open, and that sunlight was streaming through the window. Granberia rushed up to the window. Nope, no starry sky, just the regular outside world. She sighed in relief, until she heard John panicking.

"Great. Either Alma's hungry, or got on the wrong side of Sephiroth again." Granberia grumbled, she opened the door to yell at the two. "Would you two…"

Granberia stopped mid yell. Jonathan was carrying a bound and struggling John, heading for a room.

"Don't worry, the seals aren't permanent." Jonathan rolled his eyes, and earned a muffled cursing. "No. They're just for my protection. Mages like to fire spells left and right. Plus, you need to work on your nighttime defenses."

Jonathan opened up the door, and threw John inside, closing the door behind him. Granberia waited for the pissed mage to exit, but he didn't. She could still hear him cursing and struggling, however.

"What, did you do?" Granberia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Gave Alma an aphrodisiac, trapped her in a room that can only be entered. Waited an hour. Told John what I did after placing magic seals and restraints on him. Threw him in with Alma." Jonathan replied with a smirk.

Granberia wiped her eyes as her brain tried to process exactly everything he had just told her. It wasn't until Alma Elma spoke did she realize what was about to happen.

"Come here pretty boy…" Alma's lust sodden voice crooned from the doorway, causing the mage to panic more. "I want to plaaaaay~"

Did Jonathan not know about what happened during the fight with the Ghast? Or did he just not care? Granberia gaped, her mouth hung open. She was about to speak when Jonathan interrupted.

"Don't worry, the Aphrodisiac will wear off before any harm comes to him. Why do you think I waited an hour, other than to get Alma all hot and bothered?" Jonathan told her in a carefree tone.

Granberia stared at him, picking up on slight differences in Jonathan's… well… everything. At first glance, he came across as being a lazy sort, but... there was a powerful sense of mischief in his eyes. He also sported a mix of an ADHD/ maniacal mischievous grin. His coat seemed to emphasize his smaller, leaner structure, and he seemed… younger? Jonathan rushed off, no doubt to his next victim.

"Oh no you don't!" Granberia roared, chasing after the laughing teen who seemed to be able to stay ahead of her even at a jogging pace. "Get back here!"

"No thanks! I'm good!" Jonathan mocked, giggling like crazy.

Jonathan slid under Tamamo, sailed over Erubetie, and weaved through the four children, disappearing behind a corner. Granberia smirked madly, he had just turned into a dead end!

"Gotcha… now?" Granberia stopped, staring at the empty seating area.

There was no way Jonathan summoned his portals that fast. Nor could he leave them open for long either. Did he set this up just before Granberia woke up? How far ahead did he plan this devious stunt out? The more she questioned, the more Granberia's head hurt. Sephiroth walked in and took a seat, reading a book.

"Yes?" He asked her and Granberia excused herself.

A few moments later, the air around the chair churned and swirled, distorting the area. When the air returned to normal, Jonathan was sitting in the chair.

"I have to admit," Sephiroth smirked, not looking up from his book. "That is a handy little trick."

"I don't use it too often." Jonathan admitted to him. "Takes up way too much energy."

Jonathan took out a paper, and gave it to Sephiroth before walking off. On it, was a list of times, names, and locations. Sephiroth smirked, it was just like Jonathan to have somehow precisely recorded each and every of his victims' schedules down, study it, and then set up pranks that would be unavoidable. Even if Alma Elma was prepared now, Jonathan would most likely let her go through her daily routine and lull her into a false sense of security. Then Sephiroth realized something. His name was on the bottom of the list.

"I should have expected as much." Sephiroth mused to himself, turning a page.

Jonathan entered a room further down the hall. Alchemical seals were everywhere, on the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling. Each seal had been precisely drawn in what appeared to be blood, and yet the room had a citrus scent to it. In the very middle of the seal, were the ingredients he had used to make the first body. Jonathan smirked, he'd figured it out. Jonathan took out a crystal that resembled a small, blood-red prism quartz. The crystal had a unique glow to it, and anyone could tell that it was a Philosopher's stone.

"Now, for the tricky part." Jonathan commented to the stone.

Jonathan knelt down near the body, which had an incision in the chest. Without missing a beat, Jonathan placed the crystal in the innermost part of the seal, and then he clapped his hands together and the seal lit up. Sinister crimson light bounced off the walls as the seal glowed red, casting twisted shadows all over the room. Red lightning arced up from each pot bounced off the seal on the ceiling and slammed down into the middle of the circle, creating a swirling tornado of pure energy. The tornado twisted and pulsed violently as the wind began to pick up. The room shook about as the energy tornado began to pick up speed. It grew and grew, widening with each second. Soon it was a pillar of pulsing, swirling energy. It began to shrink and fade away, and before long, all that was left was a naked human body in the middle of the seal. It was fashioned after Sauratomis's butler appearance. His eyes snapped open. They were reptilian, and the color of pure fire. Sauratomis snapped its fingers and a butler suit appeared on it.

"Well now." Sauratomis cracked his neck and stood up. "I do hope that this time I won't melt away."

"Probably not." Jonathan shrugged. "After all, you have a Philosopher's Stone for a central core."

"I'm surprised I only need one." Sauratomis grumbled in a low tone.

"Be happy, I'm sure you have access to at least 75 percent of your original power." Jonathan retorted as he began cleaning up the room. "You might want to test out your new body beforehand though, find your limits."

"I know." Sauratomis nodded, taking a shaky step. "This body has its… perks."

"I'll bet it feels great." Jonathan chuckled to himself.

"After being a soul for so long," Sauratomis emphasized in an overdramatic way. "Just walking is a blessing."

"Did you get that from me? Or did I get that from you?" Jonathan asked him.

"Who knows?" Sauratomis responded truthfully.

Jonathan told him to take it easy, and left the room. He tracked down Granberia and then discussed his plan with her. When he was finished, he once again donned the appearance of the Dark Knight, Sir Leuthere. When he was satisfied, Granberia teleported them to Sabasa. Jonathan stopped, instantly reverting to his original form.

"What's wrong?" Granberia asked him.

"Come," Jonathan told Granberia as he headed towards a clock tower. "we're going to meet my daughter."

* * *

 **There were four of us, and now only I remain. In honor of Agent Zenith's will, I will soon continue her story. Would you like to know where it all went wrong? Then let me tell you a story about four security guards. Being a security guard is boring. Terribly so. Even the suspicious figures tend to follow the same cycle after so long. The high, the drunk, the rowdy teenagers… it all becomes routine. Eventually, something breaks this delicate routine. Something you can't forget. They would soon understand. At first, all they had in common with each other were their occupations. Yet something drew them closer. Inexplicably so. They had given themselves Aliases. Archangel, the stoic. Aeon, the talker. Zenith, the silent. And Paradigm, the new. Poor Paradigm. He had the worst luck. These four grew closer, creating a circle. Archangel was the most professional, always typing up a report. Or so it would seem. He always finished his reports so quickly, and so he began to write stories to fill up the time. He was mainly behind the camera's, and rarely on patrol anymore. Aeon on the other hand, loved patrol. He could smoke and drink from his flask without a care. He found the nights peaceful and soothing. Ironically, even though they were complete opposites, Archangel and Aeon could be found chatting to each other most nights. Then came Zenith, who was placed under the tutelage of Archangel. They got along well, able to read each other so easily, both opening up to each other. However, Zenith had a unique secret. Something she could never tell Archangel. Paradigm went under the tutelage of Aeon. The four grew close despite their differences, and one night they got an alert. The routine suspicious figure. Archangel accompanied Paradigm on his first patrol. He gave the man a strict warning, leave or be detained and prosecuting for trespassing. Of course, Archangel recognized the man, he had been terminated the day before. The man moved his hand. Archangel shot first. He'd seen the weapon long before Paradigm. It only took one shot. Archangel had trained for such occurrences. This was the second person dead now. A bullet had torn into the man's heart. Paradigm stared at the man, reflexively coughing and heaving. Archangel let him watch. Their night lives went back to routine, and eventually Paradigm pulled through, returning to his normal self. But I did tell you Paradigm had the worst luck. Poor kid, he didn't mean to do it. One night, when he was on his own patrol, a figure showed up. Paradigm told the figure to leave or be detained and prosecuted, and the figure reached behind him. Paradigm panicked. It only took one shot. On closer inspection, Paradigm vomited. A kid was dead, a kid no older than thirteen. It didn't take long after that for them to change, and they went their separate ways. Paradigm was the first to go. He got in his car, having been completely sober for two weeks, and drove at max speed. He didn't feel a thing as he hit the tree. Aeon was the next. Aeon was a smoker, a heavy one in fact. It was no surprise to him that he contracted lung cancer. It just kept getting worse, and so he was confined to the hospital. For such a free spirit like him, this was torture. He wanted to do so much more, but, fate had other plans in store. He couldn't do anything without being hooked up to an O2 tank. The nurses found him on the roof. How he got there without anyone noticing, and especially in his condition, nobody would ever figure out. He died with a smile though. Only you could welcome death, could you, Aeon? Then Zenith, dear Zenith… She was always so calm. She told me why she did it. What she did will be my secret. Her depression grew, and her will to live waned. I wish I could have been there for her, but, she didn't want to be found. She left me a will, its edge spattered with her blood. She had taken up writing, but had lost the will to live. She had so many ideas, and she wrote them all down. Just for me. In life, there are mistakes we will make, but we must learn from our wrongs and grow from them. In life, there are going to be obstacles that will cause interference, but we must learn to overcome these challenges and grow stronger. In life, there are regrets we will have to live with, but we must learn to leave the past behind and realize it is something we can't change. In life, there are people we will lose forever and can't have back, but we must learn to let go and move on. This I have learnt from, and so, I remain, living and writing for my three friends. I'm not like them. I have much to live for. I now work at a normal office, with a normal desk job, with normal hours. I get my job done, and then I write. As long as I am alive, so are my closest friends. Goodbye Aeon. Goodbye Zenith. Goodbye Paradigm. We'll meet again one day, when my joints ache and my body withers, only then will we meet again.**


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer in the first chapter..._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 32

A reunion and a haunting

Granberia stared at Jonathan, her mouth hanging open in shock. Zephyro hadn't mentioned Jonathan had a kid… Definitely a new situation for her. More questions began to bubble up. What was his daughter like? Why is she here? Who was the mother?

"I adopted her technically." Jonathan admitted to her. "She was all alone, and in a bad place."

"O-oh…" Granberia fumbled, it made more sense. "So, how did she end up here?"

"I wanted her to have a better life, and I soon realized, at the time, she was no better off with me." Jonathan spoke, his gaze shifting down to the sand below. "Here she is accepted, and has a place to call a true home."

Granberia stayed silent. She didn't know what to say to Jonathan, he wasn't the type that asked for comfort. Well, one question was answered though. Jonathan motioned for Granberia to follow him, and the two walked in silence. She could clearly see that there was a lot on his mind, but decided to remain quiet. Jonathan didn't seem sad nor regretful, but at the same time, there was a more somber air around him. Granberia noticed that they seemed to be heading towards Sabasa's abandoned clock tower.

"Does she live in the clock tower?" Granberia asked Jonathan, who nodded in response.

"You'll soon see why." Jonathan smiled, he seemed happier. "Don't be alarmed when you see her."

"Why's that?" Granberia wondered, raising an eyebrow. "Is she not human?"

"Nope. Definitely not human, but also… Energetic." Jonathan smirked.

They had arrived at the clock tower, and Jonathan looked up at the sign. "Aurora's Gadgetry and Weaponry", Jonathan smirked and muttered something to himself under his breath. Even with Granberia's excellent hearing, she couldn't make out what he had said. Jonathan's hand rose to the door, and he hesitated. Granberia noticed his hand trembling slightly, and looked at his face. He was, for a brief moment, uncertain. Jonathan's uncertainty vanished and he knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" A young woman with a cheerful voice called out. "Shop's open!"

Jonathan and Granberia entered the small shop. The room wasn't a comfortable one, as it was claustrophobic with the stacks of shelves, boxes and half-ruined devices haphazardly placed about with little rhyme or reason, making it hard to get around. At first, Granberia couldn't possibly understand how the shop keep could even navigate her own shop, until she looked up. Two golden orbs surprisingly pierced the darkness as the girl spun to face them from across the room, pausing in place and causing her to rock back and forth from the sudden stop. She remained quiet for a length of time, with her mouth open, and long enough that Granberia started to think they might have done something wrong - that is, until she came bursting over to the two. Zeroing onto them faster than Granberia ever could in the same position, she dodged a tall shelf or two in the process, something made all the more impressive by the fact that she was upside down the entire time.

The girl's radiant, golden eyes stare into Jonathan's own bright blue eyes at conveniently perfect eye-to-eye level, with a look of pure shock on her pudgy, fuzzy cheeks. She's a rather beastial thing and very certainly some sort of bat-human hybrid, her body was covered in a chestnut brown fuzzy down with claw-like feet and fingers coming from her wide spanning, leathery wings mid-joint. The two stayed like that for quite a bit.

"I'm back, Aurora." Jonathan croaked, and upon closer inspection, he was crying.

Aurora dropped from the metal pole and expertly twisted around, grabbing ahold of Jonathan and pulling him into a tight, loving embrace. Jonathan could feel her body shake, crying for the missed time that they will never make back, crying to release the tension of those long years. He pulled is head back and gently wiped the tears with a bare finger, such loving gentleness bringing more relief than her heart could hold. Eventually, the two parted, and their previous sadness was gone.

"I've been waiting!" Aurora bounced, loud and giddy. "I've been good, and the townspeople are really, really nice!" She then took Jonathan's hand and without any hint of privacy, shoved it into her pants. "I've even remained a virgin! See?"

"Um, Aurora…" Jonathan began, and Aurora realized the full ramifications of what she had done.

"Oh, oops…" Aurora giggled nervously, hopping back upside down. "Anyway, it's nice here, different, but nice. I always have enough for food."

"So." Granberia started, now that the two's touching moment was seemingly over.

Aurora turned to Granberia. "Hello!" She smiled to Granberia. Pearly whites on full display, she was the full exaggeration of a good salesman. "Welcome! Can I help you? This is my shop! Where I tinker with stuff! And sell other stuff, too. You know. Business."

"Just you?" Granberia wondered, some of the weapons looked extremely dangerous.

"It's just me. Just. Me." Her eyes widen as she stared across to Granberia, unblinking and she quickly started to get the feeling this was probably a regular, irritable question. "My name's Aurora, by the way! Feel free to just come in whenever. I sleep here! It's comfortable. Oh! But I don't take anything, you have to go somewhere else to sell. Even if it's good scrap and stuff! Or fruit. I'm not supposed to take fruit from strangers..."

Granberia looked to Jonathan whom made a subtle 'Penis in Vagina' motion with his fingers behind Aurora's back. She shrugged, probably for the best.

"Anyways, what are you exactly? You don't seem to be a regular monster girl."

"No idea!" Aurora shrugged without a hit of concern. "No one knows, even from my original home!" Granberia looked to Jonathan, who shrugged. Huh. "People keep asking and then they try to offer to take me away to somewhere nice and that's lame! Nyeeeh!" Childishly, Aurora stuck her pink little tongue out at Granberia in playful rebellion. "But no one knew what I'm supposed to be, or where I came from. Which sucks. I had a mom and dad and stuff, probably! Jonathan is the closest to real family."

"I see." Granberia nodded, wondering why and what Jonathan was so special about Jonathan then.

By then, Aurora was already babbling about being a vegetarian and such. Jonathan had taken a seat on a shelf, and was watching Aurora. This was the most peaceful Granberia had ever seen Jonathan. His mission didn't matter, his past was finally buried. All he was concerned about was being with Aurora.

"Will you be staying here long?" Aurora swung back over to Jonathan.

"For now, a day at most." Jonathan shook his head. "I still have one final mission to complete."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Aurora asked him.

"Shoot." Jonathan shrugged.

"There's been talk." Aurora began, lowering her voice. "In the town, children have recently been having strange night terrors. They can't move, but see a smiling monster's face."

"Some monster girl must be playing a very mean prank." Granberia huffed, but Aurora shook her head.

"No, it's not humanoid." Aurora explained further. "I was just wondering…"

"I'll get some info on this monster." Jonathan assured Aurora. "We'll be back in a while."

Jonathan and Granberia bade Aurora goodbye, and once Jonathan closed the door. Granberia spoke up, keying in on Jonathan's tension.

"You think it's a Ghast?" Granberia asked him.

"I hope so." Jonathan replied in a grim tone. "C'mon, let's go get some info."

"So, on the topic of the monster. It's a Ghast, no?"

"No." Jonathan replied in a dark manner. "Something worse…"

Granberia didn't know how things could get worse than a Ghast. The first place the two had started their search, was the town's local tavern called 'The Red Scorpion'. Jonathan explained to Granberia just how much they might overhear while in the tavern. It was only a short walk from the clock tower shop, but nonetheless, Granberia had decided to keep in a human form for the time being. The Tavern itself was decorated with various worn weaponry and armor, and had a dirty, tiled floor. The place was full of lively, spirited people. But the moment the two entered, the usual clamor died to a low murmur. Tension filled the air, and Granberia instantly felt on edge. That was when Jonathan held up a bag filled with gold coins, shouting in a rowdy tone, "Drinks on the house". All at once, cheers burst out and the excited clamor returned. Jonathan smirked, never seemed to fail in any tense situation. The two maneuvered through the crowd and sat at the bar.

Jonathan tossed the bag to the bar-keep, and Granberia noticed that she was a monster girl. A lamia. The bar-keep had her blonde hair styled in long luscious locks, and had small, oval hazel eyes with normal pupils.

"Been to a few rougher places traveler?" The lamia asked Jonathan with a smirk.

"I have quite the experience." Jonathan replied, giving the lamia a small smirk of his own. "Comes with the job."

"Drinks? Food?" The lamia asked the two, handing them menus. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Jonathan placed the menu down and ordered a meat soup with no pun intended, and their strongest alcohol. Granberia had one of the Tavern's 'staple' meals for monster girls, knowing full well what would be cooked into the gravy. Jonathan didn't seem to care.

"So, is eating here part of the plan?" Granberia huffed, not that she was complaining. "Also, you don't eat much."

"On missions, I slow my metabolism down a decent amount." Jonathan explained to Granberia. "Less time spent on food, and acquiring funds for food, and more time focusing on the mission."

"Makes about as much sense as everything else you do." Granberia rolled her eyes.

"You're funny sometimes… not right now, but sometimes you are!" Jonathan quipped back humorously.

The two got their food, and the bar-keep poured Jonathan's drink first. She then took out a spoon with a dark liquid, lit it on fire, and put it in the shot glass. She stirred it a bit and then blew the fire out.

"It's called 'Dragon's Piss'." The bar-keep explained. "Fair warning, three people have died from alcohol poisoning."

"Huh, so I guess I shouldn't do this." To emphasize the last word, Jonathan downed the shot in one go, horrifying the bartender. "What?"

"I hadn't even finished!" The bar-keep screamed at him. "You idiot! You're supposed to sip it!"

"Relax. If I didn't have the utmost confidence about not only my tolerance, but my limits, I would not have drunk it so quickly." Jonathan raised a hand to stop the bar-keep's rant.

"Fine. Just please, don't ever do that again." She sighed and wandered off.

"Metabolism?" Granberia ventured.

"Now you're on the right track." Jonathan smirked, digging into his food. "Anyway, to answer your question from before. Yes, eating here is part of the plan. Even with a reduced metabolism, I still need food and drink."

"Two birds with one stone." Granberia remarked, digging into her food. "It's okay, I don't think any less of you!"

Jonathan laughed, long, hard, and without malice. He seemed like he was finally having a great time, despite the circumstances.

"Easy tiger." Jonathan smiled in a cocky fashion. "We would be bad together, all fights and makeup sex."

"Wh-h-we…" Granberia spluttered, not expecting Jonathan to get so bold so quickly.

"It's okay; you don't have to be nervous!" Jonathan teased her.

"I swear…" Granberia narrowed her eyes at Jonathan.

"What ya gonna do? Date me?" Jonathan chuckled, and so did the bar-keep.

"This." Granberia smirked.

"Wha-" Jonathan began, but was cut off.

Without thought, she brought her lips to meet his. Jonathan's eyes widened in shock at first, but closed his eyes and responded equally. He tasted faintly of mint, and alcohol. They kissed again and again, each kiss more intense than the last. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Granberia's heart raced wildly as she felt him press against her. Time was lost until they heard voices cheering the two on, and quickly retreated from each other's embrace.

"S-sorry…" Granberia apologize, her face flushed.

"No need." Jonathan smiled back. "I'm sorry for not realizing sooner."

"So, now what?" Granberia asked him.

"Gather info, sort out the monster behind this mess, get to an inn, and possibly continue where we left off." Jonathan told her. "Sound like a plan?"

"Good enough for me." Granberia smirked, and noticed something metallic in Jonathan's hand. "What's that?"

Jonathan pulled the flask out, and twisted the lid off. He chugged the drink and excused himself, tipsy, but not completely drunk as he should have been according to what the bar-keep had made her believe. Just the thought that Jonathan was mostly sober at the moment made Granberia's heart flutter. He came back a moment later, no longer under the influence.

"Excuse me," Jonathan called out to the bar-keep.

"Something I can, wait… what the hell?" She stopped and stared. "You should be completely drunk! How? Explain."

"I have a very high tolerance." Jonathan stated in a flat tone, and leaned forwards a bit. "So, my partner and I are traveling warriors, and we've overheard some disturbing rumors about a monster and night terrors."

"You've heard right." The bar-keep nodded to him. "Just these past few days, three children were abducted, and one father is missing. More keep seeing a face in the darkness."

"I see, we'll, we're here to help." Granberia offered, finishing up her food.

The bar-keep wrote down an address on a piece of paper, handing it over to Jonathan.

"This is the town artist's address." The bar-keep explained. "His daughter was able to make a drawing of the monster before she too was taken."

"Thank you for your assistance." Jonathan told the bar-keep. "Alright, we got business to get to."

Granberia and Jonathan left off, and began heading their way towards the address on the piece of paper. Jonathan seemed somewhat troubled.

"What's wrong?" Granberia asked him.

"I already don't like this." Jonathan sighed in response.

They arrived at the house, and Jonathan knocked on the door. After a moment, a lone woman came out, she looked absolutely terrible. Gaunt, pale, and her eyes red from crying.

"Come in…" She whispered to the two.

The woman ushered them in and quickly closed the door. Jonathan told her that everything was going to be alright. Granberia knew this was a lie, but the aura Jonathan seemed to be radiating almost made her feel peaceful too. The woman led them to the kitchen table, and they sat down.

"Ma'am, we're here to take care of the monster. Aberrations like these are our specialty." Jonathan explained to her. "Can you tell us what happened from the beginning miss…"

"Sandra." The woman introduced herself.

Sandra started from the beginning, how something attacked the home next door, and everyone could hear the screams. The town's guard rushed to the immediate area and they had seen the monster run away, but not after it had devoured half of the family. All that was left was a child. Jonathan already seemed to be lost in thought.

"Your husband. Is he out searching for the monster?" Jonathan asked Sandra, tapping a finger on the table.

"He was… We've heard no word since the time the children began disappearing." Sandra told him.

"I see. Your daughter, I know this is the last person you want me to bring up, but I must. She drew a picture of the monster." Jonathan cast his eyes down. "May I see it?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Sandra shook her head. "My husband took it with him."

"I see. Do you know where he last went?" Jonathan pressed, his finger was tapping a little faster.

"A messenger came back, they had gone to the ruins to the east of the village." Sandra explained, shifting in her seat. "That is all I know."

"You've been a bigger help than you think. I swear, we'll find this monster, and the children." Jonathan told Sandra in a resolute tone. "You have my word."

Jonathan and Granberia walked out of the house, and turned the corner. Heading east, towards the desert ruins.

"What's wrong?" Granberia asked Jonathan.

"This monster seemed to be… waiting. Patiently, before attacking." Jonathan summed up. "Sandra said the monster devoured half of a family, which makes it something from my realm most likely. A bestial Ghast at best."

"But there's more isn't there?" Granberia noted, and Jonathan shook his head.

"Definitely. None of this is normal Ghast behavior. Ghasts feed on the spiritual soul and heart to get stronger, not the body." Jonathan explained further. "And the fact remains, that this Ghast is highly intelligent. More so than they usually are."

"So, we're in for a lot of trouble?" Granberia sighed in response.

"Most likely." Jonathan agreed. "Here."

Jonathan raised his hand, and darkness swirled around Granberia, forming a coat similar to Jonathan's, but more suited for Granberia's true form. It fit well over her armor.

"What's this for?" Granberia inspected the coat. It felt like leather, but was surprisingly cool.

"It's magic. Like mine. Keeps the wearer cool in the heat, and heated in the cold." Jonathan told her. "Handy for deserts."

"Good." Granberia smiled.

The two made it out of the town in no time, and Granberia reverted to her natural form, flexing her hand and cracking her neck. She wondered if Jonathan ever felt uncomfortable when he shapeshifted. Even though the blazing hot sun glared down on the two, they kept walking, unaffected by the temperature. They remained on guard, for both Monster Girls and a Ghast. Jonathan stopped.

"Look." Jonathan pointed out.

There were indications of numerous travelers heading in the same direction as they, which meant that the two were on the right track. A breeze blew by the two, and Jonathan looked to the horizon. A sandstorm was heading their way.

"That's probably Alma." Granberia explained to Jonathan.

"Doubt it." Jonathan smirked. "She's too busy with the mage… Damn, already forgot his name."

"Good point." Granberia chuckled lightly.

Jonathan stopped walking, and stared at a dune. He summoned his sword, and swung it lightly, tapping an invisible object.

"Come on out and drop the illusion." Jonathan ordered, and the air shimmered in front of him.

Now, there was a small house made out of sandstone in front of Jonathan, there seemed to be only one window, and it was small. The door creaked open a small amount, and scurrying could be heard from within.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Granberia asked, and Jonathan nodded.

"Come on." He pushed the door open.

The inside of the house was lit by candles, and Jonathan saw a pale woman sitting in a chair far away from the window. Her face was so pale, that she seemed to almost glow in the dark. The woman had small, round eyes with crimson, cat-like irises. She wore a solid black abaya with crimson embroidering, and a black scarf over her nose and mouth. A pale hand with black claws gestured towards the chairs.

"Please, take a seat." The woman offered the two. "Unfortunately, I have no human refreshments."

"There is no need." Jonathan told her. "You're a monster girl?"

The woman nodded in response, slowly unfurling the scarf around her face and revealing thin lips. The woman hissed, showing vampiric fangs. Jonathan smirked and rummaged in his coat, producing a bottle with a dark substance in it. The language seemed extremely ancient, and not of Granberia's world.

"And that is?" The Vampire asked Jonathan.

"Wine. Blood Wine. A unique delicacy I am told." Jonathan explained casually. "In my hometown, this would fetch quite a price."

"I don't have much money." The Vampire sniffed.

"Not for sale," Jonathan chuckled. "But as a drink."

Jonathan produced a wine glass for him and the Vampire, offering one for Granberia, who declined. Jonathan unsealed the wine, and a spicy aroma filled the air. He poured the wine, it had a thicker consistency than most wines, and was incredibly dark.

"Are you searching for the monster too?" The Vampire asked the two.

"Yes. We are." Jonathan shook his head, sipping the wine. It had a tangy taste to it. "Do you know of the events in the town?"

"I do." The Vampire nodded. "It's even earned my attention, and I have been watching the town ever since the first occurrence."

"Do you know where the ruins are around here?" Jonathan asked her.

"Yes, I do, but it would be wise for you to turn around." The Vampire told him in a warning tone. "Those men have not returned. Even I don't want to meet the monster."

"You've seen the drawing?" Jonathan asked the Vampire, who nodded in response. "We need to get to the ruins."

"I can teleport you there." The Vampire told Jonathan. "But you will be teleporting to your death."

Jonathan countered, and the Vampire held out her hand. Jonathan held Granberia's and grabbed the Vampire's hand. All at once, the world shifted, and Jonathan swayed. He placed a gloved hand on cool stone, and realized they were in the ruins. He keyed in on a piece of parchment, and then saw the arm. The man's arm had been torn away from his body, and was clenching a drawing. Jonathan removed the drawing and unfurled the paper. The moment Jonathan saw the creature in the drawing, his heart became a lead weight dropped straight into his stomach. With a look of pure shock, he turned to Granberia.

"Things just got a whole lot worse." Jonathan told her nervously.

The look on Jonathan's face was one of pure horror.

* * *

 **What sort of horror could even scare Jonathan? Find out in the next chapter of Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal! Anyway, if any of you are able to tell me where Aurora is from, then I'll know at least one thing about you... that you're a pervert. In all seriousness, however, I am intrigued in just how many people will actually know. Don't be a stranger, leave a review! Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	33. Chapter 33

_D_

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 33

Facing a True Nightmare

The very blood in Granberia's veins began to run cold. Jonathan was terrified, which sent her into a quiet panic. She'd never seen Jonathan actually terrified of anything. The drawing depicted a monster that had an elongated wolfish head, a maw filled with enough razor-sharp teeth to make a shark jealous, two curling ram horns on the head along with long, pointed ears. The beast had an ear to ear Cheshire grin, which gave it a 'Slasher smile' look, and a large scar on the right eye. Jonathan instantly sidled up to Granberia, positioning them into a back to back position while ordering Granberia to draw her sword. She did without question, she could feel Jonathan trembling.

"W-what is it… What is that thing?" Granberia shuddered, the air was chilling… or was it just her?

"I'll explain later." Jonathan told Granberia in a stern tone, slowly rummaging around in his coat. "I need you to trust me, and do as I say without falter or question. If you do, I can guarantee your life."

"Alright. What do you need me to do?" Granberia nodded in affirmation.

"When your sword catches fire, is it natural fire, or is it Aura?" Jonathan asked quickly, eyes scanning the area.

"Natural, it'll burn anything." Granberia replied, gripping her sword tighter.

Suddenly a rock clattered in the distance, and short, staccato growls imitating laughter followed. The monster knew they were there from the very beginning. Granberia's eyes widened in shock. This place was a trap! Jonathan spun about rapidly, causing a semi-thick white dust to fling about everywhere. It hung in the air, and Jonathan held up his hand. They waited. A bead of sweat dripped off of his brow. His hands trembled as he held his sword.

"When I give you the signal, close your eyes as hard as you can and light your sword on fire." Jonathan ordered Granberia in a stern, no nonsense manner. "I'll push you in the direction you need to go."

Granberia nodded with a grunt in response to his order. Another rock clacked against the stone. The monster was toying with them. A low, guttural growl echoed around them. Suddenly the dust in the air began to shift around near the corner of the room.

"Now!" Jonathan shouted to Granberia.

Granberia clenched her eyes shut, and set her sword ablaze. Not a moment later, the darkness her eyelids provided suddenly gave way to a blinding white. A hellish scream echoed through the ruins, and suddenly Jonathan pushed her backwards with all his might. She stumbled back and hit a table. Granberia opened her eyes and Jonathan came flying out of the portal a moment later.

"Not time to explain! The monster's heading straight towards you!" Jonathan told the Vampire Girl. "Take my coat, it's enchanted for your kind as well!"

Jonathan literally gave the Vampire Girl no chance to argue, as he had thrown off his coat, and put it on the stunned Vampire Girl himself. He shouted at them to get out, and the three left the house immediately, and not a second later, a blast of blue lightning slammed into the side of the house. Granberia caught a glimpse of white fur before the monster vanished into thin air. Jonathan ordered them to run, practically dragging the Vampire Girl with him.

"What is that thing!" The Vampire screamed to Jonathan.

"Explain later! Get to the village! No time to portal!" Jonathan shouted his explanation in bursts.

"Come on!" Granberia yelled to her.

They scrambled over a dune, and Jonathan noticed two figures rapidly approaching. He let out a stream of curses in an ancient language. Luka and Alice were heading their way. Blue lightning zapped past Granberia's head, slamming into the dune next to her and kicking up an explosion of sand.

"Run you idiots!" Jonathan panicked as he approached the two. "Now!"

Jonathan pushed Luka out of the way, and a blast of lightning struck the ground right where the young warrior had been standing not a moment later. The same growling laughter emanated from behind the group. Granberia turned only to see a tail fading away.

"What's going on?!" Luka freaked out in shock. "What is it?"

"No time to explain!" Granberia shouted to them as well. "It's after us!"

Jonathan was already way ahead of them, and literally grabbed Luka by the collar, dragging him with little effort. Howling was heard, and suddenly a blast of ice-cold frost flew past the group, turning some of the sand to ice. There! Jonathan could see the village! A monstrous roar echoed around the desert, and the villages inhabitants began to panic as well. Pushing her arms back and forth, Granberia jetted to her destination, jumping over small sand holes, dodging various ice and lightning bursts, and pumping her legs as fast as they could go. Her breathing was labored, her legs were tired, and the wind was just torturing her eyes. Granberia wiped away several tears; not because she was crying. The moment they had crossed into the village, the monster's assault ceased, and they stopped sprinting. Everyone but Jonathan collapsed, and when he was satisfied, he sat down.

"Explain. Now. Idiot." Alice seethed, not one to forget an insult.

"Monster… from my realm… most dangerous… threat ever…" Jonathan choked out in between gasps. "Rest first… won't attack in its hunting domain…"

Jonathan staggered back up, and lead the small group back to an inn. Jonathan pulled out the drawing from before, and let the group have a good look at the monster's face. He opened a portal, claiming he would return, and popped back in a moment later. Jonathan unfurled a larger drawing, showing them the full body of the beast. Its furry body was draconic in shape, long and slender, and the limbs perfectly resembled thin, humanoid arms and legs, with long claws on each digit. It was in color, which depicted it with snow white fur.

"What is it?" Granberia asked him once more.

"A Chimera. A True Chimera." Jonathan replied in a more controlled manner. "Wickedly devilish creatures, a rare, but horrifying threat."

"Why couldn't we see it… mostly…" Granberia wondered, shuddering as the drawing's eyes stared into her soul.

"I'll get to that in a moment." Jonathan shook his head. "Now. What is the smartest animal in the world?"

"A monkey?" Luka ventured nervously.

"Wrong. It's this Chimera. Actually, calling them an animal would be insulting to their race, really…" Jonathan butted in, shaking his head. "The smartest _animal_ is now the Chimera."

"What does that have to do with this?" Alice asked him impatiently.

"Chimeras are capable of demonstrating surprisingly advanced reasoning and cognitive skills, to a level that could perhaps be put on par with a human being." Jonathan explained, tapping the side of his temple.

"But it is still an animal, which means that it still relies on its basic instincts." The Vampire Girl spoke up, to which Jonathan nodded.

"They might not know mathematics or philosophy, but one can get into a secure house with the equivalent ease of a serial killer doing the same task and solving the same problems. They are terrifyingly clever." Jonathan laced his hands together. "To make things worse, a Chimera also has a few abilities. Their most dangerous one is the ability to teleport into a different dimension. It's how she knew we were in the ruins."

"She?" The Vampire Girl questioned, finally speaking up.

"Yup. An exclusively female race that needs males from other races to reproduce. Humans are preferred, I'll also get into that in a moment." Jonathan nodded again, but was interrupted before he could continue his explanation.

"But wouldn't that mean that this Chimera could be listening to us right now?" Granberia interrupted him, and Jonathan shrugged.

"Maybe, I've never met a Chimera that could understand human speech." Jonathan sighed, getting up from the table. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go get something so we know for sure."

With just a flick of his wrist, a portal opened up behind Jonathan. With an overly emphasized twirl, Jonathan realized that his coat was still on the Vampire Girl. He sighed and his shoulders slumped as he trudged through the portal. It closed behind him, and the group waited for a moment. Jonathan returned a bit later holding a translucent glass candelabrum that had a purple crystal mimicking a candle.

"If this thing lights up, the Chimera's nearby." Jonathan told them. The crystal remained dark. "Now, As I was saying earlier, Chimeras are extremely intelligent. A Chimera's curiosity is equally matched by her sadistic streak."

"Sadistic streak?" Luka wondered and Jonathan shook his head.

Jonathan told the group that though there are few Chimeras that do form genuine bonds with other creatures, they tend to see most others as either food, or entertainment. Especially human children. He then told them that Chimeras tended to harass the children they weren't going to eat. Jonathan casually explained that they have been known to wait all night on a child's bed and stare at them, patiently waiting for them to wake up to their perpetual grin… Leaving small cuts and bruises here and there… Or even pretending to be the monster under the bed only the child can see. The only saving grace their race had, was that sexual abuse seemed to be a taboo amongst their race.

"There was only one case where a Chimera's abuse went into sexual harassment, and it seemed that she was an outcast to her own kind." Jonathan continued on, shrugging. "I guess they have lines even their race doesn't cross."

"On the topic of sex, why do most choose humans as their mates?" Granberia wondered, tapping her finger on the table.

"Humans are brilliant creatures, the irony is, that one of the weakest species gives a Chimera's offspring the most powerful benefits." Jonathan smirked, throwing the obvious insult to the wind. "They can gain a secondary ability."

"Weakest species?" Luka glared, to which Jonathan ignored.

"A secondary ability?" The Vampire Girl asked him, shifting in her seat. People were staring at them.

"Yes. All Chimera's can phase in and out of our reality, but some have a secondary ability. Some can breathe fire, some have a 'frost breath', some can spit out acid, and some can even fire off lightning."

"So that's why you were so on edge before." Granberia surmised, and Jonathan nodded. "A blind attack would have cost us dearly…"

"Precisely. This one and I have a history as well…" Jonathan chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm guessing you put the scar over her eye?" Granberia raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Now, the worst part about Chimeras is that they are an evolutionary species." Jonathan sighed in response. "Quick to adapt, and learning with each and every encounter, sometimes just fighting them can trigger them gaining that secondary ability. They can also mix the blood of another race into theirs. Then the physical evolution starts."

"What happens?" Luka asked him.

"I've only encountered it once, but a Chimera mixed my blood with theirs. It became more like a monster girl. With a fluid transformation back to her Chimera form." Jonathan sighed once again, as if he were having a rough time. "Now with a human level intellect, she was finally able to realize her own nature. She had eaten the proverbial forbidden fruit, and she was able to comprehend 'Good' and 'Evil'. She went down fighting me for the final time, knowing full well she would most likely lose."

"So you're saying…" Granberia began.

"That a Chimera isn't truly evil? Yes." Jonathan interrupted, answering her question. "Tell me? Is a lion evil?"

"No…" Luka shook his head.

"But they kill people." Jonathan ventured further.

"But that's their… oh…" Luka protested, and then his eyes widened.

"There we go." Jonathan smiled. "To a Chimera, humans are just food and entertainment."

"But that's not the problem right now." Alice sighed, trying to bring Jonathan back to the point. "How do we kill her?"

"Apart from their ability to phase in and out of reality when both on the offensive or defensive, a Chimera doesn't display any remarkable form of regeneration. As long as one can keep up with their constant phasing, Chimeras aren't too difficult to injure." Jonathan explained in a more optimistic tone. "That being said however, if one possesses a secondary ability, the danger factor increases dramatically."

"But this one possessed two other abilities." Granberia noted.

"That's the main issue…" Jonathan began, but was interrupted once more.

"Wait a minute… If she's been here for who knows how long, how many children are loose?" The Vampire Girl spoke up once more.

"None… I got her in the babymaker by accident…" Jonathan explained, he sounded apologetic. "Trust me, we would have heard rumors about a man mysteriously disappearing as well."

"Oh…" Luka sighed in a relieved fashion.

"There's only one problem at the moment. The only other person with as much experience fighting Chimeras as I do, is currently on a mission to track down a rogue Ghast." Jonathan sighed, seeming to deflate a little as well. "Clara would have been my 'go-to', and none of you would have been involved."

"But…" Granberia prodded further.

"Alice is NOT fighting her." Jonathan ordered, emphasizing the word 'not'. "Luka would stand absolutely no chance. The Vampire Girl…"

"Elizabeth." The Vampire Girl introduced herself.

"Thank you. Elizabeth, isn't much of a fighter suited for straight on combat." Jonathan nodded, which left one person. "The only person I think is adept enough to handle this Chimera is Granberia."

"And why is that?" Alice questioned, a jaded tone to her voice.

"This Chimera would immediately go straight for you, mix your blood with hers, and then evolve." Jonathan answered without any hesitation. "As I said before, this one and I have a history, she knows how to fight opponents like you."

"With my scales, it will be much harder to draw blood." Granberia offered, and Jonathan shook his head in approval.

"Besides that," Jonathan spoke up once again. "Granberia and I know how to read each other's moves, as we've had a few sparring matches."

"So, what now?" Granberia wondered, crossing her arms.

"We wait." Jonathan said, earning confused looks from everyone. "Going to her would be a bad move, the Chimera chose the ruins for the specific reason of luring people to her. Walking in to it, would be walking into a death trap."

"She needs to feed, and will have to come back to us." Elizabeth deduced, which Jonathan backed up.

"Indeed. She feeds at night, and is a creature of habit. She feeds on children, and only children." Jonathan explained to them, quickly adopting a thinking pose. "Her metabolism is slow, so we have a few days to prepare. Two at most. We'll need to warn the king…"

"I can get us an audience with the king." Luca told him.

"Good. Did you find the princess? Also, what happened while I was gone?" Jonathan asked, concerned for the girl that went with them.

"Turns out that the girl with us was the princess." Luka sighed and Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "She was in there for personal reasons, we got out after meeting a Sphynx, and then went back to the castle."

"Good enough for me." Jonathan shrugged, before getting up. "So… I don't have much money… and I'm pretty sure Luka doesn't have enough for an inn…"

"Where are you going with this…?" Alice questioned warily.

"I need to spar someone…" Jonathan smiled devilishly, lacing his hands together. "So I can help ward off a new threat to the village…"

"What he means is, who wants to attack the village and be defeated by him so he can get the three of us a room at the inn?" Granberia sighed, rolling her eyes.

Alice only narrowed her eyes, Luka was out of the question, and Elizabeth immediately refused. Jonathan told them Granberia needed to be in top performance, so she too was out of the question. With nobody volunteering, Jonathan sighed, got up, and left through a portal.

"Great, I think I know who he's coming back with." Granberia grumbled, huffing in frustration.

"Who?" Luka asked nervously, now that he was surrounded by three powerful Monster Girls.

"A powerful demon that once wanted to destroy every realm." Granberia explained, and Jonathan came back alone. "Or not…"

"I wouldn't ask Sauratomis to do that." Jonathan smiled, and began counting the seconds.

"Why are you…?" Alice began, and then a loud roar was heard. "Oh."

Jonathan casually walked outside, and everybody else followed in suit. People in the city were in full panic, and Jonathan had his sword out, staring at the sky. The moment Luka caught sight of the monster, he nearly fainted. It looked like a bigger version of a Wyvern, only its skin was predominantly brown skin except for the belly, which was tan, and its shoulders, feet, and the tip of its tail, all of which were black. Its three-toed feet were quite large, and each sported orange talons. Its wings seemed rather short and bulky when compared to its feet and long tail, which ended in a large, misshapen club with three conical orange spikes on it; and its light orange wingtips were vaguely reminiscent of the Nobody symbol. Standing upon the Dustflier-Ω's back, was none other than Sephiroth himself, smiling down at Jonathan.

"That, is my teacher." Jonathan smirked back to Sephiroth.

"Y-Y-Your teacher!" Luka stammered.

The Dustflier-Ω raised its head up and shot out seven crimson red fireballs from its mouth. The fireballs impacted the ground, and none of the structures were damaged, but the intent in them was clear as day.

"Sephiroth!" Jonathan shouted in mock rage.

Sephiroth nimbly back flipped off of the Dustflier-Ω's back and a single black wing sprouted from the left side of his back. The Dustflier-Ω faded away as Sephiroth slowly descended from the skies, landing on one of the roofs of the houses.

"Good to see you, Jonathan." Sephiroth mocked, a vicious smirk on his face.

"Why are you here!?" Jonathan yelled back to him, gripping his sword tighter.

"What I want, Jonathan, is to sail the cosmos with this planet as my vessel. Just as Mother did long ago." Sephiroth told him, apparently, he was in on the act too. "Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil, we'll create a shining future."

Dark clouds gathered in the air, swirling into place above the city. Jonathan and Sephiroth stared each other down, gripping their blades tight. Lightning flashed in the air, and soldiers surrounded Sephiroth.

"Don't!" Jonathan shouted to them, but it was too late.

Sephiroth attacked first, stabbing one soldier through the gut with ease, and sending him flying back into his comrades with a swing of his sword. Jonathan rushed to the soldier, ordering the others to retreat. After healing the soldier, Jonathan turned to Sephiroth.

"This is my battle." Jonathan declared in a grim manner.

Lightning flashed up above, and thunder roared. Jonathan settled into the stand Sephiroth had taught him, and a single, solitary raindrop hit the sand. Their eminent clash just moments away.

* * *

 **I don't really have much to say for this chapter, so tune in next week for the first chapter of Resident Evil Revelations: Cursed Waters. Don't be a stranger, and leave a review. Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	34. Chapter 34

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 34:

Plan of Action

Icy rain poured from the blackened skies, slicing through the air, and smashing onto the hot sand below. Lighting flashed as it arced through the clouds, and a crash of thunder bellowed moments after. Sephiroth hung high in the air, unperturbed by the violent storm around him. He held a young woman in his grasp, dangling her out in the open by her neck. She screamed, struggled, and begged, but Sephiroth's grip remained unyielding. Jonathan bared his teeth in outrage, glaring daggers at the flying swordsman.

"Let her go, Sephiroth!" Jonathan seethed, clenching his sword tight.

"Let her go?" Sephiroth mused, smirking down at Jonathan. "Interesting choice in words, Jonathan."

Jonathan's eyes widened in horror as he realized what would happen next. Sephiroth simply let the woman fall out of his grasp, her terrified screaming growing louder with each passing moment. Jonathan sprang into action, taking a running start, and leaping into the air. Black wings sprouted from his back, and he zoomed through the sky, the wind screaming past him. Faster. He needed to go faster! With powerful flaps of his wings, Jonathan cut through the skies. Almost there… The woman was closing in on the ground, fast. Jonathan had only seconds… He pushed even harder, desperation dancing across his face. Closer… closer… There!

Jonathan caught the woman, nearly smashing into her. He careened left, avoiding a fatal strike from an Odachi. Once the woman was down safely on the ground, Jonathan flew up to Sephiroth and re-engaged. Their swords clashed as lightning flared through the clouds, the jarring ring of metal followed by a blast of deafening thunder. Sephiroth's sword rang, as if it were cutting the very air itself, causing it to scream out in agony.

"Still running away…" Sephiroth mocked offhandedly, pushing back on Jonathan's sword. "Unable to face the awful truth."

"Stop it." Jonathan growled, disengaging from the clash.

Sephiroth pursued him relentlessly, weaving through his attacks. He smirked viciously and sent a jab to Jonathan's waist; he then ducked to avoid a decapitating blow. Jonathan grunted and evaded a slice and blocked Sephiroth's blade. The two locked blades, trying to push each other off balance in midair.

"You're nothing but a coward. Running from your past, running from the cost of your mistakes…" Sephiroth pressed on sadistically, his smirk widening into a malicious sneer. "Just how long will you keep running?"

"Shut up!" Jonathan screamed back at him, his face contorting into a hateful mask.

"Do you see?" Sephiroth challenged, disengaging and spearing Jonathan with his sword, sending him careening to the ground. "Just under the surface, you still remain the same. You are nothing but an angry coward, tempted to use the crystal for your own benefit."

Jonathan smashed into the ground, flinging sand, blood, and feathers everywhere. Groaning and staggering back up to his feet, he leapt out of the way of a dark fireball, tumbling to the ground once more. Jonathan ducked under Sephiroth's sword, and blocked it with his own. Both leapt back and disengaged. Jonathan unleashed a devastating flurry of strikes, stabs and slices and Sephiroth blocking the overwhelming volley only to retaliate with one of his own. He refused to look away, even as his lips trembled, and his shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down.

Jonathan, no longer acting, screamed, "I said shut up!"

Brick by brick, his walls came tumbling down. Tears of pure frustration, betrayal, and pain streamed down Jonathan's face, his breath coming out in ragged, shuddering sobs. When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. Jonathan's whole body shook with emotion. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. When Jonathan at last turned his face to Sephiroth, he was a picture of grief, loss, and devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if he could do it again.

For just a brief moment, Sephiroth dropped the act. He stared into those bright blue eyes, so full of regret, so full of untold anguish… In that brief moment, pain flashed across Sephiroth's features, only to be replaced once again by his usual condescending smirk. Jonathan's hand and sword trembled, gripping the weapon so tight that his knuckles were as white as snow. His anger had been replaced by a forlorn look of defeat. Sephiroth could sense Jonathan's will to fight fading. What had been a clever trick to con the citizens, now had become a battle of a shattered conscience. A battle that Jonathan was losing. It seemed as if the entire world had frozen… The silence was deafening, as if the very universe itself was holding its breath.

A voice pierced the silence. "You can beat him!"

A young girl stood next to the woman Jonathan had saved, hope alight in her eyes, and that one voice full of hope was all it took to spark the fire. One voice turned into two, two into four, and soon, there was a whole crowd urging Jonathan onwards, offering cries of encouragement. Jonathan finally snapped out of his despair, giving Sephiroth a look of serene determination. He knew something in Jonathan had changed, and Sephiroth fought the urge to smile at his old pupil.

"You're right. I am no hero. I could never be a hero, not after my mistakes." Jonathan admitted calmly, keeping his sword at his side. "You're right about the fact that I'm running. But here's where you're wrong." Jonathan suddenly glared fiercely into Sephiroth's cat-like eyes, his passion blazing like hellfire as he bellowed. "I'm not running away from my mistakes! I'm charging towards them! I admit that I have a great deal done evil! That is a part of me, as much as you!"

"Stop it." Sephiroth demanded sternly. Now it was his turn to try and silence the opponent.

Sephiroth surged forwards, but Jonathan met his attack like a wall. Jonathan held strong, blocking the strike with his sword, and grappling with Sephiroth for the final time.

"No!" Jonathan blasted back, pushing harder. "I've hurt innocents! I've destroyed lives! But all I am doing here and now, is to mend what I have broken! To avenge those that have suffered!"

"Enough." Sephiroth snapped back, losing his calm composure and finally glaring. "You cannot let go of your darkness!"

"But I won't deny it either! I am a hurricane of emotion and troubles, and my life has been a mish-mash of horrible and shocking." Jonathan bellowed. His aura blast upwards, forcing Sephiroth back, and he calmed himself. "Every day I asked myself… Can I change? Do I have the capacity? Am I an irredeemable monster for what I did?"

"Stop this now. You belong to me." Sephiroth interjected, yet finding his words falling upon deaf ears. "Your heart is mine to own, your darkness is mine to command!"

Jonathan swung his sword, disarming the shocked Sephiroth. He continued his speech, ignoring Sephiroth. "And I said yes, I can change. Yes, I have the capacity to change. I am no monster, otherwise, I wouldn't be this conflicted!"

Jonathan leveled his sword to Sephiroth, raw emotion on his face. Suddenly, Sephiroth began to dissolve into smoky darkness.

He addressed Jonathan with a chuckle. "Yet you are still flawed…"

"I know. we all make mistakes and are flawed, and are worthy of forgiveness." Jonathan nodded in response. "That is human nature. But it is also human nature to learn, to progress… Now go, return to the darkness. You have no more hold over my heart."

"You can't live without me, you can't live without the darkness." Sephiroth sneered to Jonathan.

"And that's where you're right." Jonathan responded sadly, his gaze softening. "The darkness is a part of me, but now, it has no hold over me. Return to where you belong! In my memories!"

And Sephiroth did just that, fading away, but not without one final taunt. "I will _never_ be a memory…"

Sephiroth was no more. His form smoke in the wind. The clouds parted, and a ray of sunlight illuminated Jonathan. The village cheered and rejoiced, and he knelt down in a respectful manner for a moment. Jonathan got up, and went over to Granberia. She didn't need to say anything to him. The two got a room for free, telling the owner that they were here to solve the case of the missing children. They sat around the table, and Jonathan placed the candelabrum on it.

"My organization has fought Chimera's a number of times before, and we have devised a few highly effective strategies to take them down." Jonathan explained to Granberia, and then went to pull out something from his coat, only to realize he lent it to Elizabeth. "Scuse me for a moment."

Jonathan stood up, and remade his coat from scratch using darkness. He ruffled his coat a few times, inspecting the garment for any discrepancies. Then, when he was satisfied, he pulled out a flowchart, and some blank paper. Granberia sighed as she reverted back to her true form, even she could tell Jonathan was still a little troubled.

"What is this for?" Granberia offhandedly asked Jonathan while stretching her limbs.

Her disguise had started to bother her, and so the moment she could, she dropped it. Now back in her true form, Granberia felt more at ease.

"This, is the most updated form of every strategy against a Chimera." Jonathan explained casually, unfurling the papers. "These blank papers are for my recon."

"Recon?" Granberia inquired, and Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to fly around the town, get a map of the area." Jonathan stated, and Luka cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Here…" Luka offered, handing a map to Jonathan.

"Hey, I know you feel… intimidated." Jonathan pointed out, and Luka winced. Luka wasn't even surprised how Jonathan knew. "You don't have to prove yourself to me. None of this is normal, it's okay to be…"

"I get it." Luka interrupted, his face flushing red. "Thanks."

"Now then, as I was saying earlier." Jonathan leaned back in his chair. "First, I need to get a bird's eye view of the city and its nooks and crannies, I'll explain what I'm looking for later."

"After that?" Granberia implored, drumming her hand on the table.

"You and I will run over some strategies. I'll have to bring you somewhere where we can train interrupted, but can still keep an eye on the kingdom." Jonathan thought, resting his chin in his palm. He then sat up and shrugged. "Ah, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Granberia sighed and Jonathan shrugged again, claiming that the situation was more complicated than it looked.

"As I said before," Jonathan noted, "Clara is the only person other than me with firsthand experience with Chimera's. I have to work things differently now. For now, just make yourselves comfortable."

Jonathan began to layout plans, writing down small notes to himself. He stared at the numerous sheets for a bit before returning to his document. His pencil flew across the paper, jotting down every little detail from his previous encounter with the Chimera. He put the pencil down and sighed.

"Tell me." Alice spoke up, interrupting Jonathan's train of thoughts. "What happened during your little… sparring match."

"Sephiroth isn't a good person." Jonathan explained outright, tapping his finger on the table.

"And so that excuses him from nearly killing a woman?" Luka glared at Jonathan, who stayed silent.

"I didn't know he would try that with me." Jonathan admitted to the group. "I didn't expect him to go that far for my sake."

"Why not?" Luka piped up, confused by Jonathan's claim.

"Sephiroth is… My teacher is…" Jonathan faltered, trying to find the right words. "We weren't friends."

"Obviously." Alice rolled her eyes, and Jonathan agreed.

"It's complicated. I don't exactly know why he decided to take me on as his pupil, and maybe, some things are better off left unsaid." Jonathan sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "We were more than just Student-Teacher, but…"

Jonathan fell silent, his gaze upon the table, and a thousand miles away. For some reason, he didn't know, he was always so sure of their relationship in the past. Jonathan got up, and walked off, needing some time to clear his head. Once he got outside the Inn and around the corner, his body began to shrink. His face narrowed and shifted into a sharp beak that was hooked on the end, while his hair shrank into his head. Hands elongated and became wings, the coat now black feathers, and boots now sharp talons. Jonathan had taken the form of a vulture, perfect for the desert. He lifted of the ground and began gliding around the kingdom, taking note of every detail and interesting feature. It took him a while, but Jonathan finally accomplished his goal, and perched on a high tower. He reverted back to his original form, staring out over the horizon.

He wanted to know… no, he needed to know. Were he and Sephiroth a lot closer than he had taken for granted? With a heavy sigh, Jonathan sprouted black wings, and fell backwards off of the tower. He zoomed though a portal, cannoning out high in the air over the Monster Lord's castle. Jonathan let his weight do all the work, gliding down towards the roof. He suddenly pulled up fast, the tips of his toes tapping on the roof as he gently floated down. Jonathan sighed mournfully. He jumped off the roof and floated down to the entrance. Jonathan kept his wings out this time. He brazenly pushed the looming doors open, announcing his presence.

Jonathan closed his eyes, scanning the building. He could sense the individual auras each and every of the castle's inhabitants, finding Sephiroth's with great ease. Jonathan set off to the courtyard, his thoughts a tornado of uncertainty. He and Sephiroth had more in common than he had realized. They both were genetic experiments. They both were once the best. They both had no true family… The list could go on forever. Jonathan had seen it, that pained expression. Did he even need to ask now? With all the jokes Sephiroth let him get away with… How they would banter lightheartedly back and forth… How Sephiroth accepted to take care of Sayu… It was blatantly obvious now. Even to Jonathan. As he neared to doors to the courtyard, a lump of emotion formed in his throat. What should he say? What would he say? Jonathan stopped.

He stood outside the doors to the courtyard, hesitating, trying to find the right words. With a deep breath, Jonathan walked out. Sephiroth was reading in a chair, something only Jonathan would have known as his once favorite pastime. He knew Sephiroth was aware of his presence. He knew Sephiroth was waiting. Jonathan sat down opposite of his teacher, and Sephiroth closed the book. He had a melancholic expression on his face, a rare sight to behold.

"I want to know…" Jonathan's voice trembled, with both fear and sadness. "Why did you take me as your pupil?"

Sephiroth stared long and hard at Jonathan, gazing into the blue abyss that were his former student's eyes. Much had changed since the first time he had seen them. They held power now… But had lost their impulsive spark. They had lost their naivety, but it had been replaced with pain and regret. They had once wished to see and experience, but now all they wished to do was forget… With a somber glance, Sephiroth finally spoke.

"I saw myself." Sephiroth answered truthfully. "Your brother wanted you to be a 'super soldier', you know nothing of your father, and your mother… your sister… you could tell, like I could tell with myself, that you were different from your peers."

"So you saw a young version of yourself, and a spark of conscience formed." Jonathan acknowledged, and Sephiroth nodded. "Tell me then, tell me the truth… we weren't just… we were friends, weren't we?"

Sephiroth stayed silent. Jonathan was right. With a small nod, he let Jonathan know his answer. The young teen cast his eyes down.

"How could you know?" Sephiroth conceded, and Jonathan looked up. "I didn't want to be your friend. Not at first, and so I…"

"I get it." Jonathan interrupted him, trying to remain calm. "I get it."

"Do you?" Sephiroth retorted in a slightly gentle manner.

"Can you forgive me?" Jonathan implored, shaking his head in affirmation.

It took a moment for Sephiroth to answer. "Yes. I forgive you."

Jonathan's bottom lip trembled. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Jonathan's face. He felt the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child, and he looked toward the window, as if the light could soothe him. There was static in his head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress Jonathan lived with. He heard his own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It took something out of Jonathan that he didn't know he had had left to give. For once, Sephiroth was at a loss of what to do. He'd never had anyone he considered important cry in front of him before. Should he go over and comfort Jonathan? Should he stay? Then Jonathan smiled. There it was. Something Sephiroth hadn't seen in a very long time. Happiness. It tugged at his heart as well.

Jonathan didn't say anything as he got up from his chair. He didn't need to. Sephiroth, calm and collected, nodded as he walked away. When Jonathan was out of sight, he turned over the book he was reading, it's title open to the air. _The Teacher's Lament_ , a fitting title it once was. Suddenly, green flames erupted on the book, and Sephiroth, after having gone so long without, smiled.

* * *

 **Heya! Genevieve here! Wow, what a depressing chapter am I right? I was told that Jonathan and Sephiroth were more than just student and teacher, but still unclear about the friendship part. Also, we get to see that 'other' side of Jonathan, where underneath all those layers of confidence and knowing, that he's still a broken teen underneath that facade. So yea, that's that...G, out!**


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 35

Scales and Skin

Granberia drummed her fingers on the table. They had gotten separate rooms at the inn, and her armor rested on the chair. Her thoughts quickly turned to Jonathan. The kiss they had shared in the bar had been absolutely electrifying. He kissed her, and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Granberia eagerly awaited more. The rumors had spread that Jonathan was extremely talented in when it came to intimacy, always taking charge… A knock on the door interrupted her fantasy before it formed. With a disappointed grunt, Granberia opened the door and came face to face with Jonathan himself.

"Looks like we're in the room together." Jonathan smirked to her.

"Yes…" Granberia nodded, and then realized she probably looked stupid. "Come in."

As soon as the door closed, Jonathan slammed his lips to Granberia's, and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss, with the strong scent of mint being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Granberia's arms reached up and tangled around his messy hair. Jonathan and Granberia parted, and she finally realized just how short he was compared to her.

"I promised to finish what we started." Jonathan purred in a coy manner.

"That you did…" Granberia agreed. Jonathan queued into the tension almost immediately.

"Nervous?" Jonathan quietly asked her.

"I've never done it with someone like an equal before." Granberia admitted to him. "I was always the dominant one."

Oh. So, it was about her performance… Jonathan figured as much. The dragon woman always seemed to like being the dominant one.

Jonathan wasted no time in his response. "Then think of it as… jousting... or as a different sort of battle."

The reaction was immediate. Granberia laughed. Somehow, rather than killing the mood, Jonathan's corny remark only made Granberia relax. It only occurred to her then and there, that Jonathan did have a natural charm to him, a powerful one at that. He knew which buttons to press, what to say… and perhaps even what to do as well. With a few slight movements of her hands, she started to pull the clothes from Jonathan's body, baring the skin beneath. He returned the favor, tearing off her shirt so that her breasts fell fully free, and pressed against his own toned chest as their hands ran all over each other's bodies, tearing at clothes and groping at bare stretches of flesh. Slowly working towards each other's most sensitive parts. Eventually, Jonathan hooked his fingers through Granberia's belt, and gave it a downward tug. She gave a little moan as he wiggled her breeches off, leaving the damp garments for her to kick off. True to form, Granberia had gone without panties, leaving the light gash of her sex on blatant display, already glistening with slick excitement.

"Oh yeah…" She groaned as Jonathan's wandering hand caressed her mons, a pair of fingers easily probing their way into her. "Right there, Jonathan. Just like that."

Rumors hardly compared to the real deal when it came to Jonathan, Granberia realized. She bit her lip as Jonathan thrusted his hand deeper, burying his two digits to the knuckles. He was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure, and a feral growl as Granberia wrapped her powerful arms around him, squeezing him almost painfully tight. Jonathan was about to complain when one of her legs hooked around his leg; he gave a little yelp as they tumbled to the ground, slamming into the floor with head-rattling force. When Jonathan's vision clears, though, he saw that all's well with the world: Granberia was straddling him, thighs clamped around his hips, with her own slick sex poised overtop his prick, almost on the brink of penetration.

"I want you." She breathed huskily, leaning down just enough to press her face to Jonathan's.

Granberia had decided to skip the foreplay entirely. She wanted Jonathan, and she wanted him now. Her tongue slid out of her mouth, tracing along the line of his jaw, licking along the sweat-slick skin. Granberia started to grind against Jonathan, her pussy reaching down to kiss the length of his stiffening shaft, rubbing along it. Jonathan gasped, reeling from the electric shock of pleasure spreading from his loins as his blighted tool reacted to her wet, hot touch, jumping to attention by the time she's finished one full bounce along its now-turgid length. Granberia didn't stop, her hips continuing to pump up along his cockflesh, rubbing it down through the slit of her sex until his phallus was well and truly drenched, smeared with feminine slime so that it glistened in the dim light of the lamp.

Grinning, Granberia rose on her knees, one hand firmly planted on Jonathan's firm chest to support herself, and the other reaching up to grope one of diminutive breasts. She gave Jonathan a look as if to say, _'are you ready?'_ as her hips shift, finally aligning the channel of her sex with the glans of Jonathan's member. He gave her a slight nod, and quickly found his head rolling back. A primal roar of sexual satisfaction rolling off his lips as Granberia slid onto him, submerging his dick into the tight, sweltering, sodden slit between her legs.

"YES!" Granberia thundered, her back arched as she slammed herself down on Jonathan's rod.

The breath exploded from Jonathan's chest as the dragon woman's hips rammed into his, and as the Amazonian woman started to ride him, bucking and bouncing overtop him. Her hips tightened around Jonathan's midriff and she leaned forward, bending his cock within her, testing it against the give and go of her soaked walls. A few firm, but slow jerks, and a satisfied grunt later and she clamps her muscles down around him, and begins to energetically ride his dick, claws biting into his wrists. Her movements were forceful and violent, with every buck of her hips an attack against Jonathan with almost bone-shattering force. He groaned and struggled under her, but Granberia's sexual assault was nigh overwhelming, threatening to batter the cum right out of him—and probably put him in the hospital.

"Do you like it, Jonathan?" Granberia teased at the apex of another pelvis-crushing bounce. "Cum for me."

"Oh, no you don't." Jonathan leered ferociously back to Granberia. "I'm far from done!"

Jonathan issued a primal roar of outrage as he flipped the both of them over, slamming the dragon woman's back into the floor, and leaving Jonathan on his knees between her splayed legs. Granberia looked up at him in shock, just as Jonathan hiked her legs up over his shoulders and crashed his hips in, hilting his cock in her. Now it was his turn to show dominance. Jonathan leaned in through the splayed gulf of her groin, deep enough to grab one of the teats atop Granberia's breasts between his teeth, rolling the pert bud between his incisors until the dragon woman groaned with pleasure, her vaginal muscles tensing around his thrusting prick. At this angle, though, no matter how tight she clenched, Jonathan had the perfect vantage to pound her pussy. His hips pistoned forward, slamming home against her up-raised cheeks with enough force to make her whole-body tremble, her waifish tits bouncing hypnotically with every thrust.

"Fuck yes!" Granberia screamed, her claws raking Jonathan's bare back.

Jonathan refused to let up on his furious sexual assault, putting the Amazonian in her place with his hammering tiny hips and thrusting cock filling her cunny. Finally, Granberia throws her head back and gives a feral, lusty roar — a sound that echoes out through the inn as she once again took the lead. Her muscular legs wrapped around his neck, pulling Jonathan tightly into her tits as she forced him back onto the ground, letting him feel the heat radiating off her lust-addled body. Jonathan could feel the beat of her heart through the tensed muscles of her sex as she slathered him in fem-spunk, drenching his groin even as her pussy milked him, muscles instinctively trying to drain the seed from his loins. That, at least, Jonathan would let her have.

Rather than resisting as he might have expected, Granberia gave Jonathan an approving nod, and hooks her hands under her powerful legs, holding them nice and wide, giving him unobstructed access to her cunt.

"Fuck!" Granberia howled, shuddering as she came closer to orgasm.

Jonathan sprang up and forced Granberia back down, determined to be the victor. Granberia began to struggle, but before she could continue, Jonathan silenced her with a rough kiss, forcing his tongue through her lips, and across the pointed tips of her fang-like teeth. The dragon woman grunted her approval, hands grabbing his rump and forcing him deeper inside. With her pulling him in, Jonathan finally hilted himself inside her. He moved faster, his hips slamming into her with greater and greater force, as his speed reached dizzying heights. Granberia's orgasm dragged out as Jonathan hammered her, pulling him closer and closer to his own with her low, guttural cries and wild-wringing muscles. Between his frantic thrusts, Jonathan felt his orgasm coming, a thick rope of white cum surging through his shaft and into the slick, squirming tunnel of the dragon woman's sex. All went silent. Panting, he finally disentangled himself from the cum-filled dragon woman, leaning back on his knees, and heaving a sigh of exhaustion.

The room had been positively destroyed during their antics, and Jonathan had a feeling that everyone in the inn was now aware of their recent love making. The bedroom wasn't just a mess, it was a disaster zone. It looked like a drunken cyclone had erupted in it. Clothes had been strewn not just across the floor, but in places that should've been impossible. Almost everything else had been toppled over, and wrecked with fury. Shelves lay in pieces, chairs basically unusable, and the table on its side, with a large crack down the middle. The two barely managed to make it to the bed, thoroughly exhausted. Jonathan was glad their passionate sex hadn't even made it to the bed, after hearing the groan it gave the two of them. He silently wrapped his arms around Granberia's hot, smooth back, shifting her towards him across the sheets. The dragon woman hummed with pleasure, sliding her arms underneath Jonathan's and snuggling her face into his chest.

"Best. Sex. Ever." Granberia mumbled into his chest.

"I'm not going to lie," Jonathan admitted to her, "very few people can actually keep up with me."

"We are doing this again." Granberia all but demanded, and Jonathan chuckled.

The two basked in the afterglow of their sex. After a small amount of silence, Granberia finally spoke up.

"Tell me… How did you and Tsukairi, you know, meet?" Granberia asked Jonathan.

"Before all of this, before my first battle… I was a normal schoolkid." Jonathan sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "I was considered a failure, I didn't develop my powers at 'birth'."

Granberia noticed that Jonathan had said birth as if it were the biggest insult he could imagine. Granberia looked as though she were mulling something over before she decided to press for more.

"Then?" Granberia prodded for more.

"I had an accident. I was left with only two options, survive or die." Jonathan explained to her. "I chose life, and my powers awakened. I was taken to a school to be trained. That's where I met her."

"She was a teacher?" Granberia looked up into Jonathan's eyes.

"No. She was waiting, watching. Looking for someone strong enough to become her prince. Back then, Tsukairi was the Princess of Hell." Jonathan shrugged offhandedly.

"Wait… then that means…" Granberia's jaw dropped a bit.

"I'm the king." Jonathan nodded, a small smirk forming. "Only by technicality. The marriage has yet to happen." Granberia stayed in a small, stunned silence. "At first, we became friends. One day, I asked her to spar me."

"She floored you, didn't she?" Granberia chuckled, and so did Jonathan.

"It wasn't even a contest." Jonathan smiled happily. "However, I did manage to surprise her."

"Surprise her?" Granberia inquired.

"A few times, I was able to block her strikes. Not just by luck and right timing, but actually by my own skill." Jonathan nodded. "I saw her eyes widen for a moment, and although she was barely using any effort, the difference between our abilities and power… It's like comparing Luka to Alice."

"Luka's getting much stronger you know." Granberia stood up for the boy.

"Don't tell me that if you fought seriously, you wouldn't wipe the floor with him." Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I think a witty accident is what truly started our relationship."

"A witty accident?" Granberia's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, after the battle, she told me I would be lucky just to tickle her." Jonathan rolled his eyes, cringing. "I thought to myself 'I'd love to do much more than tickling you.', then I noticed she was staring at me. A second later, and I realized I had said that out loud."

"She didn't take too kindly to that did she?" Granberia laughed, and Jonathan joined in.

"She did. She laughed and basically told me to get stronger and win the next time." Jonathan smiled, closing his eyes. "She did set her sights on me, and looking back, I should've realized she was teaching me."

"Teaching?" Granberia wondered.

"Yeah, after a few days, she began to tell me a lot about Hell, divulging more on the politics side of things." Jonathan ran his hand through Granberia's hair. "Talks soon turned into cleverly hidden lessons, but eventually, it was time for me to leave."

"What happened after that?" Granberia asked him, yawning.

"I trained with the Astrals, left them, Sephiroth trained me, I left him. I then returned to the school." Jonathan summarized, the whole story was far more intricate for bedroom talk. "I was pretty witty when I saw her, and we had that rematch."

"She still left you in the dust, I presume." Granberia smirked.

"This time I won." Jonathan snorted back. "After that, she began showing her affection more openly. Living a sheltered life, I had no idea what was going on, and was oblivious to the point of her realizing she had to take the reins."

"Oh." Granberia huffed. "First time?"

"After our third sparring session, she worked her way up to sex. A hand job here and there first, oral, some foot play…" Jonathan sighed, the memories causing his dick to rise up. "I visited Hell with her, and there we had sex after she explained her reasoning for being at the school."

"Did you love her back?" Granberia asked Jonathan.

He stayed silent, fighting to keep his eyes open. He didn't know. Probably not ever knowing as well. What he didn't mention about Tsukairi's "Taking the reins", was that it was hardly consensual. She took what she wanted, whenever. He had been scared the most part. Heavy, growling snores were soon being sucked and blown into his solar plexus. Jonathan yawned. He didn't even remember passing out. He came to in the early hours of the morning. Jonathan's sheet-covered chest had a thick weight thrown over it, and it took him a moment to work out what it was. Granberia had her arm slung over him, holding him close to her bare breasts and warm smell of musk. She was fast asleep, the sound emerging from her open mouth somewhere between a throaty snore, and a contented growl. Jonathan stealthily slipped out of Granberia's grasp. A quick shower cleaned the smell of raw sex from him, but he wasn't so sure about the room… Stepping back into the room after taking a long shower, Jonathan noticed that the floorboards had a large depression in the middle. Sinking to the floor confirms that they had, in fact, broken three or four of the reinforced splints. Granberia guffaws when she comes in from her own shower and takes in their shared handiwork.

"And that, boys and girls, is why we have sex somewhere more durable." Jonathan sniggered to himself.

"Funny." Granberia rolled her eyes, noticing Jonathan putting his clothes on. "Back to work then?"

"You know it." Jonathan nodded in response.

The two walked down to the small eating area, and noticed the strange looks everyone was throwing in their direction. The two most notable, however, were Alice's look of frustration, and Luka's look of exhaustion and embarrassment. Jonathan was about to open his mouth to tease the young kid, but Alice spoke first.

"All night!" Alice seethed, and Jonathan whistled in awe. "That was NOT a compliment!"

"It is for me." Jonathan smirked back, riling the Monster Lord up further.

"Credit where credit is due." Granberia piped up before things became physical, shrugging her shoulders. "It's been forever since I've had sex that good."

Alice fell silent for a moment, leaving an awkward silence permeating the table. Jonathan was the only one who seemed oblivious to it, or perhaps just didn't care.

"W-was… was he that good?" Luka asked, more to Jonathan than Granberia though.

"He possesses talent that no other man does." Granberia nodded to Luka. "He is my only equal on or off the battlefield. It is no contest."

"Oh…" Luka looked back down at his food.

"Again, lots of practice." Jonathan piped up. "Plus, I'm not human."

The four ate a hasty breakfast, and Granberia and Jonathan headed back out. They went to each of the houses that a child had been kidnapped from, taking meticulous notes, and marking locations on the map. Seven children had been taken in total, in a span of two months. Roughly one child each week, and always at the end of the week. Sitting back down at the table, Jonathan and Granberia began to plot out the likeliest of houses to be targeted. The difficult part of the task being the Chimera's intelligence. It made large behaviors predicable, but smaller ones were basically impossible. How would it react to guards? How would it react to a parent within the room of the child? Out of the four houses they had narrowed down, where would it strike? Would it even strike them? Jonathan rapidly formed a plan, it would take a bit of work, but to save children, he was sure the townspeople would oblige willingly.

"It's obvious there's too much ground to cover." Jonathan told Granberia. "We'll need the help of the soldiers as well."

"How will we know which house to go to?" Granberia asked.

"This." Jonathan said as he pulled out what looked to be a hand cannon.

"What… is that?" Granberia wondered, staring at the strange device.

Jonathan led Granberia outside and aimed the device straight into the air. He pulled the trigger, and a blast of red light shot high into the air, slowly falling to the ground. Granberia marveled at Jonathan's genius.

"With this, I can get an exact location on the house." Jonathan explained. "The rest will be fleshed out once I can get some guards."

With their minds clear, the two could finally start their training. Jonathan set the crystal he had used to sense the presence of the Chimera down, always keeping it within eyesight. Jonathan jumped straight into the drills, his teaching methods springing back up. First, were the battle schematics. Fighting in the city would be unavoidable, but the less damage they caused, the better. The main plan was to strike the moment it appeared. Jonathan explained that when combating these creatures, flashy traps were laid. Emphasis on the flashy part.

"The Chimera HAS to materialize to take the child. That's what I'm going to exploit." Jonathan clarified. "Through combat and experiments fighting these things, I can create an alchemical array that will temporarily disable its ability to warp. Placing it on houses will do."

"That buys us some time, but how are we going to make sure it wont run?" Granberia asked him.

It'll shift its priorities to taking us out." Jonathan pointed to the plaza on the map. "If we can lead it here, I may be able to use the same seal to permanently disable it's warping while its inside. Here we may have archers on the rooftops."

The plan was mainly complete, with only a few exceptions to personnel locations and housing details. With everything wrapped up, Jonathan and Granberia began working on the more physical drills. Starting with a small sparring match.

* * *

 **Alright, there you have it. Sorry for such a delay, I really didn't know where to star off with the last chapter being depressing. The easiest way to start it off was with a bang (no, I am not sorry for the pun), and finally have Granberia and Jonathan have sex. To those of you wondering, yes, there will be more where that came from... later... Yes, Jonathan and Sephiroth were more than student and teacher, but just shy of the point where you could call them friends. I will be rewriting this one in tandem with writing my other works. I won't be posting the rewritten MGQ fic because there might be months in between chapters. All I can tell you is that I'll be centralizing the plot, and giving Jonathan a more... grey... personality. Last but not least,** **I've even gotten a few Private Messages about Jonathan and Tsukairi. All I can say is maybe. Maybe. To those who are suggesting more... kinky... encounters. I guess I can add in a few vanilla ones with Granberia. Nothing over the top, and or too dirty. So, don't be a stranger, and leave a review.**


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal

Chapter 36

Reveal

Seven Thousand Three Hundred and Sixty-Two. That's how many tiles were on the ceiling. Sauratomis had been staring idly at the ceiling for quite a while now, long enough to count the tiles and the lines. With a lonesome sigh, he sat up from the bed. He had too many questions of his own, and none of them had easy answers. The only person who may have the answers was Tsukairi. Standing up, Sauratomis caught a glimpse of his reflection in the windows. He had reverted back to his true form without even realizing it…

Sauratomis' face was human in shape and structure, his skin a dark shade of ebony, with an overall narrow face and thin jawline. His eyes had a vertical slit instead of rounded pupils, surrounded by a brightly glowing fiery iris. The blonde spiked hair on Sauratomis' head was parted by a pair of wicked-looking demonic ears. A snake-like tongue occasionally flitted between his lips, tasting the air. Two pairs of horns, roughly six inches long, sprouted from the sides of his head. They swept back and gave Sauratomis a fearsome look, almost like the dragons from ancient legends. Another pair of six-inch long pointed horns had broken through the skin on his forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who saw them.

Sauratomis had magnificent black wings sprouting from his shoulders, and when unfurled, they stretched further than his arm span. A single beat of them was all he needed to set out toward the sky. They looked a bit like bat's wings, but the membranes were covered in fine, delicate black scales, and a wicked talon jutted from the end of each bone. Sauratomis' hands were tipped with sharp claws that seem to have replaced fingernails. In addition; a set of jet-black scales and bone spikes grew along the outside of each forearm, and also out of the back of his elbows, giving Sauratomis an incredibly imposing look.

He had narrow hips that matched his trim, lithe body. His upper body had a flat, athlete's chest, wiry with muscle. His midriff was rock-hard, shaped by a good diet, steady conditioning, or both. A thin, scaly, prehensile reptilian tail, almost as long as Sauratomis was tall, swung behind him like a living bullwhip. Its tip menaces with spikes of bone, meant to deliver crushing, painful blows. Two human-like legs grew down from his hip, sheathed in scales and ending in clawed feet.

Sauratomis wore a simple, ankle length, parchment-colored waistcloth to cover his lower body, and ancient-looking sandals on his feet. Anything else would have hindered his ability to fly or would have been highly uncomfortable. He stared at his reflection. Though his body was only that of a man no older than his mid teen's, Sauratomis' eyes were ancient. Hatred had left their mark upon his eyes, scarring them with anger. It's one thing to hate, but to hate so much that one would stare down God himself, that was something to be truly afraid of. Something that Sauratomis was still afraid to look at. Because that hatred was still there… still smoldering underneath his stony expression.

He feared that at any moment, it would just rise up, and consume him once more. But it didn't. He reached out and touched his reflection. When he and Jonathan had created the Philosopher's Stone, their souls had merged. Briefly, but still long enough to leave lasting changes. Maybe that was the reason that even though his hatred had not abated, it could not consume him. He could even see the physical effects in his own face. It had a very similar resemblance to Jonathan's.

Jonathan… Jonathan… where could he begin with this one? Sauratomis shook his head. Enough with those thoughts. Turning towards the door, Sauratomis began sensing Tsukairi's presence. As he walked towards the door, his tail swayed to and fro', balancing the weight with each stride he took. He walked out of the bedroom and nearly bumped straight into Clara. Her look of surprise brought a glimmer of amusement to Sauratomis' face.

"Nocturnal much?" Clara saved face, quickly looking Sauratomis over.

"Too many questions to sleep." Sauratomis admitted, trying not to provoke Clara.

Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything.

"I don't understand." Clara finally spoke up.

"What don't you understand." Sauratomis replied.

Clara shook her head. "I… It's nothing. Good night."

Sauratomis stayed silent, not wanting to provoke his underling/teammate. Their alliance was still on shaky terms, it would be better to foster good relations, and to let Clara open up to him in her own time… whenever that was. Still searching for Tsukairi, Sauratomis guessed she had left the castle, since he could not sense her presence anywhere at the moment.

Alma Elma didn't have a response to the demon. She guessed that this was Sauratomis' true form, but when she gazed into his eyes, she forced herself not to take a step back.

"Would you believe I was once capable of love and happiness?" Sauratomis glared at his reflection.

"Yes." Alma Elma replied to him without missing a beat. "Evil is not born. It has to be fostered, nurtured…"

"I grew up surrounded by fire and ash and poison and death. It was the only thing I knew." Sauratomis told Alma sharply. "Back then, Hell was a lawless, chaotic place. Demon-kind committed sick, cruel acts out of pleasure. For millennia I slaved away, learning ever more imaginative ways to torture and kill... And I enjoyed it, because I knew of no other life."

"Until someone taught you love." Alma Elma walked closer to Sauratomis.

"Correct. After the first millennia, I began to question my role. Why did I have to be evil? What was the point?" Sauratomis stared out the window, his fiery eyes dimming. "However, even with my questions, I still despised love, and compassion. I had been conditioned to think so. Until I met _her_."

"Was she another demon?" Alma Elma placed a gentle hand on Sauratomis' shoulder.

"Yes." Sauratomis nodded, keeping his eyes forwards. "Her name is Sayalah."

"She's alive?" Alma Elma raised an eyebrow.

"To my knowledge, yes. Sayalah is still alive." Sauratomis nodded. "Jonathan met her a month before the creation of the stone. That wasn't too long ago…"

"You seem…" Alma Elma faltered, her words halting in place. "Hurt…"

"She taught me how to love, how to feel and show compassion." Sauratomis continued on with his tale. "She showed me a different world. My decision was simple. Now with knowledge of both good and evil, I chose to leave my old life behind. I then learned an important lesson."

"And that would be?" Alma Elma asked.

"You cannot be fully good unless you possess the ability to be truly evil. Goodness is a choice. It is feeling the power of darkness and walking the other way no matter how painful." Sauratomis explained before closing his eyes. "Tell me, what do you see in humans. Their traits, their qualities… their very being?"

"They… They are…" Alma Elma struggled. She only saw human's as food and entertainment. "Team players?"

"Precisely." Sauratomis nodded. "After living with humans for so long, I saw that in them. A tiny, fragile, ingenious little race, that would put aside their differences to unite against a common threat."

Alma Elma kept silent for a moment. "You became that threat, didn't you?"

"Yes." Sauratomis nodded. "Back then, my power was unrivaled. My bloodline had a great deal to do with that?"

"Was one of your parents a powerful demon?" Alma Elma wondered. "Or did you awaken some long-lost power passed down through your family?"

"Not quite…" Sauratomis shrugged. "The first demons were created when a Fallen Angel had children with an Angel. We call them the Ancient Demons. These demons mated, producing my kind, Elder Demons. Lady Tsukairi is a modern demon, which has the title Xanathos."

"If I had to guess, each of these three were in various times, and had gaps in power?" Alma Elma mused, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. I was born in the time of the Elder Demons, but I am classified as an Ancient Demon due to my parentage." Sauratomis agreed. "By then, the Ancient Ones were in a deep slumber, only my father remained. Back then, I was a legend among demons, powerful beyond words. It took the combined efforts of Heaven and Hell to finally stop me."

"Just like in humans…" Alma Elma perked up, seeing where Sauratomis was getting at.

"Correct. Just like humans." Sauratomis smiled. "Unable to be slain even then, I was imprisoned. Yes, I got my punishment, but the sacrifice was worth it. Heaven and Hell formed an alliance."

"So what happened then?" Alma Elma pressed, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I was forgotten, and soon enough, Heaven and Hell were back at odds… All my work, my sacrifice, thrown away like nothing." Sauratomis snarled viciously, his aura causing the window to crack. "I fell into a deep hatred. It gave me power, it gave me form. In time, I tried again, with a different goal."

"To erase a corrupt world?" Alma Elma questioned, but Sauratomis shook his head.

"To become the new God and re-write the world. Make it better, a world where everyone had a conscious desire to do good, and those who did make mistakes, always learned from their mistakes and strove to do better…" Sauratomis sighed dejectedly. "A world that was not perfect, but, a world far better than the old one. My power had been drained, and at best, I could only recover half of what I had lost. Even then, my full power would not have been enough."

"And that's where the Philosopher's Stone comes into play." Alma Elma realized with a shock.

"Indeed." Sauratomis nodded. "Weakened, but gaining strength, I noticed a particular human. Nicolas Flammel, the creator of the first Philosopher's Stone. The potential of the stone could give me the power needed. But the human failed."

"Failed? How?" Alma Elma raised her eyebrow, once again stepping closer to Sauratomis. "Did somebody stop him?"

"No. The stone failed. Nicholas Flammel made one mistake in the composition of the stone." Sauratomis shook his head. "He used a simple, earthly ingredient. A ruby. Unable to contain the energy, the stone shattered. Unleashing a new threat upon the world. The Ghasts."

"They came from the failed stone?" Alma Elma repeated, picking up on the unsure tone

Sauratomis used.

"To my knowledge, yes." Sauratomis nodded. "It makes sense, as a shortly after the incident, the Astral's were created to combat these monsters."

"But in the distraction, with a new enemy in the mix, it left you all alone to prepare your plan." Alma Elma surmised, and Sauratomis grunted. "You perfected the stone in secret, passing the knowledge down to a chosen Alchemist. Only then did your plan fail."

"It took an Angel, the most powerful Elder Demon, and the first Astral to take me down, and slay me." Sauratomis smirked, remembering how well the three worked as a team. "Even then, it was a tough fight. If lost, no-one would be left to stop me."

"What happened after your defeat?" Alma Elma asked him.

"I died. Plain and simple. The previous battle left me mortal." Sauratomis sighed heavily.

"But you didn't stay dead for long?" Alma Elma crossed her arms.

"To the contrary. Sauratomis, Kashyap-Murrim, is dead." Sauratomis shook his head, his tone grim. "Upon my death, I fragmented my soul. Pieces of it lied dormant, waiting for the right host, while others caused problems later on. These soul fragments were nothing more than vessels for my will, bearing copies of my memories."

"What happened then?" Alma Elma stood next to Sauratomis, and he fixated his solemn gaze on her. "After your death, I mean…"

"Xanathos, an Elder Demon, negotiated with the Angels. Hell was expanded, and most of demon-kind began a different lifestyle." Sauratomis smiled lightly. "Unfortunately, my hatred kept the soul fragments from changing."

"Hatred masquerades as an ointment to hurt, when in truth, it is no more than gasoline for the flames. More hatred only guarantees more enmity, more pain, and more death ahead. Never more healing or an increase in our understanding." Tsukairi explained to Sauratomis calmly, startling Alma Elma. "Our kind has to be much more careful of such emotions than others, as we are still creatures of the darkness. We are more susceptible to losing ourselves in these emotions because that is what we once were. Creatures born of darkness, anger, and hatred."

Tsukairi walked up to the two, and Sauratomis gave the queen a light bow. Just like Granberia had described, Alma Elma noticed that Tsukairi had an aura of power about her. It was cold, refined, and highly deadly if given the situation. Standing before the 'Queen of all Demons', Alma Elma expected no less of a presence, and yet, she was afraid. She had seen what Tsukairi did with the maids that managed to displease her. The lucky ones managed to break free from their illusions, but would never talk about what they had been shown. Perhaps that was for the best. The fear sat on her like a pillow over her mouth and nose. Enough air went by it, allowing her body to keep functioning, but was crippling all the same. How could Jonathan stand such a dark presence so effortlessly? Alma Elma looked to Sauratomis as he spoke up.

"So why, when this unyielding hatred remains, does it not overtake me?" Sauratomis finally asked her.

"Because of Jonathan." Tsukairi folded her arms. "When you two created the stone, you two exchanged a bit of each other. It is how he no longer has to fear his degradation, and how you no longer are controlled by your emotions."

"Then tell me, what is this?" Sauratomis turned away, glaring at his own reflection in the cracked glass. "Redemption?"

Tsukairi nodded calmly. "Redemption is hope and forgiveness. It is striving to do better after being wrong. Is that not what you are feeling? Is that not what you are accomplishing?"

Sauratomis wouldn't disprove her, nor would he attempt to argue his point. Even if he thought Tsukairi were wrong. That would be one battle he would not emerge from alive. So he walked away, with nothing more to ask, and his tail sashaying gently.

"What about your wife?" Tsukairi's voice reached his ears.

Sauratomis stopped, turning around to level a calm look at the demon queen.

"Sauratomis, Kashyap-Murrim, is dead." Sauratomis repeated. "I am nothing more than a pale mockery."

Sauratomis turned around without a second glance back. With too much energy to sleep, Sauratomis headed for the training room. Even though he had less than a sixteenth of his true power, he was still stronger than most. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that Sauratomis didn't realize the training room was already occupied. Sayu and Sephiroth were in the middle of the room, training hard. Sauratomis watched the girl from the shadows. Her powers were incredible, not even he was immune to them. To his eye, Sayu would suddenly jump locations, dodging nearly every strike with ease. That which Sayu could not dodge, was countered with precision. Suddenly, Sayu's lips pressed against Sephiroth's. Sauratomis could see his reservations from the shadows. Sayu could sense it too.

"Is it because I'm young?" She asked, casting her eyes away.

"I am biologically 25 years old." Sephiroth nodded to Sayu. "You, are biologically—"

"20." Sayu interrupted him sternly. "I spent four years in a cryo-tube. I am an adult."

"Then, if that is not the issue," Sephiroth continued without missing a beat, "the other problem is that you are the sister of my pupil."

"I'm sure Jonathan is aware of both of your feelings." Sauratomis decided to intervene, stepping out of the shadows. "Pardon the intrusion. If he had any issue with you two being together, his forward personality would have made it known by now."

Although Sephiroth appeared unfazed by Sauratomis in his true form, Sayu fought the urge to hide behind her teacher.

"You are quite correct about Jonathan being… forwards…" Sephiroth countered, but his mind was racing. "You seem certain that this relationship is acceptable."

"This is a middle age setting. Sayu is of age no matter the situation." Sauratomis replied. "As a sixteen-year-old woman biologically, she is of age in this era. Accounting for the four years that she spent frozen in stasis, she is of age. The issue is not about age, nor is it about partnership roles. It is about intimacy, and letting people get close to you."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, and even Sayu took a step back. Sauratomis knew above all else, he was right on the money. He waited.

"I will not hide it." Sephiroth relented, his calm demeanor never faltering. "What the demon says is true."

"We can take it as slow as needed." Sayu offered, and Sephiroth remained silent.

"A demon, a swordsman, and a homunculus." A new voice emerged from the shadows. "I am quite positive that Jonathan has a joke ready for such an occasion."

A woman in her twenties appeared from behind the pillar, one right next to where Sauratomis had been standing. Her features took much inspiration from elves. She had long Chestnut Brown colored hair that reached just down to her waist, worn down and wavy in "Romantic Waves". She had almond-shaped eyes with Vibrant Green irises that almost seemed to glow, with an angled appearance that follows the lines of her eyebrows. Pointed ears which slanted backwards, angling upwards slightly to end, angled eyebrows, and a diamond-shaped face narrow at the eyeline and jawline but with high, dramatic cheekbones that was austere and beautiful, with delicate symmetrical features. Her skin was slightly paler than average, and she seemed to carry a regal presence that was amplified by her outfit choice.

She wore a custom long-sleeve version of the tricks of the trade forest green maxi dress. The sleeves were gaudy and partially covered the woman's hands, and there was a thigh split on the right leg. The back was V-shaped to accommodate for her dark grey wings, which rested neatly on her back. She wore golden Ikaria High Lace sandals and wore a necklace with a deep purple stone in it. She also wore a crystal tiara on the right side with violet stones set in it.

"Aurora." Sayu remembered the woman.

"Sayu." Aurora greeted. Her voice was silky and alluring, but also slow, calculated, and somewhat icy.

"I thought all Astrals were ordered to leave this place?" Sauratomis raised an eyebrow.

"The demon queen holds no command over us. Concerning me, her order fell upon deaf ears." Aurora narrowed her eyes, her displeasure evident. "I follow Zephyro. I left with Zephyro."

"Tell that to her." Sauratomis muttered, amazed by Aurora's boldness. "What are you here for?"

The air was so brittle, it felt as if it could snap, and if it didn't, someone might. No-one dared to speak. Sauratomis knew something was wrong. The anticipation was a nervous kind of energy. It tingled through him like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering in his toes. Before he knew it, he was under starters orders and he positioned himself on the blocks.

Finally, Aurora broke the silence. Her voice filed with ample distaste. "Jonathan wishes to annihilate this world."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. Work has been a bit more demanding, and recently, I had fallen under the weather. SCP: Containment Breach will update on Saturday, with a slight fix of its own. Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion: Trial of the Heart should be updated on schedule on Sunday. So, with issues out of the way… now we're left with the questions… What could this mysterious, daring Astral be up to now? Why does she believe Jonathan would be so willing to destroy an entire world when he had such issues erasing a village? Find out next chapter in Monster Girl Quest: Jonathan's Goal! Until next time, my dear readers. Don't be a stranger, and leave a review. Agent Archangel, signing out.**


End file.
